AndroidCell Saga My Version
by Kate7950
Summary: AU version of the Android Cell saga. Ever wonder what things would have been like if they were given a ten year warning from Trunks? What if Goku and Chichi had a daughter? What if Videl had known Gohan before he beat Cell? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Ten year warning from the future

So this is my DBZ fanfic. If all goes well I think I will have 3 or 4 'sagas'. One for my version of the Android/Cell saga, one for the Majin Buu saga, one for DBGT and possibly through an original one in there :-) I will be introducing some new characters and the ages and such will be different than in the show but they have to be to make my story work also I am moving around some of the events, that you will see in the future so enjoy and R/R plz.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ, anything of DBZ and or anything that is related to DBZ. I do own my own original character(s) that will be showing up in this story in the future. Also, I copied the English dialog from the show and added in my own as well so yeah I gave credit and I am not stealing anything from anyone, I hope :-P

**Chapter 1: Ten year warning from the future**

Goku levitated out of his space ship in awe at the fact that all of his family and friends had known he was coming home, and that fact that they knew exactly where he was going to be landing.

"Hi you guys, how in the world did you know I was going to be here?" Goku asked as he landed near his friends.

"This guy told us. I think he might be a fan of yours he's a mystery man." Bulma said as she pointed to the mysterious teen.

"He knows all about you daddy!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Huh? But how?" Goku said blankly as he looked at the boy.

_Oh boy here we go._ Trunks thought to himself.

"Huh?" The Z warriors said in unison.

"He knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku!" Bulma exclaimed.

"But that's impossible, we've never even met." He said.

"Well, that's what he said. Then he must have been tracking your ship in outer space." She said.

Trunks smirked and thought _Close mother but not quite._

"Really, I don't know Freeza tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry to beat me home. But my gosh what in the world happened here you guys! Who defeated Freeza? You Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at them.

"Neither of us did, it was this guy he did it with ease." Piccolo said, still impressed by the boys earlier defeat.

"Huh?" Goku said confused.

"He turned into a Super Sayjin and picked him apart." Piccolo said.

"What? A Super Sayjin? I can't believe it that's outstanding! Can you imagine a Super Sayjin, at his age?!? Fantastic!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something? You, your son and I are the only Sayjin's still alive!" Vegeta yelled back at Goku.

_Hrmm, mother was right father does have a lot of pent up rage toward Goku. It's funny though, it never really showed when I was around him…_ Trunks thought.

"Hrmm, well if he say's he's a Super Sayjin then that's good enough for me!" Goku said cheerily.

_So care free, hardly any worries. If this was anyone else I would be fish food right now._ Trunks thought to himself.

"Oh honestly Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes!" Bulma yelled at him

"No I don't." Goku replied.

_Ok, this is starting to get a little out of hand I better get Goku alone before anyone speculates anything else about me._ Trunks said to himself looking at his mother and Goku.

"Goku could I have a word with you?" Trunks asked him.

"With me?"

"Yes, just the two of us." Trunks said pointing over to a spot out into the desert.

"Huh?!?" the Z warriors exclaimed looking at the two.

"Alright then." Goku said as he started to walk away from the group with Trunks.

"Hey! What exactly is this guy trying to say?!?" Yamcha yelled at the two.

Trunks smirked to himself and thought _what I am trying to say Yamcha is that I don't want you guys to hear us. You really are clueless sometimes; I am surprised mother stayed with you as long as she did._

"It's ok guys, I'll be right back." Goku said as he flew away with Trunks.

Trunks and Goku landed at a spot in the desert far away enough so no one could hear their conversation but close enough so they can still see them.

"Thank man." Trunks said turning to him.

"Hey, no problem but shoot I should be thanking you for beating Freeza! I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself thinking that he might change." Goku said.

"Not him, he was out of control and you were supposed to stop him but when he landed and you weren't around I had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it." Trunks said slyly.

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here. I was about to make my move! But then you came along." Goku said looking at the ground.

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?" Trunks asked him.

"Well, thanks to a technique I learned I could have been there in seconds." Goku smirked.

"Are you serious?" Trunks said impressed.

"Yeah, it's called instant transmission!" Goku said as he winked at Trunks.

Trunks stood there in shock.

_Oh no I hope he doesn't mean…_

"You mean time travel?" he said still in shock.

"No, you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going 186 thousand miles per second." Goku said happily.

_Hrmm mother and Gohan never told me about that ability._

"No kidding? I had no idea that you had that ability." Trunks said impressed by this new ability.

"Yeah, the people on Yardrat taught it to me! They weren't very strong but they knew some amazing techniques. And I think they liked me because I could eat almost as much as they could!" Goku said jokingly.

_If I had only known…than that little confrontation before hand could have been avoided. Not that I didn't enjoy turning Freeza and his father into cold cuts._

"Man, what a bummer. If I had known that you didn't need my help with Freeza, I could have waited and come to you while you were alone and avoided the risk of meeting all the others!" Trunks said upsettingly.

"The risk? What do you mean?" Goku questioned.

"Ok. I don't mind answering that question. But first let me ask you something, can you transform into a Super Sayjin at will?" he asked Goku.

"Well, at first I wasn't able to it happened spontaneously. But now I can control it." Goku said to Trunks proudly.

"Alright then, can you show me right now?" Trunks said as his voice turned serious.

"Huh?" Goku said confused.

"Please Goku." Trunks urged him.

_Please, for the sake of my world and yours._

Meanwhile…

Bulma giggled "I really like Goku's new outfit, its cool!"

"I wonder what they are talking about." Krillin asked as he looked toward Goku and Trunks.

"Yeah, they look pretty serious." Gohan said observing.

Goku and Trunks were still staring each other down.

"Ok…" Goku said finally agreeing.

Goku lowered his head and put his fists into balls, and turned into a Super Sayjin.

"What's going on guys? Goku has blonde hair?!? How wild." Bulma exclaimed in shock at Goku's new ability.

"He just transformed into a Super Sayjin!" Gohan proclaimed looking at his father.

"How can he generate that much power?" Tien said also still in shock.

"I know its mind boggling! Goku's on fire!" Yamcha proclaimed.

Piccolo and Vegeta just stood their in shock watching Goku.

"Are you satisfied?" Goku asked Trunks confidently.

Trunks smirked _Rei and mother were right; he did do it for me no questions asked._

"Yes, I am. Man how awesome, I've forgotten what its like to be looking from the outside in." Trunks said happily.

"So, what's next friend?" Goku said suspiciously to him.

"Now we both be Super Sayjin's." Trunks said smirking as he powered up and transformed.

The Z warriors all stood there in shock at the two Super Sayjin men, with Vegeta getting madder by the second.

"Man look at those two hardcore!" Yamcha exclaimed in shock.

"What's that guy up to?" Tien said concerned.

"We're exactly the same." Goku said staring at the boy.

"Let's find out." Trunks said smirking as he pulled out his sword and began to attack Goku.

Just as his sword was about to hit him Trunks suddenly stopped, and stared at Goku in awe because he had not tried to move out of the way.

"Why didn't you try to avoid it?" Trunks said angrily.

"I searched your feelings so I knew that you would stop." Goku said cockily.

Trunks put his sword down and looked at Goku once more.

"Yes, I see well this time I'm not going to stop got it?" He said lifting his sword again.

"As you wish." Goku said still concentrating on Trunks.

Goku lifted up his finger and began to power it up. Trunks began his assault on Goku and with each swing Goku managed to avoid every shot Trunks took at him.

Satisfied, Trunks powered down and put his sword away.

"Awesome, everything I've heard is true. You're good, no you're great! Man those same moves turned Freeza into cold cuts." Trunks exclaimed.

"Yeah, well your heart just wasn't in it this time." Goku said smiling.

"I feel like I can trust you Goku, I had to know that for sure." Trunks said to him.

"Man Goku." Tien said in awe.

"Yeah, he's spectacular." Yamcha said backing him up.

"No doubt." Tien continued.

"Blast you Kakarotto!" Vegeta said annoyed.

Piccolo just stood there with his ears turned trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Sorry about all the secrecy but I really need your word that you won't tell anybody else what I am about to say." Trunks said concerned.

"Well I have never had a problem keeping secrets, but sure you have my word." Goku said.

_Great! Mother and Reilena were right I can trust him._

"Thank you, my name is Trunks, this is going to sound really strange but I'm not from this time, I traveled here in a time machine 20 years from the future." Trunks told him.

"Really, from the future? That's incredible!" Goku said impressed.

"Yes, Vegeta was right, only he, your son Gohan and yourself have Sayjin blood and I got mine from him. He's my father." Trunks said.

"WHAT?!?! You're kidding? Wow, you're absolutely sure that Vegeta is your father?!?" Goku said in shock.

Trunks nodded his head in response "Yes, I am half Sayjin, half earthling."

_And in a few short years there will be five of us with Sayjin blood, Goku I wish I could tell you about her but I can't, it's too risky I promised her I wouldn't. She loves you though, even though she never got to really meet you in my time._

"You're serious, Vegeta's son, my gosh." Goku said as he turned around to look at Vegeta and compared the two.

"Yes, yes I can see the resemblance! Wow…"

"I will be born two years from now…" Trunks said before being interrupted.

Goku laughed and said "No kidding, Vegeta's going to be a daddy! That's incredible who would have ever thought, Vegeta…"

Trunks cut him off "Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something." Finally getting Goku's attention back to the task at hand.

"In ten years, on the morning of May 12th at 10am, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island 9miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power by our standards, they're monsters Goku. That's the best way I know to describe them they are monsters. Once this pair surfaces, the earth and everything you know will be gone for good." Trunks explained.

"What's the deal are they aliens?" Goku asked concerned.

"They are both androids created right here on earth. Their creator is Gero, Dr. Gero the mastermind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?" Trunks asked Goku.

Goku looked at Trunks with a serious face and said "Yeah, I defeated them."

"Man, for two guys that don't know each other they sure have a lot to talk about!" Bulma said annoyed.

Krillin looked at her and said "Well hey, talking is not bad. It's a lot better than fighting."

"Uh at least he doesn't have his sword out anymore." Gohan said looking at the two Sayjin's.

"Yeah and your dad put his finger away too." Krillin said jokingly.

"No way, same guy? Wow…" Goku said.

"Yeah that's him." Trunks responded.

"But how? He lived?" Goku asked blankly.

"Yes, thanks to you. Yes, that's right that is one battle you are going to wish you fought to the very end. Look I am sorry to say that Goku, I know you are a good person but letting Dr. Gero escape was a mistake that will come back to haunt you and everyone you know. He's probably working on those monsters as we speak. I'm still not sure where his laboratory is but if I knew I would be paying him a visit instead of you. It's hard to describe these creatures Goku; they are unlike anything you have ever faced. Nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth. It's mind boggling how strong they are." Trunks exclaimed.

"What's his plan? What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?" Goku asked.

"No one really knows, the moment those things were able to think for themselves they rebelled. And they have had their own miraculous twisted agenda ever since then. There is no rhyme or reason to what they do. They are machines of destruction. Man eaters, their first act after being born was to turn on their creator Dr. Gero himself. These androids are ruthless; they have delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on earth in my time is like living a nightmare. Always running and hiding, looking for a way out." Trunks said to Goku.

Goku thought to himself and said "Man, and you defeated Freeza in a flash! And yet, from what you are saying these androids are even stronger than you."

"They are, for sure. Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies but it's two against one, there is not much I can do against them except run." Trunks said looking down.

"What? What about all the others I mean aren't they helping you?" Goku asked concerned.

_If you only knew Goku…_

"They can't, they're dead. Ten years from now the earths Special Forces will be gone. I'm all that is left, I am doing the best I can they are all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo they are all going to loose their lives to the androids in a horrible battle there will be only one survivor. That is my master and best friend Gohan." Trunks said bawling his fists.

_Well, best friend that I can tell you about that is…_

"He narrowly escapes from that battle, but then five years later, they finally get him. That was four years ago, my time and as you already know Piccolo is gone so there is no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon balls." Trunks said trying to calm himself down.

"Now what's the deal? They look like somebody just died over there." Yamcha said annoyingly.

"Making the time machine also cost us many precious lives. So many have suffered at the hands of those beats. Darn them! They are just far too strong!" Trunks yelled.

"Wait a sec, Trunks what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?" Goku asked.

"Nuh uh, you die before it. Not too long from now, you are going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You are going to die from it." Trunks said.

Goku almost fell over in shock.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, it's a radical new virus you will start hearing about it soon not even a Super Sayjin can beat it."

"What a bummer, being killed by a stupid virus. What a waste! Darn it! I want to fight those androids! I don't even get to take a crack at them!" Goku said angrily.

"You mean after everything you've heard you still want to fight them? Aren't you scared of them at all?!?" Trunks said confused.

"Well, yeah sure a little bit but all challenges are scary at first but maybe I can make a difference!" Goku said determined.

_Mother and Gohan were right, Goku really is something else. I wish Reilena was here to see this._

"A guy like you probably could you are a true warrior. My mother and Gohan were right about you Goku. I really can trust you I am glad I came. Trunks said smirking.

"Here you go." Trunks said reaching into his pocket. "Take this man, for your health."

"My Health?"

"It's an antidote, there is no cure now for that nasty virus you are going to get but in my time there is. Take this when you get sick and you will be fine."

"You're kidding me wow awesome! It's purple too I bet its grape flavor!"

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku because it is going to change history but some history should change, things are pretty bad. We are living in fear with no way out its terrible! But you can make a difference Goku; my mother told me you could and now I believe her. " Trunks said somberly.

"Your mother knows me? Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?" Goku asked him.

"Now…" Trunks said embarrassed.

"Oh wow, I know your mom huh, that's bazaar, does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right there." Trunks said pointing to Bulma.

Goku fell over and laughed.

"Bulma's your mother?!?!"

"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarotto fell down." Vegeta said looking at them.

"I could have sworn I heard Goku call my name." Bulma said concerned.

"Wow, Bulma and Vegeta huh I though Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha but man Vegeta."

"They don't get married; it's more of a passion kind of thing you know how stubborn they are."

"Yamcha and my mother are going to break up…again. He finds someone else and my mom, she falls in love with my dad of course he could never admit that he loves my mother."

"No shock there and man oh man they are the feistiest two people I know."

"I didn't really get to spend a lot of time with my dad when he was alive so it is really great to get to see him again. He was never really home, always going out. Mother said it was because he was devastated when you died of the heart disease, that he was upset that he never got his rematch with you. He's a cranky guy but he's impressive."

"Hey that guy is looking over here isn't he?" Yamcha said.

"I know it's bizarre but they will find their way to each other pretty soon but if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promises you won't tell them Goku or I might not be born." Trunks said.

"Hey not a problem." Goku said smiling.

"Well look I better be off. My mom's worried sick about me she needs to know that everything went ok."

"Yeah, please tell her that I send my love. And thanks for this your great!" Goku said snatching the antidote.

"Hey, you've helped me in a lot of ways, I should be thanking you."

"Me? What did I do?" Goku asked blankly.

"We'll I've felt kind of alone since Gohan died. He's the last person who understood me and my power. But meeting you has inspired me Goku it's like finding a long lost brother. You take care." Trunks said smiling.

_Well, not who's understood me, just who's understood my power, what I feel why I fight._

"You too. You're a brave young man Trunks and now that I've met you I'll be with you in spirit no matter where you go." Goku said smiling.

Trunks just looked back at the Sayjin and gave him a thumb up before taking off.

_Goku, you really are a great man. I only wish Reilena could have come with me to meet you, her father. She would have loved to see what a great man you truly are. Now I see where Reilena gets her kind heart and optimistic spirit. Thank you Goku._

"Man he didn't even say goodbye!" Yamcha yelled. There was just something about that kid he didn't like.

Goku stood there for a few minuets with his arms crossed thinking about his dilemma.

"Awe man, now what? Ten years, gosh how am I going to let them know?" Goku said as he walked toward the others.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he ran toward his father.

"Goku, so what did that guy say?" Krillin yelled following suit.

"Oh, uh, umm well…nothing important really." Goku stuttered.

The others looked at him blankly.

"That's funny, it all sounded pretty important to me." Piccolo said annoyed that his friend even considered keeping the information secret.

"Uh, really? You heard it all?" Goku said in shock.

"My ears do more than just frame my face you know Goku." Piccolo said annoyed.

"Oh come on what's so important that you can't tell us Goku?!?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Well, I can't really say." Goku told her.

"Alright, that's fine but if you won't I will!" Piccolo said to him.

"But gosh, you heard!" Goku said to his Namek friend.

"Don't worry Goku; I won't say anything that would endanger your friend but we deserve a chance to change our destinies, all of us not just him." Piccolo said reassuringly.

"Destiny?" Bulma said confused.

Piccolo proceeded to tell everyone everything that Trunks had just told Goku about the Androids attacking the Earth in nine years.

"And that's the whole story in. In ten years, all of us except for Gohan are supposed to die in a battle against the androids. But, now that we know maybe we can change that." Piccolo said as he finished.

"Ha what a couck, that guy's cracked don't yah think?" Yamcha said looking toward Bulma.

"I'm not so sure." Bulma said confused.

"Look, believe what you want to believe. As for me, I want to live, so I'm going to train. You can risk it but I am going to be prepared." Piccolo said looking at everyone.

"Look there he is!" Yamcha yelled as he looked toward Trunk's time machine that was currently in the air.

"Father, you're so tough and proud hard and cold like a rock, but still deep down your heart beats like mine does. I know you feel I'm your son and I will always love you. I'm glad I got to see you again dad. Farewell young mother may the good spirits keep you safe. Goku, thank you for everything you have done. I hope that you help change history, for the good. I wish I could have told you about your daughter, how much she loves you, respects you, looks up to you even though she has never met you. Even though she won't show it I know she misses you Gohan, you were all she had left in our world. The androids got your mother and grandfather out of revenge for a battle you fought but this meeting, will surely cheer her up." Trunks said looking down on the Z fighters.

Trunks smiled and waved as he disappeared, back to his time, back to his nightmare.

"He's gone!" Krillin said still looking at the sky.

"Yeah, back to the future." Piccolo responded.

"How strange, I could have sworn he was waving goodbye…to me." Bulma said slightly dazed.

"Man, I am going to train you guys." Tien said looking up at the sky.

"Me too." Yamcha said.

"Yeah, I am too." Krillin said in agreement.

_Another Super Sayjin, I've got to have it! I've got to experience it!_ Vegeta though to himself.

_Gosh, goodbye whoever you are._ Bulma thought as she continued to look to the sky.

"Wow, gosh dad do you really believe that guy came from the future?" Gohan asked him.

"Yes I do son, yes I do." Goku said still looking to the sky thinking about the new challenge ahead.

After a quick conversation (and demonstration) of his new instant transmission technique Goku and the Z fighters said their goodbyes and flew off to begin their training for that fateful day in ten years.

So yeah, that is chapter 1 I hope you guys liked it. I hope to get chapter 2 up and rolling by sometime next week...I am a full time college student after all so I have ALOT of hw and such since I am cramming everything into one last semester.


	2. 5 Years and a BBQ

So yay I got one review. Keep them coming! Lol. So here is chapter 2 of my story. I am thinking about changing the title of my story. I only used the one that I posted because I couldn't think of one at the time. But anyways enjoy and R/R plz!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 2: 5 Years and a BBQ**

5 years later…

"Trunks, Trunks?!?...oh honestly, where has that boy gone to? TRUNKS BRIEFS COME OUT RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO GET YOU READY FOR THE PARTY!" Bulma yelled toward the upstairs.

Bulma sighed and thought to herself _you know, I really need to make a tracking device for that kid I swear._

Bulma sat down on the couch in the living room brushing her blue hair out of her eyes.

"Now where could he have gone off to? At least he doesn't know how to fly yet so I don't have to worry about him taking off like his father does." Bulma said in reference to Vegeta's constant unknown whereabouts.

"Are you looking for Trunks dear? Lost him again I see." Dr. Briefs said walking into the room.

Bulma looked up at him and sighed.

"Yeah dad I am, have you seen him anywhere I need to get him dressed for the party. Ugh he's just like his father just taking off without notice!" Bulma said in frustration.

"Hrmm…well about a half hour ago I saw him wonder off toward the direction of the gravity chamber. I think he went to go see Vegeta dear." Dr. Briefs said scratching his chin.

"HE WENT WHERE?!? DAD YOU KNOW I DON"T WANT HIM BOTHERING VEGETA WHILE HE TRAINS!!" Bulma yelled jumping up from her seat.

Bulma made ran down the narrow hallway toward the room. When she got there she looked in to see Vegeta standing in the room while Trunks was moving very slowly due to the gravity level in the room.

"Well boy, I don't see how you think you can keep up with me when you can barely move at 5x's the Earth's gravity." Vegeta said as he watched his young son try to move around the room.

"I can dad; you'll see I just need some practice that's all! I want to be a warrior just like you! I want to be a Super Saiyjin!" Trunks said as he lifted his leg.

Vegeta smirked and said "it takes years of hard work and intense training to achieve such a level. I haven't even reached that level yet."

_But I will, so help me Kakarotto I will beat you I will ascend and claim my birth right!_ He thought to himself.

"Gravity back to normal, door opening." The computer said as it shut down.

Vegeta and Trunks both looked up to see a very angry Bulma coming through the door.

"Uh oh I'm in trouble." Trunks said as he tried to hide behind his father.

"TRUNKS WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE?!?" Bulma yelled as she made her way toward them.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stay away from your father while he is training?!?" she said angrily grabbing the boys arm.

"Awe but mom…" Trunks said before he was cut off by his mother.

"Don't awe but mom me you know you are not to bother your father while he his training! Now go to your room I will be there in a minuet to help you get dressed for the party. We have guests coming in a half an hour!" She said as she pointed to the door.

Trunks sighed and walked to the door "Alright…I still think that it isn't fair."

"Trunks…" she said glaring at him.

"Ok, ok I am going." He said as he walked out the door.

Bulma turned around and sighed "What the hell was that Vegeta! He is just three years old!"

"What the hell was what woman? He was training, and it was only 5x's gravity, an infant could handle it." Vegeta lashed back.

"I don't care Vegeta this is Earth not some freak planet! And Trunks is only three years old he should be playing and having fun not training! He's a child not some 30 year old warrior!" she yelled back.

"Well, when I was a boy that was considered playing! If I could handle it so can the boy!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Humph." Bulma said as she looked at her watch.

"Well, we are going to have to finish this conversation later; I have a party to attend in 20 minuets. I assume you aren't going." Bulma said turning herself away from him.

"Humph, no why would I waste my time at some stupid party when I have more important things to do, like train." He said walking away.

"Vegeta, you have another 5 years to train for those androids I am sure you can afford to take a break. You have been training non stop since the day that boy from the future came!" Bulma said angrily.

"Well just because some threat to your puny planet is coming doesn't mean that is why I am training. A true warrior never stops training, even in times of peace." Vegeta said glaring at her.

"Well, I just figured that since you want to kill Goku after the androids come that you would want to see how strong he's gotten over the past few years, you know see how you measure up." Bulma said slyly knowing that would catch his attention.

"Kakarotto will be there?" Vegeta said slightly interested.

Bulma smiled knowing she had him right where she wanted him "Yes, he will and so will all the others."

Vegeta thought about it for a moment then saw what she was trying to do.

"Well, that's good Bulma but I am still not going to the stupid party!" he yelled.

"FINE, you know Vegeta you can be such a jerk I swear." She said walking away.

Vegeta smirked "that's not what you said last night."

"UGH!" Bulma yelled as she slammed the chamber door closed.

"Hrmm this one should do." Chichi said as she laid out a dress on the bed.

Chichi walked out of her room and down the hallway to notice that she was the only one home.

"Now where on Earth…let me guess they are outside training. Great, just great we have to leave in an hour for Bulma's and Goku has our children outside training!" Chichi said as she went out the door toward the woods.

After about ten minuets she came across Goku and Gohan sparing with Piccolo while Reilena, their 3 year old daughter sat and watched.

"Go daddy! Wahoo, you can do it!" Reilena said cheering her father on.

"GOKU, GOHAN WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINKYOU ARE DOING?!?!" Chichi yelled as she stormed down toward them.

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo immediately stopped in their tracks as they heard Chichi's voice.

"Uh oh, I think your mother is mad." Goku said whispering to Gohan.

Gohan just stared at him blankly as his mother approached them.

"Goku, what on earth? You know we are leaving in an hour for Bulma's! And here you are with our children, training like barbarians. Well I will tell you what Goku I will NOT have my family looking a mess at this party. You are coming home right now taking a shower and getting dressed do you hear ME?!?" Chichi yelled at him.

If there was anything in this world that Piccolo feared more it was Chichi. After spending time with the Son family for 5 years he has learned to fear his friend's wife when she was in an angry rage.

"Well, I think this is my queue to be going." Piccolo said as he turned away.

"Awe come on Piccolo you should come with us. Everyone will be there! Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, everyone!" Gohan said with a smile.

"I don't think so kid. Party's aren't my style." Piccolo said ruffling Gohan's hair.

"Come on Mr. Piccolo it will be fun!" Reilena said getting up and running toward the green Namek.

Piccolo looked down at the little raven haired girl who was now firmly attached to his leg.

He sighed and said as he walked away "Fine, I will go. But only to see how far along everyone has gotten with their training."

"Well then, hurry up you three or we are going to be late!" Chichi yelled as Goku, Gohan and Reilena quickly ran away toward the house.

"Well Piccolo aren't you coming?" Chichi said making a hand motion toward the Son home.

"Thanks Chichi but I will meet you outside in an hour." The Namek said as he flew off.

_If I stick around you will probably put me in a monkey suit._ He thought as he flew off.

"Awe but mom I don't want to wear a dress!" Reilena said squirming as Chichi zipped up her purple flower dress.

"No buts young lady, you are wearing this dress and that is the end of it!" Chichi said as she put on her shoes.

"There, look how pretty you look hunnie." Chichi said as she put Reilena in front of the mirror.

Reilena just stuck her tongue out and said "why can't I wear my regular clothes?"

"Because, we are going to a party and I want you to look nice!" Chichi said as she put the little girl's hair in pigtails.

All of a sudden Goku and Gohan walked into the room with their dress pants, shirts and coats on. Chichi looked up at the two and smiled.

"There, see it wasn't hard for you two to dress up a little now was it?" she said confidently.

"Uh, mom if you don't mind me saying but don't you think we are a little bit more formal than what is necessary? I mean it is only Bulma's and…." Gohan said before he was cut off.

"It's only Bulma's? What do you mean it is only Bulma's?!?! What is so wrong with wanting your family to look nice when they go out?!?" Chichi said sobbing.

"There, there Chichi its ok we like wearing our outfits, don't we kids?" Goku said looking at his two children.

Gohan and Reilena looked at each other and slowly nodded.

Chichi stopped sobbing and looked up "Good! Now let's go I am sure Piccolo is waiting for us outside by now."

The three looked at Chichi and just sighed and followed her out the door.

"There Trunks, look how handsome you look." Bulma said sighing as she looked at her son.

"Mom this collar's kind of itchy." Trunks said as he loosened up is shirt and scratched his neck.

Bulma smiled as she heard the buzzer for the door ring downstairs.

"Well, come on son lets go." She said as she motioned toward the door.

Trunks grumbled and followed his mother downstairs.

Bulma looked at the security camera and saw that Yamcha and Puar were outside and opened the door.

"Hey Bulma what's up?" Yamcha said holding his arms open for a hug but immediately being denied by her.

Bulma turned around and started to walk away "everything's fine Yamcha thank you. And how are you Puar?"

"I'm fine Bulma thanks!" the cat said floating next to Yamcha.

He put his arms down in defeat and sighed. Yamcha still was kind of upset about his and Bulma's break up, and the fact that she was now with and the mother of Vegeta's son, the man who a couple of years ago killed him in battle. It's been almost four years but he couldn't help but feel that he messed things up between them. So what if he hooked up with the aerobics instructor at the gym he attends. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes, right?

As Yamcha walked in the door he looked down to see Trunks standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey there Trunks, what's shaking little guy?" he asked the small boy as he ruffled his lavender hair.

Trunks looked up and rolled his eyes "Nothing, weakling." He sad and proceeded to walk away.

Trunks didn't particularly care for his 'Uncle Yamcha' mostly due to the dislike his father had for the man but Trunks always thought that Yamcha was a bit of a dork.

Yamcha just stood there with a blank look on his face from the little boy's comment "maybe he's been hanging around a lot with Vegeta lately, ah oh well come on Puar."

All of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong standing behind him. Yamcha smiled and greeted his long time friends.

"Hey guys! Help yourself to some food I am sure you guys are starved from all your training!" Bulma yelled from a lawn chair toward them in her father's indoor 'backyard'.

Trunks just stood there blankly looking at the group of men who had just walked him.

"Hey Bulma…" Krillin stopped his thought as he noticed Trunks sitting near his mother with a hot dog in hand.

"Uh Bulma, who's the kid? Are you babysitting or something?" Krillin asked her as he stared at Trunks.

"Huh?" Bulma looked around then noticed he was talking about Trunks.

"Oh you mean Trunks? No, no he's my son! Can't you see the resemblance?" Bulma said nonchalantly.

Everyone in the group except for Yamcha stood in shock.

"Bulma, you're a mother?!?" Krillin said in shock.

"So you're the father I assume right Yamcha you dog you." Krillin said elbowing his long time friend.

Yamcha looked away and grunted "far from it Krillin, wait till you hear who the real father is."

Everyone looked blankly as Bulma winked and laughed "you guys are just going to have to wait till Goku gets here. My lips are sealed till then."

"Well, no matter whom the father is, Bulma you are one good looking MILF!" Masher Roshi said as he smacked he leaned in to touch her breast.

"UGH! YOU PIG!" Bulma smacked him hard in the face as she got up to introduce Trunks to everyone.

"Well come here son I want you to meet my friends. Everyone this is my son Trunks, Trunks these are my friends, Krillin, Oolong and the old dirty man on the floor over there is Master Roshi."

"Uh, hi." Trunks said looking at the floor.

Krillin kneeled down to his level and smiled "hey there Trunks nice to meet you. I hope your mom doesn't drive you too crazy kid."

Trunks looked up and gave a grin as Bulma angrily began to yell at him.

"KRILLIN WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?"

"Uh, nothing Bulma…I mean you know nothing against you or anything all mothers drive their kids' nuts it's just a fact of life! Yeah…" Krillin said nervously backing away.

"Hey guys!" a voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Goku and his family standing in the door.

"Goku!" everyone said at once, happy to see their old friend.

"Hey guys, looks like you haven't changed too much in five years, well physical looks at least I don't know about your power levels." Goku said with a grin.

"Humph, maybe later Goku I'll show you how much I've progressed." Yamcha smirked.

"Sounds like an interesting proposition Yam…" Goku was cut off by Chichi.

"Honestly, you boys are too much sometimes can't you stop fighting just for one day?" Chichi said as she walked away from her husband.

"Hey guys!" Gohan said running past his mother toward the group.

"Wow Gohan you've grown up since the last time I saw you. How old are you now?" Bulma said looking at the boy.

"Uh, 12 now Bulma." Gohan said scratching his head with a grin.

"Ah, I can't believe it. It seems like only yesterday you were that cute little kid with the dragon ball on your hat at Master Roshi's. Now look at you, pretty soon you're going to be dating girls." Bulma said winking.

"Awe Bulma." Gohan said blushing.

Bulma looked over to see Piccolo standing alone in the corner.

"Hey Piccolo glad to see you decided to join us!" she said waving to him.

Piccolo grunted "I am not here to party, I am here to see how far along all of you have gotten with your training."

"Suit yourself." Bulma said turning her attention to everyone else.

Krillin looked over at Goku and noticed Reilena hiding behind his leg.

"Hey Goku, who's the little girl? She's not yours is she?" Krillin asked him confused.

Reilena brought herself farther behind her father's leg after Krillin's comment.

Goku laughed and grabbed Reilena and picked her up in his arms.

"Yup, she's mine! Go on Rei you can say hi it's ok." Goku said to her reassuringly.

Reilena shyly looked at them "Hi…"

Bulma smiled and walked over to Goku.

"So what's your name sweetie?" Bulma said.

"My names Reilena mame." She said nervously.

"Another kid with manners I see. Reilena huh, that's a beautiful name." Bulma said back smiling "How old are you Reilena?"

"I'm 3!" Reilena said back more comfortably to her.

"Wow so you're a big girl huh? Hrmm, you know you are the same age as my son." Bulma said pondering.

"Oh, you mean Trunks?" Goku said matter of factly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Goku in shock.

"What? What did I say?" Goku asked blankly oblivious as to why everyone was shocked.

_Good job of blowing the cover Goku._ Piccolo thought to himself watching from the sidelines.

"Goku…how did you know his name? I never even told you I had a son." Bulma asked hesitantly.

"Oh uh, you see I umm, I over heard you talking to everyone when we walked in…yeah that's it." Goku said scratching his head.

Bulma sighed and lead them over to where Trunks was.

"Hunnie I have someone I want you to meet." Bulma said as she walked over with Goku and Reilena.

"Huh?" Trunks said raising his eyebrow.

Bulma smiled as Goku put Reilena down. "This is Reilena Trunks, my friend Goku's daughter she is the same age as you."

"Hi Trunks." Reilena said looking down at the ground.

"Umm, Hi." Trunks said looking at her. _Great a girl, I can't play with a girl _he thought.

"Well I will leave you two to play. And you WILL play nice Trunks or else." Bulma said to her son.

"Yes mom I will." Trunks said sadly as his mother and Goku walked away.

Goku laughed as the two walked over to the rest of the crew "Trunks can get a bit rowdy I assume?"

"Rowdy is the least you can say about Trunks. He is just like his father." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

Goku laughed as he piled his plate up with food.

"Well what do you expect; he is the son of Vegeta after al..." Goku stopped mid sentence noticing what he had just said. He looked around to see everyone gapping at him.

"Ve…Vegeta?!? Trunks is the son of Vegeta?!?" Krillin said in shock.

"Goku how did you know, no one knows that Vegeta is Trunks father?!? I was keeping it a secret I was going to tell everyone today!" Bulma said in shock.

"Uh, well you see I umm…you know Bulma I think that someone is calling your name." Goku said trying to get himself out of a tough situation.

"Son Goku you can't get yourself out of this one! How did you know Vegeta was Trunks father?" Bulma demanded storming toward him.

Goku look at her nervously trying to figure a way out of his predicament.

"It's no use Goku; you might as well tell them how you know." Piccolo said to him smirking.

"Awe man, well I guess so, I guess its ok to tell you guys now." He said sitting down.

"Ok to tell us what?" Yamcha said curiously.

"Well remember five years ago when that boy from the future came…"

Goku proceeded to tell them about Future Trunks and how he knew all the details about Trunks impending arrival.

"So, you knew I was going to get pregnant?!?" Bulma yelled.

"Uh, yeah pretty much heh heh." Goku said scratching his head.

"So that's why you wished Bulma had a healthy baby…" Yamcha said as if it all made sense now.

Goku nodded his head.

"So that kid was my son? Wow, well at least I know Trunks will become cute when he gets older!" She exclaimed.

Everyone fell over anime style from the comment Bulma made.

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?" Gohan said looking around.

"Vegeta? Humph, he's off somewhere training. He didn't want to come." Bulma said annoyed.

"Humph, how dare that woman talk about my training! It is of no concern to them what I am doing." Vegeta said angrily as he listened in on them.

"So you have gotten stronger Kakarotto, but not as much as I thought you might have. Humph, as soon as I obtain my destiny of becoming a Super Saiyjin I will be unstoppable!" Vegeta said as he walked back toward the gravity room.

Unknown to Vegeta Piccolo had been listening to Vegeta the whole time.

"Humph, sure you will Vegeta, sure you will." Piccolo said smirking.

"Hey yeah where is Tien and Chaozu? You invited them didn't you?" Krillin asked her.

"Yeah, I couldn't get in contact with them you guys they must be really training hard." Yamcha responded.

"Anyways, so Goku I didn't know that you had a daughter when did this happen?" Krillin asked his best friend.

"Ha, ha well three years ago." Goku said laughing.

"Yeah, Gohan how does it feel to be a big brother huh?" Bulma asked him.

"Well, I guess its ok. I mean you know she does get bothersome sometimes when I want to study and stuff but other than that it's cool." Gohan said shoveling food into his mouth.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Trunks asked Reilena as they drank some juice together.

"Well, I like to play with my dolls, color, draw…" she began.

"You mean stupid girl stuff." Trunks said confidently to her smirking.

"Hey it's not stupid girl stuff! Besides, you didn't let me finish dummy." Reilena said to him angrily.

Trunks piped down and let her continue.

"But, the funest thing I like to do is watch my brother Gohan and my dad train with Mr. Piccolo because sometimes I get to train with them…but please don't tell anyone my mom doesn't want me to train with them. She said that she doesn't want me to turn into a hooligan or a hussy." Reilena said to him.

Trunks eyes widened as soon as he heard that she trained.

"You train in martial arts? No way." He said intrigued.

"Yeah…at my house in the woods while they train for the androids." Reilena said to him.

"Your dad and brother are training for the androids too?!?" Trunks said with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah, since for as long as I can remember they have been. They are coming in 5 years you know."

"Yeah, I know my dad is training to for the androids. I get to train with him sometimes when I catch him in a good mood. He likes to train alone but sometimes if he sees me watching him he will let me into the gravity room and show him what I can do, but don't tell my mom that she will get really mad she thinks I am too young to train, but I don't think that I am." Trunks said to her.

"Hey Trunks, maybe you can come over my house sometime and we can spar together or you can train with me, my dad, my brother and Mr. Piccolo?" she asked him excitingly.

"Really, you serious? That would be so awesome!" Trunks said getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, or you can come over and play or something. My mom is always saying to me how she wishes there were kids my age around to play with. I bet my mom would totally let you come over!" she said excited.

"Hey, Reilena you want to go upstairs to my room and play with some of my toys? I am getting bored sitting here watching the grown ups." He asked her.

Reilena's eyes lit up "yeah defiantly!"

The two young demi-saiyjin's got up and ran toward the door.

"Hey you two where do you think you are going?!?" Bulma yelled from her chair as she saw her son and Reilena run toward the door.

"Oh uh, me and Reilena were going to go upstairs and play with some of my toys." Trunks said nervously.

"Hrmm, well I guess that's ok. As long as that's ALL you are going to be doing." Bulma said to him knowing very well Trunks might try and go bother Vegeta again.

"I promises mom!" Trunks yelled as the two ran out of the room.

"Well those two seem to be hitting it off." Chichi said as she watched the two leave.

"Yeah I know, who would have thought Goku's daughter and Vegeta's son, getting along." Krillin said laughing.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean Krillin?" Bulma asked annoyed.

"Yeah Krillin, what are you trying to say? That because Vegeta holds a grudge against my husband that their children can't play together innocently?" Chichi said getting upset.

"Uh, well you see Chichi, Bulma…I…." Krillin began.

"I think what he is trying to say is that don't count on them ever getting together or married or something." Yamcha said sipping his drink.

"Oh? And why is that Yamcha? Who died and made you cupid?" Bulma said bawling her fists.

"No one did, I am just being realistic I mean come on. Even if they did have feelings for each other, the fact that Vegeta can't stand Goku will ruin the whole relationship." Yamcha said laughing.

"Oh really Yamcha, willing to make a bet on that?" Chichi said smirking.

"Yeah, 50 zeni says that my Trunks and Reilena will get together when they are older." Bulma said holding her hand out.

"Yeah I'm in. Trunks and Reilena are practically made for each other look how quickly they took a liking to each other." Chichi said.

"Fine, you ladies have a deal 50 zeni that those two WON'T get together, right Krillin?" Yamcha said looking at his bald friend.

"Uh, well, alright I'm in I guess." Krillin said as all four shook on it.

"This is going to be the easiest 50 zeni I've ever made." Yamcha said laughing.

"Yeah sure think what you want Yamcha." Bulma said smirking and laughing.

"Hey, you two can't interfere at all. If they do get together you have to let it happen naturally or it doesn't count!" Krillin said making sure he doesn't get screwed out of 50 zeni.

"Ok deal, Chichi and I won't interfere with their relationship…too much." Bulma said smirking.

The rest of the day and evening was spent exchanging stories and having a good time and just for one day, forgetting about that faithful day on May 12th in 5 years.


	3. Just one month…

Woo got another 2 reviews! That's a good sign I think. Well here is chapter 3, it's short but what do you expect 2 updates in 24 hours! Well I will try and get chapter 4 finished this weekend, which should be longer than this one. The only thing I am going to miss about college is the fact that I won't get these nice random four day weekends anymore. Anyways enjoy and as always R/R plz!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 3: Just one month…**

"Kame Hame HA!" Reilena yelled as she sent the blast straight towards Trunks.

"Hey, no fair!" He yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyjin and quickly blocked the blast.

"You said we weren't using ki blasts today Rei!" Trunks yelled at his friend.

"Oops…" Reilena said as she covered her mouth.

Trunks smirked and got into fighting stance "your going to get it now Reilena!"

Trunks, still Super Saiyjin, charged towards her at full speed and held his arm out to punch her when Reilena all of a sudden dodged and flew up into the air.

"Huh?" Trunks looked around confused.

"Up here you dork!" She yelled floating in the air sticking her tongue out at him.

Trunks smirked then flew up in the air to meet her. "So this is how you want to play huh, well then…"

The two eight year olds started to throw punches and kicks at each other for a few minuets until they both at the same time punched each other at full force, knocking them on the ground.

Both lying on the ground heavily panting they slowly started to get up.

"That was a good match Trunks." Reilena said whipping the sweat off her forehead.

"Heh, yeah I know that was one of our better ones, I better train harder otherwise you might actually get stronger than me." Trunks smirked at his friend.

"So has your dad come back from space yet?" Reilena asked him.

Trunks lowered and shook his head. "No, not yet, I hope he comes home soon though the androids are coming in almost a month!"

"Yeah I know, everyone is probably going to need his help. Why did he leave in your mom's space ship again?" Reilena said trying to remember.

Trunks sighed "He said that mom and I were distracting him too much from his training so he went to space to train there, uninterrupted."

"Oh, ok." Reilena said in response.

"So, when are you going to tell your dad that you can turn Super Saiyjin? It's been two years now you know." Reilena said to him as they walked toward her house.

**Flashback**

"_Ha!" Reilena and Trunks yelled as their kicks met each other._

_The two six year old demi-saiyjin were having an all out brawl in the woods of the Son's Mountain home._

"_Come on Trunks is that the best you got? My mother can fight better than you!" Reilena yelled as she blocked his attacks._

_All of a sudden Reilena hit Trunks with a full force punch knocking him to the ground._

_Reilena hovered over him and laughed "come on Trunks don't let yourself get beaten by a girl."_

_Trunks slowly got up and bawled his fists in anger._

"_I…won't let myself…be…beaten by a…GIRL!" He yelled as he let a fit of power come out._

_Reilena gasped at what she saw. There was Trunks, standing there with blonde hair and green eyes._

"_Trunks…you're a…you're a…you're a Super Saiyjin!" she yelled!_

_Trunks didn't say anything back. Instead he charged full force in the air toward his friend and kicked her to the ground._

"_Ouch, Trunks that hurt!" Reilena groaned as she looked up at her friend._

"_But Trunks look at you! You transformed just like my dad and my brother!" Reilena yelled in disbelief. _

_Trunks calmed down and looked at himself "Ahh what happened to me what is this?!?"_

_He floated down and detransformed "what happened to me?"_

"_You transformed silly into a Super Saiyjin just like my dad and Gohan! Wow Trunks I never knew you could transform into a Super Saiyjin too!" Reilena said cheerfully._

_Trunks looked at himself still shocked "I didn't either…"_

"_Wow Trunks this is so awesome wait till I tell my dad and Gohan and…" Reilena was cut off by him._

"_No Rei don't! Please don't tell anyone. Not even my mom and especially not my dad ok?" he pleaded with her._

_Reilena looked at him confused "Why not? This is the most awesome thing that could ever happen to a kid our age!"_

"_Because, I…don't want to upset my dad. He's been training really hard to become a Super Saiyjin and I don't want to discourage him and make him mad at me because I can and he can't." Trunks said sadly._

"_Awe Trunks I am sure your dad won't be mad." She said trying to make him feel better._

"_No Rei, you don't know my dad. Just trust me on this ok?" He asked her._

_Reilena sighed and turned away "Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone…hey how about I try and pry some information about transforming from my dad and brother. I won't tell him it's for you but I will just you know act like I am interested."_

"_Really you would do that?!? That would be awesome!" Trunks said excitingly._

_Reilena smiled and gave him a thumbs up._

**End of Flashback**

Trunks sighed and looked at her "I don't know, maybe when he comes back from space, or after we defeat the androids. I don't want to rush things."

Reilena rolled her eyes as they went up to the door of her house "alright, but remember the longer you wait the more likely it is that he will find out when you least want him to, then Vegeta will really be mad!"

"Yeah, yeah I know you don't have to rub it in yah know Rei." Trunks said to her.

"Just doing my job as your best friend." Reilena gave a grin as they walked through the door.

"YOUR SENDING ME WHERE?!?" Gohan yelled as Reilena and Trunks walked through the door.

"Uh, maybe we came back at a bad time." Trunks said nervously as he watched Gohan yell at his mother.

"You heard me; I enrolled you in high school. You can't be home schooled forever Gohan, I have taught you all that I can teach you and now it's time that you go to real school for a change." Chichi said as she dried a dish.

"Oh hi kids your back. Trunks your mother should be on her way over here soon to pick you up, there are some cookies over on the table help yourselves." Chichi said with a smile.

"Thanks mom, Thanks Chichi." The two said as they walked over to the table and grabbed some cookies.

"Uh, hi guys your back soon…ahh what am I saying mom couldn't this have waited until after the androids came, I mean we only have a little over a month to train for their arrival. Have you told dad yet?!?" He asked her annoyed.

Chichi stopped what she was doing and put her plate down.

_Uh oh, here we go. Damn it Gohan why did you challenge her like that you know better._ Gohan thought to himself.

"Uh oh, things are about to get ugly in here, maybe we should go up to my room and play there." Reilena said as she bit into her cookie.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement "yeah, I agree lets go."

The two grabbed the rest of the cookies and ran upstairs to Reilena's room.

Chichi stormed up to her teenage son and began to yell "ONLY A MONTH?!? YOU ONLY HAVE A MONTH TO TRAIN?!? SON GOHAN YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINING WITH YOUR FATHER AND PICCOLO FOR ALMOST 10 YEARS NOW PREPARING FOR THESE STUPID ANDROIDS! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT TRAINING FOR ANOTHER MONTH IS BETTER THAN YOU GOING TO PUBLIC SCHOOL AND GETTING THE PREPERATION THAT YOU NEED FOR COLLGE YOUNG MAN, YOUR EDUCATION CAN NOT WAIT FOR SOME SUPPOSED ATTACK BY SOME ANDROIDS THAT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EXIST!!"

Chichi calmed down and went back to drying her dishes "You start tomorrow, so you better make sure you get enough sleep tonight, and that you are well prepared for your lessons! Are we in agreement son?"

Gohan just stood there and nodded his head in agreement.

_Not that you gave me much choice mom_ he thought.

Chichi smiled "Good, besides going to school will help you with your social skills. Maybe you will meet a nice young girl there and you two will get married…ahh and have children…" Chichi said as she started to daydream.

"MOM, I haven't even started yet and you practically have my life planned out." Gohan said annoyed.

"Well, I just want what is best for my son! Oh and by the way, I did speak to your father about it, and he thinks that it is a good idea too to send you to High School." Chichi said smiling.

"What, no way, dad said THAT?!?" Gohan said surprised.

Chichi nodded her head.

**Flashback**

"_WHAT HIGH SCHOOL?!? But Chichi, Gohan needs to train. We only have a month left before the Androids arrive to terrorize the earth and we need all the help we can get!" Goku said shocked._

"_So Goku, Gohan has been training for the past nine and half years, it is time that he focuses on his studies. If we don't enroll him now he will miss registering for the year and his chances of getting in to college go down with it! Oh all I want is for Gohan to grow up properly and not become a hooligan like his father! Always out fighting, IT JUST ISN"T FAIR!" Chichi said sobbing._

"_But Chichi, can't this wait until after the fight. After we defeat the androids I promise that Gohan can spend the rest of his life studying his heart out, you can even let Reilena study all the time with him too I promises!" Goku said pleading._

_Chichi turned away from her husband "No, we are sending Gohan to school and that is the end of it."_

"_But Chichi…" he was quickly cut off by her._

"_FINE, you want Gohan to train then so be it! But don't expect to come home to a hot meal when you two are through! I refuse to cook for the man who is turning our son into a barbarian!" Chichi threatened._

_Goku was taken a back by the comment his wife just made._

"_Whh...what? No food? But Chichi that's not fair!" Goku whined._

"_Humph, I think that it is perfectly fair. You want a hot meal, then you will let us send Gohan to high school." Chichi said folding her arms._

"_Man, you do fight dirty Chichi…fine, we can send Gohan to high school, but he still gets to train too! You know when he gets home." Goku said._

_Chichi glared at him._

"_Alright, alright, he can train only if he does all his homework and studies too!" Goku said nervously backing away from his wife._

_Chichi smiled in satisfaction "good, I am glad we came to an agreement Goku. I will let Gohan know tomorrow what our plan is. AND DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING HIM A HEADS UP! I want to tell him myself!" Chichi said with confidence._

"_O…k…Chi whatever you say I promise I won't say a word to Gohan about it." Goku said still fearing his wife._

"_Good."_

**End of Flashback**

"Awe man, can today get any worse?" Gohan said as he walked out the door.


	4. Gohan…High School Student & Super Hero?

Well here is chapter 4 piping hot just for all of you! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story! Those reviews mean a lot to me, keeps me motivated to keep this story going. Well maybe I will have another chapter out before the end of this holiday weekend we shall see I have been procrastinating on some reading for my classes so we will see tomorrow how that goes. Well enjoy and as always R/R plz!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 4: Son Gohan…High School Student and Super Hero?!?!**

"I'm heading out mom!" Gohan yelled as he opened the front door.

"Oh, wait a sec Gohan…here you'll probably want your lunch." Chichi said as she handed him the wrapped box containing his lunch.

"Thanks mom." He said with a grin.

"Gosh Gohan are you that excited to be starting school? You nearly forgot your lunch that's not like you!" Goku said laughing from the other side.

"Awe geese dad…" Gohan said scratching his head.

"Hey bye Gohan, have fun at school cause when you come back I want to hear all about it!" Reilena yelled as she ran between her parents to hug her older brother.

Gohan smiled and ruffled her long black hair "sure thing squirt. Behavior yourself at Capsule Corp ok? I don't want to hear anymore stories about you and Trunks blowing up another room again ok?"

"Awe, ok I promise." Reilena said with a pout. The last time she went over Trunks house the two of them began to spar in one of Bulma's labs and blew the whole thing up when Trunks released a ki attack, one of the many reasons as to why Trunks has been coming over their house recently.

"Well, I'm off you guys!" Gohan said waving.

"Remember son; listen to your teachers carefully." Chichi said with a loving sigh.

"Of course! NIMBUS!" Gohan called and just as quick the small cloud appeared.

"Taking nimbus to school? Gohan you know how to fly why don't you just do that. It will be faster." Goku asked his son curiously.

"Yeah, I know dad but I don't think the people of Orange Star City would like it too much if the first thing they saw this morning was a half alien boy flying by their window." Gohan joked.

Goku laughed "yeah I guess your right son. Well knock em dead!"

"Thanks dad! Bye mom, bye dad, bye Rei see you all when I get home!" Gohan said as he hoped on the cloud and road off to Orange Star City.

_Boy, I hope today goes smooth._ Gohan thought. "Awe what am I saying of course everything will go fine what could possibly go wrong? It's just high school if I can go to Namek and face one of the most feared warriors in the universe I can do this!"

"This looks like a good spot." Gohan said as he saw a clearing near the city limits and hopped down.

"See yah later nimbus, I'll need you for the ride home ok!" Gohan yelled as he started his walk to school.

Gohan walked quickly towards what looked to be a rally of cops outside of a bank.

_Hey I wonder what's going on there maybe the banks being robed. _Gohan thought to himself as he got closer.

"Hrmm, they don't look like they are making much progress and I am early for class maybe I should help them…but then everyone at my new school will know about my powers…I know I will just transform into a Super Saiyjin and no one will recognize me! Bulma always said that when we are transformed my dad and I barely look like our normal selves!" He said as he put his bag down.

Gohan quickly transformed and made his way over to the bank.

"Is this the best you pigs can do?" one of the robbers said as he fired a gun.

All of a sudden Gohan leaped up into the air and kicked and punched both of the robbers in the face.

"Huh, who's that?" a by stander said looking at Gohan.

All of a sudden one of the robbers when up to Gohan and started to shoot at him with their gun, of course Gohan easily was able to stop the bullets before they hit him and with that kicked the man in the face.

"He's…a…monster!" the man in the get away car yelled.

"Let's go!" his partner yelled as they tried to speed off.

With one shot Gohan let out a wave of energy that made the get away car loose control and crash, stopping the two men from getting away.

"Amazing! Uh, where did he go?" another by standard said looking for Gohan.

Far enough away from the scene Gohan quickly detransformed and looked back at what he had done. He noticed a girl with long black hair in pigtails talking with the police. She certainly didn't seem like one of the victims since she looked like she was questioning them. All of a sudden he noticed the orange star button on her shirt.

"Hey, she goes to my school…oh no she goes to my school!" Gohan said in panic.

"Hey, I know you guys didn't do this! This hardly looks like your work. Who could have done this?" She said angrily at them.

"Uh we don't know Miss Videl, but I know he had gold hair and was wearing am Orange Star High School button on his shirt just like yours." one of the cops said to her.

All of a sudden Videl turned around and saw Gohan standing there and quickly approached him.

"Hey you! Do you know who did this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no sorry I don't" Gohan said nervously.

"I can't believe I missed it, I should have stopped them." Videl said punching her fists.

Suddenly Videl turned around to see Gohan was gone.

"Strange where did he go, a gold hair fighter huh? I have to find him; I have to find out who he is now!" Videl said as she walked back toward the police.

Gohan now hiding behind a building let out a sigh "I really need to be more careful around here, people can't know about me and my powers, especially with the android battle coming up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sharpener, don't tell me you're the golden fighter." Videl said jokingly as she sat on her desk.

"Oh spare me, I don't have time to play super hero. I spent all morning working out my arms." Sharpener said running a finger through his long blonde hair.

"So Videl, do you think this guy can be stronger than your dad?" the blonde girl to her right said.

"What a joke Erasa, we all know that Videl's dad is one of the strongest in the world! He's won so many titles and he's the predicted winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament that is coming up next month! I mean, come on everyone knows that Mr. Satan is the strongest fighter out there so how can some guy with gold hair be stronger than him?" the boy in the next row said.

Videl smirked and took her seat as the teacher entered the room.

"Ahem, good morning my young…scholars…today we are being graced with a class member that actually knows how to read. That's your queue my boy." The teacher said to Gohan who was standing in the doorway.

Gohan slowly walked into the room "oh, good morning. My names Gohan, nice to meet you."

"Ooo look at him Videl, he's a cutie." Erasa said ogling over Gohan.

"What kind of name is Gohan?" the boy in front of them said laughing.

Videl stared blankly at Gohan trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"That's weird, he looks familiar." Videl said still trying to figure out where she had seen him.

"He was probably on a TV spelling bee." Sharpener said laughing.

"Gohan here made perfect scores on all his entry exams English, Math, Chemistry, many of you can learn from his example." The teacher said pointing at him.

_Huh entry exams? So that's what those were, they weren't practice tests. Mom you are way too sneak for your own good sometimes._ Gohan thought to himself smirking but with a feeling of defeat because his mother out smarted him somehow.

"Example this!" someone from the back yelled as the whole class erupted in laughter.

"Settle down, settle down, you kids are an embarrassment to public schools!" the teacher yelled. "Well Gohan, you may sit wherever you would like to sit."

"Ok…" Gohan said nervously as he looked around the room for a free seat.

"Yoo-hoo new boy, here's one." Erasa said with a flirty tone as she pointed to the empty seat next to her.

"Oh, sure thank you." Gohan said with a shy smile as he made his way up to the seat.

"Nice to meet you." Gohan said smiling at Erasa.

"I'm Erasa with an E and this is my friend Videl." She said as she pointed to the girl next to her.

_Oh no it's her! _Gohan thought to himself as his face went from happy to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Gohan, you want to know who Videl's pop is? You'll be surprised, she's the daughter of Mr. Satan." Erasa said with a wink.

"Huh? Who?" Gohan said confused.

"You know, Mr. Satan the champion fighter, the owner of the world famous Satan gym franchise?" Erasa said in shock at the fact that Gohan didn't know who he was.

Gohan just stared at her blankly.

"Oh come on Erasa he's a nerd what does he know about fighting?" Sharpener piped in smirking.

Gohan smiled and thought _I bet I know more about fighting than you, my dad and Piccolo have been teaching me since I was a kid._

"Well that must be neat being a celebrity's daughter and all." Gohan said looking at Videl.

"Our Videl is a special girl, of course being a friend of a daughter of a celebrity is pretty neat too yah know." Erasa said winking at Gohan.

"So you're the guy, yeah you're the guy was talking to outside of the bank this morning." Videl said piping in.

Gohan, a bit taken a back by her comment just slowly nodded his head yes.

"Wow, right after the gold fighter vanished." Erasa said excited.

"Who, the gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop. He's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers. They say he looks like a teenage boy except that he has glowing golden hair everyone's talking about it." She explained to him.

Gohan quickly sank down into his seat _oh no it's only been five hours and they have already made a legend out of me. I need to be more careful when I am in the city otherwise I might blow it _he thought to himself.

Gohan glanced over at Videl who was glaring at him _does she know?_

"Gohan, I remembered something what the gold fighter was said to be wearing." Videl said staring at him.

Gohan jumped back a bit as she startled him.

"It was a white shirt, a black vest, and red pants sound familiar?" Videl asked him suspiciously.

Gohan looked down at himself as Videl described his outfit.

"Hey, that's funny you and the gold fighter dress alike." Erasa said oblivious to what her friend really meant.

"Uh yeah, funny." Gohan said nervously.

"Come on Videl, you know he can't be the gold fighter. Who in the world's ever heard of a little book nerd secretly being a super hero? The guy's got to be buff." Sharpener said laughing.

"Ignore him, I bet you can fight crime too if you wanted." Erasa said dreamily.

"Oh well I doubt it." Gohan lied to her.

_Of course it's not him his hairs not even right but then again I heard rumors of fighters somewhere in the world who could…nah that's impossible unless he dyed his hair black before coming in but that is just ridicules _Videl thought to herself.

"So uh did you just move into the city maybe we can study at your house?" Erasa asked him.

"Well, actually I commute here." Gohan responded, happy that they are off the subject of the gold fighter.

"Oh that's cool where from?" she asked interested.

"The 439 mountain area see it's pretty small..." Gohan started but was cut off by Erasa.

She jumped out of her seat and looked at Gohan "What oh get out of here, the 439 area is like five hundred miles away!"

"Hey! Excuse me miss, but I am trying to teach a class here!" the teacher yelled at her.

Erasa immediately sat down and stuck her head in her English book "how in the world do you get here? That's got to be close to a five hour car drive!"

"Well uh yes, that's how dedicated I am to my education!" Gohan said as he returned to taking notes.

_I can't believe I just said that, good going Gohan what a way to try and fit in!_ he thought to himself.

The rest of the day was spent with Erasa asking more questions and Videl looking at him like she wanted to beat him up.

At the end of the day, after he told Erasa he couldn't drive her home Gohan quickly left Orange Star High School and proceeded to walk to a safe location where he could call nimbus to take him home.

Unknown to him Videl was watching him walk home.

"Now this is strange, he says he lives very far away but now he seems to be walking home." Videl said watching him and quickly began to follow him.

All of a sudden Gohan stopped and went into deep thought _Hrmm, someone is following me…I think its Videl…I better make a quick run for it before she follows me even further._

Videl continued to follow him until she saw him go into an alley and all of a sudden disappear.

"Huh?!? Where did he go he was just here?!?" Videl said in frustration.

"That was a close one; I need to be more careful about these things." Gohan said from the roof of the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Rei remember what I told you concentrate and let it all out." Goku said to his daughter.

Reilena stood there in fighting stance and went into deep thought. All of a sudden Reilena opened her eyes and looked up at the sky to see the nimbus go flying by.

"Hey look dad it's Gohan! He's back from school! Come on lets go meet up with him!" Reilena said grabbing Goku's arm and dragging him toward there house.

"Geese so much for concentrating." Goku laughed and with that scooped her up in his arms and instant transmission them to the house.

Reilena jumped from his arms and ran toward where Gohan was landing.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!! How was school today did you meet a lot of new friends, did you learn a lot of new stuff, is it better than being home schooled by mom? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!" Reilena said yanking on his arm the whole time.

Gohan smiled and laughed "geese Rei let me get through the door first. How many sweets did you have today while you were at Capsule Corp?"

Reilena calmed down and looked up at her brother "Uh, well not that many Bulma kept yelling at Trunk's grandma about that. She said that Trunks and I didn't need any sugar since we were hyper enough as it is."

Gohan laughed "well, I can vouch for that." and walked through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you transformed and helped capture some bank robbers and now everyone is talking about the gold fighter?" Goku asked as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"Yeah, pretty much dad." Gohan said while he ate a piece of sushi.

"Wow! My brother's a super hero that is so awesome wait until I tell Trunks! He is going to be so jealous." Reilena said as she got up to go call him but was stopped by her mother.

"I don't think so young lady, you finish your dinner AND your homework then you can call Trunks." Chichi said giving her the or else glare.

"Awe, but mom I don't feel like studying." She said as she sank back down into her chair.

Chichi ignored her daughters comment and focused her attention on her son "Gohan I think it would be a good idea if you tried not to transform, remember what I told you about trying to fit in."

"Yeah I know mom, but a girl in my class was there when I transformed and she didn't even recognize me or really think that I was the gold fighter!" _At least, I hope she doesn't know that I am the gold fighter _he thought to himself.

"Oh, a girl? You already have a girlfriend Gohan and it's only been your first day!" Goku said nudging his sons arm.

"Ahh, no dad she's not my girlfriend, she's just this girl you see, who works with the police and fights crime and stuff. Actually she is the daughter of a celebrity, some fighter guy named Mr. Satan and…" Gohan was cut off by his sister.

"What, you know Mr. Satan's daughter?" Reilena asked shocked.

Gohan stared at her blankly "uh, I guess so yeah why you ask squirt?"

"Well Trunks and I have seen him on TV a few times he's not as great as everyone says he is. He just lifts strange 'heavy' things. He can't fly or do ki attacks or anything. You and dad are like a million times stronger than he is. But he's always on TV for some weird reason I don't know why. Oh and Trunks said he owns a bunch of workout gyms that Yamcha goes to."

"Oh…I see, well I guess he is the favorite to win the World Martial Arts Championship this year." Gohan said as he saw his father begin to think.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament huh? Wow how many years has it been since the last time they held one of those?" Goku pondered.

All of a sudden Chichi slammed her chopsticks down and bawled her fists.

"Goku, what do you mean you don't remember the last time the World Martial Arts Tournament was held…" Chichi said as her anger swelled up.

Gohan and Reilena just stared at their mother knowing very well anytime from now she was going to blow her stack.

"Uh well you know Chichi it's been a long time since I heard they were holding one and…" he was quickly cut off by his wife.

"IT'S BEEN 18 YEARS GOKU, 18!!! YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW THAT? BECAUSE WE WERE MARRIED THAT DAY RIGHT AFTER YOU WON THE TOURNAMENT!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT IT'S THE DAY YOU AND I GOT MARRIED!!!" Chichi yelled.

"Uh, oh yeah you're right Chichi it has been 18 years. That was the one where Piccolo and I blew up the ring and after that they decided not to hold a tournament for a few years…" Goku said nervously looking at his wife.

"Humph, Goku you are so forgetful sometimes I swear!" Chichi said angrily.

"You and Piccolo are the reason it's been 18 years since the last tournament?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Yeah, we are kind of funny don't yah think." Goku said laughing.

"Hey, so I was thinking maybe Bulma could make me a disguise or something, I mean I am kind of afraid that after a while my classmates are going to start making the connection between me and the gold fighter…then I will have some real explaining to do." Gohan said as he finished his dinner.

"Hey yeah, I bet Bulma would totally make you a costume!" Reilena cheered as she jumped out of her seat.

"Hrmm, maybe I should head over there tonight to talk to her." Gohan said scratching his chin.

"Yeah, and I'll go with you!" Reilena yelled as she went to go put her shoes on.

"I don't think so young lady! You already were over there today and now it's time to study. I want my little girl to be intelligent and independent, and not like one of those girls on those Lifetime movies!" Chichi yelled at her.

"Awe but moooom…" Reilena whined.

"Don't awe mom me, go upstairs right now and start reviewing your grammar. I will be up after I finish with the dishes to check on you!" Chichi demanded.

Reilena just pouted and stormed upstairs mumbling something about how unfair it is and how Gohan gets to do all the cool stuff.

"Well I'm off!" Gohan yelled as he ran out the door.

"Oh dear, don't be out too late you have school in the morning!" Chichi yelled as he blasted off.

"Boy, I hope Bulma can help me with my predicament…" he said when all of a sudden someone appeared before him in the sky.

It took Gohan a bit to register who it was "Hey Piccolo what's up, training hard?"

"Humph, yes I have been but I know you haven't. Your father told me about the school thing." Piccolo said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it wasn't my idea if I had it my way I would have waited for after our battles with the androids but you know my mother…" Gohan said laughing.

"Yes, I do but that doesn't mean you can slack off, we only have about a month left to prepare. I heard about your little incident this morning in the city, if I were you I would keep a low profile. You wouldn't want the earthlings to find out about what is to happen soon." Piccolo said concerned.

"Yeah I know, that's why I am going to Capsule Corp to see if Bulma can make me a costume or something for me to fight in." he said looking at his hands.

"Listen Gohan I know you can't just sit around and watch bad things happen to people, but I am warning you don't let this new super hero trade interfere with the task at hand. Your number one priority, regardless of what your mother thinks, is to train and defeat the androids got it kid?" Piccolo lectured.

"Yeah, I got it Piccolo but I got to hurry to Bulma's before it gets too late! I'll see you around!" Gohan said as he flew off.

"I hope you know what you're doing kid." Piccolo said as he watched his former pupil fly off toward West City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So basically you don't want anyone to recognize you right? You know if I was your mother I would have waited until after the battle with the androids to send you to public school, but that's Chichi for you, more concerned with making sure you win the Nobel peace prize rather than actually bringing peace itself to this planet." Bulma asked as she puffed on her cigarette.

"Yeah, I know tell me about it if I had it my way I would have entered school after all the android mess. I am just scared that everyone at my new school will think I am a little weird if they see me fighting criminals. You think you can help me Bulma?" Gohan said slightly laughing.

"Well now, you can always not fight the bad guys and let the cops handle it. I mean, that's what my tax dollars are going toward. But I guess playing super hero is too much in your blood. So I'll just have to make you a disguise then. But what are you going to do when the androids come?" Bulma said smiling.

"Well, hopefully this whole super hero thing will only make it as far as Orange Star City and no one else will know, but wow, you really think you can do it?!?" Gohan said surprised.

"Gohan, remember your talking to a girl who designs and builds space capsules for a living. I don't think a little crime fighter costume is out of my reach." She said as she put her cigarette out.

"Thanks Bulma you're the best! This is going to make this whole school situation so much easier now!" Gohan said excitingly.

"Hey don't mention it, but it is going to take about two hours to make." Bulma said as she walked towards her lab.

"Oh, well then maybe I can play with Trunks in the mean time?" Gohan asked looking around.

Bulma smiled at him "Sure, you know you are always welcome to come over and hangout with Trunks. He has been kind of lonely since Vegeta left for space. Besides, Trunks has always looked up to you as an older brother…just as much as Reilena does."

"Sure, definitely maybe the next time my sister comes over I will too…but where did you say he is?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room…hopefully studying. His tutor is coming tomorrow and I have a feeling he is behind on his work." Bulma said shaking her head.

"Ok, well maybe I will go and help him out with his homework then, thanks again Bulma!" Gohan said as he ran upstairs.

Bulma smiled then sighed and thought to herself _I swear, he is just like his father._

"There yah go Gohan!" Bulma said as she handed over a watch to him.

"So I just press this red button to make it work?" Gohan asked amazed.

"That's it." Bulma smiled, impressed with her creation.

"Awesome, hey can I have one too mom?" Trunks asked looking in amazement.

"Maybe for your birthday son." Bulma said looking down at Trunks.

Gohan pressed the button and in no time his disguise appeared.

"This is amazing!" Gohan said as he looked in the mirror.

"Does it fit? I mean the last time I made you an outfit you were just a little kid." Bulma said winking at him.

"Yeah, why it's a super fit!" Gohan said in excitement.

Trunks looked at Gohan blankly "Never mind mom, I don't need one."

"I'll see you guys later and thanks again Bulma!" Gohan said waving before he took off back home.

"Bye Gohan come back to play whenever you want, like tomorrow maybe!" Trunks yelled waving.

"Bye Trunks!" Gohan said as he blasted off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a...interesting costume son…" Goku said as he stared at his son in his new outfit.

_Well, I guess it's better than the disguise Bulma made me when we were kids to make it look like I was a girl…_Goku thought to himself.

"Well, Gohan is it flame retardant? I don't want you to catch fire one day in that thing." Chichi said inspecting her son.

"Geese mom don't worry, Bulma made it, its safe!" Gohan replied.

"So did you come up with a new super hero name or are you just going to keep the name Gold Fighter?" Reilena asked as she sat at the table doing math problems.

"Well, I guess I can't keep the name Gold Fighter since they won't be able to see me transform, not that I am going to have to now that I have this thing." Gohan said as he took the disguise off.

Gohan sat at the table trying to think of a name.

"I know, how about The Great Saiyaman?" Gohan said looking to his family for some reassurance.

Goku just stood there and gave his son a nervous look "Sure…son if that's what you want."

"Well, ok then my new name will be The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan proclaimed.

Reilena looked up from her home work and gave her brother a weird look.

"That name is kind of dorky Gohan don't you think?" she said looking at him.

"Well, I like it and what do you know anyways you're just a kid." Gohan said as he walked upstairs.

"Hey, I am not just a kid!" Reilena yelled as she got up to go after him.

"Hey, Reilena you sit back down right now and finish those math problems!" Chichi yelled at her daughter.

Reilena sighed and sat down "Fine, but when I'm done Gohan is going to get it!"

"No he isn't now sit down and do your problems." Chichi yelled.

Reilena just sighed knowing she couldn't win this battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a good day Gohan, go kick those bad guy's butts!" Reilena yelled and waved as she watched her older brother fly off to Orange Star City.

"Ha, ha well if I see any I will try bye guys!" Gohan yelled at his family as he flew off.

"You know I guess if it makes him happy, I can live with the ridicules outfit." Chichi said she guided Reilena back into the house.

Gohan flew over Orange Star City when he noticed a reckless driver on the freeway and lowered himself down in front of them.

_Now say something heroic Gohan_ he thought to himself.

"Stop you fiend!" Gohan yelled as he landed.

Gohan stopped the car before it him and the two occupants looked out.

"What kind of meathead are you?!? Get out of the way!" the driver yelled at him.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going?" the other said.

"It is you who should be more careful. Use your turn signals, follow the rules of the road and always buckle your safety belt!" Gohan yelled as he pointed at them.

"What is this, a public service announcement huh you have a name for yourself there little funny many huh?" the driver said as he and his partner stepped out of the car.

"Guardian of the city I am the one and only, GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Gohan proclaimed doing his super hero poses.

The two men looked at him blankly and then began to laugh.

"I don't know what's funnier your name or your outfit!" one of them said.

"Look, those helmet antennas, do they get good reception?" the other laughed.

Gohan, now angry, yelled and slammed his foot down, breaking the concrete in the process "STOP LAUGHING!"

The two men immediately went silent.

Gohan slammed his foot down again and this time the crack sunk part of the men's car.

"I put some thought into that name!" Gohan yelled.

The two men were at a loss for words.

"Uh…you miss understood me I thought that it was a very nice name and costume!" one of them responded.

"I wish I had one of my own." The other said.

Gohan smiled in satisfaction and walked over to their car and picked it up and put it back on the road.

The men stared in shock at what they had just seen.

"Thank you Mr. Great Saiyaman!" one of the men said to Gohan as they drove away.

"Yeah, you have a good day!" the other said as they drove off.

_What promising young citizens!_ Gohan thought to himself as he smiled and made his way off to school.

"Hey you!" someone yelled from behind.

Gohan looked behind him and saw Videl standing there.

"What's your deal I was going to take care of these two guys! They are notorious gang fighters and I thought I had them, until you let them get away!" Videl yelled at him.

Gohan looked at her blankly "Gang fighters? I just thought that…"

"You just thought nothing! Great, now they got away and we have to wait until they commit another crime to bust them!" Videl yelled frustrated.

"Geese Videl I am sorry…" Gohan began until Videl cut him off.

"Sorry my butt…hey how did you know my name…Saiyaman?" Videl asked him curiously.

"Uh, well I have just heard about you that's all! I'm just a fan!" Gohan said nervously hoping she didn't catch on that it was him.

"Just a fan huh? Well if you are just a fan then leave the bad guy catching to me!" Videl yelled as she got up in his face.

Gohan backed away "Alright, I will I promises uh have a good day." he said as he blasted off.

"Hey wait a minuet come back here I want to know who you are!" Videl yelled as he flew away.

"He can fly? How strange…who was that guy? I need to know who he is!" Videl said angrily as she walked away from the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man, I already learned this stuff like four years ago…I still don't understand why mom has to send me to school; I could be training with dad and Piccolo right now!_ Gohan thought to himself when all of a sudden he over head two of his classmates talking.

"You know, another hero appeared this morning but they say that he's not the Gold Fighter." One of Gohan's classmates sitting in front of him said.

"Yeah I heard…" the other one said.

_Yes, the news is spreading!_ Gohan thought to himself.

"They say, he looks kind of funny but he's super strong yeah they call him The Great Singing Man." his classmate said.

Hearing this, Gohan immediately interrupted them.

"SAIYAMAN, THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Gohan yelled at the two as everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"How…in the world do you know that Gohan?" one asked him.

"Because…I know someone that really saw him." Gohan said nervously back.

_Smooth Gohan, real smooth._

"Well Gohan, is there something you want to share with the class?" His teacher asked him.

Gohan fell back into his seat "Uh, no..."

_Hrmm, I don't know Gohan something tells me there is something more to you than you are letting on…and I am going to find out what it is!_ Videl thought to herself as her wrist communicator went off.

"Go ahead captain." Videl said into her wrist communicator.

"Well, Videl we have a situation on our hands and we need your help. Some goons are holding the Mayor hostage at knife point!" the captain said.

"Ok, stay calm I am on my way." Videl said as she jumped out of her seat and ran toward the door.

"May I be excused professor…thank you!" Videl said as she ran out the door.

"Well actually…never mind…" the teacher said since it was too late to try and make her stay.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Gohan asked curiously.

"No silly, she went to go fight the bad guys." Erasa said.

"All by herself?" Gohan said surprised.

"Of course, she is the daughter of Mr. Satan you know, she's always going out there and saving us from the nastiest. Boy you really are from out of town huh." Erasa said.

Gohan just sat there nervously scratching the back of his head.

"But you know that's not safe." Gohan said worried.

"There is really no need to worry Gohan; Videl can lift even more weights then me. She's been training her whole life and some say she is even stronger than her father." Sharpener said laughing.

"Oh…really now…" Gohan said nervously remembering what Reilena had told him last night.

_Well, I can't just sit here and let Videl go and fight those guys, she might need help!_ Gohan thought to himself as he got up from his seat.

"And where might you be going…" his teacher asked but was quickly cut off by Gohan

"Ah, bathroom…" Gohan said as he ran out of the room.

"Hero time!" Gohan said as he ran up onto the roof top of the school and transformed into his disguise.

_Guardian of the city, I am the one and only Great Saiyaman!_ Gohan thought to himself as he did his 'Great Saiyaman poses'.

"Gosh, that sounds cool." He said as he blasted off to help Videl.

The gang sat outside the mayor's office waiting for Videl, one of the requests they had made to the police.

"Hey there she is boss!" one of gang members said as they looked to the sky.

"Let's get ready for some action boys." The leader said as his followers got ready.

Videl landed outside the mayor's office and ran toward the gang.

"Alright you crooks let him go! You can still get off easy." Videl demanded as she confronted them.

"Well, well, well so you are the tough girl that we have been hearing so much about, Mr. Satan's daughter. Well, where is your father? What kind of man would send his daughter out to fight a gang?" the gang leader said.

"Look mister my father didn't send me here I'm like a maid, I go wherever the filth is and I clean it up. My father is a busy man, if you want to challenge him you are going to have to get through me!" Videl said confidently.

The gang leader smirked "I don't want to challenge him…I don't even really give a crap about that buffoon of a man…what I really want is you!" the man said as he approached Videl.

Videl got into fighting stance when all of a sudden the mayor spoke up.

"No, no Videl this man is very strong I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you!" the mayor pleaded.

"I can handle this mayor don't worry about it!" Videl yelled as she went to attack the gang leader.

Videl jumped in the air and kicked the man in the face, but to her surprise it didn't even faze the man.

She landed and looked up at him "you may look vicious but I bet you don't have a lot of brains." Videl said smirking as she got ready to attack again.

"And you are supposed to be some genius don't make me laugh I will put a stop to you Videl Satan." The man said as he approached her.

The gang leader threw a punch at Videl but she quickly dodged it and retaliated.

All of a sudden some of the gang members began to fire their guns at Videl.

Videl began to dodge the bullets as fast as she could. Seeing an opening the gang leader attacked her knocking her down to the ground with a mighty punch.

"Hey you back off!" someone said from behind.

The gang leader turned around to see The Great Saiyaman standing there.

"You back off chump!" one of the gang members said holding his gun up to Gohan's head.

Gohan nonchalantly took two of his fingers and bent the end of the gun, preventing it from firing.

"Mister, you and your men had better get out of this city while you still can." He said approaching the gang leader.

"Who are you?" the leader asked him/

"Who am I? SAIYAMAN!" Gohan proclaimed proudly.

Videl got up from the ground and saw Saiyaman posing in front of the gang leader.

_Great, this idiot just keeps trying to steal my thunder!_ She thought to herself.

"Hey go home!" Videl yelled at him throwing Gohan off balance.

"Oh hi there fancy meeting you here." Gohan joked in his Saiyaman accent.

"Look, no one asked you to come here so stop interfering in my business, jerk!" Videl yelled at him.

Gohan looked at her blankly.

"You heard me, I can handle this!" she responded to him still angry.

"But I just…" he started but then Videl cut him off.

"You just want to get in my way, just like that Gold Fighter; I can handle this ON MY OWN! Now leave get out of here!" Videl yelled at him.

"If this is about earlier this morning I'm sorry I didn't mean to let those bad guys get away…" he began.

"Enough! I can't take it anymore, boys shut this guy up!" the gang leader said.

Two of the gang members ran up behind him and started to fire off their guns. Gohan quickly dodged them and knocked them out.

"Are you ok there sir?" Gohan asked the mayor as he untied him.

"Yes, thanks to you." The mayor said gratefully.

All of a sudden out of nowhere one of the gang members fired a rocket at Gohan and the mayor. Gohan quickly got up and stopped the rocket with a wave of energy, guiding the rocket slowly back to the gang member where it blew up.

All of a sudden Gohan looked over to see the gang leader with Videl in a head lock. Gohan angrily ran towards him but before he got there Videl jabbed the gang leader in his stomach knock the wind out of him thus causing him to let her go. Videl then jumped and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him down to the ground.

_What a girl she decked him right in the head. Wow I have never seen a girl do that before…well other than my little sister but she doesn't count. She really didn't need my help after all._ He thought to himself looking at Videl.

Afterwards the cops were arresting the gang members and answering questions from police so Gohan decided it was time for him to leave.

"Well, goodbye Miss Videl!" Gohan said as he began to fly off.

"Hey, Saiyaman wait a minuet! Thank you." Videl said to him sincerely.

"Sure, no prob." Gohan said back to her smiling.

"Hey that doesn't mean that I still don't want to know who you really are. I will find out!" Videl said to him smirking.

"Whatever you say see you later Videl!" he said as he flew off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Videl spill it, what is going on between you and you know who." Erasa asked her friend as they walked to the lunch room.

Videl stared at her friend blankly "what are you talking about you mean Gohan?"

Gohan walking behind them stopped in his tracks shocked.

"That's exactly who I am talking about he just disappeared from class right after you did. The teacher wouldn't let him leave but he still went anyway." Erasa said winking.

"You're kidding, darn him! Hey where did he go?" Videl said as she turned around to look for him.

"He was just behind us that's weird." Erasa said looking around.

Gohan was hiding behind a pillar as they walked by.

"Listen you guys when a geek disappears you should be glad." Sharpener said cockily.

"Gohan's not a geek; he's a heck of a lot cooler than you are Sharpener." Videl said snapping back at him.

"WHAT?!?" Sharpener said back in surprise.

"You heard me." Videl threatened him.

"Yeah and he's cuter too!" Erasa said dreamily.

"Yeah, if you like your men scrawny and weak." Sharpener said back to her smirking.

"Videl doesn't need a strong man; she can kick your butt all by herself!" Erasa said proudly.

"No she can't!" Sharpener said getting angry.

"Yes she can!" Erasa said getting frustrated with him.

"Yes I can!" Videl pronounced happily.

"Whatever…" Sharpener said in defeat.

The three students passed the library as Videl stopped.

"Hey guys, I think I am going to skip lunch today and do some research for that paper we have due in history class next week I'll catch up with you later." Videl said making her way toward the door.

Sharpener and Erasa looked at each other in shock. It wasn't like Videl to volunteer to study like this.

"Uh, sure girl I'll see you back in class." Erasa said to her waving.

"See you guys!" Videl said as she made her way in.

_Alright Son Gohan let's see who you really are._ Videl thought to herself as she sat down at the computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awe man, I don't know why I volunteered to wash the board and clean the erasers for the teacher after school, now I am late for training with my dad and Piccolo, they aren't going to be too happy about…" Gohan was quickly cut off by a voice behind him.

"So, Gohan…or should I say Great Saiyaman." The voice said.

Gohan froze and slowly turned around to see Videl standing behind him.

"Oh hi Videl I can't stay long I am late for an appointment I have…" he was cut off again by Videl.

"Cut the crap Gohan I know it's you, you are The Great Saiyaman, you can't fool me!" Videl said proudly.

_Yikes busted, I can't believe it in one day the secret identity of Saiyaman has become public knowledge!_ Gohan nervously thought to himself.

"Uh, what are you talking about…?" Gohan began.

"Gohan, unlike the rest of our class I am not an idiot. I know that you are the Great Saiyaman so stop denying it. You are the same height, you have the same movements, same nervous laugh and your voices are similar. Not to mention you were MIA the same time that the mayor was held hostage today. So just admit it ok." Videl smirked.

"Oh man now everyone knows my identity…mom was right it was a stupid idea." Gohan said sulking.

"I wouldn't say that everyone knows. Only I know but I do think that the public has the right to know, maybe I should schedule a press conference." Videl said to him.

"No, please don't! You know the only reason I keep my identity secrete is to protect my family's privacy! It's for them please Videl!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Is that true?" Videl asked him.

"Yes of course!" Gohan said nervously.

"Hey, you're the Golden Fighter too!" Videl yelled at him.

"No, just Saiyaman!" Gohan said trying to hide the fact that he was lying to her.

"Why should I believe you?" Videl smirked.

"That guy has blonde hair!" Gohan proclaimed.

"You right about that, he's more handsome than you are too. I guess I believe you." Videl said slyly.

"Videl is there any way that you can keep this a secret between us?" he asked.

"Maybe, but you have to do something for me in return. Ok here's the deal, if you enter the World's Martial Arts Tournament then I'll keep your secret!" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan fell over in shock from her request.

"Ahh, Videl I can't do that you see there is…something else that I am preparing for that is much more important that the tournament isn't there something else I can do instead?" Gohan pleaded thinking about the android battle that he was preparing for.

"Oh and what is that?" Videl asked intriguingly.

"Uh, well, you see I can't tell you it's a family secret…" Gohan said hoping she would accept his answer.

"A family secret huh? Geese Gohan you sure do have a lot of secrets. I just figured that since your father is a former champion himself that you would want to compete as well against my father." Videl said slyly.

"Uh, how did you know my father was a former world champion?" Gohan asked intrigued.

"Well, glad you finally caught on, I know a lot about you Son Gohan I did some research over our lunch break and found out some interesting information like your father's name is Son Goku and has competed in three World Martial Arts tournaments. He came in second twice and won the last one, in fact he and another entry Piccolo, blew up the ring and that's why they haven't held a tournament in so long, not enough competition in fear of another incident like that happening. I put two and two together and that's how I figured out you were his son; I mean you look just like him too. Also they said he used light tricks and could fly, and that's how I linked you with Saiyaman. I figured all those tricks must run in your blood." Videl said proudly.

"Tricks, Flying? Videl those don't run in my family's blood anyone could learn how to do them." Gohan said laughing.

Videl looked at him interested.

"Well then since you don't want to enter the tournament and you say that ANYONE can learn these tricks of yours, how about you teach me to fly in exchange for keeping your secret?" Videl proposed.

_And this way I can investigate you more Son Gohan, there is way more to you than meets the eye._ Videl thought.

Gohan thought for a minuet about Videl's proposal "alright, I will teach you how to fly in exchange for not telling anyone that I am Saiyaman."

Videl smiled and looked up at him "good, I am glad we have come to an agreement. Too bad you don't want to compete in the tournament, I really want someone to knock my dad off his high horse and take the championship, my dad doesn't need anymore ego boosting."

Gohan sighed nervously and watched her walk away.

"Have a good day Gohan, and be ready cause when you least expect it I will be showing up at your house for those lessons." Videl smirked as she walked down the hallway.

Gohan just stared blankly in shock of the whole situation "Gohan, how do you get yourself in these messes." He said as he walked out the door to go home and train.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Well here you have it Chapter 5 all with in a day! I'm making some pretty good time on this story…well anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and as always R/R :-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed**

"Masenko-Ha!" Gohan yelled as he attacked his father.

"Think that I didn't see that one coming" Goku said as he easily blocked Gohan's attack.

"Special-Beam-Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he attacked Goku and hit him from behind knocking him to the ground.

"Guess you didn't see that one either Goku." Piccolo said laughing. All of a sudden out of nowhere Goku attacked both of them simultaneously.

"Humph, who's laughing now?" Goku said with a smirk.

It had been three weeks since Videl found out about Saiyaman and Gohan had decided to take a few days off from school to train, because after all they barely had 3 weeks left before the androids came.

Gohan sat on the grass out of breath "Geese dad you really fight dirty."

Piccolo smirked "there is no such thing as dirty fighting Gohan I thought I taught you that as a boy."

Gohan just smiled with a goofy grin. All of a sudden Goku's attention was brought somewhere else.

"What is it dad?" Gohan said concerned as he flew up to meet his father.

"Hrmm, I wonder who that is. It's not Bulma that's for sure." Goku said referring to the airship that was flying a few hundred yards away from them.

Gohan took a closer look to see who it was. _Oh no it's Videl; I almost completely forgot our little deal. Oh man, what timing she has._

"Dad, Piccolo I think we might have to cut our training short today." Gohan said disappointed.

"Huh, what are you talking about Gohan you don't have school today its Saturday." Goku said confused.

"Goku I think he knows the person who was flying in that airship." Piccolo said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, who is it Gohan a girl? Is your girlfriend coming over for a visit?" Goku said nudging his son.

Gohan blushed slightly from embarrassment "Dad, she's not my girlfriend, just a girl from school who I kind of promised flying lessons to and sort of forgot about it."

"Oh, is it that girl from school who found out that you were Saiyaman?" Goku said smiling.

Gohan nodded his head and sighed "Listen I got to go back to the house and meet her there, hopefully this will only take a day to do. Sorry about this guys!" Gohan said as he took to the air back to his house.

Videl landed in a field close by to where the Son's house was.

"Man, Gohan wasn't kidding when he said that he lived out in the boonies." Videl said as she but her airship back in its capsule.

Videl slowly walked up to the door and knocked. She could here a voice yelling from inside.

"I'll get it mom, I bet its Trunks and Bulma!" Reilena said as she ran toward the door to open it.

Videl stood there as she watched the door open to see a girl about 8 years old with long raven hair standing there, looking rather disappointed.

"You're not Trunks or Bulma…hey mom it's not them!" The little girl yelled as she walked back into the house.

Videl just stood their confused _what on earth…she didn't even ask who I was…Gohan has a strange family._ Videl thought as she peered in looking.

"Well then Reilena who is at the door?" Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't know some girl." Reilena said as she went back to doing what looked to be math problems at the table.

"Some girl…" Chichi said as she left the kitchen.

All of a sudden Chichi appeared at the door looking at Videl.

After a few seconds of silence Chichi spoke up "Look missy whatever it is that you are selling I don't want it!"

_What, selling? What is wrong with this lady is she nuts I don't look like a salesperson!_ Videl thought to herself getting angry.

"Hi there, I was looking for Gohan…is he home?" Videl said before she was cut off by Chichi.

"Well if you've come looking for a date I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. What manners you have coming over unannounced and without proper introduction shame on you!" Chichi whaled at her.

Videl now angry began to bawl her fist.

"Look lady, I am not here for a date! Besides your daughter didn't even ask me who I was or why I was here when she first opened the door!" she yelled at her.

"Sure…and you are right and I will punish her later for that!" Chichi yelled back.

Reilena just sat at the table watching her mother and Videl go at it.

_I don't get it, mom tells me not to talk to strangers and this girl is a stranger so I didn't talk to her so now I am getting punished for it, you just can't win when you are a kid!_ Reilena thought to herself.

"Hey mom I'm back!" Gohan said running toward the house.

Gohan stood there looking at Videl blankly.

"Well hi, how did you find my address Videl?" Gohan asked Videl surprised that knew where he lived.

By this time Reilena had made her way outside to see what was going on.

"Hey mom, who's the girl?" she asked her mother curiously.

"Simple, I just looked you up in the student directory." Videl responded to Gohan's question now looking at Reilena.

"Oh yeah…" Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"Now, listen up! Thought that you could get out of our deal by taking a few days off from school well I've got news for you Gohan, you're going to teach me how to fly." Videl said with a pout.

"That's fine I gave you my word and that's all there is to it." Gohan said to Videl with a light hearted smile.

_Gohan is going to teach that girl how to fly? I couldn't even get Gohan to teach ME how to fly I had to get dad and Piccolo to teach me._ Reilena thought frustrated.

"Excuse me…my Gohan can't give you lessons he's busy with his father preparing for something important!" Chichi said finally speaking up.

_What…is mom defending my training? Ok this is starting to get really weird._ Gohan thought shocked.

"Mom, I promised Videl that I would teach her to fly. It is apart of our deal so that she doesn't tell anyone that I am Saiyaman." Gohan pleaded with his mother.

"Humph." Videl said in satisfaction.

_There that should shut that old hag up. Man I feel really bad for Gohan that he has to put up with her all the time._ Videl thought to herself.

"Well alright then, you can teach her. But let me give you some advice young lady you keep your filthy hands off my son!" Chichi demanded.

Gohan saw that Videl was getting angry and was about to say something but it was too late.

"HEY I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TRASHY TALK LADY!" Videl yelled but quickly realized what she had done.

_Uh oh here we go._ Gohan and Reilena thought simultaneously.

"Alright you listen and you listen good, our family is in the midst of training for something very important and I will be damned if Gohan becomes distracted from his training by a hussy like you!" Chichi said now in Videl's face.

"I'm not a hussy! He is just teaching me how to fly not eloping! The two don't mix!" Videl yelled back.

"Hey, my mom and dad got married at the World Martial Arts Tournament, right mom? So maybe fighting and love really do mix!" Reilena said cheerfully.

"In our case, yes I competed I fought your dad and married him in the same day!" Chichi said dreamily.

"You…fought in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament?" Videl said shocked.

"Ahh, those were the days those were some of the happiest times of my life. Going head to head with Goku in a vicious battle and then ridding off with him hand and hand in a swirl of romance that still makes me tingle to this day. It was the beginning of our new life together! Yes sometimes true love and fighting do mix." Chichi said daydreaming.

Gohan, Reilena and Videl just stood there confused looking at Chichi.

"But you, your case is different Goku and I have been dating since we were kids!" Chichi yelled at Videl.

"Look I don't want to marry your son I just want to learn how to fly that's all are you deaf or something?!?!" Videl yelled back.

"How dare you!" Chichi responded now the two were littlerly two seconds away from a cat fight.

Gohan just stood there and laughed "Man, looks like those two are really hitting it off…"

_But I better stop this before it really gets out of hand._ Gohan thought to himself as he got between his mother and Videl.

"Ok, ok, ok I think that's enough don't you think so?" Gohan said nervously.

"NO!" they both yelled in unison.

"Uh, ok then Videl how about we go and start those flying lessons of yours…Rei you want to come and help me while you are waiting for Bulma to bring Trunks over?" He asked them.

"I don't think so Gohan, Reilena has a lot of studying to do!" Chichi protested.

"But mom, I finished all my grammar exercises and all of my math problems, besides Trunks should be over soon!" Reilena pleaded with her.

Chichi still dissatisfied caved in "fine, you can go but I am only letting you go to make sure that little hussy over there doesn't seduce your brother go it?"

"I AM NOT TRYING TO SEDUCE YOUR SON!" Videl yelled back in anger.

"Ok mom I will!" she said as she made her way over to Gohan and Videl.

"Hi, I'm Reilena nice to meet you Videl!" Reilena said as she stuck her hand out to shake Videl's.

"Uh, yeah…hi…" Videl said confused as she shook Reilena's hand.

"Ok well now that that's settled we should be going bye mom we'll be home for lunch!" Gohan yelled as he led Videl off into the woods.

After about a 15minuet walk, where in the process Reilena told Videl her life story, they finally found a clearing in the woods.

"Hey listen Videl, sorry about my mom…she can be a little over powering at times…" Gohan said to her.

"You're telling me geese…" Videl said frustrated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I've never done this before, but uh teaching can't be that hard right?" Gohan said nervously to Videl.

"Don't worry Gohan I'm here to help you and when Trunks gets here I am sure he will want to too!" Reilena said smiling to her big brother.

"Uh, geese thank Rei. Anyway to fly you basically take control of your energy then you sort of put it underneath you and your energy holds you up really a toddler could do it." He said focusing his attention back to Videl.

"Yeah, I learned to fly when I was four!" Reilena said proudly.

"WHAT?!? You…learned to fly when you were…just four…" Videl said shocked.

Reilena nodded her head.

"How…is that…possible…you're just a kid…" Videl said still in shock.

"Hey, I am not just a kid!" Reilena said getting angry.

"Hey guys what's up!" someone yelled from behind them.

Reilena turned around to see Trunks running down the hill toward them.

"Hey Trunks geese it took you guys forever to get here!" Reilena said slightly annoyed.

Trunks scratched his head laughed "well yeah, my mom insisted we take the airship. We would have gotten here faster if mom just let me fly her…" Trunks was cut off by Videl.

"WHAT HE CAN FLY TOO?!?!" Videl said even more shocked.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Trunks said whispering to Reilena.

"Ah, well yeah he can…by the way this is Trunks Videl, a family friend. Trunks this is a classmate of mine Videl we are teaching her to fly today." Gohan said nervously.

"Oh, that's cool I guess…" Trunks said kind of disappointed because he was looking forward to sparing with them today.

"Hey Trunks is your dad back yet?" Reilena asked curiously.

"No…not yet but I hope he gets back before the androids com…" Gohan quickly covered Trunks mouth before he could finish the sentence.

Videl looked at them curiously "what did he say…did he say androids?"

"Uh, no, no Trunks didn't say androids he said animals, he hopes his dad get's back before the animals come. You see in a few weeks the animals around here get a bit rowdy and it gets dangerous….it's a yearly kind of thing." Gohan said nervously giving Trunks the 'if you don't shut up I'm going to kick your butt' look.

"Uh, yeah that's what I said I hope my dad gets back before the animals come. I don't want him to get eaten by a dinosaur." Trunks said with a smile and turned to Reilena.

"Your brother is acting weird man. It must be all that kissy, kissy girl stuff…" Trunks whispered to his friend.

Reilena slowly nodded as she looked at Videl and Gohan.

"Ok that's enough you two are you going to help me or not?!?" Gohan said annoyed.

"We want to help we want to help!" the two said in unison and quickly put serious looks on their faces.

"So this energy business, what are you talking about?" Videl asked him.

"Well it's uh; guess they call it something different where you are from. Well it's like a power you can feel inside of your body." Gohan said scratching his head.

"What, who are you to be talking about my body!" Videl said angrily.

"Geese, what's her problem?" Trunks said to Reilena.

Videl looked over at Trunks and gave him a dirty look. Trunks quickly saw she means business and stopped.

"I don't think I will ever find the right words for this…" Gohan said trying to think.

Trunks and Reilena smirked at each other and then looked at Videl.

"Videl, it's like this..." Reilena said to her.

Suddenly Trunks and Reilena simultaneously formed ki blasts and shot them off into the distance. Videl just stood there in shock at what she had just seen…

"Yeah…it's like that…" Gohan said nervously mentally cursing himself for allowing Trunks and Reilena to help him teach Videl.

"I see…" Videl said still in shock from what the two demi-saiyjins had done.

"So if you guys don't call that energy…then what do you call it?" Gohan asked curious.

Videl stood there and thought to her self a moment "Well it's a trick."

"No, that can't be right it's all real we aren't trying to trick anybody." Gohan said smiling.

"Yeah, it felt real to me right Trunks?" Reilena asked her friend.

"Uh huh…it was all real!" Trunks said smiling.

"Well if it's not a trick then I have never seen it before in my whole life ok!" Videl yelled at them.

"Ok, I hear you…this is going to be harder than I thought." Gohan said scratching his neck.

"So I can't fly if I don't have the energy?" Videl said approaching him.

"Don't worry, every living person has it inside them...you just have to find it." Gohan said reassuring her.

"I will…" Videl said smiling.

"Well, I guess first I will show you how to use your energy…" Gohan said nervously.

"This is getting boring Rei lets go do something else." Trunks said folding his arms.

"Yeah I know…hey how about we go and watch my dad and Piccolo train. They have to be around her somewhere." Reilena said looking around.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Ok, you two go and watch dad and Piccolo train while I teach Videl how to use her energy." Gohan said, glad that the two were going to be out of his way for awhile.

"Ok! Bye Videl!" they both said as they took to the sky.

Videl looked in shock as she saw them take off.

"How do I learn to fly like that?" Videl asked him still looking to the sky.

"Uh, well it takes a lot of practice and determination…" Gohan said annoyed at the fact that Reilena and Trunks did that.

"I'm not going to leave till I learn to fly like that." Videl said smiling.

_Oh man, at this rate I will never get to finish my training for the androids! I need to have a talk with those two later._ Gohan thought to himself turning his attention to Videl.

"Here Videl, let me show you how to bring your energy, or ki, out. I'll do it slowly that way you can watch me better." Gohan said as he sat down on the ground.

Videl kneeled down to watch him.

"The first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm, then you listen, listen to the center of your body, until you start to feel a pull, then just bring it out." Gohan said as a ki ball formed in his hands.

"There you see? Cool huh? Now you try!" Gohan said to her as she got close to inspect it.

Videl sat on the ground trying to concentrate and bring her energy out. They must have been there for 15minuets or so when finally Videl started to show some progress. Slowly, she began to form a ki ball in her hands.

"Hey, look Gohan I'm doing it!" Videl said excited.

Gohan smiled in relief _thank goodness I was beginning to think that she might not have been able to._

Videl slowly let the energy go and whipped her brow.

"Wow that took a lot of work." Videl said getting up.

"Well, practice makes perfect. Just keep doing that and you will get it in no time!" Gohan said smiling.

"Gohan…oh there you are I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Your mom wanted me to let you know that lunch it ready." Bulma said coming out of the woods.

"Oh great! Thanks Bulma!" Gohan said happily.

Videl stared blankly at Bulma trying to figure out where she had seen her before. Finally she noticed Bulma wearing a Capsule Corp t-shirt and realized who she was.

"Hey, you're Bulma Briefs aren't you? The daughter of Dr. Briefs the head of the Capsule Corporation." Videl said matter of factly.

Bulma smirked "yeah, so you've heard of me…smart girlfriend you have there Gohan I wouldn't let this one get away."

"BULMA SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan yelled angrily.

"Sure whatever you say Gohan…hey do you know where my son is? I thought that he would have been here with you and…hey where is Reilena? Ugh where did those two run off I swear Trunks is just like his father!" Bulma said frustrated.

"Ah, don't worry Bulma they just went to go watch my dad and Piccolo train, they aren't doing anything bad…I hope…" Gohan said now worried.

"Hey don't worry mame I am sure Reilena and Trunks are behaving themselves they seem like good kids." Videl said trying to reassure Bulma.

"Hunnie, you don't know my son you can never assume anything with this kid especially when he is with Reilena…" Bulma said sighing.

"Bulma I will go and get them you just get back to my mom and tell her we are on our way ok?" Gohan asked her.

Bulma looked away and sighed "fine, but promises me Gohan if Trunks is getting into mischief you will tell me ok?"

"You have a deal Bulma I will see you back at my house!" Gohan said as he grabbed Videl and flew off.

"Ahh Gohan what are you doing put me down!" Videl yelled at him.

"Sorry Videl but this is the quickest way for us to find them…otherwise it might take hours." Gohan said pleading with her.

Gohan noticed that her eyes were closed and cocked his head to the side "Videl are you ok? You know you can open your eyes its ok."

Videl slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Wow, this…is…incredible…I can see for miles up here!" Videl said in shock.

"Yeah, flying is pretty cool huh?" Gohan said as he looked forward.

"So tell me Gohan, how do you know the Brief's family one of the richest in the world?" Videl asked intrigued.

"Well, I've known Bulma practically my whole life you see she and my dad have been friends since they were kids so I kind of just got to know the family growing up. That's how my sister and Trunks became such good friends." Gohan said looking at her.

"So Trunks is Bulma's son? Hrmm I didn't know that she was married. Those kinds of things usually make the papers." Videl said thinking.

"Ah, well Bulma isn't married uh and she prefers to live as privet of a life as she can." Gohan said nervously.

"Oh I see, well she is lucky. I wish my dad was like that I hate having reporters following me around everywhere I go ugh it's like they can't leave me alone!" Videl said angry.

"Ahh, there they are!" Gohan said as he made there decent to the ground.

Gohan put Videl down as they made there way over to where Reilena and Trunks were sitting watching what looked to be two people fighting.

"Hey Gohan Hey Videl did you finally learn to fly yet?" Reilena asked them as they walked over.

"Uh she's getting it, but its lunch time you kids should be heading back to the house!" Gohan said to them.

"Ok!" Trunks and Reilena said as they took to the sky.

"Hey dad Piccolo it's time for lunch!" Gohan yelled at the blurry figures.

"Lunch?!?" Goku said as he stopped.

Videl's eyes widened at what she saw, Gohan's dad had gold hair…just like the gold fighter…

_Oh no, I think she knows…damn it I knew I should have just dropped her off at my house._ Gohan said mentally cursing himself.

Goku and Piccolo levitated down to the ground…as Goku approached them he detransformed back to his normal eye and hair color.

"Hi I'm Goku, you must be Videl. I've heard so much about you from my son." Goku said with a smile as he extended his hand out.

Videl stood there with her eyes wide open looking back and forth between Goku and Gohan.

"I think I need to sit down." She said to them as she fainted.

"Ahh Videl! Dad why did you have to transform like that!" Gohan said as he caught her.

"Sorry Gohan I would have detransformed before you got here but I didn't know that she was with you!" Goku said as he helped his son with Videl.

"Its ok dad, I guess I should have seen this coming. I should have just told her about me being the Gold Fighter in the beginning." Gohan said as he picked her up.

"You mean she didn't know you were the Gold Fighter? I thought that you told her that when she figured out you were Saiyaman?" Piccolo said disappointed in him.

"Yeah well, I didn't think she was ever going to find out." Gohan said nervously.

"Well, lets get her back to the house so we can fix her up ok? Here we can use my instant transmission to get her back faster!" Goku said smiling at his son.

"Thanks dad." Gohan said as he and Piccolo put their hands on Goku's shoulder and transmitted back to the Son's residence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh…where am I?" Videl said wearily as she opened her eyes.

Videl looked around to see a pair of ebony and blue eyes peering over at her.

"Hey guys she's awake, Videl is awake!" Reilena and Trunks said as they ran out of the room.

"Huh, what the hell is going on? How did I get here?" Videl said as she pulled herself up out of bed.

Looking around she saw how neat everything was, not a piece of clothing thrown anywhere and everything on the shelves looked as if they were exactly the same distance away from each other but the one thing Videl noticed that stood out was the massive book shelf full of all kinds of books on the left side of the room. All of a sudden Videl saw the door open.

"Hey Videl, feeling better?" Gohan said as he walked in and sat down on the bed.

Videl blinked and stared at him for a minuet or so and then remembered what had happened in the woods earlier and frowned.

"Son Gohan you had better explain to me right now what the hell is going on!" Videl yelled at him.

Gohan slid back a little and laughed nervously "Uh, Videl what are you talking about?"

"Don't what are you talking about Videl me! I saw what I saw out there your dad's hair was just like the gold fighters! And let me tell you I know your father is not the gold fighter…" Videl yelled at him.

"Well you see Videl…it's just umm…" Gohan began but Videl cut him off.

"Gohan just admit it you are the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman I am not stupid!" Videl said angry.

Gohan just sighed and nodded his head in response.

"I knew it! I knew you had to be the Gold Fighter, from the first day of school I knew...but Gohan tell me something, why didn't you just admit it to me when I confronted you about it a few weeks ago and better yet how the hell can you change your hair gold like that, you are far from a natural blonde…" Videl said to him intrigued.

"I told you Videl, to protect my family's privacy. That's all there is no other reason." Gohan said looking to the floor.

"I see…but I still don't get it…how can you and your dad both just change your hair like that…something in your blood…but that is far from anything I have ever seen a human do before…" Videl said getting excited.

_That's because I am not fully human Videl…_Gohan thought to himself.

"I…this is going to take awhile…" Gohan said looking at her.

"I have all day Son Gohan." Videl said smirking.

Gohan sighed and began to speak "Well I guess it all began when I was four years old…"

**About an hour later…**

Videl sat on the bed with her eyes wide, she couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth…but for some strange reason she DID believe everything that he had told her…she didn't know why but she did.

"So let me get this strait…when you were four your father found out he was from some alien race called 'the Saiyjins', a powerful warrior race, thus making you half Saiyjin because your mom is a earthling…" Videl said to him recapping what he had just told her.

Gohan nodded his head in response.

"Ok…then when you were about six you went off to a foreign planet named Namek to collect the Dragon balls to resurrect some of your friends and that is where you first saw your father become a Super Saiyjin, where you get super strength and your hair and eye color change?" Videl continued.

"Yeah pretty much." Gohan said nervously.

"And you have been able to turn Super Saiyjin since you were 11." Videl concluded.

"You got it." Gohan said with a nervous grin.

Gohan sighed and turned away from her.

"Listen Videl, I understand if you don't believe me but please promise me you will keep this a secret…please Videl." Gohan pleaded with her.

Videl sat back and acted like she was thinking and then smiled "Ok Gohan, you have my word…I won't tell anyone about any of this…besides I don't know why but I believe you, probably because you are a horrible liar."

Gohan sighed in relief "thank you so much Videl you have no idea how much this means to my family and I…"

"Yes I do, believe it or not you and I have more in common than you think Son Gohan." Videl said as she smiled and made her way to the door.

_Huh I wonder what she meant by that?_ Gohan thought to himself as he followed her out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later…

"That's it Videl you got it! You soaked this stuff up like a sponge!" Gohan said as he watched Videl fly through the air.

"Thanks Gohan!" Videl said as she flew by.

_Videl is really something special, she has nearly mastered flying after only about ten days of training. _Gohan thought to himself.

Videl landed in front of him and smiled "so what do you think? Think I have it?"

Gohan smiled back at her "congratulations Videl Satan, you have graduated flying school."

"Hrmm…no balloons, no speech, don't I at least get some flowers?" Videl said jokingly.

Gohan laughed as he saw his sister some running from the woods.

"Hey Gohan, Videl mom wanted me to tell you its dinner time!" Reilena said as she quickly turned away back toward the house.

"Wow it's like she read my mind." Gohan said laughing as the two teens made their way back to the Son's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this whole eating enough for a small village thing is a Saiyjin trait?" Videl asked curiously as she saw Goku and Gohan devour yet another large bowl of rice.

"Yeah, I think it is since Trunks and his father can eat this much too!" Gohan said with his mouth full.

Videl noticed Reilena who was eating just as much as Chichi had…nothing compared to what Goku and Gohan were downing.

"If it's a Saiyjin trait then why doesn't your sister eat as much as you two?" Videl asked curiously.

Gohan gulped down his last bit of rice "Honestly, I think that Rei just didn't inherit that gene."

"Yeah, I mean even though we have been training non stop for the past ten years for the androids…" Goku stopped himself noticing his mistake.

"Oops…" Goku said covering his mouth.

"Androids…"Videl started.

"Uh, nothing Videl my dad doesn't know what he's talking about." Gohan said giving his dad the evil eye.

"Oh no not another one of your cover ups Son Gohan you tell me right now what is going on! Trunks mentioned something about androids too a few weeks ago I want to know what this secret is and I want to know now!" Videl said slamming her fists down.

Gohan jumped back a little at her aggression toward him "Uh, well umm, alright I'll tell you…"

**A little while later…**

Videl sat at the table in shock once more. _They got a warning from the future about an attack from some androids…this family is just full of strange surprises…_Videl thought to herself.

"So you guys have been keeping this a secret for ten years now?" Videl asked them.

"Yeah we have…but you have to understand why Videl we don't want people to freak out." Gohan said looking at her.

"But shouldn't you at least alert the police about it? They can help you guys!" Videl yelled.

"No, they won't trust me on this. If we couldn't beat them in the future then the police are no exception." Goku said to her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah please Videl leave it up to us we can take care of it. Don't alert the police, in fact don't tell anyone." Gohan said pleading with her.

Videl sat back and looked at them all. _Well after seeing what they can do I don't doubt that they can't defeat these things._

"Alright, I will keep your secret and I won't notify the police…for some strange reason I trust you guys…"Videl said smiling at Gohan.

Goku and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as Chichi brought out desert.

"I have to be going, thank you guys for everything…I'll see you around Gohan!" Videl said as she walked out the door and took to the sky.

"Bye Videl!" Gohan said waving at her as she flew away.

_I hope seeing you around will be sooner rather than later._ Gohan thought as he smiled and walked back inside.

**A/N:**

**Well there you have it folks. Next chapter will be the anticipated Android Arrival! Will everything go as planned? Will Videl keep her promise? Will Vegeta come back in time for the Androids arrival? And how will Trunks and Reilena contribute to this not so joyance occasion? Find the answer to this and more…in the next chapter :-)**


	6. May 12th…10 Year’s Later…

Well here is chapter 6 guys. My plan is to have 7 done by the end of the weekend at least I hope to have it done by then I have a lot of work to do this weekend. But thank you to those of you who reviewed my story thus far I really appreciate it! So enjoy this latest Chappie and as always please R&R!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 6: May 12th…10 Year's Later…**

May 12th 8:30am…ten years later…

"Promise me that you will all take care of each other! How about a little lunch before you go?" a teary eyed Chichi said to her husband and son as she held out a lunch box.

"Mom, we don't have time for that!" Gohan protested.

"Hey, kick those androids butts!" Reilena said with a grin next to her mother.

Goku smiled as he look at the two "well, I hope we will I mean we have only been training for ten years! But thanks Chichi I don't think we will be needing that."

Chichi sniffed once more and then turned around "fine, but if the world comes to an end because of you two's hungry stomachs don't blame it on me!"

"Don't worry Chichi we will be fine, let's do it!" Goku said as he Gohan and Piccolo blasted off.

Chichi just looked on in sadness "it's just like your father to leave for a battle without saying goodbye…and now he has my Gohan doing it too!"

"Don't worry mom I am sure dad and Gohan will kick butt!" Reilena said confidently.

"Yeah, well I hope so. But now it's time for you to go inside and start on those vocabulary exercises." Chichi said pointing toward the door.

"Awe mom come on can't I take today off?!?" Reilena said pleading.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Chichi yelled.

Reilena sighed and walked inside the house _well, I tried…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slow down Gohan, we will get there in plenty of time you better save all your energy for the fight!" Goku yelled at his son from behind.

"Oh, yeah you're right dad I guess I am just really anxious about the fight." Gohan said as he slowed down.

"For ten years, ten years we trained just for this one moment…but was it enough?" Piccolo asked them as they flew.

Goku looked over at him and smirked "why don't you ask me again this afternoon, I think we will know by then."

"You really think we will know if we trained hard enough by this afternoon?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yeah son, I do. If they are as strong as Trunks said they were then we should know relatively quickly." Goku said focusing his attention forward.

"Hey look you guys I can see Krillin! Hey Krillin!" Gohan yelled as he pointed toward the bald man flying.

"Hey bro, long time no see, wow it seems like every time I see yah Gohan you grow a foot!" Krillin said noticing his change in height.

"Ha, ha yeah well I guess that's what happens when you get older." Gohan laughed.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku yelled as he flew up besides him.

"Hey Goku!" Krillin said smiling at his long time friend.

"So buddy, think you are about ready to tackle a bunch of androids today?" Goku asked him.

"Well I suppose I am as ready as I ever am going to be you guys. I just wish things didn't have to be this way." Krillin said looking down.

"Hey, I can see the island up ahead!" Gohan yelled as he pointed to a large island directly in front of them.

The four warriors swooped down closer to the city.

"Wow, there are a lot more people here than I thought." Goku said scratching his head.

"Yeah, I didn't even know this city existed!" Krillin said surprised.

"It looks like we will have to divert the androids away from the city because if we don't then too many innocent people down there are going to get hurt!" Gohan said concerned.

"I agree Gohan." Goku said looking around.

"Let's try not to get too far ahead of ourselves you guys we have to find them first." Krillin pointed out.

"Well then, we had better start looking!" Goku said as they started their decent down into the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena flew as fast as she could away from here house, leaving an unsuspecting Chichi behind, in the same direction as her father and brother had just a little bit ago.

"Alright Trunks, you better not back out of this you promised you would come with me to watch the fight." Reilena said as she flew.

All of a sudden a figure in the sky appeared in front of her. Reilena squinted her eyes then smiled as she approached the figure.

"So you didn't chicken out after all, I am surprised I thought you were going to stand me up." Reilena said smirking as she hovered near him.

Trunks smirked "I don't back down from my promises you should know that by now Rei, besides I want to see my dad he has to be back from space by now…I mean at least I hope he is."

"Your mom didn't suspect anything? I mean, I know your mom is a lot smarter than mine is." Reilena asked him concerned.

Trunks shook his head and smiled "nah my mom went shopping this morning and left me with my grandparents, and you know how they are they never know what's going on! But we better hurry if we want to get there before the androids do!"

"Alright then let's go, the place where they all should be waiting isn't too far from here!" Reilena said as they flew off towards South City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you Tien, it's him! Hey Goku down here!" Yamcha yelled from a cliff not to far from the city.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin made their way down to the cliff that Tien, Yamcha and Bulma were standing on.

"You're late what took you guys so long?" Yamcha demanded.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?!?" Goku said slightly annoyed.

"Hey guys what's up? You look surprised to see me." Bulma said smirking.

"I've come to watch you fight silly, oh don't worry I'll just stay for awhile then I'll go home I mean I can't expect my parents to baby-sit Trunks all day you know!" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey wow Gohan you have grown up so much, geese how old are you now?" Tien asked.

"Uh, well I will be 17 pretty soon." Gohan said scratching his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there they are Trunks, let's land on top of the cliff so they won't see us, and hide your ki you don't want them to know we are here!" Reilena said as she and Trunks hovered down to above where the Z fighters were.

"Right!" Trunks said following her.

The two landed and quickly got down on their stomachs and looked over the cliff.

"Hey Trunks isn't that your mom down there?" Reilena asked observing.

"Yeah it is my mom; hey she told me she was going shopping today! She lied to me!" Trunks said upset.

"Shh Trunks don't be so loud they might hear us!" Reilena said shushing him.

Piccolo turned his head slightly to the left "funny I could have sworn I heard two voices."

"What, do you think it's the androids Piccolo?!?" Krillin said frantically.

"The androids?!? No way it's not even 10 yet!" Yamcha exclaimed nervously.

Piccolo thought for a moment then spoke "I don't think so their power levels aren't as great as what the androids are supposed to be…but wait here I will be right back…"

"Hey where do you think Piccolo is going?" Trunks asked Reilena.

"I don't know maybe to fight the androids?" Reilena said confused as she got up.

"Well, nothings happening yet maybe we can…" all of a sudden Reilena looked up to see Piccolo standing right in front of her.

"Uh, hey Piccolo nice day isn't it?" Reilena said backing away slowly.

Trunks shot up and ran next to is friend also looking up at Piccolo.

"Well, well, well what do we have here…some little Saiyjin spies I see?" Piccolo said as he grabbed them by their shirts.

"Uh oh…we're in trouble aren't we…?" Trunks said nervously.

Reilena nodded her head in agreement as Piccolo jumped down the cliff with them in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo landed near the group clutching onto Reilena and Trunks making sure they wouldn't make a run for it.

"Look who I found spying on us on top of the mountain….I think these two belong to you…" Piccolo said throwing Reilena at Goku and Trunks at a very angry Bulma.

"Reilena what are you doing here? Did you follow us? " Goku said with a concerned face.

"Yeah Rei, does mom know that you are here? You shouldn't have followed us things are going to get very dangerous here pretty soon and I don't want you and Trunks to get mixed up in it ok?" Gohan said crossing his arms.

"No she doesn't, I snuck out of my room after she went downstairs to wash dishes…and besides Gohan, Trunks and I can hold our own if things get messy! Plus all I have heard my entire life is all about this battle I want to see it first hand!" Reilena exclaimed.

"Trunks I can't believe you snuck out of the house like this…disobeying me and your grandparents!" Bulma said yelling at her son.

"I can't believe that Bulma is actually with Vegeta and had a kid with him…" Tien said shaking his head.

"Well, technically I'm not disobeying either of you. If I recall you never told me I couldn't go to site of the android fight." Trunks said bracing himself for his mother to being yelling at him again.

Bulma was about to begin yelling when she stopped herself and began to think "now that I think about it I guess you are right…I never actually told you that you couldn't go…"

"Yeah and besides mom you lied to me you told me you were going shopping and you really came here!" Trunks said matter-of-factly.

Bulma sighed in defeat "I guess you're right…I can't believe my own eight year old son out smarted me. But that still doesn't mean you are not getting punished later for coming here!"

Trunks sighed knowing very well that he wasn't going to get off scott free from this little incident.

"Mom I really only came to see dad…" Trunks said pouting.

Bulma just stood there shocked. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. Her son just missed his father…is that a crime? So instead of yelling at him Bulma just got all teary eyed and hugged her son.

"Oh Trunks..." Bulma said wiping her tears away.

Trunks just sighed in relief knowing she wasn't going to pursue the topic anymore.

"Well, since we are on the subject, where is Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't have a clue, as far as I know he hasn't returned back from space yet…that egotistical jerk!" Bulma yelled in frustration.

"He'll show he wouldn't miss a fight!" Goku said smirking.

"Hey who's that in the sky coming toward here?" Tien asked shading his eyes to get a better look.

"You think it's Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

Gohan looked up and then instantly went pale _oh no don't tell me…_

"Who is it Gohan?" Goku asked concerned.

Gohan sighed "I can't believe she's here."

Reilena looked up in the sky and saw the figure "hey look everyone I think its Videl!"

"VIDEL?!?" everyone said except for Gohan.

Videl looked at all the Z fighters on the cliff and smiled "humph, thought you could get rid of me that easily Son Gohan I don't think so."

Videl flew in and landed where all the Z fighters were and brushed her long black hair out of her eyes and smiled "why do you look so surprised Gohan? Didn't think that I was actually going to come to your little battle with the androids?"

"Videl what are you doing here?!? Get out of here now it's not safe for you to be here!" Gohan said pleading with his classmate.

Videl looked over at Reilena and Trunks and smirked "oh, and its ok for those two to be here…"

"No, it's not but they are leaving this place very, VERY soon!" Gohan said glaring at Reilena and Trunks.

Videl laughed "don't worry Gohan I just came to see if what you told me was true and these android things are really going to show up…then I will leave."

Gohan opened his mouth to protest but Goku stopped him "hey don't worry son, I am sure Videl knows what she is doing, she is a strong girl."

Gohan sighed and walked over to her "ok, you can stay but you have to promise me that you will leave as soon as the androids begin to attack."

"You have my word Gohan, but aren't you at least going to introduce me to your friends?" Videl said smiling at him.

Gohan looked up at his friends and laughed nervously "oh yeah ha, ha sorry…"

"Well umm ok well you already know my dad, my sister, Trunks, Piccolo and Bulma but the rest is Krillin…" he began.

"What's shaking?" Krillin said lifting his hand up.

"Yamcha…"

"Hey!" Yamcha said waving.

"And Tien…" he finished.

"Hi there!" Tien said smiling.

"Guys, this is my…friend from school Videl Satan." Gohan said as he pointed to her.

Krillin and Yamcha started to laugh "you mean your GIRLFRIEND…"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan yelled back at them blushing.

"Sure she isn't Gohan…" Yamcha started until Gohan clocked him over the head.

"Hey now come on we need everyone in one piece for this fight." Piccolo said to them.

"You're right Piccolo sorry…" Gohan said sighing.

"So hey Videl I saw that your dad won the World Martial Arts Tournament a few days ago I bet that you are pretty excited…" Bulma said to her smiling.

"Yeah, not really the last thing my dad needs is another ego boost…all he's been doing the past few days has been going out with these flimsy women who clearly only want to be with him because he's a celebrity…I am so sick of it! If only mom was still alive…" Videl said sighing.

_What, her mom died? Maybe that's why she has never talked about her before…poor Videl…_Gohan thought.

Gohan looked at her concerned and was about to open his mouth but Piccolo interrupted him.

"Someone's coming!" Piccolo yelled pointing at the sky.

"You think it's them?" Gohan asked Krillin who was standing next to him.

"I can't tell yet…" Krillin said to him looking at the sky.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about I can't see anything!" Videl yelled yanking on Gohan's shirt.

"Videl you can't see anything you just have to feel it!" Reilena said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, they are too far away for us to see them but we can feel them!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What…Gohan what are they talking about?!?" Videl said getting annoyed.

"Huh…oh you mean you don't know how to sense life forces?" Gohan said surprised.

Videl grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to eye level "OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW HOW! We can't all be like you Gohan and have these supernatural powers!"

Gohan laughed a little "it's not supernatural power's Videl its real simple actually all you have to do is…"

"Oh don't start with this real simple stuff again! You told me that learning to fly would be easy and it took me 2 weeks!" Videl said angry.

"Well everyone learns at their own pace, how about I teach you how uh after we defeat the androids?" Gohan said hoping that she would accept his proposal.

Videl let go of his shirt and turned around "fine, you better Gohan…or you know what will happen."

"Videl you don't have to blackmail me anymore I will gladly teach you anything you want to know…honest…" Gohan said laughing a bit.

"Geese Gohan she sure has you on a tight leash…" Bulma said winking.

The two teens blushed at her comment and focused their attention back to the sky.

The next thing they knew an air car pulled up and Yajirobe hoped out.

"Yajirobe hey you came to help us fight the androids!" Goku yelled happily.

"NO WAY! I…just brought these sensu beans from Korin…" Yajirobe said handing over the beans to Goku.

"Sensu beans…what are those?" Videl asked Gohan curiously.

"I'll explain later…promise…" Gohan said back.

"Ah, thanks a lot and give my best to Korin!" Goku said as he watched Yajirobe walk away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…I'm out of here." Yajirobe said as he got back into his air car.

"Hey are you sure that you don't want to stay and help us out?" Goku asked him.

"If you guys want to stay here and get yourselves killed that's your own business but I am taking off while I still can!" he said as he flew off.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange…it's already after 10 o'clock and there isn't a single sign of those androids…" Tien said looking down.

"Yeah, I forgot all about the time." Gohan said scratching his head.

"I can't believe I actually listened to that kid…androids that's a good one…" Yamcha said laughing.

"Hey watch it Yamcha that kid was my son! And besides don't be so literal, it's only 10:17 I wouldn't jump the gun just yet." Bulma said to him.

"Son…" Videl said but was cut off by Gohan.

"Videl…I PROMISE I'll explain it later." He said nervously.

"Excuse me but I think we would have sensed their power levels by now. Sorry to disappoint you Bulma but those androids just aren't coming." Yamcha said with confidence.

All of a sudden there was a gigantic explosion in the sky above the water. All the Z fighters looked at the sky in shock.

"Cool…" Reilena and Trunks said as they looked up.

"What…what just happened…" Videl said looking up at the sky.

"Whoa what was that?!?" Goku yelled.

"It's Yajirobe!" Krillin yelled pointing to the air car that went crashing on fire into the water below.

"You guys it's the androids up there I see them!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone looked up at the sky to see two figures head down toward the city below.

"Oh my gosh…so it was true…" Videl said in amazement.

"Trunks I have a bad feeling in my stomach…" Reilena said looking at him.

"Yeah, me too I wonder if this is what evil feels like?" he responded putting a hand on his stomach.

"They flew into the city!" Tien exclaimed.

"But where did they go?!?" Yamcha said looking frantically.

"I don't know Goku, did you see them?" Krillin asked him looking down at the city.

"I'm…not sure one second they were up in the sky and then poof they just vanished! I didn't even sense their power levels!" Goku said concerned.

"Well, they are both androids aren't they so maybe we can't?" Gohan asked searching.

"What that's crazy how are we supposed to find these androids when we can't even sense where they are?!?" Yamcha said in shock.

"Oh man…" Krillin said in defeat.

"Well, if we can't sense their power levels we will just have to search them out the old fashion way with our eyes!" Piccolo stated.

"Right, let's spread out you guys Bulma, Trunks, Reilena, Videl I am counting on you four to look after these." Goku said throwing the bag of sensu beans to Bulma.

"Right…" they all said in unison.

"Now remember, if you find the androids don't try to take them on by yourself wait for the others, Trunks, Reilena go check on Yajirobe he can't fly so I need you two to bring him back here ok?" Goku said.

"No problem dad you got it!" Reilena said as she and Trunks blasted off toward where Yajirobe's air car when down.

"Let's go!" Piccolo yelled as they all blasted off down to the city.

"Good luck you guys…because I have a feeling your going to need it." Bulma said as Videl nodded her head in agreement.

All of a sudden Bulma's cell phone began to ring.

"Oh great it's Chichi…she is probably wondering where Reilena is…I better take this." Bulma said dreading the call.

"Hello, Chichi? Yeah it's me…uh yeah Reilena is with me and Trunks…tell her to come home well I can't do that right now she is uh…a little tied up at the moment…don't worry I will tell her as soon as she is finished ok Chichi…no, no need to come down to Capsule Corp she is just helping Trunks study…yes she is helping him study she didn't want to tell you because she thought that you were going to get mad…ok I will…bye." Bulma said then hung up the phone.

"That woman just keeps giving me more wrinkles than I need…" Bulma said putting her hand on her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Krillin lets check down there!" Goku yelled at him pointing to a busy city street.

They landed on top of a buildings roof and started their search.

"Now then, if I were an android where would I be…? Man I wish Trunks would have at least shown me a picture of them!" Goku said looking.

"Alright let's see nope I don't see any androids." Krillin said as he finished scanning that section of the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo and Gohan landed in the middle of the street on the opposite side of town.

"I don't see anything Piccolo!" Gohan said to him as he scanned through the crowd.

"Yeah, me either kid." Piccolo said back to him.

"Me either!" Tien said from above.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, are you ok Yajirobe?" Reilena said as she and Trunks pulled him out of the water.

"Do I look ok you brats?!?" He said annoyed as Trunks and Reilena flew off holding him.

"Hey you know we could just drop you right back in there, we don't HAVE to save you." Trunks said smirking.

"Ah, what no don't please I'm sorry!" Yajirobe pleaded with him.

Reilena and Trunks hi-fived and laughed as they made their way back over to where Bulma and Videl were.

"Man, you really are the son of Vegeta…you show no mercy…" Yajirobe said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha landed in another part of the city and began his look for the androids.

"This is nuts, I don't even know what I'm looking for here!" he said as he ran.

All of a sudden Yamcha heard a girl scream and ran toward it.

"I think I just found them…where, where are they hiding?" Yamcha said as he looked around and saw bodies laying everywhere.

All of a sudden Yamcha saw a man hiding behind a gas pump "Hey you!" he called out but the man ran away.

"Hey you two did you see what happened to these people? Who did this?" Yamcha asked two men who were looking out of a window.

"There were two of them…they came out of nowhere zapped everyone and then disappeared!" they said.

"They disappeared?!? I must have just missed them I better go back and tell the others." Yamcha said frantically looking.

Unknown to Yamcha, the androids were looking right down at him from above.

"Wait a second what is the point of telling the others I haven't found them yet…" Yamcha said to himself.

All of a sudden Yamcha turned around to see two men, one that looked like a clown and the other an old man standing behind him.

"You two better be careful there are a couple of androids on the loose and they mean business." He said to them.

All of a sudden Yamcha noticed the Red Ribbon Arm logo on their clothes.

"No...No you can't…" he stuttered.

"We are them…" the older one said blankly.

Yamcha jumped away and got into fighting stance.

"I found them!" Yamcha yelled but it was too late.

The older android grabbed him by the face and started to drain him of his energy.

All of a sudden the other Z fighters heard an explosion that came from an oil tanker that hit a gas station as it tried to get out of the way of the androids.

Yamcha stilled struggled as the android zapped him of his energy and then all of a sudden the android ripped his hand right through Yamcha's chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah oh no what's going on down there?!?" Bulma yelled.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Videl said in awe as she watched the explosion below.

All of a sudden Trunks and Reilena came back and dropped Yajirobe on the ground.

"Hey what's going on down there all of a sudden we heard and saw this explosion!" Reilena said looking out from the cliff.

"Oh man I hope everyone is ok…" Trunks said concerned.

"Me too son….me too…" Bulma said as she pulled him close to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden the androids began to sense the other Z fighter's presence near by.

First to arrive was Tien and then finally the others.

"Oh no Yamcha!" Goku yelled as he saw the android taking all of Yamcha's energy.

The androids flung Yamcha to the ground like a piece of trash and focused their attention on the other five fighters present.

"Krillin listen, there is still a chance to save him take him back to the others and give him one of the sensu beans go now as fast as you can!" Goku yelled at him knowing Krillin was the weakest of the five of them.

"I'm on it!" Krillin said as he picked Yamcha up and flew off to where the others were.

"So these are the big bad androids…kind of funny looking if you ask me." Piccolo said smirking.

"Ah, I find it surprising that you know that we are androids…of course I find it even more surprising that all of you should have anticipated out arrival at this time. Tell me how did you know that we would come?" the older android said.

"Of you're so tough why don't you try and make us!" Piccolo said angry.

"Very well…" the android said as the Z fighters got into their fighting positions.

"There is way too many innocent people around here we have got to lead these two out of the city." Goku proposed.

"Yeah dad you are right…but how…" Gohan said thinking.

"Yes, it is too crowed here I agree many people could get in our way I will see to it that they will not." The android said.

At that moment the android started to fire blast out of his eyes into the city.

"NO!!!" Goku yelled as he punched the android knocking his hat off in the process exposing his encased brain.

The Z warriors looked behind them to see much of the city engulfed in flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look they are blowing up half the city!" Videl yelled point down toward the city that was now mostly engulfed in flames.

The others looked on in shock at the scene.

"This is scarier than any scary movie I have ever seen…" Trunks said.

Yamcha finished the sensu bean and got up.

"Oh my gosh did the androids do that to you Yamcha?" Bulma asked concerned.

"Yeah they did…" he said looking out at the city.

"I can't believe those…those things just blew up half the city!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Reilena said back still looking at the mess below.

"I just don't know how we are going to stop them you guys I hope Goku knows what to do." Yamcha said sighing.

"This is like a bad dream…maybe I will wake up and this will all be over…" Videl said still in shock.

"Hunnie, this is far from a bad dream…this is a bad nightmare that is our current reality." Bulma said to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You monster!" Goku yelled at the android.

"I cleared the area of innocence with your wishes. Do you disagree with my methods?" the android said to him emotionless.

"Grr…leave these people out of this!" Goku demanded.

"There are no people left to leave out." The other android said.

"Very well, you can lead us to a place of your choosing go on…Goku." The older android said.

The Z warriors stood in shock at the mention of Goku's name by the android.

"How did you know my dad's name?!?" Gohan yelled at him angrily.

The android smirked "I know all of you the Namek Piccolo, you Tien, and even you Goku's son Gohan."

All of a sudden police cars could be heard approaching the scene.

"Let's get acquainted later…follow me!" Goku yelled as he powered up and blasted off with the androids and the others in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, it's my dad and Gohan!" Reilena yelled as she pointed to the sky.

"And the androids!" Yamcha added.

"It looks like Goku is leading them away from the city." Krillin added.

"Oh no, they don't know that the androids can absorb his energy!" Yamcha yelled.

"What they can absorb their energy that isn't good we need to go and tell them!" Reilena yelled in response.

"Yamcha I don't get it, you said that the androids can absorb powers?" Krillin asked him.

Videl and Bulma just stared at them blankly trying to absorb everything they were hearing.

"I don't know how they did it but when the androids grabbed me I could feel all the energy inside me being drained from my body!" Yamcha explained.

"Well come on guys we have to go and help my dad!" Reilena yelled pointing toward where they flew off.

The others just stared at her blankly.

"You mean you are not going to tell them? Fine, then I guess I am just going to have to." She said as she powered up and flew off after them.

"Ah, no Reilena! Your mother is going to kill me!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks looked at his friend then looked back at the others and sighed.

"Mom I'm sorry…" Trunks said as he flew off after his friend.

"Trunks wait no don't go after them TRUNKS BRIEFS COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU ARE SO GROUNDED YOUNG MAN!" Bulma yelled frantically.

Krillin looked on as the two youngsters blasted off after the other Z fighters.

"Oh man I could never live with myself if something bad happened to those two…besides the others going to need the sensu beans." Krillin said as he powered up and flew off to catch up with them carrying the sensu beans.

Yamcha, Bulma, Videl and Yajirobe looked on as the three flew off into the distance.

Bulma looked over at Yamcha angrily "Well, so you are just going to stand there and let my son die out there at the hands of some androids!"

"Ah Bulma, uh no it's just they are way to strong for me and…I am not so sure I want to go back down there you see and…" Yamcha was cut off by her.

"YAMCHA!!!" Bulma yelled storming over to him.

"Alright, alright, alright I will go!" Yamcha said as he blasted off.

"Huh, and you would think that with brains like yours Bulma some of that would rub off on your kid." Yajirobe said crossing his arms.

"HEY YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH YAJIROBE YOU WOULDN'T WANT VEGETA TO HEAR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HIS SON!" Bulma threatened him.

"Ah, fine ok I am sorry geese please Bulma don't tell Vegeta what I said." He pleaded with her.

Bulma sighed and turned away from him "I don't know for all we know Vegeta could be listening right now as we speak."

Yajirobe turned ghostly white at the thought of what Vegeta might do to him.

"Well, I for one am not going to just stand there while they go and face those pieces of scrap metal, now who's with me!?!" Bulma exclaimed as she took out her airship capsule and opened it.

Videl looked blankly at her then smirked "I am! I want to know what is going on…I hate being out of the loop besides maybe I can help them!"

"That a girl, you know you and me have a lot in common. I hope Gohan keeps you around long term." Bulma said winking.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked her.

"Oh nothing, maybe if we get lucky Gohan might ask you to be his girlfriend…you two do look cute together." Bulma said as she got into the airship.

Videl just blushed as she got into the airship as well.

"Well Yajirobe are you coming or what?" Bulma yelled from inside.

"Nope, not going you guys can go and be blown to smithereens by those androids I will find my own ride back to Korin's thank you." He said as he turned away from them.

"Well too bad, you have been out voted 3 to 1 you are going buddy!" Bulma yelled back at him.

"What's his deal?" Videl asked her.

"Oh nothing major really, other than a minor case of COWARDNESS. Yajirobe if you don't get into this capsule ship on the count of three I am telling Vegeta what you said about his son. Ready…1…2…" Bulma said as she started the engines.

"Ok, ok I am coming Bulma geese don't have a cow." He said as he ran into ship.

Videl looked out the window of the air ship and sighed.

"I have a feeling today is going to be a really long day…"


	7. If Goku can’t do it…then Vegeta can?

Well thank you again to those of you who reviewed and I am glad you are enjoying the story! So here is Chapter 7…and maybe if I have enough time I will be able to get Chapter 8 out by the end of the weekend…enjoy! Oh and as always R/R!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 7: If Goku can't do it…then Vegeta can?!?**

"Rei they are going so fast we can barely keep up with them!" Trunks yelled at his friend.

"I know I have never seen my dad and Gohan fly that fast before, I can barely see them." Reilena said squinting her eyes.

"Trunks, Reilena wait up!" Krillin yelled from behind.

"Huh?" they both said as they looked back.

Trunks and Reilena slowed down so Krillin could catch up to them.

"Hey you too you know you shouldn't just fly off like that…especially during such a dangerous situation." Krillin said to them as they flew.

"I know THAT Krillin but they need to know about the androids energy draining technique!" Reilena said to him.

All of a sudden Yamcha flew up beside them.

"Hey, so you decided to join us after all." Krillin said laughing.

"Yeah well I am only doing this for Bulma she wants me to keep an eye on Trunks." Yamcha said slightly annoyed at the fact that he had to watch after the son of his long time ex girlfriend.

"But I can take care of myself I don't need YOU to look out after me!" Trunks said annoyed.

"Hey now your mom is just concerned about you getting mixed up in…" Krillin was cut off by Reilena.

"Hey where did they go?" Reilena said looking around.

"I don't know they just vanished!" Krillin said as he searched around also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku, Gohan, Tien and Piccolo were all still flying in the air looking for a place to bring the androids that were following them to fight.

"I am beginning to grow impatient where are you leading us?" The older android said to Goku.

Goku looked back at him clutching his chest but said nothing.

"Very well then this is far enough. I have decided for you we will fight here." The android said as he and the other android lowered themselves to the ground.

The Z fighters followed in suit knowing that it was probably best to get it over with now rather than stall anymore.

_Hrmm, why did he pick this spot? Let's see high ground surrounded by rocky out crops that could mean that they may be thinking of using these rocks as cover!_ Piccolo thought to himself looking around.

"We mustn't underestimate them you guys…" Piccolo said to them noticing Goku breathing heavily.

"Before we get this little show started I want to know how you knew our names!" Goku demanded.

_What's up with Goku why is he out of breath? He couldn't have just used up that much energy flying here?_ Tien thought looking at his friend.

Gohan stood there also noticing Goku's shortness of breath "hey dad are you alright?"

Goku looked at his son and nodded "yeah don't worry about me son I will be fine now tell us you androids how did you know our names?!?"

"Yes of course as you wish though I doubt it will matter to you in a few moments when you have been ground to a pulp but if this is the last thing you wish to here before you die, I will tell you…You have been under close observation for some time by a highly sophisticated remote tracking device. This device has been calibrated to hone in on your very distinct energy pattern and was planted on you during the 22nd World's Martial Arts Tournament when you were still a boy. From that day forward your every movement was monitored, your fighting techniques, studied, the secrets of your Ka-Meha-Meha wave revealed. Over the years Dr. Gero followed your battles, witnessed your skills develop at a remarkable rate. He watched as your power soared to astounding new heights and by watching he learned. You were studied until Dr. Gero had gathered enough information to create the perfect fighting machines, powerful machines, and machines full capable of destroying you the way YOU destroyed the Red Ribbon Army." He explained to them.

"This is just a grudge?!?" Goku said in shock.

"From the day you defeated the Red Ribbon Army Dr. Gero worked only on revenge. We will realize his dream…" The android continued.

"So you're supposed to be one of these perfect fighting machines I take it." Piccolo said smirking.

"Yes I am. I have been designed by my creator to be superior to you in every possible way. Shame he could not live to see this day…" the android responded.

"I'm curious was he spying on me while I was fighting on Planet Namek?" Goku asked.

"There was no more need by that time Dr. Gero had complied all the necessary information concerning your skills it was assumed that your power would continue to increase over time so that is why the increase was factored into our design." The android said cockily.

Gohan smiled to himself _great, they probably don't know that dad and I can turn Super Saiyjin…we have an advantage here! Maybe we CAN defeat them!_

"You might think that you know everything there is to know about me but really you are not even close…right guys?" Goku said with a smirk.

Piccolo, Gohan and Tien all smirked and nodded there heads in agreement.

The android looked back surprised by their reaction.

"Your calculations, did they predict that Goku and Gohan could transform into Super Saiyjins?" Piccolo said slightly laughing.

"Super Saiyjin's…" the android said watching Goku and Gohan.

Goku and Gohan both balled their fists and began to transform. Before the androids new it the two were now blonde with teal eyes and had a gold aurora surrounding them. The androids looked on emotionless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys do you feel that I think my dad and my brother have just transformed into Super Saiyjins come on hurry up before they start to fight!" Reilena said as flew off toward where she felt their presence.

The other three followed her in suit hopping they get to the battle site in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piccolo, Tien, Gohan stay out of this it looks like they only want me and that's exactly who they are going to get!" Goku said to them as he powered up even further.

Gohan looked at his father concerned "dad are you sure I mean maybe we can take them down quicker if we all do this together."

"Gohan I don't want to drag you three into this, they were made to fight me, they were made BECAUSE of me…this is an unfinished battle that I need to finish!" he said to Gohan as he approached the androids.

Gohan looked at his father concerned but decided it was best not to get involved and powered down to his regular form.

"This is the most unexpected development indeed." The older android said.

"His technique is not listed in my files 20…" the android said to him scanning Goku.

"Nor in mine 19 but my senses are telling me that there is no cause for concern. Yes it is a most impressive ability but it is nothing that we can't handle, 19 will demonstrate this by himself." Android 20 said.

"Huh, alright have it your way but I wouldn't bank on it if I were you…" Goku said as he powered up even more.

Goku got in a fighting stance and then charged full force at Android 19 and began blocking his attacks. The others including Android 20 all looked on.

"Your mine!" Goku yelled as he followed the android up the mountain. All of a sudden android 19 released a huge ki attack that blew up the mountain top. Luckily Goku was able to block it. Goku went flying down toward the android and hit the android right in the gut, surprising it and sending it flying into a rock formation.

Android 20 looked on in horror as he saw his counterpart get the snot kicked out him by Goku.

"Alright dad you're doing it!" Gohan cheered.

"That's it Goku!" Tien yelled with a smile.

Piccolo looked on with concern knowing very well that the fight wasn't over just yet.

The android got up from the pile of rock rubble and began to make its way over to Goku but before it was able to head butt him Goku stopped him and kicked him to the ground.

"Man Goku is all over that thing he is dominating there is no way that android can win he hasn't even touched him yet!" Tien said excited.

"Maybe, I am still not so sure." Piccolo said concerned.

"What do you mean Piccolo my dad is winning isn't he?" Gohan asked his mentor.

"Gohan just watch the fight and be on guard you never know what may happen." Piccolo said turning his focus back on the battle.

Goku stopped punching the android and was suddenly starting to become out of breath.

Gohan looked up at his father alarmed "Ah, what's wrong with my dad, he is already out of breath and he hasn't even been fighting for ten minuets yet!"

Goku began to fight the android again, but with less power than he started with but all of a sudden Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks and Reilena appeared by the others.

Krillin looked up at Goku fighting the android "has it been like this the whole time?"

"Yeah it hasn't laid a finger yet on Goku." Tien said to him.

"Daddy!" Reilena called out from below concern.

"Hey don't worry your dad has everything under control that android never had a chance!" Tien said smiling at her.

"No, no, no Tien he might not he doesn't know about the androids ability to drain energy from him!" Reilena said looking up at him.

"WHAT?!?" Piccolo, Gohan and Tien said at the same time.

"Rei, what on earth are you talking about? How do you know this?" Gohan said now worried.

"Yamcha told us Gohan." Trunks chimed in watching Goku fight.

Everyone looked at Yamcha waiting for him to say something.

"Come on Yamcha tell them what happened to you!" Krillin yelled at him.

"Well you see when the androids attacked me…" Yamcha began telling them what happened to him when the androids attacked.

"What, so you mean that thing can steal all my dad's energy?!? We need to tell him now!" Gohan said with a look of determination on his face.

"Well come on now guys it looks like Goku is taking care of everything lets wait to tell him." Yamcha said to him.

"No, we have to tell him something isn't right about dad he isn't fighting like he usually does I can feel it." Reilena said looking up at her father.

"Your right Reilena, Goku just isn't his usual confident self. His attacks aren't even hurting the android. He's going to need our help you guys!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Wait a second, he seems fine you're being paranoid I mean what can go wrong?" Tien said skeptical.

"I tell you something's not right Goku's maxed out for some reason he's going to give out if this keeps up!" Piccolo said worried.

Gohan looked at Piccolo and then looked at his dad "no, you're right Piccolo my dad isn't fighting like he normally does…this isn't good."

"Hey Rei I just remembered something." Trunks said turning to his friend.

"Huh, what is it Trunks?" she asked him.

"Remember how you told me that your dad was supposed to die of a heart virus in the future but he was given an antidote by me from the future?" Trunks said to her.

"Yeah why?" she said looking even more confused.

"Well, I don't ever remember your dad getting sick…" Trunks said but was cut off by Krillin.

"Oh no you don't think Goku is coming down with the heart virus now do you?!?" Krillin said worried.

"Ah, I think Trunks is on to something. My dad never came down with the heart virus I almost completely forgot!" Gohan said angry that he forgot that major detail future Trunks had warned them about.

"Your right, Goku just assumed that maybe Trunks was off on his prediction, or that Trunks going back in time altered this timeline somehow and that he never caught the virus…it is all so clear now I think Goku might be coming down with the heart virus!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Hey, well maybe the android is draining some of his energy; we just can't see it so maybe it isn't the heart virus!" Yamcha said to them looking on.

"But didn't you say that you felt weird when the android touched you, so I think that if Reilena's dad was being drained of his energy by that android I think he would notice." Trunks said to him.

"Trunks is right my dad would notice something like that, I really think that it is the heart virus guys!" Gohan said watching his father beat the android down to the ground.

"Hey, if it is the virus do you think that his energy will drain faster if the android touches him and starts to zap it out of his body?" Tien said looking on.

"I don't know but we should warn him regardless." Piccolo said.

All of a sudden Goku struggled to release a Ka-Maeha-Maeha wave but to his surprise the android just absorbed the whole blast.

All the Z fighters looked on in shock at what they just saw.

"Ah no Dad don't use ki attacks the android can absorb them…just like it can absorb your energy too if he touches you!" Reilena yelled out at her father.

"Huh…" Goku said out of breath as he looked down and saw that Krillin, Yamcha, Reilena and Trunks had joined the others.

"You're kidding, no way?!?" Goku yelled back at her.

_Great, now what? Oh man that's too much, nice of Trunks to have left out that minor detail._ Goku thought to himself trying to devise another plan.

"Yes Goku it will only make them stronger!" Piccolo yelled back at him.

The android just stood there laughing at him knowing he had the advantage.

"Uh oh guys look at Goku he looks like he just got hit by a train! Man how did that thing take so much of his energy." Krillin said point toward the sky.

"I don't think it did, something else is draining my dad's energy." Gohan yelled getting angry.

"Hey, do you think your dad is going to be alright?" Trunks asked Reilena concerned.

"I…don't…know Trunks I hope so." Reilena said sadly.

All of a sudden the android blasted off the ground and went charging full speed at Goku and kicked him in the stomach. Goku tried to counter attack but he couldn't and was smashed to the ground by the android.

"Darn what's wrong?!? I can't give up!" Goku yelled as he struggled to get up.

"I don't believe it Goku is backing off!" Yamcha yelled.

"He must be hurt really bad!" Krillin said concerned.

"Dad…" Reilena said shocked.

All of a sudden Goku grabbed onto his chest and began to breathe very heavily.

"Ah father the heart virus; it's attacking you right now that is why you are loosing energy so rapidly!" Gohan yelled at his father.

All of a sudden Goku fell to the ground still clutching his chest.

"Oh no dad!" Reilena said clutching her fists as she and Trunks were getting ready to make their moves.

Angry, Gohan began to transform into a Super Saiyjin.

"Trunks….Reilena….Gohan….stay….away…" Goku struggled to get out still on the ground.

"Don't do it guys, Goku is still in command and we can't interfere until he says it's ok! There is one thing that we can do though; we can give him a sensu bean!" Krillin said as he started to pull one out.

Gohan stopped powering up and looked at him "yeah, you're right that should be able to give him some strength back!"

"Yeah!" Trunks and Reilena said in unison.

_This is horrible, I feel like I'm dying! _Goku thought to himself.

"Goku sensu bean!" Krillin yelled as he threw the bean at his friend.

"You're the best Krillin! Thank goodness for Korin!" Goku said as he grabbed the bean and ate it.

"We are well aware of the restorative properties of the sensu bean, yes the beans magic has begun to heal your body just as it has healed your friends but we will not allow you time to recover." Android 20 said smirking.

All of a sudden Android 19 used his laser eyes to attack Goku. He was able to doge it but the android was too quick for him and punched him to the ground.

"DADDY!!" Reilena yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no Goku!" Trunks yelled upset.

"The sensu bean isn't working guys!" Gohan yelled angry.

"What do you mean? The sensu beans have always worked for us before?!?" Krillin said in shock.

"No, it's defiantly the virus, he needs the antidote now but we have to go back home to get it!" Gohan yelled frustrated.

All of a sudden the android started to attack Goku again even harder this time, determined to finish him off. When Goku hit the ground again he transformed out of Super Saiyjin and could barely lift up his head.

"Oh no he changed back!" Tien yelled.

"Man this is not good!" Yamcha yelled still watching the fight.

The android jumped and landed on Goku, squeezing him in the process and then put his hand up against this throat and started to drain the remainder of his energy.

"Oh no he's draining he energy!" Trunks yelled.

"That's it you guys Goku's in trouble lets move in!" Piccolo yelled as he powered up.

The Z warriors, including Trunks and Reilena, blasted off toward where Goku was but Android 20 got in their way.

"You will stay right where you are that is of course unless any of you are foolish enough to believe that you can get past me." The android said.

"Get out of the way you piece of junk we need to help Goku right now and you aren't going to stop us!" Trunks yelled at him.

"Trunks don't make him angry the last thing we need to have happen is him blowing our heads off!" Krillin said nervously.

"All of a sudden Piccolo went to kick the android in the head but got shot with its laser eyes in the chest.

"Oh no Piccolo please be ok!" Gohan yelled as went after his fallen friend.

"What's your deal why do you hurt people?!?" Krillin yelled at Android 20.

"Do not test my patients human, fools have you not learned from Piccolo's mistake?" he said to him.

"Grr get out of my way!" Reilena yelled as she tried to charge past him to help her father.

The android quickly grabbed her by the neck and began to drain her energy.

"Oh no sis!" Gohan yelled from below.

"Reilena!" Trunks yelled as he kicked the android in the stomach at full force causing him to drop Reilena to the ground.

"You fool!" the android said as he went to attack Trunks who quickly dodged the attack and went after his fallen friend on the ground.

Android 20 was now angry and quickly launched a ki attack toward Trunks and Reilena who were on the ground.

Trunks looked up as they saw the ki blast coming towards them. Just as he was about to get up to try and block it someone jumped in front of and blocked it for him.

Trunks looked up confused "Ah…what…DAD!"

Vegeta cocked his heard toward his son and smirked "you know Trunks that was a stupid move on your part I thought I taught you better, emotions just get in the way during a battle!"

Before Trunks could say anything back Vegeta was gone. The next thing anyone knew Vegeta was over where Goku and Android 19 were and kicked the android off of Goku.

All the Z fighters looked on shocked that Vegeta had shown up…and had actually helped save Goku.

"Alright dad you showed him!" Trunks yelled as he held Reilena's head in his hands.

Vegeta stood over Goku and smirked "nobody kills Kakarotto while I'm around destiny has reserved that pleasure for me!"

"Wow look at Vegeta!" Krillin said looking down.

"What, that's who it was?!?" Piccolo said jumping up from the ground.

"What…Piccolo you're ok!" Gohan said ecstatic.

"I admit the move I made wasn't very smart but I wanted to help Goku out and then boom Vegeta got in my way!" Piccolo said annoyed.

"It wasn't the android?" Gohan asked surprised.

"The android did get a shot in but only after Vegeta interfered." Piccolo said still mad.

"You're pitiful Kakarotto you were warned about the heart virus you should have known that turning into a Super Saiyjin could only make it worse. Really Kakarotto you're far too forgiving to be a great warrior! I'll finish these androids but you're next got it?" Vegeta said with a laugh.

Goku just laid their still in pain from the androids attack and the virus that was ravaging his heart.

Vegeta kicked Goku's body over towards Piccolo and Gohan.

"Dad no, hold on we will get you the antidote I promise!" Gohan said kneeling down toward his father.

Yamcha and Tien floated down toward Goku as Krillin went over to Trunks and Reilena to give her a sensu bean.

"Here eat this kiddo." Krillin said handing Reilena a sensu bean.

"Goku is only holding on by a thread!" Tien yelled.

"He's unconscious but he is still breathing you guys!" Gohan exclaimed looking over at his sister who was now back to full strength.

"Oh no daddy!" Reilena said yelling as she ran toward where her father was.

"One of you needs to take Kakarotto home right now and give him the antidote he's running out of time!" Vegeta yelled at them.

"Come on dad let's go I'm taking you home!" Gohan said as he lifted his father up.

"No let me take him, they need you for the battle Gohan it's the least I can do besides I will just be in the way if I stayed here!" Yamcha said grabbing Goku from him.

"He's right Gohan let him take your dad back to you're house and if I were you Yamcha I would take some of that antidote just incase we don't know if this virus is contagious or not." Piccolo said agreeing with Yamcha for the first and most likely the last, time in his life.

Gohan nodded his head in agreement with Piccolo "Rei I think you should go with Yamcha too. Things look like they are about to get messy out here besides I am sure mom is going to need your help taking care of dad."

"Ok…sure…" Reilena said agreeing with him and then turned to Trunks who nodded his head acknowledging her decision to go with her father.

"Hey thanks guys I promise I will get him there safe and sound!" Yamcha said as he started to fly off.

"Reilena tell mom everything that happened and let her know the rest of us are alright ok?" Gohan said smiling at his little sister.

"Ok Gohan you got it…and kick that ugly android guy's butt for me ok?" Reilena said thinking about what had transpired before.

"Don't worry little sis I will now go catch up to Yamcha and Dad." Gohan said urging her.

Reilena nodded her head and blasted off after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how far away do you think we are from the battle site?" Videl asked Bulma as they flew in the air ship.

"Well…I don't know all I know is we saw them fly off this way so it can't be too far from here…" Bulma said looking around.

"Well, this is taking too long I have things to do back at Korins!" Yajirobe yelled from the back.

"Just shut up and relax Yajirobe, we can't bee too far now!" Bulma yelled at him.

Videl sighed and looked out her window when all of a sudden she noticed some people flying up a head of them.

"Hey Bulma, that looks like Reilena, Yamcha and Goku up ahead." Videl said pointing out in front of them.

Bulma winced her eyes to try and get a better look "hey I think it is them, oh no and it looks like Goku is out of action this isn't good lets see if we can get them to stop!"

Bulma flew the air ship so that they could try and get along side of them to talk. Bulma opened her window so she could try and talk to Yamcha.

"Hey guys what happened to Goku?" she asked them.

"Sorry Bulma can't talk now we need to get Goku back to his house so he can take that antidote Trunks gave him ten years ago see yah later!" Yamcha said as he and Reilena blasted off.

"Some nerve he has! Well we better put this baby into overdrive if we want to get there before the androids take more of our guys out of action!" Bulma said as she put the turbos on and blasted off.

Videl hunched back in her seat and thought to herself _Gohan, I hope your dad's ok…I hope YOUR ok…you can't go and get yourself killed just yet…I won't allow it!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gohan, I think it might be a good idea if we get out of here." Krillin said as he looked over at Vegeta.

"No way, if we leave now those two are probably going to go on a killing spree just like they did in that city…I won't allow it…my father would never allow it…" Gohan said clutching his fists.

"Your right Gohan, Goku would never leave a battle unfinished, I think we should see this one through no matter what that kid told us. As much as I hate to say is if we die then it was out destiny to die at the hands of those androids." Tien said determined.

Gohan looked at Piccolo for reassurance and Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think we should stay…besides I think that Vegeta is the next in line to fight them." Piccolo said looking over at Vegeta.

"Yeah Gohan, I bet my dad will finish them off he seems a lot stronger than he was before he left for space!" Trunks said as he ran over to them.

"Krillin if you want to you can take off…but I am staying." Gohan said looking at the androids.

"Me too!" Tien said as he walked over to Gohan.

"So am I!" Trunks said as he smiled.

"Count me in too I wouldn't miss this for the world…it's been ten years in the making." Piccolo said smirking.

Krillin looked at them all like they were nuts but gave in "fine I'll stay too hopefully Vegeta will get rid of them for us."

"You don't have to worry about that baldy because I have gone through…some changes since we last met." Vegeta said smirking.

Trunks lit up as he heard his father say those words "alright dad you did it you became a Super Saiyjin!"

"WHAT?!?" the Z fighters said surprised.

"Don't worry 19 we have nothing to worry about. Goku was a Super Saiyjin and you easily defeated him." Android 20 said to him.

Vegeta just stood there and smirked "let me ask you something android, does a machine like yourself ever experience fear!?!"

All of a sudden Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyjin to the amazement of everyone else.

"That…power…" Piccolo said shielding his eyes from the energy Vegeta was emitting.

"Whoa…you know who joined the Super Saiyjin club…he's even more powerful than me…he might even be more powerful than my dad!" Gohan said amazed.

"Wow, how cool…I knew my dad could do it!" Trunks said as he watched his father.

"WHAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!" Android 20 said in shock.

"Uh Vegeta is still on our side isn't he?" Gohan said as he watched Vegeta.

"Yeah…last time I checked he was…" Tien said still in shock.

"Wow I'm confused…I thought you had to be like Goku to be one…or like you Gohan…you guys are so pure hearted and good…clearly those aren't prerequisites" Krillin said

"Afraid not, there is more than one way to reach the goal…yes to each his own…" Vegeta said as he walked towards Android 19.

"My motivation was very different than Kakarotto's and his brat…my motivation was to be the best…to be the greatest Saiyjin alive like I always had been until Kakarotto came into the picture that is…Kakarotto's success was like a demon in my head…and when I heard that his brat could do it as well it got even worse. How could they be Super Saiyjin' and not me the prince of all Saiyjin's! The intensity over the years of my training was maddening at 450x's normal gravity a basic training game became a desperate struggle for survival. Even the simplest moves require ever ounce of will power I had. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to sustain the effort without breaking in two, it seemed like the only thing holding my body together was my one desire, to be better than Kakarotto. At times I thought I was loosing my mind, why couldn't I obtain what Kakarotto and his blasted son obtained it didn't make sense it was infuriating and it was my fury that kept me alive. I decided to continue my training in space where I would be unhindered by the distractions of the earth and when a violent electrical storm erupted in the skies upon the planet I was on I welcomed it. It seemed fitting like it was an outward manifestation of the storm that was raging inside of me. Then the meteors started coming down and I was determined to survive, to protect my ship from destruction it was my only way out my only way of escaping the nightmarish heap of rubble. I thought I had everything under control when then the mother of all meteors seemed to appear out of nowhere to claim my ship…and my life. Normally it would have been child's play to blow up that rock but after training at 450x's gravity for so long it took everything I had and more. Then something just snapped, something inside of me, I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about being better than Kakarotto and his goofy son. I didn't care about being a Super Saiyjin, I didn't care if I lived I didn't care about anything and then it happened. Yes that's how it happened, that's how I became a Super Saiyjin. The sleeper has awakened I am the prince of all Saiyjin's once again!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The Z warriors all just stood in shock; they all couldn't believe that Vegeta had actually obtained what he had wanted for so long.

"Enough of this fool, you may have become a Super Saiyjin but your new found powers are still no match for us please demonstrate 19." Android 20 said.

Android 19 started to shoot massive amounts of laser's at Vegeta stirring up a lot of ground. After it stopped, to its amazement Vegeta was still there, unharmed for its attacks.

"Yeah, go dad you can do it you can defeat these androids!" Trunks said jumping up and down.

The rest of the warriors stood in amazement they couldn't believe Vegeta wasn't harmed by the attacks.

Android 19 came full force at Vegeta again and punched him in the face….only leaving a scratch.

"Just as I thought you're nothing. Silly robot did you really think you had a chance against a Super Saiyjin like me? Your brain must be malfunctioning. Fresh out of the factory with no warranty and already broken what a pity." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Before anyone could blink Vegeta started to punch and kick the crap out of Android 19.

"Whoa, Vegeta…" Gohan said in awe.

"Wow…my dads…awesome…" Trunks said in a daze.

Android 20 stood there flabbergasted at the sight.

"My, my what do we have here oh yes the ultimate tub of lard bucket of bolts." Vegeta said laughing.

All of a sudden Android 19 got up and started to try and attack Vegeta. Seeing this coming Vegeta kicked the android into the air once more.

"So are you scared yet?" Vegeta asked as he met the android in the air.

Android 19 began to try and attack again but Vegeta easily dodged all of his attacks and punched him the face causing the android to bleed.

"I think you have an oil leak what a bad deal such a fragile unit." Vegeta said trying to get a rile out of the android.

Android 19 kept attacking but Vegeta kept dodging till finally Vegeta smashed him to the ground near the Z fighters.

"Let's get out of here!" Piccolo yelled as they blasted far enough away from the battle site so they could still watch and not get hurt.

"Despicable, what a useless machine!" Vegeta yelled.

All of a sudden 19 grabbed onto his arms trying to drain some of his energy.

"Oh no watch out dad he's going to try and steal your energy!" Trunks yelled at his father.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed onto the androids arms and yanked them out of its body.

"Thanks for the tip son, but I already knew he was going to try and do that before I even started fighting him." Vegeta smirked.

All of the fighters looked back in shock…Vegeta was actually doing this….he could quite possibly defeat the androids….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on daddy hang in there you can do it just fight it!" Reilena said worried as she flew by Yamcha's side toward her house.

"You dad is a pretty strong guy Rei I am sure he will pull through." Yamcha said smiling at her.

"Hey Yamcha do you think Trunk's dad can defeat the androids?" Reilena asked him.

Yamcha took a moment to think before answering her "I don't know, but Vegeta has always been full of surprises so who knows. As arrogant as he is I must admit he is a pretty good fighter."

"I hope he can, if not then I hope when my dad gets better he can defeat them!" she said to him smiling.

"Your dad has never let us down before Rei and he won't let us down this time either I am sure of it." Yamcha said as they flew closer to the Son's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hrmm, so these are the devices that you androids use to rob people of their energy. What's the matter you're the one that started this game and now you don't want to play anymore. You were enjoying yourself before when you were sucking the life out of Kakarotto." Vegeta teased.

Vegeta started to slowly approach the android.

"So I guess its true after all, androids do experience fear." Vegeta laughed.

Android frantically tried to escape the large crater he and Vegeta were in.

"ENOUGH!" Android 20 yelled at Vegeta.

"Nonsense it is only enough because you are loosing, when you've come here to destroy us! Fool you are going to have to finish what you started!" Vegeta yelled at him as Android 19 ran away.

Vegeta powered up and looked down at them "Time has run out for you android."

The Z warriors were amazed at the amount of power Vegeta was emitting at that moment. It was nothing any of them had ever felt before.

"Here it comes, a little going away present for you!" Vegeta yelled as he let go a huge ki blast at Android 19 destroying the android.

"I kind of wish there was a junk yard near by so we can give him a proper burial." Vegeta said laughing.

"Alright dad that was so awesome!" Trunks said as he watched his father.

"Yeah…that was awesome alright…" Krillin said in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look at that cloud way over there you think that's where they are?" Videl said looking out the window.

Bulma smirked "well, my philosophy has always been where there's smoke there is a Z fighter."

"We are probably already too late. The androids probably destroyed them already." Yajirobe said crossing his arms.

"Will you hush Yajirobe? Geese don't have to be such a downer, besides when has there ever been a battle these guys haven't come through? And I am sure by now Vegeta is with them." Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, you really think they can beat those things?" Videl asked curiously.

"Humph, I know they can! You haven't been hanging around with them as long as I have. I have seen them come through even when it looked like they couldn't, when every possible worst case scenario happened they still pulled through so don't worry!" Bulma said smiling at her.

"Alright if you say so…" Videl said as they got closer to the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta lowered himself down to where Android 20 was standing.

"You are a bit stronger than I anticipated. But it is nothing I can not handle, your defeat is eminent." Android 20 said to him.

Vegeta detransformed and laughed at him "Yes your friend managed to steal quite a bit of energy from me before I stopped him. Now's your chance to beat me, a viscous attack now could be sufficient."

_How can he be so confident? What is he hiding? Maybe I should consider a retreat?_ Android 20 thought to himself.

"Let me ask you this, what makes you think you're going to do any better than him? You're an android too I bet your head rolls just as well as his does." Vegeta said.

"Fool, I am far superior to the android 19 model. Stamping you out of existence is a trifle for a unit like me." Android 20 said to him.

"You're bluffing friend let's see what you got" Vegeta challenged him.

Just then Android 20 blasted off away from the Z warriors.

"Hey, there he goes!" Krillin yelled as he looked on.

"Yeah, he really must be scared of my dad if he is just running away like a scared baby." Trunks said smirking.

"Hey baldy hurry! Throw me one of those beans!" Vegeta yelled at Krillin.

"Huh, hey wait a sec..." Krillin said but was cut off by Vegeta.

"Listen you idiot he's going to get away!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Come on Krillin give my dad a sensu bean he needs it to defeat that other android!" Trunks pleaded with him.

"Krillin go ahead give him one…he might be able to defeat that other android." Piccolo said to him.

"Whatever you say boss!" Krillin said as he threw a bean to Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed and ate a bean "I appreciate the assistance but you are not needed hear anymore. Trunks don't you dare even think about following me."

"What…but dad I…" Trunks began.

"No buts you are not to follow me you understand?!?" Vegeta yelled at his son.

Trunks sighed and looked down at the ground "yes sir."

Vegeta smirked said "I suggest the rest of you follow my son's lead and go home." and blasted off after Android 20.

"That guy is such a jerk! Oh uh no offence Trunks." Krillin said scratching his head.

"None taken I know how my dad can be." Trunks said.

"I have to agree with you Krillin but he is a genius when it comes to fighting." Piccolo said.

"Hey Piccolo do you think Vegeta is stronger than my dad?" Gohan asked him.

"There is a good chance yes I think so." Piccolo said back to him.

"Wow, that's nuts." Tien said.

"Mentally, Vegeta is impossible to beat. He was weakened by that other android but convinced Android 20 that he wasn't. He bluffed him making him think that he could not be beat and the android took the bait." Piccolo said.

"I think we should go find them, Vegeta may be stronger than us but that doesn't make him my boss!" Tien yelled angrily.

"Yeah lets go follow my dad I don't care what he said to me, we should be there just incase something happens to him!" Trunks yelled in agreement.

"Yeah, Vegeta's not my boss either!" Krillin yelled.

"I think that if we let Vegeta battle alone we will be risking our chance to defeat these things for good! I don't care how strong Vegeta thinks he is, this is going to take a team effort there is just too much at stake here!" Gohan said looking at the others.

"Yes I agree Gohan, we should go, but no jumping in unless I say it's ok got?" Piccolo said to them.

"RIGHT!" they all said.

"Vegeta's probably looking for him in the mountains as we speak but he is going to be hard to find since we can't sense his energy level so spread out, lay low and find that android! If you find him call it out ok?" Piccolo lectured.

They all nodded in agreement and took off towards the mountains.


	8. An Interesting Turn of Events

So yeah I know I said probably the weekend and it turned into Wend when I updated lol. But I have been wicked busy with school and crap at home that I haven't had much time to get this chapter out but here it is! Also I was still debating on whether or not to put Future Trunks in so with that said enjoy and R/R (thank you to those of you who have been!)!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 8: An Interesting Turn of Events**

"Trunks, are you sure you have to go back…you already told them about what was to come in ten years I am sure that they trained hard and defeated the androids." Reilena said as she rolled over to face him.

Trunks gave her a sleepish grin then kissed her softly on the lips "Rei, I need to make sure…I need to make sure that the terror that is ravaging our world isn't ravaging theirs….and I know deep down inside you want to know too…that all our efforts haven't been in vein."

She sighed as she snuggled into his chest "but Trunks we need you here…you are the only one left who even stands the slightest bit of chance against 17 and 18."

"I know, but going back again might do more good than it already has. I truly believe the only way we can defeat these things is by going back…my mother thinks so and I know you do too. If I can find out how they defeated them then maybe it will work here as well." Trunks said as he looked down at her.

"I know…it's just risky…even more risky than when you went back originally…you will be chancing the possibility of becoming involved with their battle and…I…don't know what I would do Trunks if…if I lost you too!" Reilena said as tears began running down her face.

Trunks looked at her , she always tried to put on a brave and optimistic front, especially in front of his mother but occasionally, on nights like tonight, she would break down…mostly from the emotional wear of their situation and Trunks hated it.

"Rei please no more tears, I will be in good hands, and your father is an honorable trustworthy man I am sure nothing that I can't handle will happen. Besides the time machine was partly your idea…" He said reassuringly.

"I know…it's just…you know you are all I have left…17 and 18 have taken everything from me! My mother, my brother, my grandfather, everyone…I don't know if I could take it if you were taken away too Trunks…I know my brother trained you with good reason it's just…sometimes I wish he hadn't!" She said as she hugged him close to her.

Trunks pulled away and brought her body up so that they were now eye to eye "Rei, of anyone you should know why Gohan did it why he trained me…it would have happened eventually Rei it's in my blood to fight…it's in YOUR blood to fight…"

Reilena just stared at him in silence…sometimes looks spoke more than words…

Trunks took her hands in his and kissed them "Rei, I promise I will come back to you just like I did last time…"

There were a few seconds of silence then she gave him a gentle smile

"And how do you know you are going to come back to me?" she said playfully.

He smiled then pulled her in for a passionate kiss "because, I love you Reilena Son and I won't let anything stand in the way of coming back to the crazy girl I love."

"Crazy? So you think I am crazy Trunks Briefs?" Reilena said pushing him on his back.

He laughed then pulled her on top of him "well, I wouldn't say it was just me…"

"Hey! You know you're lucky that I love you too…because otherwise that little comment you just made wouldn't fly." she said as she kissed him on the lips.

Trunks smiled and pulled her in close "I know Rei…I know…"

The two demi-saiyans of the future spent the rest of the night enjoying the fact that they were together…and for once tried to forget about the troubles of their reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where are you?!?_ Vegeta said as he flew over the canyons looking for Android 20.

Vegeta landed on top of a cliff and looked around.

"COWARD COME OUT SHOW YOURSELF HOW LONG DO YOU WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEAK IF YOU ANDROIDS FEEL FEAR THEN YOU MUST FEEL SHAME TOO SO STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FIGHT!!" he yelled in aggravation.

Vegeta flew up into the air to begin looking again "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THEN I WILL BLAST YOU OUT!!"

Krillin was scouting below in the canyons when he heard Vegeta yelling from above and forming a ki blast in his hand.

"NO DON'T WE'RE DOWN HERE TOO!!" Krillin yelled from below.

Krillin just watched in shock and awe as Vegeta let the blast go.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Android 20 appeared and absorbed Vegeta's blast.

"Thanks for the charge you fool!" he said to Vegeta.

"Darn it he tricked me!" Vegeta said as he flew down after the android.

The android quickly dodged him and ran off through the canyon.

Vegeta stopped and looked around for the android "I just had to go and give him all of that energy. Darn how could I?!? A mistake like that is inexcusable!"

Little did Vegeta know Android 20 was hovering above him hidden in the canyons laughing at him "his frustration is apparent he is no longer the cool confident fighter he once was before. Perhaps the great Vegeta can be beaten after all."

The Z fighters were all spread out across the canyon looking frantically for Android 20, yet unknown to them Android 20 had already found all of them and knew of their plan and currently was devising a plan of his own to steal all of their energy and attack Vegeta.

"Hrmm, who should I pick next…ahh yes Piccolo, he is definitely the strongest next to Vegeta…surprising since that Gohan is a half Saiyjin yet a Namek is stronger than he...yes he is definitely the one." Android 20 laughed.

Vegeta looked around then smirked "Well looks like those buffoons didn't listen to me…oh well it's their problem if they die not mine…Trunks is with them too…humph maybe the woman was right he takes after me more than I thought."

Piccolo floated in the air trying to sense out the android from above.

"Alright, he doesn't need food or water he could hide out here for days!" Piccolo said to himself as he continued to search.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Android 20 appeared and jumped on Piccolo and began to suck the energy from him.

"Well Piccolo, seems as if you've found me…it is pointless to resist you are already too weak to stop me…" the android laughed as he drained his energy.

_Gohan I need your help come quick! Hurry the android has me!_ Piccolo telepathically said to Gohan.

Gohan stood there confused for a second then realized what was going on "Right, but where…ahh there is a big power level fading rapidly over there! Don't worry Piccolo I am coming!"

Gohan quickly blasted off to where he was sensing the power drain and came upon Android 20 and Piccolo, not knowing what else to do he kicked Android 20 in the head knocking him down to the ground.

"Thanks Gohan, you saved my life…" Piccolo said panting.

Gohan turned to him and smiled "Just returning the favor…"

Piccolo smirked remembering the time he gave his life for him when Gohan was just a small boy against the Saiyjins.

"Pest, he found me…but how…" Android 20 said in frustration.

All of a sudden all of the warriors appeared surrounding Android 20.

"So the whole gang is here…even the mighty son of the Saiyjin Prince Vegeta, I am flattered. But no matter, I have gathered enough energy to destroy all of you." The Android said cockily.

Trunks just stared at him gritting his teeth.

Vegeta smirked and began to laugh "get over yourself, you're not that great."

"Krillin, Piccolo needs a sensu bean quick!" Gohan yelled from above.

"Right!" Krillin yelled as he tossed up a bean to Piccolo.

"Well, shall we start where we left off? If I recall, we were about to fight when you ran away." Vegeta said as he transformed.

After finishing the sensu bean Piccolo flew down to where the android and Vegeta were.

"Piccolo what are you doing?!?" Gohan yelled as he watched his mentor fly down.

"Don't worry about it Gohan, just stay focused, stay out of this one Vegeta I owe him he's mine, if he manages to get by me then he is all yours how does that grab you?!?" He said as he took off his weighted clothes.

"I don't care if you want to fight him, I don't even care if you get yourself killed, but I do care if he manages to steal more of your energy and makes himself even stronger so just keep that in mind as you're having your little fun got it!" Vegeta yelled back him.

_Wow, dad's letting Piccolo take over, strange…_ Trunks thought to himself as he looked on.

"Yeah, I got it I will make sure that doesn't happen again." Piccolo said toVegeta.

"Well I will make sure that it does happen again…Namek…" Android 20 said laughing.

All of a sudden unexpectedly Piccolo appeared ramming him foot in Android 20's head.

All the Z warriors looked on in excitement as Piccolo took charge of the fight, punching and kicking the android like a punching bag; even Vegeta looked quite impressed with the Namek's fighting.

Piccolo continued the assault on the android.

"No what is this? Piccolo is classified as one of the weaker fighters…my data indicated that I should be able to defeat him with ease." Android 20 said in amazement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a mess…it looks like I am too late…I should have gone back farther than I did…but it's too risky now the ship won't last it doesn't have enough energy to take me back any further…it's bad enough that we had to wait three years for the thing to recharge its self." Future Trunks said as he looked over what remained of the island just south of South City.

"If I went back farther now, I would never make it back I would be stuck in the past…and I could never do that to you Rei I promised…" Future Trunks thought to himself.

Future Trunks balled his fist in anger "man, I can't believe it's already over and it's only just past noon…I thought Goku would make a difference against those monsters…you were my only hope Goku but I guess I was always destined to handle this on my own…"

Trunks all of a sudden sensed a few huge power levels due west "what…wait a second…I can feel some power levels over there…they are too large to be just ordinary citizens…I bet it's them I bet they are still fighting! The battle is still going on this is great!"

Excited, Future Trunks blasted off toward the power levels, hopping to make a difference at least in this world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah Piccolo you're great! At this rate we might be able to defeat the androids and make it back home in time for lunch!" Gohan said cheering him on.

"Holy crap Piccolo has really improved what a guy I bet he is as strong as a Super Saiyjin!" Krillin said in amazement.

"Wow, you really think so Krillin?" Trunks asked him curiously.

"Yeah, I mean it's almost like he is a Super Namek!" Krillin responded to him, proud of the new name he conjured up.

"Right, sure whatever you say baldy…" Vegeta said sarcastically as he watched the fight.

"You will pay!" Android 20 yelled at Piccolo as he struggled to get up out of the crater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama, hurry come quick its daddy!" Reilena yelled as she burst through the door of her home.

"Well, nice of you to FINALLY come home Reilena, what were you thinking just sneaking out of the house like that going to Capsule Corp…OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HUSBAND?!?" Chichi yelled as she saw Goku's limp body over Yamcha's shoulder.

"I think it's the heart virus Chichi, Goku just all of a sudden out of nowhere started to get weak and then…well this…." Yamcha said as he walked in the door.

"Well don't just stand there Yamcha bring him upstairs we need to get him to bed! I know I put that medicine somewhere…oh and don't you think you are off the hook just yet young lady…you are in big trouble!" Chichi yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Reilena didn't say anything back; she had more important things on her mind right now than the kind of punishment she was going to get because she snuck off with Trunks to watch the fight.

Reilena followed her mom and Yamcha upstairs to her parent's room and watched them get her father situated.

"Here, you go Goku…" Chichi said as she fed him the medicine.

Goku laid there moaning in pain from the heart virus that was currently ravaging his body.

"Oh my goodness I don't know if I can watch him anymore…why isn't it working?!?" Chichi said with a sob.

"Don't worry Chichi it will you'll see this prescription came from 20 years in the future!" Yamcha said as he watched his friend struggle.

Reilena walked over to her father's bed side and leaned down toward him.

"You know dad I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you told Trunks and I to stay with his mom and Videl…but you are going to make it I know you are because you're my dad and nothing stops from doing anything!" she said as watched him.

"What….did you say…" Chichi said looking at her daughter confused.

Reilena sighed and decided it was best to tell her mother now rather than have her hear it later from someone else "Mom, I kind of snuck out of the house with Trunks and went to where everyone was waiting for the androids…"

"YOU WHAT…." Chichi began but stopped when she saw Goku struggle again and quickly turned her attention to her husband.

"We will talk later young lady I will assure you of that!" Chichi said as she put a damp cloth over her husband's forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh, interesting I was sure they would have been over here." Bulma said looking down from her airship at the huge crater below them.

"Well, it looks like they were here at one point that looks like a decapitated Android right down there." Videl said pointing to the destroyed body and head of Android 19.

"Yeah, that's a sign you know that they are doing ok and we can turn back now." Yajirobe said trying to convince them to stay away from the battle zone.

"Oh hush you big baby, we are going to find them they can't be too far from here…we better hurry though otherwise we are going to miss all the action." Bulma said as they flew off toward the canyons.

Yajirobe sighed and looked out the window "how do I get myself into these messes?"

All of a sudden someone went flying by them.

"Who is that?" Videl asked as she watched the person fly by.

Bulma squinted her eyes to get a better look "hey it's that guy, my son from the future he's back! Alright maybe he came back to help the guys fight the androids! What a guy, but that's my son for you!"

Videl stared blankly at Bulma "your son…?"

Bulma smiled and winked at her "I would tell you but I don't really think it's my place…ask Gohan when we get there."

Videl sighed and turned away "you guys have more secrets than I know what to do with!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!" Future Trunks said as he flew over the crater with Android 19 in it.

He stopped and looked at the broken android confused.

"Hey, what's this…oh no what does this mean? Could it be that I…no that can't be possible…" he said as he flew off toward the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo and Android 20 were still going at it, both perfectly matched in every move then Piccolo quickly kicked him down into some of the cliffs.

All of a sudden Android 20 came shooting up and attacked Piccolo.

"Oh no he grabbed him!" Trunks yelled from the sidelines.

"No, look Piccolo grabbed the grabber!" Gohan said surprised.

"You just can't get enough can you?" Piccolo said as he tore off one of Android 20's arms and knocked him to the ground.

"Alright, history has changed we are going to make it through this with out loosing anyone this is great!" Gohan said happily.

"How about finishing him off Piccolo? Or do I need to step in?" Vegeta said smirking.

"No that's quite alright Vegeta I can do it myself." Piccolo said as he got into fighting stance.

All of a sudden everyone felt a huge power level coming strait for them.

_Huh that's weird, it feels familiar…_Trunks thought to himself as he tried to figure out what was coming towards them.

"Hey look you guys over there!" Krillin yelled pointing at the figure flying towards them.

"Yeah, but who?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks is back!" Piccolo said shocked as Future Trunks stopped along side his father.

Trunks stood their confused at what he just heard Piccolo say "uh, Piccolo what are you talking about I am right here I didn't go anywhere…"

Future Trunks turned around to see his past self hovering there not too far from where his father was.

_Strange, in my time I didn't show up to the android battle, nor did I know how to fly, of course that android back there was completely different than the two in my time...maybe things changed… _Future Trunks thought to himself as he stared at the younger version of himself.

Vegeta just looked at the boy and smirked.

"I know that Trunks, but he is also Trunks, he is you from the future…" Piccolo said matter-of-factly.

Trunks just stood there still confused but shocked "whoa, this is kind of strange…"

Future Trunks turned his attention back to the android that was currently handless and struggling to get out of the crater he created.

"Yeah, even though I have never seen him before I can tell that he is one of Dr. Gero's creations." Future Trunks said looking at the android.

"Say what, what do you mean you have never seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?!?" Vegeta said annoyed.

"No this one is different…" Future Trunks said with sadness in his voice.

"What, how could he be different?!?" Piccolo said in shock.

"I am not sure…sorry." Future Trunks said back to him.

"What?" Gohan said confused.

"Man, that's not good!" Krillin said in disbelief.

"Yeah, no doubt…" Tien said shocked.

"Different androids…" Trunks said confused at the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look Bulma I think I can see them down there, in the canyons!" Videl said pointing to the vague figures ahead of them.

"Hey yeah I think you're right good eye Videl!" Bulma said excited.

"No way, you aren't going to actually try and go down there are you? Look at how narrow the canyons are and…" Yajirobe was cut off by Videl.

"So, what if they need help down there huh? Besides where is your sense of adventure?!?" Videl said glaring at him.

"Obviously he left it at home today." Bulma responded as she and Videl laughed.

Yajirobe just sat in the back of the airship with his arms crossed feeling like he was being held hostage by the two women.

"Ok here we go majority rules we are going in for a landing!" Bulma said as she prepared the airship for landing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, nonsense if that's not the android you warned us about then who is it?" Vegeta said angry.

"Hey Vegeta, cut the kid a little slack would yah? So a few of the things he told us changed. Maybe this did too, we found two androids just like he said we would does it really matter that they don't look the same?" Krillin said trying to calm him down.

"I hope you're right Krillin." Tien said as he landed on a cliff.

"Yeah dad I mean, Reilena's dad was supposed to get sick a long time ago and he didn't and…" Trunks was cut off by his father.

"Shut up boy you don't know what you are talking about!" Vegeta yelled at him.

Trunks quickly quitted down and lowered his head in submission.

_Well, maybe some things didn't change…_ Future Trunks thought as he watched his father yell at his younger self.

All of a sudden everyone looked up to see an airship flying toward them at high speed.

"Hey guys look; I think that it's Bulma, Videl and Yajirobe!" Krillin said as he pointed to the airship coming toward them.

"Hey yeah look it is my mom!" Trunks said happily.

_Oh man Videl, I told her to stay behind! It is too dangerous out here for her these androids are not like the criminals she fights in Orange Star City._ Gohan thought to himself worried.

"Helloooo!" Bulma said as she waved at them from the airship.

Vegeta looked up with an angry face _great, Bulma is here. Can't she just stay at home and cook or something like a normal woman, she is going to be a distraction with her loud obnoxious mouth!_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Hey look that android is still down there I told you we should not have come!" Yajirobe said as he started to squirm in his seat.

Bulma looked right at the android with a blank face "Dr. Gero…"

"Ah, mother what are you doing don't come down here!" Future Trunks yelled at them.

"Perfect, enjoy this short lived victory while you can because soon I will unleash Androids 17 & 18 to destroy you all!" Android 20 said as he pointed his hand up at the airship and blasted it.

"17…" Piccolo said in shock.

"And 18…" Vegeta said amazed.

"Ah, oh no not them!" Future Trunks yelled in concern.

Everyone in the airship screamed as the blast hit the ship.

"Ah no Videl!" Gohan yelled as he flew after the airship.

"Oh no mom!" Trunks said as he followed him.

"MOTHER!!" Future Trunks yelled as he too went after the airship.

The next thing anyone knew they saw the airship hit the grown and explode…but with no one inside…

Krillin looked up and smirked "those three have good reflexes." He said as he pointed to the sky.

"Videl, you can open your eyes now everything is ok." Gohan said to her who was shaking in his arms.

Videl slowly opened her eyes to see that she was not dead and that Gohan was holding her up in the air.

"What…happened…that thing….Gohan…" Videl said when all of a sudden she squeezed him really tight out of happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…I promise Gohan I won't go and follow you like that ever again thank you, thank you…." Gohan cut her off.

"Your welcome Videl but you are cutting off all the blood going to the lower half of my body…" Gohan said gasping for air.

Videl blushed and pulled away from him and landed below.

"Huh, what happened…who are…hey it's you!" Bulma said as Future Trunks lowered her to the ground.

Future Trunks just smiled and turned to focus his attention on his father giving him an angry look.

"Hey kid watch it, not too hard with the landing this time ok?" Yajirobe said to Trunks as he lowered him to the ground.

"Hey, I could always drop you again like I said the last time." Trunks said smirking remembering the incident earlier that day.

"Ok, ok, ok geese I get no mercy with you guys." Yajirobe said as they landed.

"Impossible, the android he vanished!" Vegeta yelled from above.

"Bulma, Videl are you guys ok?" Krillin said as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Yeah Krillin we are fine, MY SONS AND GOHAN saved us!" Bulma yelled in frustration at Vegeta.

"What…" Future Trunks said looking at her.

Bulma winked at him "no need to be all secretive around me anymore, I know who you are Goku told me all about you."

"He did?!?" Future Trunks said in shock.

Bulma nodded "yep, but don't worry he waited a few years to tell us…"

Future Trunks sighed in relief _thank god I thought that he told them that same day, well not that it matters anymore…_ he thought.

"Speaking of sons…TRUNKS, TRUNKS WHERE ARE YOU WHERE IS MY LITTLE…" Bulma yelled.

"Geese mom I am right here no need to…" Trunks said but was interrupted by his mother pulling him into a big hug.

"Oh Trunks you are alright you had me worried sick I thought that you were going to die out there on the battle field!" Bulma said holding back tears.

"This is so embarrassing mom please stop…" Trunks said pleading with her.

Bulma pulled away slightly annoyed "oh so now because you are eight years old you think you are too old for your mother to care about you? I bet that that Trunks still lets me hug him after a scary battle." Bulma said pointing to Future Trunks.

Future Trunks blushed from embarrassment and looked at the ground, it wasn't that he let her hug him more like she just forces herself upon him and he just doesn't put up a fight against it.

"Uh huh that's what I thought." Bulma said in satisfaction.

"Oh will you shut up woman! Your incisive blabbering is giving me a head ache and is probably driving the Android away as we speak!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Oh who Dr. Gero, well let me tell you something Vegeta…" Bulma began but was interrupted by Piccolo.

"What did you say Bulma?" he said to her now making his way down to where they were.

Bulma sighed and turned to him "I SAID that android was Dr. Gero!"

"WHAT?!?" They all said in unison.

"Bulma, are you sure about that?" Krillin said as he scratched his head.

"Uh yeah Krillin I saw him in one of my dad's science magazines. He had one of those faces that you can't forget." Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"What, are you sure about that Bulma?!?" Vegeta said as he approached her.

"Ugh, what did I just say Vegeta YES that is defiantly Dr. Gero. I saw his picture in one of my dad's science magazines and underneath it, it said DR. GER-O go it?!?" Bulma yelled back at him.

Vegeta grunted and turned away from her.

"I mean, he has changed a lot since then but it was defiantly him!" she proclaimed.

"So Dr. Gero turned himself into an android, wild." Gohan said soaking in all the information.

"Yeah, it's amazing what he's done to himself too bad I heard he was such a jerk!" Bulma said.

"You told us a pack of lies! Curse you boy you said Dr. Gero was destroyed by the androids he created you didn't tell us he turned himself into one!!" Vegeta yelled at Future Trunks.

"The timeline as I know it must have shifted from when I came back in time from the future…oh man we were afraid that this might happen but it was a calculated risk that we had to take…" Future Trunks said looking away.

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids on the way they could be the ones you told us about the last time you were here but this time it might be a good idea if you told us what they looked like." Piccolo said to him.

"I…am…so confused right now…" Videl said as she soaked in everything she was hearing.

Gohan just looked at her and gave her a goofy grin not knowing what to say.

"These two androids are designed much sleeker than the clumsy ones you have already fought. Android 18 is a beautiful young girl with blonde hair, Android 17 is a young boy with dark hair and wears a red scarf, but it is their lifeless eyes emotionless and evil that will haunt me the most." Future Trunks said.

"Oh man these things sound pretty mean." Krillin said worried.

"Well that is one way of putting it. All these androids want to do is seek and destroy." He said.

"Do they absorb energy like the first two?" Piccolo asked.

Future Trunks shook his head "no, these two don't need to, their energy it lasts forever…"

"What, that is preposterous they have to run out of energy sometime!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Hey, how come Goku isn't here right now?" Future Trunks said noticing the missing fighter.

"Well my dad kind of got sick with that heart virus and Yamcha and my sister took him home to take the antidote you gave him." Gohan said to him.

"I can't believe history has slipped this much…" Future Trunks said shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena sat in the kitchen trying to do some math problems that her mother had given her but she was being easily distracted by her mother's sobs from upstairs.

"Come on dad I know you can fight it, you can do anything in the whole world!" she said as she sighed.

"Oh Goku please don't give up!" Chichi cried as she watched her husband have another attack.

"I hope we didn't give him the antidote too late!" Yamcha said as he looked on.

Goku lay on the bed struggling even more.

Reilena could here her father's struggle from where she was and began to cry.

"Please daddy, don't die everyone needs you to fight those stupid androids!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bulma, do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is or not?!?" Vegeta said getting tired of her games.

"What, a lab…well now that you mention it Vegeta I think I remember reading that Dr. Gero's lab is hidden somewhere in the mountains in a cave just outside North City." Bulma said smirking.

"I bet that it's too late to follow him there he is probably long gone!" Krillin said to her.

Vegeta turned to him and smirked "maybe not no one saw him fly away did they?"

"So what are you saying Vegeta?" Gohan asked confused.

"I am saying that android is trying to escape on foot which means he probably hasn't gotten very far!" he exclaimed.

"If that's the case then we might have a chance to find the lab and destroy it before he activates 17 and 18." Piccolo said to them.

"I would never do anything that cowardly! Only one course of action can satisfy me I will fight these androids face to face and I will break these androids with my bare hands!" Vegeta smirked.

Trunks looked at his father in shock "Uh, dad are you sure that is a good idea I mean…"

"Quiet boy, a true warrior welcomes a new challenge not run away from it!" he yelled at his son.

"You don't know what you are doing! You must never underestimate the power of these androids! If you really want to destroy them we have to do this Piccolo's way!" Future Trunks yelled as he got in front of his father.

Vegeta began to fly off but Future Trunks got in his way again.

"Please don't go, you won't be able to fight the androids yourself we have to wait for Goku!" he yelled.

"Listen I will only say this once, I do not have to wait for Kakarotto I am a Super Saiyjin now and I am a lot stronger than that buffoon will ever dream of becoming!" He yelled as he flew off.

"Man he can be such a jerk!" Tien yelled as he watched Vegeta fly off.

"Hey don't say that about my dad!" Trunks yelled angrily.

"I must admit, ever since Vegeta became a Super Saiyjin he may actually be stronger than Goku. Even though it may have been recent, all the other training he has done has made him much stronger than the rest of us." Piccolo said.

"He still doesn't have a chance and I know because in my world they have already killed him! Well I won't let it happen again I won't let my father die!" Future Trunks yelled as he went after Vegeta.

"Hey I think it's time that we start searching for Dr. Gero's lab you guys we don't have long to get there before he does and activates those androids. Trunks I suggest that you take your mother home now." Piccolo said to them.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement with him.

"Videl, you should go with them too ok?" Gohan said looking at her.

"What…hey no way Gohan I want to know what's going on…who was that kid what are you guys hiding!" Videl yelled at him.

"Videl I promise when I get the chance I will explain it to you just let me go find the lab and destroy the other two androids…then I promise I will tell you everything!" Gohan said to her nervously.

"FINE! If you don't Son Gohan I swear…" Videl began but he flew off with the others before she could finish.

"Humph, men!"


	9. Hide and Go Seek the Laboratory

Well thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! Here is chapter 9…it's a little shorter than some of my past chapters but I have been so busy lately…I spent most of my weekend driving two hours to pick up my little sister at college for spring break and then doing some GPS plotting for a city in my area with some people in my department at school…btw that was a nightmare…everyone thinks GPS is easy well let me tell you it is not as simple as on star…in fact it is completely different when you are walking around a park with a backpack unit on with a huge antenna that makes you look like you are trying to make contact with aliens! But anyways enough of my rambling….onward with chapter 9! And as always R/R!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 9: Hide and Go Seek the Laboratory**

"Well we better get going mom, are you coming Videl?" Trunks asked her as he walked over to his mom.

"Yeah, but I can fly myself thank you." Videl said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, right…" Trunks said forgetting about her ability to fly.

"Hey don't forget me!" Yajirobe said as he ran towards them.

"Oh man, not you too…" Trunks said sighing.

"Now son, I am sure you won't mind giving poor old Yajirobe a ride back to Korin's would you?" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.

"But mom he…" Trunks began but Bulma cut him off.

"No buts, Yajirobe came all the way out here and the least we can do is see to it he gets home, so how about you take him to Korin's and meet Videl and I back at home ok?" Bulma said walking over to Videl.

Trunks sighed "fine, but you better not say anything bad about me or my dad otherwise this time I won't hesitate to drop you while we are in the air."

"Alright geese I won't just take me home!" Yajirobe said to him.

Trunks grabbed Yajirobe by the shirt and blasted off towards the lookout.

Bulma laughed "oh Trunks is just like his father, just without that nasty stubborn pride."

"Well, let's go…Capsule Corp is in West City right?" Videl said as Bulma wrapped her arms around her.

"Yup lets do it I am sure my parents are worried sick about Trunks and I." Bulma said as they flew off.

"Yeah, I bet mine aren't worried about me…" Videl whispered as they left the canyons.

_Gohan has no idea how lucky he is to have family and friends that care for him like this._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you think you can keep up boy?" Vegeta said as he noticed Future Trunks following him.

Future Trunks just looked at him with a grimace.

"Well then let's see!" Vegeta said as he flew faster.

Future Trunks tuned Super Saiyjin and followed his father.

Vegeta looked back and thought to himself _It's hard to believe that he is a Super Saiyjin…at his age…of course he is my son…_

_Dad you are too stubborn for your own good! Can't you see that these androids killed you in my time?!?! It is no exception in this time either they will destroy you…but not if I have anything to say about it my younger self will not go through the same agony of loosing a father like I did._ Future Trunks thought to himself as he followed Vegeta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku still laid in bed groaning in pain with shortness of breath.

"Oh daddy, please get through this I know you can!" Reilena said from the side of his bed.

Yamcha looked at the antidote in his had bawled his fists.

"Come on Goku you only have to get through this a little more then you are in the clear, I know you can do this!" he said looking down.

Reilena got up and walked toward the window and sighed "Yamcha do you think they defeated the androids yet?"

"Well, I don't know I hope so, I mean with your dad out of action normally I would say that they didn't but with Vegeta being a Super Saiyjin now and with your brother being able to transform anything is possible." Yamcha said to her.

"Yeah I guess you are right…but Gohan didn't train as hard as he should have mom would make him study too instead of focusing on training." Reilena said with a sigh.

"Yeah well I could have trained harder too but who would have known that kid was going to be right about all of this?" Yamcha said to her.

"I believed the story…and so did my dad and Piccolo…that boy was Trunks from the future I don't think that he would lie…I know that our Trunks would never lie about something like that you know?" Reilena said looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess you are right…but with things like this you just don't know how they are going to turn out no matter how much preparation you put into it." He said to her.

"Yamcha, Reilena lunch!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

"You go Reilena I'll stay with your dad." Yamcha said to her with a smile.

"No Yamcha its ok I'm not really that hungry…you battled today you're probably starving." She said looking at her father.

Yamcha's stomach growled and he laughed "yeah you're right…ok I'll go then when I'm done you can go."

Reilena smiled "ok, you have yourself a deal!"

"Make sure your dad is comfortable ok?" Yamcha said as he walked out of the room.

Reilena nodded and then turned her attention back to her father. Slowly tears began to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"I can't cry anymore…I need to be strong for you dad…I need to be strong for mom…when I talk to Trunks later I am going to try and convince him to forget about his dad and transform to help out in the battles…and if the androids show up near here I am going to help out too…for you dad…" she said as she wiped his forehead with a damp cloth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tien do you see it yet?" Piccolo asked him as they flew.

"No, not yet but we should be getting very close." He said to him.

"Hey look you guys there's North City!" Gohan yelled as they began to fly over the city.

"So which one of these places looks like the best place to put a lab to you guys?" Krillin said as he scanned the area.

Piccolo, Tien and Gohan's faces faulted as they realized the difficult task ahead of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Future Timeline**

Reilena sat at her desk fiddling with a remote control as she listened to another radio briefing.

_This just in Androids 17 and 18 have attacked North City once again…the third attack on the city this week. Keep your dial here for all the latest news and updates regarding this most recent attack._ The radio announcer said.

Reilena sighed and turned the radio off "I can't listen to this anymore…this is horrible…three times this week…the same city…those damn machines!"

_Hurry back Trunks please…we need you here to detour the androids…these poor helpless…_ her thoughts were interrupted by an older woman at the door to the lab.

"Thinking about him again?" the older woman said with a smile.

Reilena looked up to see Bulma standing there "yeah how did you know?"

"Because, you had the same look on your face that I had when Vegeta went out to go fight the androids all those years ago." Bulma said as she made her way down to the lab.

Reilena blushed a little and focused her attention back onto the remote she was fixing.

"Don't worry Rei he will be fine. He was fine the last time he went back and he will be fine this time too. Trunks is a resourceful guy and besides your father and brother will be there so everything will be fine. He is in good hands!" Bulma said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know he is its just…" Bulma cut her off.

"You don't need to explain anything to me…I was once young and in love too I know how you feel…and I am worried about him too but then I remember why you and I convinced him the time machine was a good idea and I forget about all the risks." She said as she pulled up a chair.

"Yeah, I guess you are right…I just wish he would hurry back soon…the androids have been going on a killing spree…three times this week in one city…" she said sighing.

"I know I heard…but I know that Goku in the past will make things right…at least there and here…well hopefully Trunks will gain more than just some new friends in the past…you know?" Bulma said to her.

"Like what? You mean training?" Reilena said confused.

Bulma winked "you got it kid. Gohan died, I think, before he could teach Trunks all he knew…going back in time and being around Vegeta, Gohan and Goku will do him some good and I bet ten to one he will come back with some new tricks up his sleeve for those androids!"

Reilena sighed "I hope you are right Bulma…I really hope you are right…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you stop following me boy you are getting on my nerves!" Vegeta yelled as he scanned the mountains.

"Sorry but there is no way I am going to let you fight 17 and 18 on your own!" Future Trunks yelled from behind.

_I would rather die then to let you fight alone father._ He thought to himself.

"And just what are you planning on doing to stop me? It is going to take more than that little sword of yours to stand in my way!" Vegeta yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull never underestimate the power of the androids!" Future Trunks yelled back at him.

Vegeta smirked "ha and never underestimate a true Super Saiyjin who loves to take on a challenge! Well if you are going to stay then you can at least help me find Dr. Gero's lab!"

"YOU ARE TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT RELEASING THESE ANDROIDS COULD DO?!? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO THE EARTH IF YOU CAN'T STOP THEM? DO YOU AT LEAST CARE ABOUT THE KIND OF WORLD BULMA AND YOUR SON MAY HAVE TO LIVE IN IF YOU AND THE OTHERS CAN'T STOP 17 AND 18?!?" Future Trunks yelled in anger.

"HA! My sole purpose in life is to be a great warrior, to become the strongest in the universe! I don't care about this retched planet you call Earth the only reason I am here is so I can defeat Kakarotto once and for all and whatever the boy and the woman do is their prerogative, not mine." Vegeta said back to him.

Future Trunks was taken back a little by his last statement "how can you say that?"

Vegeta laughed "easy, I just did."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you hurry up Trunks my arms are getting tired." Yajirobe said as he held onto Trunks's back.

"You know if I were you I would choose your words wisely…the only reason I am doing this is because my mother wouldn't leave me alone until I brought you back to Korin's…keep this up and I will tell her you were calling me names and being mean to me…and I don't think she will like that too much." Trunks said with a smirk.

"What why you little brat I aught a…." Just then Trunks began to drop him.

"Alright, alright already geese I promise I will be quite the rest of the trip!" Yajirobe yelled as he fell.

Trunks swooped down to catch him and continued the journey.

"That's more like it!" Trunks said as he blasted off.

"Man this generation is so disrespectful of their elders…" Yajirobe said crossing his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bare with my Bulma I have never done this while holding someone else." Videl said as they flew towards West City.

"Hey no problem I am lucky enough as it is that I have a ride home!" Bulma said with a smile.

"So that boy…the older one who saved you…he's your son?" Videl asked curiously.

Bulma nodded her head "Uh huh from the future he was the one who warned us about those androids in the first place."

"Is that…possible…time travel I mean…" Videl asked her.

"Well, I am not sure…but my son from the future is living proof that it is…well I think so at least! Goku said that I helped build his time travel machine in the future…and well I don't doubt that I can't do it." Bulma said to her thinking.

"Wow, this is so wild…Gohan's family kind of left out all the nitty gritty details when they told me about the attacks…I guess I see the resemblance between that boy and your son…" Videl said recalling the two boys.

"Uh huh…now I know that my Trunks is going to be handsome when he grows up! He is just going to have to fight those girls off of him!" Bulma said confidently.

Videl laughed at Bulma's excitement over her future son.

"Hey, speaking of which what's the deal with you and Gohan…are you two dating or something?" Bulma asked winking.

"What…no, no way! I mean we are just good friends…we have a lot in common and I am curious about all the martial arts he knows that's all!" Videl said defending her's and Gohan's relationship blushing.

"Right whatever you say…but when you two come to tell me you are getting married…don't get mad when I say I told you so!" Bulma said to her.

Videl just ignored that last comment and focused on flying "so, who is that Yajirobe guy? I mean you all make him sound like he is some kind of fighter or something…but doesn't look or act like one to me."

Bulma laughed "oh he's a fighter alright, just a coward of one. You would never believe me if I told you that he once actually kind of saved the world, when Vegeta first arrived to this planet and was out to destroy it. During Vegeta's final battle with Goku, Gohan and Krillin he chopped off Vegeta's tail when he was a giant ape severely weakening him allowing for the others to drive him away."

"What, Vegeta…you mean your husband…he tried to destroy the earth? Videl said shocked.

"Well, Vegeta's not my husband…yet, and yeah he did but when we got back from Namek, he changed somewhat…I guess I just had THAT big of an effect on him…although he does still need some work…that ego of his…UGH!" Bulma said.

"How…can you like someone who tried to destroy the earth?!?" Videl said still in shock.

"Well…he really isn't as bad as he seems. Vegeta has another side to him that he rarely ever lets be seen…I swear I am pretty sure I am the only one who has ever seen it in the whole universe…but don't let him know I told you that." Bulma said smirking.

"Oh don't worry I won't I promise…but tell me more about these warrior friends of Gohan…and about all these other battles I keep hearing about…Gohan never fully went into detail about any of this!" Videl said trying to convince her to talk.

"Well, I know I told you I would let Gohan tell you…but at this rate who knows if Gohan will even be alive to tell you…so I guess I will tell you whatever you want to know." Bulma said with a smile knowing that she was actually doing Gohan a favor.

_Gohan I've seen what you can do…I know you can defeat these androids! Please defeat these androids because I am not through with you yet Son Gohan…maybe when this is all over you and I might go out on that date everyone keeps harassing us about. It's so strange I've only known you for a little over a month but I feel like it's been a lifetime._ Videl thought as she and Bulma continued their flight to West City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I didn't actually think that finding Dr. Gero's lab would be easy but this, this is ridicules!" Tien said frustrated.

"Yeah tell me about it, it's virtually impossible to figure out which set of mountain chains his lab is hidden in!" Gohan said as he searched the city.

"Really man, we can't sense his power nor can we even see him without him seeing us! This is maddening!" Krillin yelled in frustration.

"I say we split up and whoever finds the lab first sends out a signal." Piccolo said.

"What kind of signal did you have in mind Piccolo?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Raise your power level so we can all sense it…that is the only thing we can do now." Piccolo said as a gust of wind blew.

"Man. It's freezing up here this is insane!" Krillin said shivering.

"I know but this is no time to complain Krillin we need to look fir Dr. Gero!" Tien said to his friend.

"Just one more reason I am glad I am not an earthling now we better get moving we don't have much time!" Piccolo said to them.

"Right, ok Piccolo I will head north and see if anything is there." Gohan said as he blasted off towards the north set of mountains.

"I'll take the east!" Tien said as he flew off.

"So I guess I will take the south?" Krillin said to Piccolo nervously.

Piccolo just smirked and went to the west.

"So I guess I am searching the southern mountains." Krillin said as he blasted off.

Krillin landed in a ravine where he found a hunter down, hurt by what looked to be a blast.

"What happened to you?" Krillin asked the man.

"A crazy…old man…he…" the man started but was cut off by Krillin.

"Dr. Gero…great just my luck I get to be the one that finds him…which way did he go?" He said nervously.

The man pointed to the side and Krillin quickly blasted off. All of a sudden strait ahead of him he saw a blast in the woods.

"Yeah, there he is!" he said as he flew off towards the area.

Meanwhile Dr. Gero was carefully watching Krillin as he lowered himself into his trap.

"What a mess…" Krillin said as he looked at the carnage before him.

"A-ha Dr. Gero's footprints!" Krillin exclaimed when all of a sudden Dr. Gero grabbed him from behind and threw him into a large rock.

Dr. Gero continued his assault on Krillin "what did exactly did you think was going to happen when you found me?"

"Why don't I show you?" Krillin said as he struggled to get up.

"Little fool you still do not understand!" Dr. Gero said as he started to attack again.

All of a sudden his scanner went off again signaling to him that Piccolo was in the area.

"What…Piccolo…what on earth…I must get to my lab before he finds it!" he said in amazement that another fighter was with in their range and he ran off towards his lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey thanks for the lift Videl, you should come in I bet my mother has tea made!" Bulma said to Videl as they landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp.

"Thanks Bulma but I think I am going to head on over to Gohan's and see how Goku is holing up, besides Gohan is eventually going to show up their sooner or later." Videl said with a smile.

Bulma laughed "Yeah you are right…and speaking of showing up look who it is." Bulma said pointing to the sky at her son who was coming in for a landing.

"Hey mom, hey Videl I'm back!" Trunks said with a smile.

"Well what took you so long?" Videl joked.

"Hey, flying Yajirobe back to Korin's was hard, especially since he was being so...difficult." Trunks said crossing his arms.

Bulma laughed "well that's Yajirobe for you."

"Well I better be off…thanks again for everything Bulma!" Videl said as she took off.

"Hey no problem girl the pleasure was all mine…give my best to Chichi!" Bulma yelled as she waved.

"Yeah, tell Rei I am ok and that I am back home now and tell her that I said that I am sure he dad is going to be fine!!" Trunks yelled at her.

Videl smiled at them "no problem see you around!" she said as she flew off.

Bulma smirked and turned around to walk inside "that girl is going to make a great wife someday for Gohan…now as for you mister I suggest you go inside and apologize to your grandparents for running off like that!"

Trunks lowered his head in submission "yes mame…"

_I wonder how things are going with the others?_ Trunks thought as he walked inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got…I have got to let the others know!" Krillin said as he fell to the ground and raised his power level but stopped to think.

"No, I better follow him to his lab." Krillin said and blasted off after the android.

"Well, well, well looks like I won this little race." Dr. Gero said as he approached his lab.

Just as he was about to enter his scanner went off and he looked behind to see Krillin just behind him.

"Yes, I've found it! But I have got to hurry and tell the others!" Krillin said to himself.

"You are too late human there is nothing you or your friends can do to stop me now!" Dr. Gero said as he entered.

"Oh no I better send out the signal!" Krillin yelled as he raised his power level again.

Before Krillin knew it Piccolo, Gohan and Tien arrived.

"See, there it is…that opening in the mountain is the entrance…" Krillin said pointing to the hole in the cave.

"Right, awesome Krillin you found it!" Gohan said patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks Gohan…" Krillin said nervously.

"You can pat each other on the back later right now we have work to do." Piccolo said as they flew towards the entrance.

"Hey guys hold on!" Krillin yelled making them stop.

"What's the matter now Krillin?" Tien said to him frustrated.

"I forgot to mention one thing, Dr. Gero kind of beat me here…" Krillin said laughing nervously.

"WHAT?!?" they all said in unison.

"Sorry guys…" Krillin said sadly.

"You should have told us before Krillin!!" Piccolo yelled at him as they flew towards the lab.

The four warriors tried to slam the door open but to no avail.

"It won't budge an inch Piccolo!" Gohan said as he slammed into the door trying to force it open.

"Step aside it's my turn." Piccolo said confidently.

"Oh I see you found it." A voice said behind them.

The four turned around to see Vegeta and Future Trunks standing there.

"Hurry up Namek but don't destroy the androids before I get a chance to fight them!" Vegeta yelled at Piccolo who was forming a ki attack to blast open the door.

"Piccolo don't listen to him he doesn't know what he is saying!" Future Trunks pleaded.

"Be quiet boy I know exactly what I am saying!" Vegeta yelled at him frustrated.

Piccolo got ready to blast but stopped once he heard Dr. Gero pleading with Android 17 and 18 to stop disobeying.

Piccolo, Gohan, Tien and Krillin all stood there in shock at what they were hearing, they were too late the androids were already activated.

"What do we do now you guys he's activated the androids!" Krillin yelled nervously.

"I don't know Krillin this isn't good!" Gohan said to him.

"Get out of my way you idiots!" Vegeta yelled as he held out his arm.

"Don't do it, we can not defeat the androids without Goku! Stop it you don't know how powerful they really are!" Future Trunks yelled at his father.

"Too late kid!" Vegeta yelled as he let go his ki attack strait for the lab door.

As the smoke cleared the Z warriors saw what they had feared the most, android 17 and 18 alive and well.

"Well, well what do we have here that has you all so nervous a boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck and a beautiful young girl I take it these are the scary androids that you told us about." Vegeta said cockily.

"Yep…that's them…" Future Trunks said with a sigh.

**A/N: Oh no Androids 17 and 18 have been activated!! What will happen next?!? Guess you will just have to wait till my next chapter! ;-)**


	10. They’re heeere…

Well here is chapter 10 for you guys! Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!! I might not get 11 out for like another 2 weeks since I have midterms next week and then I am leaving for Virginia for spring break (woohoo!) Maybe I will procrastinate on my studying and get out another chapter before then (I hope) otherwise I will see you all when I get back from Virginia! As always R&R!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 10: They're heeere…**

"They're androids? They look just like humans to me." Krillin said confused.

"Don't let them fool you, they are both very deadly and they are stronger than all of us!" Future Trunks yelled back at him.

"Well, Goku's friends are very determined to stop us, but they will not we will destroy them just as they did Android 19!" Dr. Gero said trying to rally 17 and 18.

"So, Android 19, you built him after all…" 17 said with a slight smirk.

"Yes I did but what does that have to do with anything?" Dr. Gero said getting frustrated.

"I see but he was of a different design then of 18 and myself an energy absorbing model was he not?" 17 said to the doctor.

"Yes he was." Dr. Gero said now giving the androids his full attention.

"How very interesting and you chose that very same model for yourself did you not? Did you think that an energy absorbing model would be easier to control than 17 and I?" 18 said with a smirk.

"Yes…" Dr. Gero said hesitantly.

"And now he's been destroyed…what a pity." 18 said shaking her head.

"What are they up to…?" Krillin said nervously.

"That is enough questions for now I order you to destroy these intruders!" Dr. Gero said pointing at the Z fighters.

"Be quiet old man, we will deal with them when we are ready." 17 said with a blank look.

"What did you say?!? I really wish you hadn't smashed the controller." Dr. Gero said angrily.

"Ha, yes that's bad isn't it…for you I mean…" 18 said as she made her way over towards a chamber.

"Planning to use him for spare parts? He is kind of lacking in the looks department isn't he? I'd like to see what other modifications you've made to him." 18 said referring to the android chamber labeled 16.

"You stay away from there! You stay away from that chamber!" Dr. Gero yelled at 18.

_WHAT, 16? There is another android that I didn't know about what kind of monster is Dr. Gero? How many of these things did he make?_ Future Trunks thought to himself.

17 made his way over to the chamber "go on 18, I think that it is time we waken out sleeping friend."

"Right, I agree 17." 18 said looking down at the chamber.

"No, do not listen to him I have not completed his programming yet!" Dr. Gero pleaded.

"What…did he just say what I think he said?" Gohan asked confused.

"Something is definitely not right in there…" Krillin said now terrified of what was to come.

"You got…that right…" Tien said shocked.

"I think now would be a good time to attack what do you say guys?" Piccolo said turning to them.

"Step aside I don't need you weaklings help to defeat these three!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You know, 16 is just a prototype if you activate him he may malfunction." Dr. Gero said trying to convince them to stop.

"Let's find out…" 17 said laughing.

"NO 18!!" Dr. Gero yelled as he ran towards her and grabbed her arm, but just as easily she knocked him down.

"Now where was I, if 16 was just a prototype I wonder why you kept him for so long, you destroyed all of the other androids up to 15 didn't you?" 18 said looking for the release switch.

"I was planning to repair him some day! Listen, I made you and I am telling you if you activate 16 you will regret it!" Dr. Gero yelled.

"We will regret it? I highly doubt that old man…according to this data I am much stronger than he." 17 said as he scanned the sleeping android.

"Makes no difference!" Dr. Gero said getting extremely tired of their games.

"Go ahead and activate him now 18 so we can see what has this old man's panties all in a bunch." 17 said slyly.

"I am your creator you will do as I tell you to do!" Dr. Gero yelled.

"Your controller is broken." 17 smirked.

"Then I will make another!" he yelled back.

"For the last time do not release him!" Dr. Gero yelled at 18.

Just then 17 punched a hole right through Dr. Gero's body shocking the Z fighters.

"What have you done how dare you! Don't you know, I gave you life and I can take it away!" Dr. Gero yelled just as 17 kicked him clear across his neck severing his head.

"That does it now I am mad!" the now decapitated Dr. Gero said.

17 flew over to Dr. Gero's head and stepped on it officially destroying the android/doctor, giving the Z warriors the 'if you mess with me next time that will be you' look.

"Did you see that he squashed him like a bug!!" Krillin said now hiding behind Tien.

17 held out his hand and signaled for Krillin to come towards him.

"Hey Vegeta I think he is talking to you." Krillin said nervously.

"You with the shinny head come here…" 17 said with a smirk.

"What you talking to me no way not me?!?" Krillin said now wishing he had stayed home today.

"Don't be a coward go on fight him!" Vegeta yelled.

"All by myself? Come on guys we are all in this together!" Krillin said trying to talk his way out of the situation.

"Don't worry about I got your back Krillin." Tien said getting into fighting stance.

"Yeah, me too bro!" Gohan said stepping forward.

Krillin slowly made his way towards 17 but jumped back once he saw 17 stand up from his kneeling position. All of a sudden 17 turned around and walked away towards 18.

"Looks like he took pity on you looser too bad, you're pathetic now he knows you are scared. Next time he won't show you any mercy at all." Vegeta said cockily.

"Open the chamber 18." 17 commanded her.

"If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us!" Future Trunks yelled as he turned Super Saiyjin and tried to blast the androids.

The blast was so big that everyone had to duck and cover from the explosion…except for the androids of course.

"Hey Trunks how about a little more warning the next time you do that!" Krillin yelled at him as they all floated in the air.

"Bad move what did you go and do that for?" Vegeta said frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Future Trunks yelled at his father.

"Well look, down there." Vegeta said pointing to the rubble.

"I don't understand I don't know how anyone could have survived that it was my most intense blast!" he yelled at the scene of the two androids and the chamber still intact.

"Looks like you spoke too soon. Now that's too bad you just showed them how week you really are." Vegeta said frustrated.

"I don't think I can wait all day 18 are you going to open it up or not?" 17 said getting frustrated.

18 lowered the chamber down to the ground.

"Never let a boy do a mans job." Vegeta said smirking.

"Come on Vegeta give him some slack he was just trying to…" Gohan was cut off by Vegeta.

"Just trying to do nothing! That attack was a waste, it showed his true power which by no means measured up to theirs! Now _I_ am going to have a harder time battling them because of his ignorance!" Vegeta yelled.

"Let's meet our friend." 18 said as she pushed the release button.

Slowly the chamber opened.

"Oh no they did it! Great now we have to fight another one!" Krillin said frightened.

Slowly the android started to rise out of the sleeping chamber.

"Guys, he's big, very big and ugly too!" Krillin said.

_I didn't know that Dr. Gero made another android how could I have missed one?!?_ Future Trunks mentally scolded himself.

"Good morning nice day isn't I bet you feel better getting out of that coffin of yours." 17 said with a smirk.

The android said nothing and stated off into space.

"What's the matter did Dr. Gero not give you a voice box?" 18 said smirking.

Again silence from the android.

"Tell me 16, Dr. Gero programmed you with the mission to destroy Goku right?" 17 asked him.

"Yes that is right." 16 said looking at him.

"Well I'll be I guess you aren't a mute after all." 17 said laughing.

"He must only be programmed to respond to things said only related to his mission." 18 said.

"Well I'll be I didn't think that the doctor was that smart well lets see how well he can carry out his mission find Goku and destroy him." 17 said crossing his arms.

"Let's get out of here…" 17 said as the three androids flew away.

"Hey they are leaving!" Krillin yelled as they all watched the androids fly away.

"But where do you think they are going?" Tien asked as he watched.

"I don't know do you think we should follow them?" Gohan asked in shock.

"If they went that direction they are not going towards South City that's the other way." Piccolo yelled.

"I've got it they have gone after Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Hey Krillin I think you are right, wasn't Dr. Gero's goal to get back at my father? I bet they are going to try and find my dad right now!" Gohan said still in shock.

"Yeah guys but after what we just saw do you think those things will really still follow Dr. Gero's orders?" Tien said.

"I don't care where they went, I will track them down myself they are cowards they left because they were afraid of me and they should be!" Vegeta said as he transformed.

All of a sudden Future Trunks got in his way "no, stop stay here, please don't go after them!"

"You expect me to wait for Kakarotto? I thought we already went down that avenue boy!" Vegeta said smirking.

"Kakarotto, oh you mean Goku, that's right we need him for this battle we will only be strong enough if we all stay together!" Future Trunks pleaded with him.

"Sure let's wait for Kakarotto, I mean wouldn't it be easier if we all just joined up with the androids instead?!? He's history as far as I am concerned now get out of my way before you get hurt and let me finish them off by myself without Kakarotto!!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"You can't!! If you face them alone you will be destroyed for sure you must listen to me stay here…" Future Trunks yelled but Vegeta punched him in the stomach before he could even finish what he was saying.

"Now stay out of my way!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted off leaving a hurt Future Trunks behind with the others.

"What was that all about?!?" Gohan yelled as he flew towards the boy.

"Are you ok man?" Krillin asked as he approached him.

"Please stop him; we need to wait until Goku gets better and do this together otherwise we are all through go after him!" Future Trunks said in pain.

"But Vegeta is long gone we will never catch up to him now!" Krillin said looking around.

"We have to go after him!" Future Trunks said determined.

"Come on there is no time to waste!" Piccolo yelled as he blasted off.

They all followed suit, even Krillin who wasn't too keen on the idea to begin with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena was sitting on the couch watching TV, mostly the on going coverage of the 'disaster' that hit the island south of South City, when the door bell rang.

"Rei honey can you get that please I am giving your father his medicine!" Chichi yelled from upstairs.

"Ok mom!" Reilena said as she bounced up from her seat towards the door.

Reilena opened the door and looked up with a grin "hey, mama it's Videl!"

"Hey Reilena, can I come in? I wanted to see how your dad was doing." Videl said with a slight smile.

"Yeah definitely come on he's upstairs!" Reilena said as she grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her up to her parent's room.

Reilena opened the door and lead Videl in just as her father was having another attack from the heart virus.

"Uh is he going to be ok?" Videl said in shock at the sight. She couldn't believe that Gohan's father, supposedly one of the greatest fighters in the world, a former world champion, had been reduced to a frail, bedridden being.

"Well, we think so he has improved a bit since we got him back here and began to give him the antidote." Yamcha said looking at his friend.

"Yes, my Goku is going to pull through this he has to!" Chichi said sobbing.

"I am sure he will Chichi your husband is a fighter, he won't give this battle up just yet!" Videl said trying to cheer her up.

"So Videl, did you and Bulma meet up with the others?" Reilena chimed in trying to take everyone's attention off of her sick father.

"Yeah we did. Apparently uh Vegeta defeated the android that was giving your father a hard time and Trunks from the future is back again." Videl said to them.

"Wow really Vegeta? Man he must have gotten really strong training in space." Yamcha said in amazement.

"Trunks from the future…oh you mean that kid that warned my dad and everyone about the androids and stuff…cool I want to meet him!" Reilena said with a smile.

Videl nodded her head "yeah he is here helping Gohan and everyone else."

"So what else exactly has happened since we left the battle?" Yamcha said curious.

"Well, when Bulma, Yajirobe and I got there Piccolo was just about to finish off the other android when we came in for a, unusual landing. During that time he escaped but Bulma was able to identify the android as Dr. Gero that guy who made the androids in the first place." Videl said.

"DR. GERO?!?" Yamcha and Reilena said at the same time in shock.

"Yeah I know weird right. That kid from the future told us that there were two, more deadly androids that were the ones from his future not the two that you guys had been fighting and that they must not have been released yet. Well after that Vegeta tried to get Bulma to tell him where the lab was and then he and that guy from the future took off to where the lab was in North City. After that Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and that Tien guy all went towards North City to try and track down the lab while Trunks too Yajirobe back to wherever he lived, some place called Korin's Tower and I took Bulma back to Capsule Corp, where she and Trunks are now." Videl said almost out of breath.

"WHAT TWO STRONGER ANDROIDS ARE YOU SERIOUS WE BARELY WERE ABLE TO DEFEAT JUST ONE OF THE OTHER TWO?!?" Yamcha said in disbelief.

Videl sighed "yeah I know tell me about it and I am still trying to process the fact that all of the stuff you guys originally told me was true, it's like I've died and gone to some fantasy world."

"But how could that stuff that boy told us not be the same?!?" Chichi said sobbing.

Videl lowered her head "I wish I knew Chichi I really do, maybe the others know; I don't know we weren't there that long maybe an hour at the most."

"It's ok because once my Goku gets better he is going to make those androids wish they were never created!" Chichi said clutching her fists then looked down and noticed her daughter.

"Reilena why don't you go and get Videl something to drink I am sure she is thirsty." She said to her with a slight smile.

"Ok, sure come on Videl." Reilena said as she led Videl back downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta blasted through a mountain as he searched frantically for the androids that were now on their way to Goku's house.

_Why is everybody making such a big deal about Kakarotto? Who needs him anyways have they already forgotten I am a Super Saiyjin too?!? A Saiyjin from a royal bloodline! Well soon they will see how powerful I really am!_ He thought to himself as he flew.

Meanwhile…

The three androids landed in the middle of a mountain road unknown to them that they had company approaching.

"Is something wrong?" 18 asked 17.

"No don't blow your circuit I just wanted to stop and enjoy the scenery." 17 said looking around.

"So we walk?" 18 asked him slightly annoyed.

"No, we drive we are going to take the next automobile that passes by us so how does that sound?" 17 said smirking.

"It sounds to me like you are being foolish, 17 why should we wait for a car when we can fly?" 18 asked him.

"Because we have never do it before that's why. I figured maybe with our new found freedom we can broaden our horizons a bit. We are planning on taking a little car ride 16 care to join us?" 17 said looking at the large android.

"What did you just say Goku?" 16 said confusing the other androids.

"I guess I will take that as a yes." 17 said confused.

"I think that Goku is the only thing he has on his mind." 18 said turning away from 16.

"So there you are…I didn't think you would be this easy to find, run out of gas already?" Vegeta said smirking as he landed in front of the three androids.

17 and 18 turned around to face him, emotionless.

"There is something different about you what happened?" 17 asked Vegeta.

"I'm showing my true self, I'm the most powerful being on this planet and you're not welcome here!" Vegeta said to them.

"You're quite brave for someone all alone." 18 said trying to tap into his pride.

"Don't worry I came prepared. I am going to put you back into the crate you crawled out of!" Vegeta said laughing.

17 and 18 looked at each other and laughed.

"You're laughing, why is that this is not a joke." Vegeta said to them.

"Tell me are all of you Saiyan's full of yourselves? Is Goku like you as well is this the way you try to hide your incompetence? We androids will always be superior to your kind." 17 said smirking.

"You take that back! You will regret saying that you are nothing but a machine made of tin you are just a bunch of toys made by a crazy old man! And don't forget that tin toys can be broken!" Vegeta said not angry.

"He talks too much." 18 said with a slight smile.

"What was that what did you say?!?" Vegeta said now pissed off.

"16 let's see what you can do destroy him!" 18 commanded.

"I will not, I refuse." 16 said staring off into space.

17 turned around shocked.

"So the big guy's not so dumb huh, now who's it going to be?!?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"He refuses who does he think he is?" 17 said slightly upset.

"Never mind him I will handle this, ready little man?" 18 said stepping towards Vegeta.

"So, its ladies first is it? That's fine with me now don't expect me to go easy on you. I fight to win!" Vegeta exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance.

All of a sudden 18 charged towards him but Vegeta blocked her punches and threw her into a cliff.

"For your sake I hope you can do better than that!" 18 yelled at him from above.

_I may have to increase my strength to full power at this rate._ She thought to herself.

Vegeta flew up and began to attack her again but his attacks were not doing too much damage to the android.

"Would you look at that, Dr. Gero's information is wrong Vegeta is much stronger than we thought. But can he win…I highly doubt it." 17 said with a smirk to 16. 16 just stood their looking around at the birds flying over head.

"Ooo for someone made of metal you move pretty fast. If you quit now I promise to turn you into something much more practical like a toaster or a washing machine." Vegeta said with a laugh as 18 straitened herself out midair.

_He is really starting to piss me off, looks like I will need to give his attitude a little adjustment._ 18 thought with a smirk.

All of a sudden 18 took off and naturally Vegeta took off right after her.

"Would you look at that Vegeta is following 18, following her right into a trap." 17 said with a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sat on the couch flipping through the channels and let out a sigh "I can't just sit here while the others are out their fighting. I need to help them, I need to do something I feel so useless."

"What's with the long face son?" Bulma said as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing mom it's just I can't sit around here while the others are fighting the androids I need to go help them!" Trunks said gritting his teeth.

"Yeah tell me about it. I am a genius and look at me stuck here, just waiting, pushed to the side like a cheep whor…uh piece of meat" Bulma said quickly correcting herself.

"Hey mom can I ask you something?" Trunks said looking at his mother.

"Sure Trunks what's up?" She said looking at him confused.

"Do you think that when this is all over dad is going to stay home…you know permanently…not go back into space to train." He asked her.

Bulma looked at her son but didn't know what to say, Vegeta was so unpredictable sometimes that she didn't know if he would stay after things were all said and done. She knew he cared somewhat but she couldn't exactly guarantee him that his father was going to stay for good…because if he didn't, it would devastate Trunks.

"Well, you know your father…anything is possible with him." Bulma began.

"Oh…I see…" Trunks said with a sigh.

"But do you know what I think? I think that he is going to surprise us all in the end." Bulma said with a wink.

Trunks lit up "really you think he is going to really stay this time?!?!"

"Well, I wouldn't count the possibility out just yet you know, it is still early in the game if you know what I mean." She said with a smile.

"Awesome…maybe dad and I can train together and maybe he can teach me to turn Super Saiyjin!" Trunks exclaimed lying at the end. Not even his mother knew about his ability to transform.

Bulma laughed and sighed "Maybe who knows Trunks it took your dad a long time to achieve that ability. Hey how about you go visit Reilena at home. I bet she and Chichi might need some help with taking care of Goku huh?"

"Really mom…you serious?" Trunks said in disbelief. This was kind of uncharacteristic of his mother to just let him fly out their, alone.

"Yeah, sure why not you showed me today that you are pretty capable of taking care of yourself out there…but don't go pulling what you did this morning and go after the others…only to Mount Paouz and that's it I will be calling Chichi to see…" He son cut her off.

"Yeah defiantly don't worry mom I won't I promise this time!" Trunks said jumping up running towards the door.

"Be careful…" Bulma said but it was too late, Trunks was already out the door and in the air.

Bulma sighed as she sat back down and though to herself _I hope you actually prove us all wrong Vegeta and stay…I really do…for our son's sake…for my sake…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how you holding up kiddo?" Videl said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ok, I guess…" Reilena said with a sigh as she handed Videl a glass of water.

"It gets easier you know." Videl said looking at the little girl.

"What do you mean?" Reilena said to her confused.

"This, this all gets easier with time." Videl said with a slight smile.

Reilena looked down and sighed holding back her tears "how do you know?"

"Because, I was in your situation once, you know just without the bloodthirsty androids out to kill my father." Videl said as she slid over towards her.

"Huh?" Reilena said still confused.

Videl sighed knowing that someday she was going to have to talk about it "listen I don't know why I am telling YOU this but I am…I haven't even told Gohan even though he's asked me about it…maybe its because you remind me of myself…you and I are much more alike than you may think Rei."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about Videl but I guess go on." Reilena said focusing her attention on the teen.

"Ok, well when I was about your age…my mother she…she became very ill. It was rather strange really…she went on a business trip but had to come back early because she had fallen ill. At first the doctors thought it was just a bad case of food poisoning but…gradually she became worse. I remember going to school dreading coming home because I wasn't sure if she was going to still be there when I got back." Videl said trying to hold back her tears.

Reilena didn't know what to say…she just sat there listening intently as the teenage girl poured her heart and soul out to her.

"My dad tried to find a doctor who could help but…no one knew what was wrong with her. I had to watch her go through all kinds of treatments…some that were just so painful for her to even go through that when she would be done she would come out in tears. But about six months after she had initially became ill…you see I came home from school one day and instead of being greeted by my father I was greeted by one of my fathers training buddies who took me to the kitchen to get a snack. I remember balling my eyes out and demanding to know where my mother was…why my father wasn't home but my fathers friend wouldn't give me a strait answer. Finally I blurted out the inevitable…that my mother was dead and his silence confirmed my assumptions. I didn't come out of my room for days…I almost failed the 4th grade because of it…they did an autopsy on her and discovered she had a rare form of stomach cancer that could only be detected by surgery…and even then there was only a 20 chance they would find it…it was around the time of my mothers death that my father began to train…all the time he was obsessed with being the best." Videl said now in tears.

Reilena didn't know what to do…here was her brother's girlfriend…well friend…pouring her heart and soul out to her in her family's kitchen…the only thing she could think of was the one thing she knew would make her feel better.

Reilena leaned over towards Videl and hugged her…she didn't say anything just hugged her. Videl was a little taken a back by the gesture but hugged her back. After a minuet or so Videl pulled away and wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"So I guess what I am trying to say kid is…that I know what you are going through…and that I am sure that your dad will be fine…really…he will be." She said to her with a slight smile.

"Thanks Videl…" Reilena said to her as she got up to go back upstairs.

"No, thank you Rei I haven't really talked about it since…well I can't remember when." Videl said getting up to go with her.

_Let's just hope I am right about your dad kid…he needs to get better soon to help Gohan fight the androids…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Father why wouldn't you listen to me? Don't you see that all I am trying to do is prevent you from making the mistakes you made in my past?_ Future Trunks thought to himself as he flew with the others after his father.

"Geese guys I hope we catch up to Vegeta soon. I can only imagine what might happen if he gets there before we do." Gohan said.

"Yeah I know Gohan, better yet I hope that your dad is better before those androids go and find him." Krillin said thinking about the possibility of the androids finding a sick Goku.

Meanwhile….

Vegeta and 18 flew and landed on top of a moving big rig.

"What's wrong are your batteries getting low?" Vegeta said teasingly.

All of a sudden Vegeta started to attack 18 again making her land on top of a car that was driving behind them. Vegeta and 18 continued to fight in the busy street causing multiple accidents in the process.

All of a sudden 18 flew away back toward where they began.

"That is the last time you get away from me!" Vegeta yelled as he followed her.

"Look they've come back." 17 said with a smirk as he watched 18 and Vegeta land near them.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" 18 asked him brushing her hair back.

"Your warranty with me ran out a long time ago so you are going to be recycled! Now be good and be still I am going to wipe that smirk off that pretty little face of yours." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Take your best shot." 18 said laughing.

Vegeta, now angry sent a blast right towards 18 but she avoided it and instead it hit an on coming car head on.

"Now that's what I like to see, destruction." 17 said laughing.

"That was just so poor; your aim was off by about ten degrees. What's the matter do you have something in your eye?" 18 said landing behind him.

"You can be very quick when you want to be android but your speed won't save you from me for long!" Vegeta said turning around.

"Don't worry Vegeta; I don't plan on running from you anymore." 18 said with a slight laugh.

"Just face it Vegeta I am a lot stronger than you will ever be." 18 said cockily.

"I doubt it; you are so weak I don't think I will even have to break a sweat." Vegeta said challenging her.

"For your information I have been taking it easy on you, I know how fragile you flesh and blood types can be." She said to him.

"Oh really, well don't do me any favors because I can guarantee you that I wont be showing you any mercy!" he yelled.

"Well, ok then…" 18 said as she head butted Vegeta in the chest knocking him down.

Vegeta powered up and countered attack but 18 just punched him right back in the stomach.

"Tell me Vegeta I am curious…what is it like to feel this kind of pain?" 18 said throwing him into a cliff.

"I know I am being hard on you but it is the only way you will learn." 18 said laughing.

_What the hell is she made out of, sheetrock and steroids?_ Vegeta thought to himself trying to get up.

All of a sudden the others showed up and landed behind 18.

"Are you ok in there…Vegeta?" Future Trunks said looking toward where his father was lying in the cliff.

_It is probably best if I use his name…for now._ He thought to himself.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta said as he stumbled out of the cliff.

"You're alright!" Future Trunks said as he lit up.

"Of course that was just a lucky punch. What are you doing here I told you I didn't need your help and I don't want it either!" Vegeta said smirking at them.

"Uh oh there's another android approaching at 12 o'clock!" Tien said noticing 17 approaching them.

"Come on guys its time to get out of here we should leave and come back when Goku is better and fight them." Future Trunks said to them.

"What is wrong with you? Run away, I am staying I told you once before I don't need Kakarotto!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Vegeta he has a good point…" Gohan was cut off by Vegeta.

"Shut up brat you have no idea what it means to be a true warrior, now stand aside so I can eliminate this harpy." Vegeta said walking towards 18.

"You should listen to your friends Vegeta since they are the ones that will have to clean you up off the highway." 18 said smirking at him.

"Are you kidding me you want me to leave here just as we are getting to know each other, you should only be so lucky. I fight alone I do not need the help of these earthlings, the half breeds, the Namek and most importantly Kakarotto! I am the most powerful Saiyjin that has ever lived!" Vegeta said smirking.

The last statement really pissed Future Trunks off _what is wrong with him why does he have to be such a jerk? Why does he have to be such a proud jerk?!? He is going to get himself killed! I don't remember him being this extreme in my time…of course he wasn't a Super Saiyjin then…_

17 walked over clapping at Vegeta's statement "a beautiful speech, I can see it now you really are a prince with the royal blood of a Saiyjin."

"Stay out of this one android I will deal with you soon enough." Vegeta said as he spit out some blood.

"Well I hate to deny you your fate against 18 so I will make a deal with you, I am willing to stand aside and let you fight as long as you fight alone but if any one of these friends of yours try to assist you in any way well then I'll be forced to step in…" 17 said slyly.

"You don't have to worry about this group they are a bunch of cowards they wouldn't dare step in to try and save me, especially Kakarotto's boy all he does is cry." Vegeta said smirking.

"SHUT UP VEGETA THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gohan said getting angry but was stopped by Piccolo.

"Don't let him get to you Gohan, focus on the task at hand destroying these machines." Piccolo said stepping in front of him.

Gohan sighed and stepped back.

"Well then maybe you are right...Saiyjin…maybe there is nothing to worry about." 17 said smirking at the scene.

"Well then now that that is settled let's continue." 18 said as she attacked Vegeta head on.

Android 18 continued to beat the crap out of Vegeta, with him only getting in a few shots. Eventually 18 knocked him clear to the ground severely injuring him.

"It's time to put an end to this little game don't you think?" 18 said as she approached him, seemingly un-phased by their battle.

_I can't believe it she has been toying with me this whole time…but how?!?_ Vegeta thought as he yelled in pain.

Vegeta tried to attack her once more but to no avail 18 kicked and punched him several more times. After another missed attack 18 flew in for the final blow to the chest that seemingly would take Vegeta out of action. Vegeta fell to the ground in pain, now barely able to move his left arm.

"FATHER NO!!" Future Trunks yelled in shock as his father hit the ground.

The other warriors looked on in disbelief. The mighty Saiyjin Prince Vegeta looked to be down for the count.

"Now, let's end this battle…for good." 18 said smirking as she approached the Saiyjin.

"Father no!" Future Trunks yelled as he transformed, took out his sword and flew down towards Vegeta and the android.


	11. So what’s next?

So I was reading the paper the other day and I saw an article about a professor at UCONN who just got a grant to develop his theory on time travel…and it's kind of funny because it is just like the way Trunks goes back in time in DBZ. His theory says that when you travel back and forth threw time you create separate parallel universes. Just thought that was interesting :-). But anyways here is Chapter 11! R&R as always!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 11: So what's next?**

Future Trunks swooped down in with his sword to try and attack 18 but the android just tapped his sword and it broke. Keeping his word 17 flew up towards him attacking him head on and knocking him to the ground.

"Trunks no!" Gohan yelled as he transformed and flew down towards them getting ready to attack.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he followed him.

"Alright here we go the battle we have been training all this time for…" Tien said following suit.

Krillin just stood their on the ledge where they were observing, terrified by what was happening.

"Guys, don't you think you are being a bit too hasty for the situation…" he said nervously watching.

"KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!" Gohan yelled as he let the blast go towards 17 who blocked it with ease.

"Oh, I see another Super Saiyjin huh? Don't you get it kid your friends couldn't defeat us transforming and you are no exception." 17 said smirking firing a ki attack at him.

Gohan dodged it and began to physically attack the android.

17 easily dodged all the attacks and punched him deep in his stomach forcing Gohan to de-transform and fall to the ground.

Piccolo was the next to attack the android but missed and 17 knocked him to the ground while Tien went to punch him but the android dodged and grabbed him from behind putting him in a chock hold.

"Android!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to fly towards 17 but was stopped by 18 grabbing his leg.

"You should have kept your little friends out of this Vegeta!" 18 yelled at him.

Future Trunks slowly got up from where he was laying and started to charge towards 18.

"No don't!" Vegeta yelled at his future son but it was too late 18 swung him around right into Future Trunks knocking them both down for what looked to be good.

Krillin just stood on the ledge watching the carnage unfold.

"This isn't good…hey what is he doing over there?" Krill said noticing 16 standing on the sideline watching, not attacking.

16 turned to him and gave him a shy smile, freaking Krillin out in the process.

"What is he…up to?" Krillin wondered as he saw 16 enjoying the birds that had flown towards him.

Seeing that 17 had Tien in a chock hold Piccolo quickly got up and flew towards 17 trying to attack him once more, missing again and fell to the ground once more after 17 kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh no Piccolo! They are all down for the count now!" Krillin yelled from where he was standing.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Vegeta sprung up and attacked 18 but missed and was sent flying back down by the android. 18 continued her assault on the Saiyjin.

"What is it going to take for you to get it Vegeta? You have been beaten…by a girl." 18 said smirking as she stomped on top of him.

She continued her assault till Vegeta de-transformed and was down for the count.

"Hey would you look at that Vegeta's hair turned another color…strange it happened to those two too. I have no data on this type of transformation." 18 said.

"Well it doesn't really matter now; I mean they clearly are no match for us. Such a shame too I was actually looking forward to being slightly challenged by them." 17 said smirking.

"Oh no great I am on my own now! Maybe if I stay quiet they won't notice me…yeah that's what I will do." Krillin said backing up.

17 and 18 turned around after hearing him talk to himself.

"Ah oh no!!" Krillin yelled as he jumped back.

17 and 18 levitated themselves up to where Krillin was, circling him.

"You look scared, just relax you are not the one we are looking for ok? We want Goku." 17 said with an evil smile.

Krillin just stood there afraid to move because if he did they might try to kill him too.

"Huh this one seems to be at a loss for words, oh well come on 18 lets go find Goku." 17 said walking away from Krillin, 18 in tow.

"Those cold hearted machines how could they be so calm?" he said to himself watching them walk away.

Krillin was still listening to their conversation.

_Too loud, scared the birds away…what…more fun find Goku themselves…what is wrong with these androids?!?!"_ Krillin thought to himself.

"It's up to me now, if they find Goku they are going to try and squash him that is if I don't do something quick!" Krillin said.

All of a sudden Krillin ran towards the androids "no stop!"

"And what do you want now little man?" 17 said un-phased.

"Stop, you guys leave Goku alone he is sick he can't fight you now it would be a waste! Why are you after him anyways? Goku never did anything to you; he was Dr. Gero's enemy! " Krillin said pleading with them.

"16 is programmed to destroy Goku so that is what we are going to do." 17 said with a smirk.

"Why, you don't have to do that!" Krillin said back to him.

"We are only following Dr. Gero's maters plan you know that's all." 17 spat back at him.

"Just listen to yourselves did you forget Dr. Gero is gone you took care of that!" Krillin yelled.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about that. But this friend is a game." 17 said with a sly smile.

"What…do you mean…this is just a game…that's all?" Krillin said in shock.

"Yes, that's right and finding Goku is a part of the game, that's why we didn't ask you where he is." 17 said to him smirking.

"No stop this…I beg of you please don't go after Goku please you don't have to do this!" Krillin pleaded with them.

"No, I am programmed to destroy Goku and only Goku no one else." 16 said.

"Well there you go that's your answer baldy now if you will excuse us we have work to do." 17 said to him.

Krillin stared at them in shock not knowing what to do.

"Stop worrying about Goku, why don't you go help Vegeta and your other friends they look like they could use one of those sensu beans you all seem so fond of." 17 said to him.

Slowly 18 approached Krillin, who was now about ready to wet himself because of the fact ten to one she was going to kill him. The next thing Krillin knew 18 leaned down and placed her lips on his check, giving him a gentle warm kiss.

"Good luck, bye." 18 said with a smile and walked away towards 16 and 17.

Slowly the androids flew off into the distance, leaving behind five warriors out of commission, and well Krillin, who was in shock at that fact that the android didn't kill him but KISSED him. What kind of game was she trying to play with him?

"Oh no I forgot the other guys!" Krillin said realizing that the others were still down in the ravine and flew towards them.

"Lets see I should have 6 beans left I hope that it is enough for everyone!" Krillin said turning Tien over to give him one.

"Hey Tien can you hear me, are you ok?" Krillin said trying to get him to respond and gave him a bean.

Piccolo and Future Trunks gradually got up inspecting their physical condition.

"Gohan, are you ok? Here take one of these." Krillin said putting a sensu bean in his mouth.

"Thanks…Krillin…" Gohan said as he chewed the bean.

"Wow Vegeta looks like he's in tough shape; I guess I need to give Vegeta a couple of beans…" Krillin said hesitantly as he watched the injured Saiyjin struggle.

A little while later…

"What do you mean they even knew about the sensu beans?!?" Piccolo said in shock.

"I really don't get it; they know everything about us why didn't they just finish us off?" Tien said angrily.

"Because…they aren't after us…they are after my dad." Gohan said clutching his fists.

"What how did you…" Krillin began but was cut off by Gohan.

"I heard you guys talking before; they told you they were only really concerned with finding my father and not with us. To them we are just a small notch in their belt. What they really want is to find and destroy my father, and then who knows what…" he said to him sadly.

"Krillin is that true?" Tien asked him.

"Yeah, it is guys…" Krillin said lowering his head.

"This isn't good…this isn't good at all they can't find Goku! If they destroy him it is only a matter of time until they destroy us and then…and then the rest of earth's population…" Future Trunks said remembering the horror in his world.

"Man, they were just toying with us…this is all Vegeta's fault." Tien said angrily looking at the Saiyjin was off to the distance.

"Hey, don't blame him we all underestimated their strength, which was a mistake! But we can not afford to make anymore you hear me?!? The androids may not be so forgiving next time." Piccolo yelled back.

All of a sudden a frustrated Vegeta flew off into the distance…more upset with himself than anything else.

"Vegeta!" Krillin yelled watching him fly off.

Future Trunks began to take off but was stopped by Piccolo.

"Trunks let him go, stop!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"What, but Piccolo…" he began.

"No buts leave him alone. Ever since Vegeta became a Super Saiyjin his ego has been out of control…honestly I think what that android hurt the most today was his pride. He is very ashamed of his defeat." Piccolo said to the boy.

"Yeah, I guess the androids did that to all of us huh?" Gohan said crossing his arms thinking about what had happened earlier.

"We worked so hard…but they were still way stronger than all of us put together!" Tien said in defeat.

"No Tien don't say that, I should have been fighting along side you guys the whole time it's just…well I just froze up I got too scared…" Krillin said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't sweat it you guys, Trunks and Gohan are both Super Saiyjins and it only took one punch from those androids to take them both out. Even if you joined us Krillin we would not have won today." Piccolo said trying to cheer then up.

"Oh man I wish Goku was here!" Krillin yelled out of frustration.

"Hey, Trunks you were able to take out Freeza single handedly you are one of the strongest people I have ever met and Gohan, you have gotten so much stronger since the last time I saw you when you were just a boy but those androids tossed both of you aside like you were nothing." Tien said to them.

"Well, I must admit my move was kind of foolish. I should have waited for an opportune moment to attack instead of listening to my feelings and rushing in like that…sorry guys." Gohan said scolding himself for his actions.

"Hey don't sweat it Gohan, you faired better than the Gohan in my time did at your age…" Future Trunks said trying to cheer him up.

"Goku is strong, but in all honesty guys, unless Goku has a trick up his sleeve I don't know how he is going to fair against them, I mean even Vegeta got the snot beat out of him." Tien said.

"I don't get it; these androids are much stronger than the ones that I fought in my time." Future Trunks said thinking.

"Wait Trunks what do you mean?" Piccolo said.

"The androids I fought were stronger than me but not this much the kind of strength these new androids have is off the charts!" he said to them.

"Then I guess we really are out of luck." Tien said.

"What do you think we should do Piccolo? From the sounds of it, it doesn't even seem like my dad can defeat them." Gohan asked his long time mentor.

"Gohan I think that you Trunks, Tien and Krillin need to go back to your house and move Goku somewhere safe so that the androids don't find him in his current state. We may even need to use your sister and our Trunks if things get bad. At this rate we are going to need to have all the help we can get." Piccolo suggested to him.

_What, Reilena, no way…she can fight? In my time she never learned how…this is amazing…I wonder how strong she is…well clearly strong enough to make some sort of difference…_ Future Trunks thought to himself in shock.

"Right, but what about you Piccolo?" Gohan said confused.

"I…don't know…" Piccolo said thinking.

"Come on Piccolo I know that you have something in mind." Krillin said joshing him.

"Listen to me, stop asking questions it is of none of your concern!" he yelled at Krillin.

"This is something that I have to do ALONE!" Piccolo yelled as he fired off a ki blast towards them and started to fly off.

"Piccolo what do you think you are doing?!?" Gohan yelled at him.

"I am leaving and anyone who tries to follow me will be sorry! Just find Goku and forget about me!" he yelled as he flew off.

"What's with him? Did I miss something here? I haven't seen Piccolo act like that since the old days when he tried to destroy Goku and take over the world. This doesn't make sense the last I heard Piccolo was fighting on our side!" Tien said confused.

"Don't worry Tien, I know Piccolo pretty well and I am sure that he has a plan…a plan that will help us win against the androids so don't worry he is still on our side!" Gohan said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, he is still one of us he just has a lot on his mind if you know what I mean. This is one fight we can not afford to loose and Piccolo knows that. He is just doing what he knows he has to do in order to win. Don't worry, he will be ok." Krillin said smiling.

"Krillin he'll be ok what are you talking about?!?" Tien said.

"You saw him fly in that direction right? Try and guess where you think he is going." Krillin said with a smirk.

"Is this a trick question how am I supposed to know?!?" Tien said frustrated.

"He's going to the look out Tien…I bet he is going to fuse back with Kami." Gohan said looking off into the distance.

"WHAT WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!? Tien said in shock.

"Remember Tien, Piccolo and Kami are one in the same, Piccolo was the evil side and Kami, the good. He is going to fuse with Kami so he can be whole again…and even stronger than before!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Wow, wild…" Future Trunks said soaking it all in.

"I see…" Tien said.

"Yeah, I remember Master Roshi telling me once when Piccolo was still a bad guy that if they had stayed fused together they would be the most powerful being in the universe!" Krillin said matter-of-factly.

"But what about the Dragon balls? Won't they become inert if Kami disappears?" Tien asked him.

"Well, it's better if they fuse together and we loose the balls rather than if they die and we loose the balls. At least we stand more of a chance if they are fused back together!" Krillin exclaimed.

"So I guess if Kami agrees Piccolo will become like a Super Saiyjin only…you know he's a Namek?" Tien said to him.

"Yup you got bro this is going to be great! Maybe the cards will finally be dealt in our favor!" Krillin said excitingly.

"Well not if the androids get to Goku first." Future Trunks said speaking up.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about my dad, we better hurry up and get my house before the androids do!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah let's do it guys!" Krillin said as they all blasted off towards the Son home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How, how could I let that android have her way with me? They, they out smarted me…but how they are just machinery?!? I AM A SUPER SAIYJIN! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYJIN'S THEY CAN NOT AND WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!_ Vegeta thought to himself as he flew.

"Those androids should have finished me off when they had the chance because they will pay for this, I will show them no mercy!" he yelled.

"And I will do this with no help from you Kakarotto, I will be the one who defeats these things, I will be the one who has all the glory…and then I will defeat YOU and reclaim my place as the strongest Saiyjin alive!"

_That boy better know what's good for him and stay out of my way._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Trunks, that medicine you gave Goku how long do you think it will take to work?" Krillin asked him.

Future Trunks thought a bit as they flew "well in Goku's case I would say…about ten days."

"WHAT TEN DAYS?!? Do you think we can hold off the androids for ten days until my dad gets better?" Gohan said in shock.

"Well, I don't know but I am going to go to Master Roshi's and get Chaozu so we can continue our training. That way, if the androids strike again I will be ready." Tien said to them.

"Alright, see yah Tien!" Krillin said as his long time friend flew off.

"Trunks, you know once Goku gets better we can't guarantee that we will be able to defeat these things." Krillin said to him.

"Yeah, I know but we have a better chance with him rather than without him." Future Trunks said thinking about the events that happened in his time.

"Ah oh my gosh I almost forgot!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Huh what is it Gohan?" Krillin asked him.

"Videl, I almost forgot about Videl I hope she is ok maybe when we get back to my house I should give her a call and tell her that I am ok and everything that is going on." Gohan said thinking about his friend.

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend!" Krillin said joshing him.

"Krillin she isn't my girlfriend! We are just good friends!" Gohan yelled back at him.

"Hey, if you ever need any friendly advice about how to win her over you just give me a call ok." Krillin said smirking.

"Krillin we are not, nor will we ever, date…well it's more than likely we will never date! I mean she doesn't even like me like that! For god sakes the only reason we are friends is because she blackmailed me into giving her flying lessons! I mean she is very good at martial arts, and she is very pretty, but we are nothing more than friends!" Gohan yelled back at him.

Future Trunks just laughed as he saw his former master defend his relations with his classmate.

_So Gohan has a girlfriend huh? Funny I don't remember my master having one in my time at least, he never talked about it with me and I don't remember Reilena mentioning anything about it. I will have to ask her about it when I get back…things really have changed in this time. I hope it all changes for the better._ He thought as they flew towards the Son's residence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goku try to relax!" Chichi said to her husband as he tossed and turned in bed.

"Come on dad fight it you are doing so well!" Reilena said looking over at her father.

"So how long do you guys think it will take before Goku is back to 100 percent?" Videl asked them.

"Well, Trunks never gave us an exact time reference for how long it will take for the medicine to work. For all we know it could be days, weeks, or even months!" Yamcha said to her.

"Months, that's crazy! We need him now to fight the androids! Who knows what will happen if it takes that long…if there will even be an Earth to defend!" Videl said in shock.

"No way, it won't take months; dad is already kind of looking better than when we first brought him back here! Maybe it will only take a few days…" Reilena said trying to be optimistic about the situation.

"Oh my poor Goku what did you do to deserve this?" Chichi wept.

"Hey mom, Reilena, Yamcha we are back!" a voice said from downstairs.

"Gohan?" Videl and Reilena said simultaneously.

Gohan stood in the doorway looking around for his family.

"Gohan!" Videl said as she ran down the stairs towards him.

"Hey Videl what are you…" Gohan was cut off as she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

"Gohan you are ok I was so worried about you!" she said hugging him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Gohan said nervously not knowing what to do, but eventually decided it was probably best to hug her back.

"Not your girlfriend huh? I would beg to differ…" Krillin said with a slight laugh as he walked through the door.

Gohan and Videl jumped away from each other blushing.

"Hey so where is Goku we need to get him out of here right now!" Future Trunks said to them as he walked in.

"Oh, he is upstairs in bed why what's going on?" Videl asked him.

"Hey Gohan you're back!" Reilena said as she ran down the stairs and hugged her older brother.

Future Trunks looked at the little girl and gave her a slight smile.

_Reilena…look at you so young so care free…in a training gi none the less…I would have never guessed in a million years that you would become a fighter like your father and brother. You are going to get a kick out of this…_ his thoughts were interrupted by the little girl approaching him.

Reilena hesitantly started to walk towards Future Trunks inspecting every inch of him.

"So…you are Trunks…well Trunks from the future?" Reilena asked him curiously.

He scratched his head and laughed nervously "yeah I am…nice to meet…I mean see…yeah…"

Reilena was quiet for a second and perked up "wow, Trunks looks like he is going to be pretty cool when he grows up."

Everyone in the room laughed at her comment until they noticed Yamcha coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys what's going on? What did you say about having to get Goku out of here?" Yamcha asked them.

"We don't have much time Yamcha we can explain on the way to Master Roshi's!" Gohan said to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have something that I want old man…" Piccolo said to Kami as he landed on the look out.

"Oh, do I? Nice to finally see you again Piccolo it's been a long time." Kami said giving him a slight smile.

Mr. Popo looked on confused by the whole situation but knowing that whatever Piccolo wanted from Kami, it was serious.

"Yes, it has been, too long if you ask me…but let's just cut to the chase…shall we?" Piccolo said smirk knowing very well that Kami knew why he was there.

"So you really want to be joined together again? Do you really think that it will make a difference?" Kami asked him.

"Of course I do otherwise why would I be here? You know I would never suggest a thing like that casually. I didn't come here for a friendly chat I came here strictly on business…you knew that before I even arrived." Piccolo said to him.

"This is quite an honor though, I never thought that you and I would ever be reunited again…let alone you being the one to initiate it…although things have changed since then…you have changed." He said to Piccolo.

"Shut up old man I am not doing this because I want to I am doing this because I need the power of both of us to be able to stop those androids! Honestly I do not know how I am going to be able to handle being to close to you all the time; just being with in feet of you sickens me!" Piccolo yelled back at him.

Kami grabbed on to his walking stick in anger at what Piccolo had just said.

"Kami, are you alright?" Mr. Popo asked him concerned.

"Trust me; I would rather that I would never have to look at you ever again." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Kami stood there thinking for awhile then spoke up.

"Don't worry Popo, this has nothing to do with Piccolo and I's past…it has to do with the constant struggle between the forces of good and evil, and the threats the earth is facing at the moment. Even Vegeta, the strongest warrior in action right now could not defeat those androids…even Goku might not stand a chance…but with Piccolo and I fused back together he might stand a chance against those things." Kami said with his back turned to them.

"Well, I see you and I are finally able to agree on something old man…." Piccolo was cut off by him.

"Hold on I have not agreed to anything just yet Piccolo…I would first like to see how things play out further before I make a final decision." Kami said to him.

"What are you insane? Have you lost your mind in your old age? There is no other way to beat them I was down there on the front lines!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"Sometimes things are not always what they appear to be Piccolo…of anyone you should know that best. They may not be out to destroy the earth…they may just be after Goku and if that is the case I don't know if I want to fuse back together." Kami said back to him.

"You have got to be kidding me! Did you not hear anything that Trunks told us ten years ago?!?" Piccolo yelled back frustrated.

"I did, I heard everything the boy from the future told you. But I also read his thoughts and know that our timeline is different than his so things may not play out like they did in his future." Kami said to him matter-of-factly.

"Fine, if this how you want to play then I will be here…waiting for you to make a decision." Piccolo said as he sat down at the edge of the lookout.

Kami looked at him and walked back to his chamber to think.

_This is a bigger decision than you realize Piccolo, neither you nor I will be the same as we once were._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geese, I think Goku has packed on a few pounds…" Yamcha said as they loaded Goku on to the capsule ship.

"Oh give him a break he hasn't exactly been himself lately." Krillin said as he moved the mattress on board.

"So Videl, are you going to come with us or are you going back home?" Gohan asked her secretly wanting her to come with them…he knew that if she went home he would be worrying about her the whole time.

"I think I am going to go with you guys…if that is alright….I don't want to go back home just yet besides, my dad thinks I am at Erasa's." she said to him.

Gohan gave her a warm smile as they got on board the air ship.

"Hey Rei, guys what's up?" Trunks said as he landed in front of the Son house.

"Hey buddy get on board we are transporting Goku to Master Roshi's!" Yamcha said to him as he placed Goku on the mattress.

"What, why what's going on?" Trunks questioned as he noticed his future self sitting inside the air ship.

"Just shut up and get inside the air ship we need to leave now before the androids come!" Reilena yelled at him pushing him inside.

Future Trunks couldn't help but laugh at the two.

_Rei I hope you and mother are ok…I miss you two so much._


	12. Two Time Machines?

Awe no reviews the last 2 chapters I'm sad :-( well I am back from Virginia had a good vacation, wish I didn't have to leave :-(. Well here is Chapter 12! Read and Review this chapter pleeeease!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 12: Two Time Machines?**

**Future Timeline**

"_Hey Reilena are you busy?" a voice said from behind the door._

_A young Reilena looked up from the book that she was reading "no mom come on in."_

_Chichi walked through the door and gave her a warm smile "so, I was wondering what kind of cake you wanted me to make you for your birthday? You are turning the big 1…3…this year."_

"_Yeah I know I will finally be a teenager!" Reilena proclaimed proudly._

"_Well, if you don't make a decision you will be a cakeless teenage birthday girl!" Chichi said with a stern look on her face._

"_Ok, ok I want…" Reilena was interrupted by a knock on the door downstairs._

"_Hold that thought hun let me go get the door." Chichi said as she left the room._

_The next thing she knew he mother came rushing back upstairs to her room "Rei I need you to hide right now!"_

"_But mom why?" she asked her._

"_Just do it!" Chichi yelled at her as she left._

_Reilena slid underneath her bed, as he mother had requested, when all of a sudden she heard some scuffling downstairs._

"_I told you Gohan isn't here now please leave us alone!" she heard her mother say downstairs._

"_Oh I don't think so; this is where he lives after all he has to be around here somewhere." The male voice said._

"_Yes, lady if you don't cooperate and tell us where your son is 17 and I will have to take matters into our own hands." The female one said._

_Reilena hid under her bed in shock **oh no the androids are here!** She thought to herself._

"_I told you two already my son isn't home and I don't know where he is." Chichi said one last time with an attitude._

"_Yeah, Gohan isn't here he hasn't been home for days!" her grandfather said._

"_Well what do you think 18; I think these two are being quite…difficult…" 17 said._

"_Yes I think we should take care of them." 18 said._

_The next thing Reilena heard was a blast and screams of her mother and grandfather. She froze with fear not knowing what to do, she couldn't move._

"_Well that was easy, such weaklings…but I loved how they thought that we were actually looking for Gohan. They didn't stand a chance the moment they opened the door for us." 18 said laughing._

"_I think I sense a life force upstairs maybe Gohan is home after all." 17 said._

_Reilena listened to their footsteps come closer and closer to her. The next thing she knew her door opened and a pair of feet came into her view._

"_17 I don't see anyone, besides that wouldn't be him anyways, the life force was too weak." 18 said to him as she looked around the room._

"_Yeah well still we came here to kill his family doesn't he have a little sister?" 17 asked her._

"_Yes, but for all we know she is at school or something. I am bored anyways his mother and grandfather were all too easy to kill I need a challenge today…" 18 said to him._

_Reilena gasped and quickly covered her mouth as she tried to control her tears._

"_Did you hear that?" 17 asked her._

"_Hear what I think you are going insane 17. Maybe you need a change of scenery. Come on lets go attack another city." 18 suggested._

"_Oh alright but only if we get to blow up that farm on the way there, all the manure is stinking up the country side." 17 said as they left._

_Reilena stayed underneath her bed for a few minuets making sure that the androids had left and then quickly got up and ran downstairs._

"_Momma…Grandpa are you ok?!?" she yelled as she ran but it was too late._

_When she reached the kitchen she saw the carnage he whole kitchen looked like it had been through a nuclear attack, dust and blood was everywhere. Finally she looked over towards the wall and saw the slumped, bloody, lifeless bodies of her mother and grandfather, each with a hole through their chest._

_Reilena's eye's started to tear up again as she ran towards their bodies "Momma! Grandpa!"_

_She kneeled down toward her mother's body and wrapped her arms around it and sobbed" MOMMA!"_

"MOMMA NO!" Reilena yelled as she jerked up out of bed.

Reilena was sweating and heavily panting "Another dream…why do I keep dreaming about that day…"

Reilena got up and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. As she approached the sink she broke down crying "Momma, Grandpa, Gohan I miss you so much why did you have to leave me here alone?!?"

She looked at her self in the mirror as she tried to wipe her tears away "Trunks…everyday that you are gone the more I have these dreams…please come home soon I don't know how much more of this separation I can take….you and Bulma are my only family now…I can't loose you too…"

**End of Future Timeline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So basically that's where we stand with these things. They think this whole ordeal is just one big game." Gohan said explaining the current android situation to everyone.

"Wow, that's…that's insane…" Videl said in shock.

"Do you really think they are that powerful…I mean do you think that my dad can take them?" Reilena asked him curiously.

"Yeah afraid so, they are even more powerful than the ones that Trunks…I mean Trunks from the future told us about…I don't know if your dad will be able to defeat them after an illness like this." Krillin said to her.

Everyone looked at Future Trunks concerned.

"But I thought that those were the androids you told us about." Yamcha said.

"They are, but they are different some how." Future Trunks exclaimed.

"Well I think that my Goku will wake up from this whole thing fine and back to normal and he will kick those androids butts!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Well I hope so mom because we are going to need dad for this battle…and we might need Trunks and Reilena too…" Gohan hesitantly said.

"WHAT?!? ABSOLUTELY NOT GOHAN NO WAY NO HOW IS MY LITTLE GIRL GOING TO FIGHT THOSE MONSTERS!" Chichi yelled at him.

"Mom I mean only if we can't defeat them I just want them to understand that." Gohan said scratching his head backing away from his mother.

"I don't care; your father and I already discussed this issue! Reilena is not going to be a fighter! She can train with you SOMETIMES, for self defense reasons, but that is it! My little girl is going to become a well educated, independent woman who won't be relying on some man to support her!" Chichi yelled.

"But mom I…" Reilena began but Chichi cut her off.

"The answer is N…O…NO! When we get to Master Roshi's you are going to start studying young lady you have been slacking off as of late!" Chichi said to her daughter.

Reilena pouted as Trunks began to laugh "thank god my mom isn't here otherwise I am sure she would be flipping out even worse than yours just did."

"TRUNKS WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" Chichi yelled at the boy.

"Uh, nothing mame…nothing at all…" Trunks said nervously.

"That's what I thought, you should study too you know I am sure Bulma would love it if you got ahead on your studies." Chichi said with a smile.

"Awe man…" Trunks said with a sigh.

Future Trunks looked at the two and smiled _don't worry man I feel your pain…_

"You know I could travel to the past in my time machine and destroy the androids and Dr. Gero's lab before he gets there. It shouldn't be too hard since now I know where is lab is." Future Trunks said thinking.

"Hey yeah that's a great idea!" Yamcha said enthusiastically.

"Wait a minuet I don't think that I like the idea of you going after the androids yourself bro. No I think it would be best if we waited for Goku to get better…or at least wait till Piccolo gets back." Krillin said to the young man.

"Hey Trunks I have a question." Gohan said.

"Yeah what's up?" Trunks and his future self said at the same time.

The two boys looked at each other in slight shock and embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry this is going to get some getting use to…you know the whole there being two Trunks's thing." Gohan said with a slight laugh.

"Gohan just ask your question already!" Videl said getting impatient.

"Oh yeah sorry. Well Trunks…I mean Trunks from the future…if you go back in time and try to destroy the androids then what will happen to the androids in this time? Didn't you say that the androids in your time still existed even though you warned us about them in the past?" he asked him.

"You're right Gohan! What was I thinking if I go back in time to try and destroy the androids it will only destroy the ones of that time not this one or in mine. When I go back I create a brand new, separate timeline. Whatever I do there won't affect this one or the one that I come from." Future Trunks said.

"Huh…try that again…" Videl said slightly confused.

"What he is trying to say is that there are two realities out there Videl, this one and his. In Trunk's future my father died of the heart disease he is currently sick with. But since Trunks brought us the antidote my father lived, creating two realities one where my father survived and one where he didn't. Whatever he does here doesn't affect his own world." Gohan explained.

"I…think…I get it…" Videl said still slightly confused.

"But I don't get it. Why did you come back if you knew you couldn't change your world?" Yamcha asked him.

Future Trunks got up and looked out the window.

"It wasn't exactly my idea…it was my mother's and Reilena's. They were both so convinced that Goku could make a difference…even if it wouldn't save our world from its terror. They were totally convinced…especially after Gohan died…that there was nothing more we could do to help our world. They built the time machine with that in mind." He said thinking of them.

"What…did you say Reilena helped build your time machine?" Chichi said in shock.

Future Trunks nodded his head.

Chichi beamed and gave her young daughter a hug "did you hear that hunnie you are going to become a mechanical genius when you get older!"

"Mom please this is embarrassing…" Reilena said trying to stop her mother.

"Anyways pretty much everything worked out as planned…only I didn't think there would be so many differences between my world and this one." Future Trunks said to them.

Trunks all of a sudden shot up from his seat "oh no I almost forgot I have to call my mom and tell her I am ok…oh man she is going to kill me!"

Future Trunks sympathized with him knowing exactly what he was talking about. Bulma really could overreact sometimes.

"Hey calm down little man there is a phone on here somewhere just give her a call now and tell her where we are maybe she will want to meet us there." Yamcha said to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who does that android think she is? She had no right taunting the Prince of all Saiyjin's!_ Vegeta thought to himself as the events of earlier ran through his head.

Vegeta smirked _those stupid machines are wasting their time searching for Kakarotto he won't give them the challenge they are looking for…only I can give them such a battle! Mark my words androids the next time we meet I will be ready…and you will meet your doom at the hands of ME! Not Kakarotto, not Kakarotto's brat or the stupid Namek…_

Vegeta bawled his fists in anger and looked up at the sky "AND NOT FROM SOME TWO FACED IDIOT FUTURE SON OF MINE EITHER!"

"Maybe I am not who I think I am…a true Super Saiyjin warrior would not have fallen in battle…maybe…maybe there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyjin….yes that is the only explanation for the events that have taken place today…"

"Yes Kakarotto I know you feel it too…there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyjin and mark my words Kakarotto I will be the first one to ascend!" Vegeta smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks dialed the phone and waited for the phone to connect.

"So Trunks from the future you said that I helped build the time machine that you came back here in…does that mean that I didn't die by the hands of the androids?" Reilena asked him curiously.

Future Trunks looked at her blankly and smiled remembering that he had not told the others ten years earlier about her existence "no you didn't die at the hands of the androids…yet at least."

Reilena sighed in relief "good, I was worried there for a minuet…hey wait why don't I help you fight the androids?"

"Well, that's because you don't know how to fight in my time…since your father died when we were babies you never learned. And since Gohan was so busy with fighting them off…and very protective of you…he never taught you so after you came to live with my mom and I at what's left of Capsule Corp you kind of became her apprentice since studied so much since the androids began their attacks." Future Trunks explained to her.

"Oh, that's kind of lame…but I guess it's cool that I built a time machine…hey maybe I can go back with you and teach myself how to fight!" Reilena said cheerily.

Future Trunks was kind of taken a back by her comment then quickly laughed it off "sorry kiddo but I can't there's only room for one in my ship."

Reilena sat back with a sad look on her face when Gohan spoke up.

"Hey, how come my sister lives with you and Bulma at Capsule Corp and not with my mom back home?" he asked.

"Well…uh it's kind of a long story maybe if we have time at some point I'll tell it…" Future Trunks said trying to avoid the whole conversation…even though it wasn't his family it still pained him to think about what the androids did to Chichi and Ox King…especially since it hurt the girl he loved so much.

"Capsule Corp this is Norma how may I assist you?" the voice said over the speaker phone.

"Geese finally, hi Norma its Trunks can I talk to my mom please?" Trunks asked the woman through the speaker phone.

"Oh Trunks, hi dear sure hold on one moment." The woman said as she put him on hold and some cheesy elevator music came on.

"Man Trunks your mom has really got to change that music…" Yamcha said as he piloted the plane.

"Yeah I know what you mean I hate listening to this stuff but it's what my grandpa likes…" all of a sudden he was cut off by the voice on the other line.

"TRUNKS IS THAT YOU?!?! I have been trying to get in contact with you for the past three hours what's going on you didn't call me when you got to Goku's nor did anyone pick up when I call his house I was so worried what on earth is going…" Bulma was cut off by Krillin who took the speaker from the boy.

"Hey Bulma it's Krillin listen we are bring Goku to Master Roshi's right now because the androids are on their way to his house he should be safe there…" Krillin said in the speaker.

"What…no way that's insane…oh hey before I forget listen is my son there…I mean my son from the future I KNOW my son is there…my son who is going to be in BIG trouble when he gets home!" Bulma yelled through the phone.

"Oh man…again…." Trunks said lowering his head.

Reilena giggled at her friend "geese Trunks you get in more trouble than I do!"

"Yeah he's here Bulma why?" Krillin said to her.

"Well PUT HIM ON!" Bulma yelled at him.

Krillin jumped back in shock and nervousness as she yelled "well you are on speaker so he can hear you.

"Oh, ok hi everyone I hope you are doing ok get better Goku!" she said when she was cut off by Yamcha.

"Just get on with it Bulma geese you take forever with…" Yamcha was cut off by her.

"What is that Yamcha? Well let me tell you something mister…" Bulma began.

"Mother what did you need to tell me?" Future Trunks butted in figuring he better say something before things got ugly between his mother and her past flame.

"Oh, well we got a call today from some guy who lives out in the middle of the country some where to the west of here…he claims to have found some weird abandoned vehicle and wants to keep it but he doesn't know how to fly the thing so he phoned us and asked us if we knew." Bulma said on the line.

"Yeah…go on…" Future Trunks said listening in intently.

"He tried to describe what kind of vehicle it was but it didn't sound like any of the flying vehicle's we manufacture here but he swore to me and my dad that it had Capsule Corp written all over it so I had him fax me over a picture of it. I couldn't believe it when I saw it, it was a picture of the time machine you came in ten years ago and I have some bad news for you kid it looks to be in pretty bad shape." She said to him.

"WHAT but that can't be true, when I came back again I definitely put my machine back in its capsule so that no one would find it!" Future Trunks said as he pulled out his capsule box to reassure himself.

"Trunks are you sure that you did, you didn't forget to put it away when you got here?" Gohan said to him concerned.

"See here, it is right here with me that time machine isn't mine." He said as he pointed to the capsule.

"Seriously, but well I guess the time machine in this picture does look like it's been sitting there for a long time…this is so weird. How many time machines did we make in the future exactly?" Bulma said through the phone.

"How many…well we barely managed to make one…it took you and Rei over two years to complete it and it took another three to gather enough energy so that it was fully charged so that I could go back second time…" Future Trunks said.

"Well, I want to make sure that this isn't your time machine let me fax the picture over to you guys in the air ship." Bulma said to them.

Within seconds the picture of the time machine faxed over to them.

"Here check it out." Krillin said handing him the photo.

"That is my capsule no mistaking it guys…but it's not in the area that I landed in…either time…and it looks like its been there longer than I have been here…" Future Trunks said to them.

Videl got up and went to go look at it "wow no way that is a time machine? I would have never ever in my entire life ever dreamed that such a feat was possible…"

Gohan looked at her with a soft smile but was interrupted by Bulma speaking.

"Well this is somewhere in the west 1050 area I think…" she said.

"West 1050…no way that is miles away from where I landed originally….this is wild…what is going on?" Future Trunks said.

"Well, I am going to go and check it out to see what's up you going to go?" Bulma asked her son from the future.

"Yes, I need to get to the bottom of this." Future Trunks said folding the picture and putting it in his pocket.

"Hey I think I will go too I can't let you go out there alone incase something fishy is going on…besides Bulma can be a bit of a distraction." Gohan said laughing.

Future Trunks nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Gohan I heard that!" Bulma yelled at him.

Gohan blushed in embarrassment as the others laughed.

"Well if you two are going I am going as well." Videl said as she got up from her seat.

Gohan's eyes widened and he all of a sudden got very protective of her "no way Videl stay here and go to Master Roshi's with everyone else it is too dangerous for…"

"Too dangerous? Gohan I fight criminals everyday! If someone stole Trunks's time machine I am sure I can handle it!" Videl said getting up in Gohan's face.

Gohan started to slowly walk away from her but she continued to persist.

"I missed the androids the first time and I will be damned if I miss them again! Besides, you know you can't stop me anyways." Videl said to him with a smirk.

"Uh…o…k…but promise if things get ruff you will go back with Bulma." Gohan said pleading with her.

"Fine…but I doubt that will happen." Videl said satisfied.

Future Trunks just stared at them in disbelief and thought to himself _are they sure they aren't dating? They fight like an old married couple…they fight like Rei and I do and we practically ARE an old married couple…_

"Gohan I don't think it's safe for you to be frolicking out there alone without your father!" Chichi said yelling at his son.

"Mom I will be fine I can take care of myself really I am almost seventeen years old!" Gohan said suddenly realizing maybe he should have rephrased what he just said differently.

"OH SO YOU DON'T NEED YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW IS THAT IT? WELL MISTER GIRLFRIENDS COME AND GO AND WHEN ALL IS SAID AND DONE YOU'RE MOTHER IS THE ONE THAT WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU! SO FINE GO WITH THEM SEE IF I CARE BUT WHEN YOU COME RUNNING BACK…" Chichi yelled at her son but was cut off.

"But mom…" Gohan began.

"I will meet you guys there see yah!" Bulma said hanging up.

"Come on Gohan, uh Videl let's go!" Future Trunks said as he walked to the door.

"Right…uh by mom I promise I will be back!" Gohan said as he, Videl and Future Trunks flew out the door.

"Bye Gohan, bye Videl, bye Trunks come back soon!" Reilena said waving at them with a smile.

Trunks just stood there with his arms crossed and sighed "this whole future me business is going to get some getting used to…it's going to drive me insane…"

The three young adults flew off towards the west to meet Bulma and investigate the abandoned machine.

After about ten minuets Gohan noticed that Videl wasn't with he and Trunks.

"Hey Trunks I think Videl is having a hard time keeping up with us I will be right back." He said as he slowed himself down and turned around to find her.

"Sure no problem bro." Future Trunks said as he watched Gohan turn around.

Videl was holding her arm to her face trying to block out the wind when she noticed Gohan coming strait towards her.

"Gohan what are you…" Gohan interrupted her before she could finish.

"Hey Videl, I know you like flying and all but I think it would be best if I carried you the rest of the way to the west 1050 area…we need to get there before Bulma does and you still need a little…" Gohan began but was cut off by Videl.

"What…no way Gohan I can fly my…" before she could finish Gohan swooped up underneath her and grabbed her by her waste then flew off to catch up with Future Trunks who was already ahead of them.

"What were you saying?" Gohan said with a slight laugh.

Videl was taken a back by his sudden assertiveness but decided to go along with it…this time.

"Nothing….nothing at all Gohan now come on lets catch up to Trunks!" Videl said closing her eyes praying to god that he didn't see her blushing.

"You got it!" Gohan said as he flew off even faster.

"Hey sorry about that Trunks we're here lets get this show on the road." Gohan said as he held Videl.

Future Trunks looked at the two teens and smiled but the smile didn't last long. Seeing them together brought back the feeling of longing he felt for his own girlfriend.

_Rei as much as I want you to be here…it is better that you are back home with my mother…it's safer…and hopefully when your father gets better we will be together again real soon…I hope _ he thought to himself when all of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by Gohan.

"So Trunks, is it really true that the androids destroyed everyone and everything back in your time?" Gohan asked him.

"Yes, there really isn't much left. All of the cities are in ruins…those of us who are left; we hide in underground bases making it harder for the androids to sense us out. It's a nightmare." Future Trunks said to him as they flew.

"Hey…so what happened to Gohan's family…why does his little sister live with you and your mom and not with her own family?" Videl asked holding on to Gohan for dear life.

Future Trunks was silent for a few moments before he spoke again "I will tell you two…only if you promise not to tell anyone…even your own friends and family…"

"Sure no problem man…wow this must be some serious stuff." Gohan said trying to figure out what could possibly have happened in the future.

"Yeah I won't tell anyone I can keep a secret…right Gohan?" Videl said slyly.

"Yeah…she can keep a secret alright…" Gohan said nervously.

"Ok, good you see Reilena lives with us because…because the androids killed Chichi and Ox King." Future Trunks began.

"WHAT THEY KILLED MY MOTHER AND GRANDFATHER?!?" Gohan said upset and in shock.

"Gohan…you're hurting…me…" Videl said with shortness of breath.

Looking down at her Gohan realized that he had been squeezing her out of anger from what Future Trunks had told him and loosened his grip on her up a bit.

"Oh my god Videl I am so sorry I didn't realize that…" he began but she cut him off.

"Gohan its ok just let Trunks finish his story." She said reassuringly.

"Yes, they killed them. You see one afternoon while you were out training the androids came to your house saying that they were 'looking for you'. When your mother and grandfather told them that you weren't home they blasted them, instantly killing them both. Reilena was home at the time but before your mother answered the door she looked to see who it was and saw it was 17 and 18. She ran upstairs and made Rei hide under the bed so incase something happened the chances of the androids finding her would be slim. About two hours later you came home and saw the carnage they had left and went out looking for them. When you found them you found out that they had been toying with your mother and grandfather and regardless of what they told them 17 and 18 were going to kill them anyways…out of revenge for a battle that they almost lost against you a month earlier."

"That…that is insane these things are monsters!" Videl said in shock at what she just heard.

Future Trunks looked away from them "Yes, yes they are your mother and grandfather were just two of the millions who fell victim to their debauchery. After you buried them, you decided that it would be safer if you and Reilena lived with my mother and I at what was left of Capsule Corp, since we had an underground base on the premises and since you were training me. That is when I first met your sister…"

"Really? When you first met her? That's strange you two have been friends since you were toddlers in this time." Gohan said pondering.

"Yes, well after your father died your mother rarely left your home and you were out training all the time trying to avenge the deaths of my father and the others so only heard about her…never actually met her until you moved in with us." He said blushing thinking about her.

Gohan nodded his head and suddenly noticed Future Trunks blushing a bit "hey, is that blush I see on your face Trunks?"

"What…no what are you talking about?" Future Trunks said embarrassed.

"Oh I get it you and Reilena are dating in the future! Trunks you are just like Gohan, a terrible liar!" Videl said confidently.

"Ahh, you see Gohan…guys its just…you see…" Future Trunks stuttered.

"It's ok Trunks you can tell us that you two are dating I won't pass judgment on you." Gohan said teasing him.

"Ok, fine we are dating…we have been since we were sixteen…but please you have to keep this a secret…especially from my mother and yours please Gohan….Videl…" Future Trunks pleaded.

"Don't worry man we won't tell…especially Bulma and my mother…yeish could you imagine…and Vegeta oh man if he found out…Trunks I suggest you keep the whole you dating my sister thing a secret from him…for yours and this Trunk's safety." Gohan said to him.

"Huh…Gohan what are you talking about?" Videl asked Gohan but was cut off by Future Trunks.

"Oh…why from my father? Why would he care he doesn't seem to care about anything except for defeating the androids and fighting Goku?" Future Trunks said confused.

"Because, he would probably kill you for associating yourself with 'Kakarotto's offspring'…especially since you guys are dating he won't like that very much if you know what I mean." Gohan said to him.

"Oh….OH….hey does my father have a grudge against Goku or something? My mother never really talked about my father and Goku's relations much…and my father…well he wasn't around much either when I was growing up…he was always out…my mother says it's because when Goku died of his heart disease it devastated him knowing that the only other pure blooded Saiyjin had died because of a stupid illness." Future Trunks asked him.

Gohan laughed at what he just told him "yeah, just a LITTLE grudge against my dad…"

The two of them laughed as Future Trunk's tracking device went off "hey looks like we are coming up on the west 1050 area we better slow down a little so we can scan the woods." He said as the two slowed themselves down.

"Gohan you can let me go now I am sure I can handle flying at this speed." Videl said slightly annoyed at the fact that Gohan was still holding her.

"Oh, right sorry Videl I forgot…" Gohan said lying a bit. He did forget but he didn't exactly want to let her go just yet.

Videl released herself from his grip and began to fly with the two boys "so what are we looking for again?"

"Well, I suggest that we wait for Bulma to get here then really start looking. I am sure that she won't like it if we find the machine with out her." Gohan suggested to them.

"You're right Gohan lets set down over in that clearing I am sure she will be able to find us there." Future Trunks said as the three of them lowered themselves to the ground to wait for Bulma to arrive.

**A/N: And thus was Chapter 12…Hrmm I wonder what will happen when Goku wakes up? Well I know what will happen and you know what will happen too…maybe… ;-) R/R!**


	13. More Than They Bargained For

No reviews my last chapter sniff I'm hurt…well more just a little down. I know people are reading my story it says so when I click on the stats lol. But I love to hear your feed back! I am always open to constructive criticism. Anyways here is chapter 13 piping hot for your enjoyment! And as always R&R pretty please ;-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 13: More Than They Bargained For.**

"Well Master Roshi, Turttle, Oolong that's what happened. All we can do now is hope that Goku makes a speedy recovery…before those androids find out where he is." Krillin said to the group at the Kame house.

"So that's the whole story eh? Well at least you all are safe." Master Roshi said to the group.

"Yeah we are safe…for now…" Krillin said looking down in disappointment.

"Hey by the way where is Vegeta? Since he is a Super Saiyjin now I am sure that the combined power of he and Goku will be enough to take those androids down!" Oolong said sipping his tea.

"No one knows where my dad went…he kind of just took off after his fight with the androids…I hope he comes back soon." Trunks said with sadness in his voice.

"I can't believe that I am about to say this but…I hope he comes back soon too Trunks. I don't think we can win this one without him." Yamcha said to the boy.

"Hey, when the androids get to Goku's house and see that he isn't there…isn't this next obvious place for them to look?!?" Oolong said nervously.

"Yeah I guess so that seems logical enough…" Yamcha said sipping his tea.

"Then what are we doing here waiting around like sitting ducks when they get here they are going to kill us all!" Oolong panicked.

"Hey what am I chopped liver? You are forgetting that I am still here pig, right Krillin." Master Roshi said turning to him.

Krillin stuttered not knowing what to say to his master.

"Great now we really are done for." Oolong said sarcastically.

"Ahh, I almost forgot!" Chichi yelled as she rushed over to her overnight bag.

"What, what is it Chichi what did we forget?" Yamcha said worried.

Chichi reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of books and placed them on the floor.

"Alright young lady you remember what I said before. Once we got to the Kame house you were to pick up where you left off with your studies now chop, chop lets go!" Chichi said to her daughter.

"But mom I can't study now Trunks and I need to train just incase the androids come back before dad gets better you heard what Gohan said…" Reilena was cut off by her mother.

"Yes I heard what Gohan said BUT I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I MAKE THE DECISIONS AROUND HERE NOT YOUR BROTHER AND I SAY YOU ARE TO STUDY YOUR MATH! Now get to it or I won't let you take any breaks!" Chichi yelled at her.

Reilena sighed and trudged her way over to the books "Trunks you are so lucky that your mom doesn't make you study all the time."

"Well, I have extra study supplies Trunks you should join her I am sure Bulma would love it if you got ahead." Chichi said to the boy.

"Uh, no thanks Chichi I am all caught up with my homework I think I will go and watch some TV till Gohan and the others get back…" Trunks said slowly backing away from the woman.

"If I didn't actually see it myself, I would have never believed that she once was a fighter and competitor in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Oolong said shocked.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Master Roshi said dazed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I never even knew this place existed…it's so desolate." Videl said as she looked around.

"Yeah I know and I thought that where I lived was out in the boonies." Gohan said jokingly.

All of a sudden the three looked up to see an airship coming towards them with the Capsule Corp logo all over it.

"Hey that looks like my mom up there great we got here just in time!" Future Trunks said with a smile.

Bulma landed the ship and hopped out of it.

"Hey guys what's shaking did you find the machine yet?" Bulma said to them with a warm smile.

"No not yet Bulma we just got here." Videl said to her.

Bulma quickly turned her attention over to her future son "Hey Trunks I'm back did yah miss me?"

Future Trunks blushed a bit from her comment _mom really hasn't changed much has she? _"Yeah I guess so…sure…"

"So tell me Trunks what do you think of the younger version of your mother…pretty cute don't yah think?" Bulma said cockily.

"Well…you see…you haven't really changed that much…" he said embarrassed.

"You mean then…I get the keep my girlish looks for at least another ten years?!? This is the most exciting thing I have heard since I found out I was pregnant with you!" she said to him excitingly.

Future Trunks, Gohan and Videl all fell over anime style from her comment.

"Yeah hey we better start looking…I guess the three of us will take the air and Bulma takes the ground?" Gohan asked them as he got up.

"What no way Gohan I am not searching for this thing alone! Who knows that is here in the woods!" Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Bulma, I will stay with you…I need a break from all this flying…it's wearing me out." Videl said tossing Gohan an 'I know you were right but keep quiet' look.

"Ok if we find anything we will come and find you guys ok?" Future Trunks said as he and Gohan took to the sky looking for the time machine.

Future Trunks and Gohan flew all around the West 1050 area but had yet to see anything that remotely looked like the time machine. Suddenly they heard a yell from below.

"Hey Gohan, Trunks we found it!" the voice said.

Gohan and Future Trunks flew down to see Videl waving her arms in a small field and landed.

"Hey you guys come on its right over here…" Videl said grabbing Gohan by his arm and dragging him into the woods. Future Trunks laughed a bit then followed them.

The three arrived at the site where sure enough Future Trunk's time machine was sitting…completely over grown with moss and rusted out a bit.

"Wow I sure did a good job when I made this thing…I am impressed with myself!" Bulma said as she inspected the machine.

"Yeah…anyways take a look at this guys." Future Trunks said as he opened up his capsule carrier and selected a capsule.

Trunks clicked the capsule and threw it on the ground where it exploded and released his time machine…identical to the one they just found only in perfect flying condition.

"See this is the machine I took back in time…so I have no idea how this one got here." Future Trunks pointed out.

"So this one isn't yours after all I wonder who came back in this one?" Bulma said as she further inspected it.

"Hey maybe there are two future Trunk's walking around out there and that's how this one got here!" Videl said to them.

"No, that is impossible. If there was another me, I would have for sure put my ship back into its capsule…and besides there can't be another future one of me in this timeline…every time I go back I create a new timeline…" Future Trunks pointed out.

"Well who ever it was looks like they had a hard time getting themselves out of the machine." Gohan said noticing the large hole in the top of the time machine.

"Well this one is technically mine…I just didn't use it to come back see look." Future Trunks said as he approached the side of the machine.

Future Trunks brushed off some of the moss to reveal the word hope written on the side of it.

"Mother you wrote that right before I left the first time. Both machines have hope written on the side…who could have gotten a hold of my time machine?" Future Trunks pointed out.

"Hrmm this capsule looks like its been here for a pretty long time…like who ever came back just abandoned it." Bulma said.

Future Trunks and Gohan levitated up to where the forced opening was.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Videl yelled as she followed them.

"Wow why would someone want to blast themselves out like this? It totally ruined the time machine." Gohan said observing.

"Ack gross what's that inside?!?" Videl said pointing to the egg shell that was on the time machine seat.

"I don't know stand back you two." Future Trunks said as he pushed the button to make the time machine cover go back.

Future Trunks lifted up the two egg shells and inspected them "Hrmm what's this…I've never seen anything like this before."

"Yeah man me either…" Gohan commented.

"Hey guys bring them down here let me have a look!" Bulma yelled from below.

Gohan and Videl levitated down to her and handed the shells to her.

Bulma examined the shells trying to figure out what could have possibly hatched out of it.

"Well what do you think Bulma? Do you think that whatever was in there came back in the time machine?" Videl asked her looking at the shells.

"Well Videl I am not quite sure I have never seen anything remotely like this before and I have come across many kinds of animal shells in my life…I think I better take this back to my lab and run some tests. Maybe something will show up as a match for it and it will all turn out to be nothing." Bulma said nervously.

Future Trunks turned on the time machine "looks like there isn't much energy left in this thing. I better put it back in its capsule."

Future Trunks levitated down to the ground and pushed the button that put the machine back in its capsule and put it in his pocket.

"So how does it look son?" Bulma said to him.

"Not good, the time radar showed that whoever came back in this thing had already been here for a year when I came back to warn you guys about the android attacks." Future Trunks said looking down.

"What no way how can that be maybe he was the one that changed history so much!" Gohan said.

"I don't know Gohan but I wouldn't rule it out at this point...at least not until we find out what came out of that thing." Future Trunks said looking at them.

"Hey listen I think we all better get to Master Roshi's ok? At anytime now those androids are going to show up and try to fight my dad. He is going to need all the help he can get…and if he still isn't better then at least we will have a chance to move him again…maybe to Capsule Corp?" Gohan said to them.

"Yeah sure no problem you know you guys are always welcome anytime you want to stop by. But I think I will be heading home…I want to examine these egg shell thingy's and try to figure out what came out of them." Bulma said to them.

"Sure if you find anything out give us a call!" Gohan said to her.

"Sure definitely…hey I just thought of something what happened to Vegeta? Is he ok is he at Master Roshi's with everyone else?" Bulma asked them.

"He's gone off to train alone somewhere…man he's so focused on himself that the thought of helping anyone else probably never even occurred to him." Future Trunks said annoyed.

"Well that sounds like Vegeta alright." Bulma said laughing.

All of a sudden Gohan looked into the woods.

"Hey Gohan are you alright what's wrong?" Videl asked him concerned.

"I think…I think I see something over there." Gohan said as he levitated towards the woods.

The other three followed him until them came across a dried up looking monster thing.

"What…what is that…" Videl said staring at it.

"I don't know I have never seen anything like it before…" Future Trunks said examining it.

"Well whatever it is looks like it took off after it shed its skin." Gohan said to them.

"WHAT shed its skin? Do you think it might have been some type of giant dinosaur bug thing?" Bulma asked him.

"I don't think so not this thing, this is definitely not a dinosaur…right Trunks?" he said looking for reassurance.

Future Trunks slowly nodded his head in agreement "this might be what hatched out of the shell that we found in the capsule."

"Wow…this is really…disgusting…." Videl said keeping her distance from it.

"I bet whatever was in this thing before got too large for its skin and shed it." Gohan said still investigating it.

"What…seriously you think?" Bulma said in disbelief.

"It's a possibility…who knows where this thing is now." Gohan said to her.

"Great there is some giant freak monster lurking around the country side!" Bulma yelled in frustration.

"But how did it got here in the first place." Future Trunks pointed out.

"Do you think that someone put the egg in the time machine and sent it back to this time?" Videl asked.

"Or maybe someone came back with the egg." Gohan said.

"Well regardless of where it came from it is totally revolting." Future Trunks said taking out some of the goop that was left inside.

"Great it's still wet…that means that it must be somewhere near by." Gohan pointed out.

Videl jumped and latched herself onto him "what no way it's near by….we need to get out of here before it finds us!"

"I…agree…" Bulma said in shock.

Bulma quickly ran into her air ship and closed its top "so if something happens call me at Capsule Corp…or I will call you at Master Roshi's." She said still bugged out.

"Ok sure no problem Bulma." Gohan said as he watched her start the ship.

"Ok tell my son that I love him and to behave himself there!" Bulma yelled as she blasted away.

"Well we better get going back to Master Roshi's." Future Trunks said to Gohan and Videl.

"Right, I hope everything is ok there." Gohan said as he went to grab Videl.

"Oh no Gohan I can fly myself there thank you very…" before she could finish Gohan swooped her up and they were off.

"Son Gohan this is the last time I swear I will ever let you get away with this!" Videl yelled as she held on to him.

Gohan looked down at her and smiled "ok Videl…whatever you say!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well now Mr. Popo it looks to me as if we have some new…unsettling events unfolding below." Kami said to his long time companion.

"Yes Kami I see…" Mr. Popo said to him.

Piccolo looked up from where he was sitting and smirked "haven't you gotten tired of standing there yet old man?"

"So after all these years it wasn't the androids evil power I sensed…it was something else." Kami said looking down.

"You can watch events unfold for as long as you like old man but pretty soon there won't be an earth for you to watch over if we don't fuse together." Piccolo said to him annoyed.

"This threat is much greater…its power much stronger than that of the androids…" Kami said to them.

Piccolo shot up from his seat "What…what are you saying what is going on down there?!?"

"Piccolo, I will only fuse with you if and when I give up my seat as guardian of the earth…for right now we will see how things play out below and you will wait…I know what is best for the earth you will just have to trust me! I can not make such a huge decision without knowing what kind of creature we are dealing with!" Kami said frustrated.

Piccolo sighed and went back to his meditative state that he was in before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get it!" Reilena yelled as she eagerly hopped up from where she was studying.

"Kame House Krillin speaking." Krillin said as he answered the phone.

"Oh man he beat me too it…this is so bogus!" Reilena said in defeat from her attempt to try and preempt her studying a bit longer.

"What say that again Bulma turn on channel what?" Krillin said through the phone.

"Ugh Krillin turn on channel 8 quick there is something you guys need to see…and is Gohan, Videl and my son from the future back yet?" Bulma yelled through the phone.

"Uh no not yet but why turn on the TV did you make the news or something?" Krillin asked her confused.

"No I didn't just turn it on!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey guys Bulma's on the phone turn on channel 8 would yah?" Krillin said to the gang.

"Ok sure." Trunks said as he grabbed the remote from Oolong and changed the channel.

"Hey kid I was watching that!" Oolong yelled in frustration.

"Well too bad pig my mom said to turn on channel 8 so we are turning on channel 8!" Trunks said to him.

"Why I aught a…." Oolong began but Trunks cut him off.

"You aught a what?" Trunks said glaring at him.

"Uh, nothing never mind…man he's more like Vegeta than he comes off as." Oolong said in defeat.

"Hey what's going on guys why did Trunks's mom call?" Reilena said as she hoped over the couch and sat down next to her friend.

_Well it looks like we have more information on the crisis in Ginger Town._ The news reporter said.

"A crisis…the androids…are they attacking cities that are on the way to Goku's house?" Yamcha said observing.

"Ginger Town…isn't that near West City? Why would the androids be going away from the 439 mountain area when they are after Goku?" Master Roshi said to him.

_Our most recent reports show that there is no sign of life anywhere however the clothing of the victims have been found scattered through out the city…_ the reporter continued.

"What's going on? This is so strange why would they leave their clothes behind?" Trunks said in amazement.

_Now our field reporter will fill us in live from the scene. Uh, I am reporting live from downtown Ginger Town and as you can see the whole town is completely deserted, there is no sign of life anywhere!_ The reporters said as the camera zoomed into the abandoned clothes in the city street.

"Wow it's like those people were just sucked right out of their clothes!" Reilena said as she stared at the TV.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Oolong said in agreement.

_It seems as if all 15,000 residents have just suddenly disappeared!_ The reporter continued.

"Whoa 15,000…that's a lot of people to go missing all of a sudden." Trunks said watching the TV.

_Early indications show that these people were most likely trying to defend themselves against someone or something._ The reporter said pointing to the garments.

"Like a monster…" Reilena said looking at Trunks.

"Cool…" they both said in unison.

"No you guys it's not cool who knows what kind of thing did that to those people! Great first we have to deal with the androids and now this! I didn't sign up to fight some freakish thing that sucks you right out of your clothes!" Yamcha yelled in frustration.

"Man this is nuts! Who could have done something like that?!?" Krillin yelled in the phone.

"I don't know but I am heading back to my lab to try and figure out what did." Bulma said to him.

"What, Bulma what are you talking about did you find something in the west 1050 area?" Krillin asked her.

"Yup and I think it has something to do with what happened in Ginger Town." Bulma responded.

"This is all getting a little too weird for me I thought all we had to worry about were the androids." Krillin said sighing.

"Well weird or not Krillin something is out there and we need to stop it and I will be damned if I am just going to sit around while some creature is lurking in our cities, killing innocent people!" Bulma yelled.

"Listen Krillin when Gohan, Videl and my son from the future show up tell them what I told you ok? Oh and tell MY son to stay there with you guys, no running off I need peace of mind that he is safe while I am working ok?" Bulma continued.

"Right no problem Bulma see you later and call us if you find anything out!" Krillin said to her.

"Thanks a bunch Krillin chao!" Bulma said as she disconnected them.

"Well it looks like Goku is sound asleep and he seems to be doing much better…Reilena why aren't you studying…what are you all looking at." Chichi said as she came down the stairs.

Everyone just pointed at the TV as Chichi joined them.

"Huh what's going on is it the androids?" Chichi said as she watched the TV with them.

"Hello, Master Roshi is anyone home?!?" Gohan yelled as he opened the door to the Kame house.

"Uh hey guys what's going on?" Future Trunks said as he, Gohan and Videl walked through the door.

"Trunks, Gohan come on over here and take a look at what's on the news!" Krillin said motioning them to come over.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Videl asked as they walked over towards the TV where screams could be heard.

_Oh the humanity! As you can hear the city is not deserted after all but it looks like who ever did this is still around! Now I can hear shots it sounds like machine gun firing coming from the center of the city but I can't make out who is doing the shooting!_ The reporter said.

"All…those…people…how…" Videl stuttered as she watched in disbelief.

_And the commotion seems to have stopped ladies and gentlemen. _The reporter continued.

All of a sudden the reporters face went from seriousness to complete shock and horror as the picture went out.

"What is going on there? Did they say if they knew who could be terrorizing all those people?" Gohan asked them.

"No, but Bulma called a little while ago and said that she thinks it has something to do with what you found in the other time machine." Krillin said to him.

"What the heck is going on here?" Future Trunks said still staring at the black TV screen.

"Well, I think that it's a monster!" Reilena chirped.

All of a sudden the picture on the TV came back with the news reporters clothes on the ground and a green tail in view.

"See I told you it was a monster!" Reilena said confidently.

"Wow a monster? That's crazy I thought that monsters were just stuff that moms and dads made up to scare little kids into doing their chores." Trunks said pondering.

Videl looked at the boy and giggled at his comment.

All of a sudden the anchorman came back on the screen _well it looks like we are having some technical difficulty's folks. It looks like our reporter has become one of the latest victims in Ginger Town! Stay tuned as we bring you up to date coverage on the crisis in Ginger Town!_

"Whatever this thing is it's not normal that's for sure." Master Roshi said as he watched the screen.

"Listen….I…I have to go to Ginger Town…I have to know what's going on…" Future Trunks said as he walked towards the door.

"What no you can't go…not by yourself at least!" Krillin said to him.

"Yeah, Trunks and I will go with you!" Reilena said as she jumped up.

"Yeah we'll help you!" Trunks said following suit.

"Oh no young lady it's too dangerous for you besides you have homework to catch up on!" Chichi yelled at her daughter.

"Yeah, Trunks your mom said to stay put…no running off." Krillin said to him.

Reilena and Trunks lowered their heads and sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry I will be alright, I am a Super Saiyjin after all. Besides, it's the androids we really have to worry about." Future Trunks said to them.

"Uh Trunks buddy are you sure?" Krillin said nervously.

"No wait I'll go with you Trunks." Gohan said walking towards him.

"Oh no your not, are you forgetting about your father? He is much more important than some stupid monster!" Chichi yelled at her teenage son.

"But mom Reilena is here to help you take care of him besides like Trunks said I am a Super Saiyjin I will be alright. If anything this thing can't possibly run from two of us!" Gohan said to her.

"Chichi let Gohan go; I will stay here to help you with Goku. I have a feeling Trunks is going to need his help." Videl said to the shock of everyone.

"What….what did you say?" Gohan said surprised.

Videl smirked "I said go with him while I stay here with your father."

"Videl are you feeling…" Gohan was cut off by her.

"Don't question me go…before I change my mind and decided to go with you." She said to him.

"Alright…that sounds…good…" he said still in shock.

"Hey guys, be careful if things get ruff come strait back here ok?" Krillin said to the boys.

"Right!" Gohan and Future Trunks said together as they blasted off.

"But…but who is going to protect my Goku incase the androids show up?" Chichi said in shock that her son disobeyed her like that.

"Don't worry mom Trunks and I are here….oh and we have Krillin and Yamcha here too." Reilena said pointing to Yamcha and Krillin.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Yamcha said angrily.

"Yeah, man you kids have no respect for your elders!" Krillin yelled at them as everyone else laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Kami what's going on what the hell is going on down there I demand you tell me this instant old man!" Piccolo demanded.

Kami stood on the ledge of the lookout with a look of shock on his face.

"This is horrible, it is even worse than I had originally anticipated." Kami said now shaking.

"What, what the hell are you talking about tell me right now I need to know what is going on down there!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yes Kami what is going on?" Mr. Popo said to him.

Kami continued to watch over the earth in horror.

Piccolo stormed up to the elder Namek "You old fool, how much longer do you think you can wait before the entire earth is destroyed? I told you 5 hours ago that the only hope the earth has is if you and I fuse together!"

Kami just stared down at the earth below shaking his head.

"Listen old man you tell me right now what is going on down there I will give you to the count of three…one…two…" Piccolo began.

"Telling you is pointless now Piccolo." Kami said looking at him.

"What…what are you talking about? Are you getting senile in your old age?" Piccolo said to him confused.

"Because…you will know Piccolo once you and I have become one." Kami said to the shock of both Piccolo and Mr. Popo.

"What, Kami are you sure this is the only way?" Mr. Popo asked his long time friend.

"Yes, yes it is Mr. Popo there is no other way at this point." He said to him.

"Well, it took you long enough to come to your senses. Now come on what do we have to do?" Piccolo smirked.

"Just stand still; I will do all the work." Kami said to him with a smirk.

"Humph that's what I like to hear now come on hurry up lets get this over with so I don't have to look at you anymore." Piccolo said to him.

"Kami…are you sure that this is the only way?" Mr. Popo asked him.

"Yes…it is Popo I am sorry. But thank you…thank you for everything you have done for me during my time as guardian here…I will miss you…friend…" Kami said with a smile.

"Oh Kami…" Mr. Popo said with a tear in his eye.

"Now, are you ready Piccolo?" Kami asked the younger Namek.

"Yes, I have been since I got here but let's get one thing strait, we use my body as the host got it?" Piccolo said to him.

Kami smirked "why of course I wouldn't have it any other way…besides it will be nice to be young again."

Piccolo gritted his teeth at his comment "well hurry this up come one the earth doesn't have all day!"

"Alright…good bye Mr. Popo I will miss you…" Kami said as he put his hand on Piccolo chest and began the fusion process.

"Kami no!" Mr. Popo yelled as a bright light surrounded the two Namek and within in minuets it was over.

Mr. Popo opened his eyes to see Kami no longer standing there, Piccolo was the only one left signifying that the fusion was a success.

Piccolo looked at himself in a new light. He may look the same but he feels completely different.

Piccolo slowly began to walk to the edge of the lookout "no longer am I Kami, or Piccolo, I am the Namek that has long since forgotten his name."

Mr. Popo looked on in shock at what he saw.

Piccolo stopped at the edge of the lookout and turned around to smile at Mr. Popo.

"I...must go…goodbye friend." Piccolo said as he flew off the look out and down to the earth below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and Trunks landed on top of one of the roof tops in Ginger Town.

"So this is Ginger Town huh…man whatever this thing is it really did a number, there are no people left!" Gohan said looking around.

"Yeah I know hopefully there will be some clues left around here somewhere so we can try and figure out who did this." Future Trunks said to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo landed down one of the side streets in Ginger Town and looked around.

Piccolo started to walk around the city when he over heard something coming from an alley way near by and decided to check it out but before he could even make it to the alley way he sensed someone behind him and turned around. Sure enough there was a green lizard type creature standing behind him with a grimace of a smile and an unconscious human in his hand.

"So at last we meet face to face." Piccolo said to the creature.

The creature just stood there and laughed at him. All of a sudden the person he was holding came to and started to plead for his life.

"Please, you got to help me!" the man said as he struggled in the creatures grasp.

"What am I sensing from this thing? Its power, I have sensed it somewhere before!" Piccolo said in shock as he analyzed the creature.

The man continued to beg for his life from the creature.

Finally acknowledging the man Piccolo began to speak again "it would be wise if you let this man go, you have done enough already there is no sense in killing him as well."

The creature dropped the man and just as the man started to move away the creature attacked him with his tail and absorbed him into its body.

Piccolo stood there in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"Well now, now that we have gotten that annoyance out of the way, you are next…Piccolo." The creature said to him.

"What…what did you just say?" Piccolo said in shock.

The creature started to power up and in the process destroyed part of Ginger Town.

"How can this be? What the hell is going on here?" Piccolo said as he watched the creature.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you feel that Trunks?" Gohan asked him.

"Yes I do…it's two of the same energy signatures." Future Trunks said to him.

"Yes, it's…its two Piccolos….how can that be?" Gohan said in disbelief.

"I don't know but I bet it's coming from right where that blast just hit come on!" Future Trunks said as he powered up and off to where Piccolo was, with Gohan in tow.

All of a sudden the two stopped.

"You feel it too don't you Trunks?" Gohan asked him as they concentrated.

"Yes, it feels like my father and your father…Yamcha…Krillin all of them…it feels like they are all there…but how…" Future Trunks said in disbelief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena dropped her pencil and looked up from her book.

"Rei what's wrong? You don't look so good." Trunks said concerned.

"No, it's just…it's just I feel two huge power levels…they are both the same its weird…I think…I think its two Piccolo's." she said to him concentrating on what she was sensing.

"Huh…" Trunks said as he began to sense "yeah I think you are right there are two Piccolo's out there!"

"What are you two sick in the head or something how can there be TWO Piccolos'?" Oolong said to them.

"No the kids are right I sense it too!" Krillin said in shock.

"Huh…what are you guys talking about I don't feel anything…" Videl said confused.

"It's coming from the direction of Ginger Town…what is going on here?" Master Roshi said concentrating.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?!?" Videl said frustrated.

"SHHHH!" everyone said as they tried to follow the ki's.

Videl slumped down into her chair and pouted "This is so unfair I never get to know what's going on…"

Reilena and Trunks ran outside to the beach and looked around "what's going on this is crazy Trunks!"

"I know can you feel it…there are some other creatures too...with the Piccolo's and my dad is with them...but I can feel my dad somewhere else far away from the other powers!" Trunks said concentrating on the power he was sensing.

Soon Krillin and the others joined them.

"What…I can feel Freeza and King Cold…that's impossible though…they are dead I saw the Trunks from the Future kill them with my own eyes." Krillin said concentrating.

"Trunks I can feel you too…two of you there in Ginger Town!" Reilena exclaimed.

"But I am right here I can't be there with the other me…what's going on…" Trunks said still shocked.

"Holy crap do you guys feel that?" Yamcha said to them.

"What…feel what tell me?!?" Videl said annoyed.

"It's…it's my dad!" Reilena exclaimed.

"What are you feeling ok your dad is right upstairs sleeping he can't be with the others!" Videl said to her matter-of-factly.

Reilena turned to her with an angry face "I know what I sensed Videl and it was definitely my dad in Ginger Town with the two Piccolo's, the two Trunk's that Freeza guy thing and Trunk's dad!"

"Well I still think you're nuts! How can your father be with them when he is right here?!?" Videl yelled back at her.

"We don't know Videl….but maybe if I just concentrate a little harder…" Master Roshi said as he leaned in closer staring at her breasts.

Videl noticed him and quickly slapped him away knocking the old man to the ground "hey you better watch it old man Gohan warned me about you…"

Master Roshi just laid their in defeat "boy she's a feisty one…just how I like em!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enough of this foolishness now tell me how you know that name!" Piccolo demanded.

"Well…I guess you should say Piccolo…that we are brothers…" the creature smirked.

"What…no that is impossible…" Piccolo in shock.

The creature just looked at him and laughed.

"Who are you I want answers NOW!" Piccolo yelled at him.

The creature smirked "do you really think that I am going to just tell you all of my secrets? Piccolo you should know just as well as I do that it won't be so easy."

Piccolo smirked "it doesn't really matter if you tell me or not, I am still going to destroy you…I am just curious."

"You are even more amusing than I imagined Namek." The creature said to him.

"You know it's funny, I bet you won't feel that way after I have beaten you." Piccolo said laughing.

"Well you are a feisty one, I will enjoy absorbing you Piccolo." The creature said with a laugh.

"You keep using that name; it seems you have mistaken me for someone else…so allow me to introduce myself!" Piccolo said powering up.

Piccolo's dramatic power increase shocked the creature.

"The Piccolo you know is gone. I am the Namek and as for you well you're history." Piccolo said with a smirk and began his assault.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gohan, Trunks!" Krillin yelled as he landed near them.

"Hey Krillin what's up why are you here?" Gohan asked him.

"Well, we all felt that strange power coming from here and thought that you might need some help with things." He said to them.

"Yeah I know, but well we were about to make our move when we felt Piccolo's power dramatically increase." Gohan said to him.

"So that's who it was…Piccolo must have finally fused back with Kami…great we might have a chance!" Krillin said excited.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that his strength alone might not be enough this new power is so great!" Future Trunks said to him.

"Well then what are we waiting around here for lets go help Piccolo!" Krillin said.

"Yeah let's go!" Future Trunks said as they flew off towards where Piccolo was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo let go a giant energy attack at the creature but to no avail the creature was able to dodge it and quickly counter attacked Piccolo.

The two exchanged punches and kicks for awhile then all of a sudden the creature stopped and put two fingers up to his head and started to gather energy.

"What…no way!" Piccolo said knowing exactly what move the creature was getting ready to do.

"Special….Beam…CANNON!" the creature yelled sending the blast towards Piccolo but Piccolo swatted the blast away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Trunks look out stray attack dead ahead!" Krillin yelled at him.

"What…" Future Trunks said then noticing the beam and quickly got out of the way.

"What the heck was that?" Gohan said in disbelief.

"I don't know it looked like one of Piccolo's attacks!" Krillin said noticing they type of blast it was.

"Come on guys lets go we are almost there!" Future Trunks said as they continued their there way to the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No one…knows how to do that move except for me!" Piccolo said as the creature continued his assault on him.

Finally getting the upper hand Piccolo smashed the creature to the ground but the creature just got right back up as if the attack didn't even faze him.

"I must admit, you are a lot stronger than I had initially anticipated…" Piccolo said to him.

"Well, you have yet to see my true power Piccolo, this is nothing compared to what I am capable of. This city did not have enough energy for me to achieve my full power." The creature said with a smirk.

"What, your full power…that's why you killed all those innocent people…to gather energy for yourself!" Piccolo said shocked.

"Yes its quite remarkable really, it's all that living energy that gives me my power." The creature said laughing.

"Who the hell are you? Who the hell would send you such a despicable creature back in the time machine?" Piccolo yelled at him.

"Oh don't worry I came back here on my own. You see since the time capsule was too small for me to fit in normally I had to revert back into my larval state to make the trip. Yes you seem to know much Piccolo, but there is still much for you to learn." The creature said getting ready for another attack.

"Ka…Mae…" the creature began.

"What Goku?!?" Piccolo said in shock.

"Ha…Mae…HA!" the creature yelled as he sent the blast strait for Piccolo but he was able to dodge it just in time.

The next thing Piccolo knew Cell had grabbed him and began to absorb his left arm.

"What's the matter Piccolo? I wouldn't try to resist…resistance is futile at this point." The creature said to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think Chichi, how long until he wakes up?" Videl said as she stood over Goku.

"Well, it's only been a day…but every hour he seems to be getting better and better…so I would think…well I hope soon. He still needs his rest though." Chichi said to the girl.

"Really mom you think so? This is great I am going to go tell everyone downstairs the good news!" Reilena said as she ran out of the room and downstairs.

"Is she…always like this?" Videl said commenting on Reilena's hyper ness.

"Well, it depends…usually when it comes to her father yes…but when it comes to the important things in life…like her studies…you can forget it!" Chichi said sighing.

"Hey everyone guess what my dad's getting better!" Reilena said as she approached the group but noticed they were all glued to the TV.

_Trying to take control of the situation in Ginger Town military forces have been mobilized in the West City Suburb as requested by the King._ The TV announcer said.

"So I guess that creature is still out there huh? I don't know why they are brining in the army…" Reilena said as she sat down next to Trunks.

"Yeah I know Rei…if Gohan and my dad can't defeat this thing then I highly doubt that the army can do much damage." Trunks said observing.

"Yeah, from the power I am sensing I bet that creature will just roll right over them." Yamcha said.

_We take you live now from Ginger Town with our correspondent at the scene_. The news anchor said.

Soon the footage of the army rolling into Ginger Town showed up on the screen with the tanks engaging in fire at the creature and Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo is there they can't shoot him!" Trunks said getting agitated.

"Yeah they can't he's not the bad guy!" Reilena chimed in.

"Now kids I am sure Piccolo will be able to get himself out of harms way." Master Roshi said trying to reassure them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature quickly defeated all of the army tanks and quickly refocused his attention on Piccolo now absorbing his left arm fully.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Gohan came and kicked the creature away from Piccolo freeing him.

"You ok Piccolo?" Gohan asked his long time friend.

"Yeah thanks kid… I owe you one." Piccolo said regaining his balance.

"Don't worry about it, just returning the favor after all the times you've saved me in a hot situation." Gohan said to him as he returned his focus back to the creature.

Soon after Krillin and Future Trunks landed next to them.

"Who are you and how did you get my time machine?!?" Future Trunks yelled at the creature.

"Ahh yes Trunks glad to see you…alive and well." the creature said with a smirk.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!?" Krillin yelled at him.

"That's for me to know…" the creature smirked.

"That's it you are telling us right now who you are and how you got here!" Piccolo demanded.

"Well Piccolo, you aren't exactly in a position to be demanding such things…you only have one arm." The creature said to him.

Gohan and Future Trunks powered up into their Super Saiyjin forms and got into a fighting stance.

"Pssh, a couple of Super Saiyjin's do you really think that is going to scare me? Even with your powers combined you won't be able to defeat me!" the creature yelled at them.

"Oh yeah, want to bet?" Gohan said with a smirk.

"Wait…you know what you are right…we can't defeat you…we surrender." Piccolo said stepping forward.

"What…Piccolo what are you talking about?" Krillin said confused.

Piccolo shot the three of them the 'don't question me' look and the three of them quickly backed off.

"I am glad that you have finally realized that your end is near. But this should be a time of rejoice since you all will become apart of something much greater than you realize." The creature said laughing.

"Oh really? How about you enlighten us before you finish us off." Piccolo said to him.

"Oh it's quite simple…you will be absorbed into…perfection…" the creature said to him.

"Who are you and why can we sense so many different energy signatures coming from you?" Gohan said to him annoyed.

"Well…I guess I could tell you…you know a little present before you meet your demise." The creature said laughing.

"Yes please tell us…it's all we wish to know…" Piccolo said to the creature.

"Very well then…my name is Cell and I am an android…" Cell said smirking.

"WHAT?!?" they all said at once.

"I am the single greatest achievement of my creator Dr. Gero." Cell continued.

"What…Trunks how many of these things are there again?" Krillin asked him.

"I…I don't know in my time there were only two…17 and 18 but I have never seen this android before in my life." Future Trunks said.

"You see, Dr. Gero was able to figure out a way to fuse all the cells of the world's greatest fighters and then create a single being based upon those cells. Unfortunately the doctor realized that this project would take far longer than his life time so he programmed his computer to over see the project. You see I am made up of some of the greatest fighters to ever walk the earth such as the mighty Saiyjin Nappa, you Gohan the young mighty half breed, and of course you too Piccolo. Maybe my familiar shade of green gave that away. As you have already been able to figure out the cells of Goku, Vegeta, Freeza, King Cold and you Trunks were also used in my development. But obviously the computer chose some traits to be dominant over others in my final design." Cell said to them.

"Now I understand, you learned the Kamaehamaeha wave from Goku…but tell me how did Dr. Gero collect the cells without our knowing?" Piccolo asked him.

"That's simple…by now you must have learned about Dr. Gero's tracking device." Cell said cockily.

"What…a tracking device?" Gohan said in shock.

"Oh you mean you didn't know? Well take a look behind you gentlemen and see the brawns behind the operation." Cell said pointing to the lady bug like machine behind them.

The three looked up to see the insect looking machine and Piccolo fired a ki attack at it destroying it for good.

"Excellent Piccolo, but I'm going to have to rain on your parade because your efforts were in vein. The computer already has all the cells it needs to complete my design back at the lab." Cell said with a smirk.

"What…we destroyed Dr. Gero's lab along with all of his equipment!" Future Trunks yelled at him.

"Yet again Dr. Gero has out smarted you…he hide my lab below his main lab in a bunker…out of harms way." Cell said to them.

"What…well we can always just go back and destroy that too." Gohan said to him.

"I don't think so because that computer is scheduled to continue working for the next 15 years…" Cell said approaching them.

"Why are you here why did you come to this time?" Piccolo yelled at him.

"It's quite simple really…you see in order for me to realize my full power I must absorb androids 17 and 18. In my time Trunks was able to somehow destroy them…thus I would be unable to realize my full potential…so I soon discovered that Trunks had a time machine that would come in quite handy for my current predicament. So when Trunks was getting ready to go back in time once again I attacked and killed him…taking the time machine back to one year before he was scheduled to arrive to warn you of 17 and 18." Cell said to them.

The four of them were shocked at what they just heard.

"But why did you choose this time?" Piccolo asked him.

"I didn't, Trunks had to coordinates preset I just pushed a button and here I am." Cell said to them.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minuet." Krillin said nervously.

"Now are we done yet?" Cell said getting impatient.

"Yes…we are ready…" Piccolo said looking to the others who quickly understood what he meant.

Piccolo pulled off his dead arm and regenerated a new one in its place as Gohan and Trunks transformed back into Super Saiyjin's and Krillin powered up.

"You are going down Cell we will never allow you to be completed!" Gohan said as the four began to attack.

**A/N: Next Chappie: Goku wakes up and the two little monsters we all know and love have a few surprises up their sleeves…don't forget to R/R!! (I know I am so annoying :-P)**


	14. Expect the Unexpected…

Well yay I got 2 reviews on my last chapter! Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Well here is Chapter 14…ugh I have been swamped lately with so much work I hate April :-( Anyways as always people R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 14: Expect the Unexpected…**

Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo began their assault on Cell but to no avail, Cell was able to dodge almost every one of their attacks.

"I can't believe you four actually think that you can beat me! I know every single one of your attacks, you maneuvers its impossible to beat me!" Cell said laughing as he blocked their attacks.

"I…think he's right guys I think he has the one up on this one!" Krillin said still fighting.

"You know you should listen to your bald friend here…" Cell said smirking.

All of a sudden Cell punched all four of them down and flew up towards the sun.

"I would love to continue this blood bath with you but as you already heard I have a date with 2 other…more important beings at this moment so I will leave you all with a little parting gift….SOLAR FLARE!" Cell said releasing his attack and blinding them.

"What he knows solar flare?!?" Krillin said covering his eyes.

"I thought that you and Tien were the only ones who knew that attack?" Gohan said back to him.

"He knew how to do the kamehamaeha wave too and my special beam cannon." Piccolo said to them as the flash of light diminished.

They all tried to look around trying to find Cell but he had vanished.

"What the…damn you Cell!!" Piccolo said as he frantically tried to search for Cell.

"I can't believe he pulled the oldest trick in the book that coward!" Krillin said as he rubbed his eyes trying to get it so he could see again.

"Man, I can't believe he took my time machine and came back to this time…I'm sorry guys…" Future Trunks said to them.

"It's not your fault Trunks there was nothing you could do to prevent this…hey if he is from the future then that means that he is still developing in Dr. Gero's lab somewhere." Gohan said to them.

"You know what you are right Gohan…" Piccolo began but was interrupted by Vegeta who had just decided to joint them.

_What…how did Piccolo get so strong in such a short period of time? What the hell is this every time I reach a new level someone is always surpassing me. Well screw you Namek I will become stronger than you I will ascend!_ Vegeta thought to himself in shock.

"Alright Namek, how the hell did you get so strong in such a short period of time?" Vegeta said agitated.

"Father please, restrain yourself…Piccolo fused back with Kami so that he could have back his original power." Future Trunks said to him.

_What all this time he was only at half of his true power? This is absurd…he is stronger than I am…and he is only a Namek I will not allow this!_ He thought to himself.

"So you fused with Kami to try and surpass me right Namek? Well it was a nice gesture but after this little ordeal here I am going to defeat Kakarotto, then if you would like I guess you can be next." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Vegeta, Piccolo didn't fuse back with Kami just so he could challenge you in battle! He did it so he could fight the androids!" Gohan said getting angry.

"Yeah Vegeta you know the world doesn't revolve around you!" Krillin yelled at him.

"Shut up baldy, now Namek tell me what is going on! I demand to know!" Vegeta said to Piccolo.

"I will tell you everything…once Tien gets here….he should be here with in five minuets…I am sure you can keep your panties from getting in a bunch until then…right Vegeta?" Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Why you insolent….I will make sure that your death will be as painful as possible!" Vegeta said extremely angry.

"Father please stop this…now is not the time for your grudges!" Future Trunks pleaded.

Just at that moment Tien landed near them.

"Hey guys…Vegeta…I came here because I felt Goku's…and Freeza's ki what the hell is going on?" Tien said concerned.

"Well, we have more on our plate than we initially anticipated…" Piccolo began and within ten minuets finished updating Tien and Vegeta on the current Cell and Android situation.

"So Piccolo…I mean Kami…I mean..." Krillin was cut off by Piccolo.

"Krillin just call me Piccolo…even though I have gone through…some changes I am still the same person." Piccolo said to him.

"Oh uh sure whatever you say boss!" Krillin said with a nervous laugh.

"Anyways…I think what we should do is try and find Cell first and get rid of him because he will be easier to find…then we will eliminate the androids." Piccolo said to them.

"But Piccolo what happens if Cell absorbs one of the androids?" Gohan asked him.

"If Cell finds the androids I doubt that he will only absorb one…he will probably get both…so we can't risk that chance because if Cell absorbs even one…then it's over." Piccolo said to them.

"Man I didn't sign up for this; I just thought all we were going to have to worry about were two androids…" Tien said annoyed.

"Yeah…and once again it's up to us to try and stop them…man it's hard being a good guy." Krillin said to them.

"But Piccolo even if we tried to get Cell first doesn't he know that he probably after awhile not being complete he probably doesn't stand a chance against us…so logically speaking wouldn't he conceal his energy from us making it harder to find him?" Gohan said thinking.

"That may be the case but still we need to destroy him…remember guys he is not only a threat to civilization on Earth but the universe as well…Freeza and King Cold and both apart of him as well." Piccolo said.

"Freeza smeeza, I say that we just let him become complete. If Cell destroys the androids then he will save me the trouble of doing it myself, and fighting one battle is much simpler than fighting four." Vegeta said to them.

"Vegeta, the androids alone were too much for us to handle…combined them with Cell we will have no chance of winning!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"Don't you dare question my ability Namek, unlike you I am a true warrior and I will rise to meet the challenge not run from it like a coward! I am a Super Saiyjin but I will not stop there I will ascend and become the most powerful warrior in the universe!" Vegeta yelled at them.

"What ascend is that even possible?" Gohan said to him.

"Well…I don't know Kakarotto's brat but unlike you I am not satisfied with this form I need something faster, stronger more powerful than this measly Super Saiyjin transformation!" Vegeta said to him.

"Father…how can that be…?" Future Trunks said thinking.

"Well I am sure that Kakarotto will do the same once he awakens…now if any of you want to try and defeat Cell while I am away be my guess…but mark my words I will return to finish the job!" Vegeta said as he flew off.

"You know, sometimes Vegeta really pisses me off." Piccolo said calmly.

"Hey Trunks, explain this whole time travel thing again. If we go and destroy the Cell that is currently being worked on in Dr. Gero's lab it won't change things here?" Krillin asked him.

"No it won't get rid of this Cell, but we can destroy it and prevent another one from being born." He said to him.

"Sounds like a plan…Gohan, Trunks, Krillin you three go to the lab and destroy the Cell that is still being developed. Tien and I will go and try and track down Cell." Piccolo said to them.

"Right." They all said in unison.

"Hey Piccolo, Tien if things start to get ruff just go back to Master Roshi's I am sure for the meantime it is still a safe place." Krillin said to them.

"Right good idea Krill, I mean if we can't find Cell than I am sure that the news will have something on about him." Tien said to them.

"Alright be careful you two!" Gohan said as they all blasted off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Reilena time to take a break if you want….Reilena?" Chichi said as she walked outside to the beach where her daughter was _supposed _to be reading.

"Now where did that girl go? I told her she had to catch up on her studies." Chichi said as she walked inside.

"Reilena, Reilena Son where are you? You are in so much trouble young lad…" Chichi stopped herself as she looked into one of the bedrooms to see her daughter and Trunks by Goku's bedside.

"So when do you think your dad will wake up?" Chichi heard Trunks say.

"I hope soon…because when my dad does wake up that people eating monster won't stand a chance!" Reilena said proudly.

"Yeah, I wonder if my dad knows about the monster that killed all the people in Ginger Town." Trunks pondered.

Chichi gave a soft smile before walking into the room "Reilena…"

Reilena shot up from where she was and faced her mother "mom…you see I was just…it's just…"

"No need to explain…I guess I can give you an extended break from your studies…you have been working hard after all….did you and Trunks want a snack?" Chichi said looking at the two.

The two demi-Saiyjin's looked at each other with an excited smile and nodded their heads profusely.

"Well come on you two I am sure that the others will want something to eat too." Chichi said motioning them to the door.

The two ran towards the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey you two I was wondering where you went." Yamcha said greeting them.

Reilena and Trunks hopped over the couch and sat down. "Mom is making us a snack!"

"WHAT A SNACK you guys just ate two hours ago." Videl said as her eyes got wide.

"So…" the two said confused as to what she was shocked about.

"Well that's a Saiyjin for you…they are like living garbage disposals….and I can honestly say that they eat more than I do and I'm a pig!" Oolong said nonchalantly.

"I can see this…" Videl said still shocked when all of a sudden her watches alarm went off.

"Oh geese look at the time it's almost 7 I should go home before my dad starts to worry I only told him I was spending the night at Erasa's for one night…hey can one of you guys give Gohan this when he gets back?" Videl said lying a bit as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Sure, I will." Yamcha said taking the paper from her.

"You know Videl you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Master Roshi said slyly as he approached.

"No…really that's alright…." Videl said backing away from the old man.

_I really just need to think some things through without all these people here…I really haven't let all the stuff that Bulma told me sink in really. _ she thought to herself.

"Well don't be a stranger Videl you know you are always welcome here." Chichi said with a smile.

_Funny, the first time I met this woman she hated my guts…now she is acting like I'm her best friend…what the hell…_ Videl thought.

"Byve….Vivel…comf…bacf…soom…" Reilena said with a full mouth.

"Rei how many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full?!?" Chichi yelled at her.

Reilena quickly swolloed her food "Sorry mom…"

Trunks laughed at her with his mouth full as well.

"Hey that goes for you too mister!" Chichi said giving him the evil eye.

Trunks sank down in his seat and continued to eat his food "sorry mame…"

Reilena stuck her tongue out at him and continued with her food.

Videl looked at the two and giggled.

"Bye guys!" she said as she walked out the door and took to the sky.

Yamcha slowly opened the piece of paper Videl entrusted him with and gave a small laugh.

"Gohan you sly dog you…" Yamcha said as he put it in his pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, to be stronger than a Super Saiyjin…is that even possible?" Krillin said as they flew towards North City.

"I don't know…I always thought that once you learned to transform you were maxed out somehow…" Gohan said thinking.

"Well, if my father thinks so then it must be true." Future Trunks said to them.

"No offence Trunks but I think I am going to wait for my dad to get better before I even try to pursue going to the 'next level' if it's true than I am sure that my dad will know what to do." Gohan said to him.

"Yeah, sometimes Vegeta speaks before he thinks…" Krillin said to him as they flew.

Trunks looked away and thought to himself _well I believe you father, I think that there is a higher level than just Super Saiyjin…_

"Hey look guys there's the lab!" Gohan said as they swooped in for a landing.

"So how do you guys think we should go about finding the entrance to the basement?" Krillin asked them.

Gohan and Future Trunks looked at each other smirked.

"Krillin, I think you better stand back…" Gohan suggested to him.

"Huh…what…." Krillin began when all of a sudden Future Trunks and Gohan began blasting away at the debris.

"Hey watch it you two! You could have at least waited until I got out of the way!" Krillin said as he moved out of the way.

Soon enough Gohan and Future Trunks cleared away enough debris to reveal a hatch that went into the ground.

"Alright bingo!" Gohan said as he levitated down to the hatch.

"Come on guys lets go!" Future Trunks said as they one by one flew down the hatch into the basement.

"Alright guys be careful down here who knows what other kinds of surprises Dr. Gero might have put in." Krillin said as they approached a steal door.

"Huh…think it's locked?" Gohan asked them inspecting the door.

Future Trunks walked forward and slowly pushed on the door, opening it.

"Guess that answers that question." Krillin said as they walked through.

Future Trunk stumbled against the wall to try and find a light switch…after a minuet or two he found one and switched it on.

"Alright Jackpot!" Krillin said refereeing to the giant computer that was revealed.

"That must be Dr. Gero's master computer…" Gohan said looking at the large machine in awe.

"So that's the brains behind this whole fiasco? Guys, lets destroy it, it's responsible for everything that's been happening up there!" Krillin said bawling his fists.

"Hey guys get a load of this thing…I think this is Cell still in his larval form…" Future Trunks said looking into the green tank next to the computer.

"Yeah looks like it buddy." Gohan said joining him.

"Man what an ugly creature…well I say good riddance to him!" Krillin said as he got prepared to form a ki blast.

"Way Krillin not just yet…maybe there might be something down here that can help us defeat Cell and the androids!" Future Trunks said.

"Hey yeah you're right I bet there is a ton of stuff down here related to them." Gohan said in agreement.

Krillin looked around and noticed a desk with papers on it. He walked over to it and smirked.

"You mean like their blueprints." Krillin said grabbing the pieces of paper.

Gohan and Future Trunks quickly walked over to him too look at the pieces of paper.

"Yeah, those definitely look like their plans to me." Gohan said inspecting them.

"Hey maybe we should take them to my mother I bet that she would be able to decipher these things and who knows maybe she can find their weakness!" Future Trunks said excited.

"Yeah, Bulma definitely will be able to make sense of all these." Gohan said as he rolled them up and handed them to Future Trunks.

"Well what do you say guys lets barbeque this place and head out." Krillin said to them.

Gohan and Future Trunks nodded in agreement and began to get ready to form some blasts.

The three let out a huge blast as they left through the lab door, destroying the lab and this time's Cell, and quickly flew up towards the surface.

"Wooo that was fun….now for the grand finale!" Krillin yelled as he released one final attack on the lab ensuring that it was destroyed.

"Alright let's boogie!" Gohan said as the three left the scene.

"Hey Krillin, Gohan can you take these to my mother for me?" Future Trunks asked them as they flew.

"Uh, sure but aren't you coming with us?" Krillin asked him.

"No, I am going to find my father and train with him. If he figures out away to ascend beyond a Super Saiyjin…I want to know how to too." Future Trunks said handing the plans to Gohan.

"Hey Trunks I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Vegeta likes to train alone…before yesterday he was in space…alone training for six months because he said he was 'distracted' here on earth. I mean he doesn't even train the present you, the only time he ever trains you is when Bulma pisses him off or he finds out that you have been training with me and my dad." Gohan said to him.

"Yeah Vegeta is a…very independent…" Krillin said to him.

Future Trunks smirked "think that I don't know that…the present me has more interaction with my father than I did growing up."

"Alright if you insist…" Krillin said to him.

"See you guys later!" Future Trunks said as he flew off to where he sensed his father.

"Good luck!" Gohan yelled as he and Krillin continued their journey towards West City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Future Timeline**

Reilena was sitting in her room drinking a cup of tea, day dreaming about a world that could have been.

"Could things really have turned out that differently if my father was still alive?" she said to herself as she looked at an old family photo.

All of a sudden she stopped her train of thought and looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

"Rei, what are you talking about of course things would be different. Everyone said it would be you know that…Trunks even confirmed it when he went back in time…" she said to herself.

All of a sudden her door swung open to reveal a panting Bulma.

"Rei come on we got to go down into the underground base!" she said taking her hand.

"What…what's going on?" Reilena said confused.

"The androids were spotted in West City not too long ago come on!" Bulma said racing down the hall with her.

"Whaaaat…" Reilena said ant he next thing she knew they were in the basement and Bulma was opening the hatch to the underground.

The two quickly raced down and Bulma sealed the door. As the two sat and waited with the radio for the attack to be over they heard blasts above their heads.

"You know I finally had everything semi back to normal after the last one and now this!" Bulma said shaking her head.

Reilena slowly nodded her head in agreement and pulled her legs up to her chest.

_Trunks please hurry back…you are the only one that can stand a chance against these things._

**End of Future Timeline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yes it was Cell alright." Piccolo said as he examined the leftover clothes from what were some passengers in a bus on a mountain road.

"Man he is just feeding on these people." Tien said looking around.

"It looks like this was recent he must be close by." Piccolo said to him.

"Right lets go see if we can get a better view somewhere." Tien said as he flew up with Piccolo in tow.

"Do you sense anything?" Piccolo asked him.

"No, not a thing." Tien responded looking around.

Tien and Piccolo noticed a small town near by and decided to go take a look down there to see if Cell was near by.

As the landed they saw all the clothes that were left by the now deceased town's people.

"Man look at this place…these poor people." Tien said observing.

"Damn it we are too late he moves too fast!" Piccolo yelled frustrated.

"He knew we were coming…he sensed us…this is just great another one that can sense us but we can't sense them!" Tien said getting angry.

"Do you sense anything now?" Piccolo asked Tien.

"No, his energy signal is completely gone now….grrr curse him!" Tien said getting angry as they flew away from the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think Dr. Briefs? Think we can use any of this stuff?" Gohan asked him.

"Well…yes everything I believe we need to understand these things are right here in black and white." Dr. Briefs said looking at the plans.

"Alright awesome finally something is going in our favor!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Well it looks to me all we have to do is find a weak point in the androids and then stop them from uniting with Cell." Bulma said observing.

"Yup, you've got it dear but it seems there is one thing I don't get." Dr. Briefs began.

"Oh and what's that?" Gohan asked him curiously.

"Well, it's just sad that Dr. Gero had to waste his talents on creating such evil machines. Looking at all of this, if he had just used his talents for good than he really could have helped a lot of people." Dr. Briefs said still looking at the plans.

"Wow Gohan look at this, looks like these androids are made up of organic components that were modeled after human cells. So that is how it is possible for Cell to merge with them at a cellular level." Bulma said amazed.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Gohan said looking at the plans Bulma had.

"Uh, what…I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Krillin said blankly.

"I think I might be able to find a weak spot somewhere. If I am right than I believe they lye somewhere in the small control mechanisms." Bulma said them.

"Hey Bulma dear hold on just a moment I think before we assume anything we should do a few tests." Dr. Briefs said to her.

"Well, hurry up because we don't have all day!" Krillin said impatiently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell was chasing after a mother and her young child when al of a sudden they were gone.

"Huh, what…where did they go?" Cell said looking around confused.

"It doesn't matter now you're finished Cell." Someone said in their place.

"Cell looked up to see Gohan standing in front of him. He looked above to see Krillin holding the woman and her child.

"Oh well who do we have here, Gohan and Krillin…and to think that I was worried their for a minuet." Cell said laughing.

Gohan got into fighting stance "well maybe you should be worried…before when we met you experience only half of my true power."

Cell laughed at his statement "you really think that you can defeat me? And you are supposed to be the intelligent one."

Gohan powered up to Super Saiyjin "this ends now Cell!"

"Before I blast you two to a bloody pulp tell me how did you find me here?" Cell asked them.

Krillin landed and let the people he saved go "I can smell you from a mile away Cell."

Gohan smirked "yes, you could say that we were programmed to sniff out dirty rats."

"You know this saves me a lot of time, I will enjoy draining all of your energy…especially you Gohan…my strength will triple when I am done with you!" Cell said to them.

Gohan smirked "too bad you will never get the chance to!"

Before Krillin and Gohan knew it Cell charged full force at them throwing kicks and punches and attacking with his tail.

Krillin looked up to see the woman and her child trying to escape by plane and got an idea.

"Gohan close you eyes." Krillin warned him.

"Huh, what…" Gohan began.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin yelled as he released his attack.

Cell was shocked that he didn't see this coming and tried to block the light from his eyes.

When the light diminished Gohan looked up to see Krillin holding the plane in the air with the people inside.

Gohan smiled and flew up towards them "alright Krillin way to go man!"

Krillin laughed "hey I may not have Super Saiyjin strength but I can still make a cunning plan like the best of em."

Gohan looked down at the ground to see that Cell was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where did Cell go?" Gohan asked him.

"What…I don't know he was just…" Krillin began but was interrupted by a crash on the roof of the plane.

"Oh man how did he dodge that?!?" Krillin yelled as he flew up towards the roof and gave Cell a huge head butt knocking him away.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as he joined him on the roof of the plane.

"That's it; I am done toying with you two…now its time to die!" Cell yelled as he attacked Gohan and Krillin.

Gohan was able to dodge his attack but Krillin was sent flying through the plane.

Gohan looked back in horror "That's it this ends now!"

Gohan went flying towards Cell but he too was then sent flying back into the plane...even harder than Krillin causing him to detransform out of Super Saiyjin. Cell flew back to the other side of the plane and walked towards them.

"It was a nice effort you two but face it; you are no match for the mighty Cell. I was going to make your deaths a painless one, but since you chose to be difficult…well lets just say I changed my mind." Cell said with a smirk.

All of a sudden the three looked up to see Piccolo and Tien flying towards them.

"Oh shucks looks like we have company…looks like this little meeting will have to wait till later…it's too bad because we were just getting to know each other." Cell said as he ran off the plane down below.

Piccolo and Tien landed on the plane looking frantically for Cell.

"Damn it we just missed him! That coward!" Piccolo yelled frustrated.

"Hey Gohan, Krillin you guys ok?" Tien asked them.

"Well, I have had better days…" Krillin said to them in pain.

Gohan pulled himself out of the hole that he made in the airplane and quickly helped pull Krillin out.

"Well hey sorry we had to cut this little meeting short but have a safe trip!" Krillin said as he Gohan exited the plane and flew down below where the others were.

"I can't believe he disappeared again…he is just too quick!" Piccolo yelled in defeat.

"Listen, we were really close this time. Each time he comes out of hiding the closer we get to him…he can't out run us forever." Tien said to him.

"This is ridicules, now we have to wait till he attacks another city in order to find him again! How many innocent people are going to have to die before we finally catch him?!?" Gohan yelled in frustration.

"Gohan is right; we can't let this happen again!" Krillin said bawling his fists.

"We are doing the best we can you guys but I guess this is just on battle that can't be won by fighting alone." Tien said to them.

"Maybe we should head back to the Kame House and watch the news to see when he is going to attack again. That way as soon as they say where he was or is we can go find him." Gohan suggested.

"Hey yeah Gohan's right that is the best thing we can do right now." Krillin said in agreement.

"Well come on lets go get back there before Cell attacks again." Tien said as the four blasted off towards the Kame House.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gohan you're back!" Reilena yelled as she bounced down the stairs to greet her older brother!

"Hey squirt what's up where's mom and where's Videl I didn't sense her energy when we got here?" Gohan said ruffling through her long black hair.

"Upstairs with dad…and Videl left like three hours ago to go back home." Reilena said to him as she went to sit next to Trunks who was watching the TV.

"SHE LEFT?!?!" Gohan said shocked.

"Yeah bro, oh and she gave me this to give you…you sly dog you." Yamcha said handing him the piece of paper and giving him one of those manly pats on the back.

Gohan opened the piece of paper to reveal a message that she left him.

_Gohan,_

_I went back home for the night…I have some things I need to take care of._

_When you read this call me on my cell phone so I know you are ok the number is at the bottom…_

_OR ELSE_

_Videl_

_90-5156-9305_

_p.s. DON'T THINK YOU GOT RID OF ME THAT EAISLY SON GOHAN I WILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!_

Gohan almost fell over as he read the note she left "hey Master Roshi, think I can use your phone?"

"Sure go ahead it's in the corner." Master Roshi said pointing to it.

"Ooo look at Gohan, he's got the digits." Yamcha said with a smirk.

"Can it Yamcha will yah? This means nothing!" Gohan said angry.

"Right, sure bro whatever you say." Yamcha said laughing.

"Hey is my dad with you guys?" Trunks asked them.

"Nope sorry Trunks he's not he went to go and train…we did run into him though in Ginger Town." Krillin said as he raided the fridge.

"Oh…ok…" Trunks said with a sad look on his face.

"Your father is trying to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyjin…you're future self went with him." Piccolo said as he stood in the corner.

"Wow there is a level beyond a Super Saiyjin?" Reilena said amazed looking at Trunks who in return gave her a 'don't look at me I have no idea what they are talking about' look.

"Ascend to the next level huh? I bet when Goku wakes up he is going to want to try and ascend too." Master Roshi said pondering.

"My Goku will do no such thing! He has ATLEAST another four days of rest ahead of him and we will not train until he is at 100 percent YOU HEAR ME?!?" Chichi yelled as she came downstairs.

"Yes…mame…" they all said.

"Hey Videl, it's Gohan I was just calling to tell you that…" Gohan was cut off by her yelling at him through the phone.

"SON GOHAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU WITH THIS FREAK MONSTER RUNNING AROUND!" Videl yelled at him.

"Yeish looks like Gohan is in the dog house now." Krillin said to the others.

Gohan just ignored his comment and continued his conversation with Videl "well you see Videl after we went and investigated Ginger Town Krillin, Trunks and I went to Dr. Gero's lab and…"

"Gohan I at this point really don't care, I am just glad that you are ok…but let me tell you mister you have a lot of explaining to do the next time I see you!" she said to him.

"Uh…sure Videl but about what…" Gohan said confused.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT!" she yelled through the phone.

In shock, and so he didn't hurt his ears he pulled the phone away a bit as she yelled.

"But Videl I really don't know what you are…" Gohan was cut off again.

"Don't but Videl me, the next time I see you I want to know EVERYTHING!" she yelled.

"Uh, ok sure Videl that's fine…everything…" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Good I am glad we are in agreement…I will see you around." Videl said as she hung up the phone.

Gohan looked at the receiver and sighed as he hung up "I really don't understand girls."

"It's ok bro I am almost 40 and I still don't get them." Yamcha said trying to comfort him.

**A day passed with no reports of a Cell sighting…**

_Today the hideous creature that has been on a feeding on human for the past two days reappeared in South City just a short time ago…_the news reporter began.

"Hey guys come quick…Cell was spotted in South City!" Yamcha yelled as everyone began to gather around the TV.

"Cell!" Piccolo yelled as he started to get angry.

"Great he's on the attack again!" Krillin said as he watched the news.

"Why are we just sitting here watching television we should be out there helping those innocent people?!? We out number Cell we have got to be able to defeat him!" Gohan said frustrated.

"That's it; I can't just sit here anymore!" Yamcha yelled.

"Yes we should all go to South City and check it out what's the worse that can happen?" Tien said to them.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and got up to head towards the air ship.

"Hey can we go too?" Reilena asked as she and Trunks watched them load onto the ship.

"Yeah we can help!" Trunks said cheerily.

"Sorry guys but no can do. Besides we need you to stay here with dad and protect him incase the androids show up." Gohan said to them as he got on board.

"Oh man…" the two of them said at the same time.

"Bye Gohan please be careful you're my only son!" Chichi said as she waved her son goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright guys if we keep our energy levels down we should be good." Yamcha said to them.

"Yeah when all of us jump out of this plane at the same time Cell won't know what hit him!" Krillin said excited.

"Cell is a lot smarter than that, it is going to take much more than a synchronized attack to defeat him." Piccolo said as he tried to meditate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think this monster guy's agenda is, to take over the world?" Trunks said to Reilena as they played cards in the room that Goku was in.

"Nah, if that was it I think he wouldn't be wasting all his time eating all those people. Besides I over heard my brother saying that the monster wanted to eat up the androids so he could become perfect or some…" Reilena looked up from her cards to see her father standing up beside his bed.

Reilena's face instantly lit up as she through her cards down.

"Hey, what's the big idea Rei we were in the middle of a game!?!" Trunks said frustrated.

"Da…" Reilena began but was shushed by Goku who gave her a warm smile.

"What? Reilena are you feeling ok? I think you need to get out mor…" Trunks turned around to see Goku standing there.

"Goku?!?" Trunks said amazed.

"Shush…don't be so loud…come on." Goku signaled to the window.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other and nodded as they followed him out the window to the beach.

"Daddy how are you feeling are you feeling better?" Reilena asked quietly.

Goku gave her a warm smile and bent down to give her a hug "well, that's why we are out here to see how I am feeling."

Goku got up and faced the ocean and got ready to release a ki blast.

"KA….MAE….HAMAE…HA!" Goku yelled as he released the attack into the beach.

Goku let go two more before briefly stopping.

"What the hell is going on out here? Trunks, Reilena where is Goku?!?" Chichi yelled from the bedroom window before noticing Goku appear from the tidal wave he formed.

"GOKU!!" Chichi yelled as she ran down and off the roof into her husband's arms.

"Hey, I am sorry I worried you Chichi. Everything is going to be just fine I am all better now!" Goku said with a smile.

"Alright dad your ok! Now you can go defeat the androids and that weird Cell monster thing!" Reilena said bouncing over to her parents.

Goku gave a slight laugh "well, not just yet. I am not ready to fight I still need more training."

"WHAT?!?" they all said in shock, with Master Roshi now joining them.

"But dad what are you talking about you have to go help Gohan and everyone else fight they need you!" Reilena said confused.

"Yeah, not even my dad could defeat these things they need your help!" Trunks chimed in.

"Yeah, but it is going to take more than what I can deliver to win this battle…I need…I need to ascend to the next level." Goku said looking away.

"That's what I thought you would say when you woke up." Master Roshi said to him.

"Yeah, I know Vegeta knows it too. I could hear everything that was going on in my dreams…there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyjin…and I will rise to claim it." Goku said to them.

"Cool…" Reilena and Trunks both said at the same time.

Goku looked at the two and laughed "well hey come on guys lets go back inside so I can put all of my training gear on."

"So how long do you think you will need to train until you know if you can surpass the level of a Super Saiyjin?" Master Roshi asked him.

"Well, I say a year…yeah one whole year then I will definitely know!" Goku said with a smile.

"WHAT A YEAR?!?" they all said in unison.

"Yeah, what's so strange about that?" Goku said confused as he put on his boots.

"But Goku sir, don't you think that by then there won't be an Earth to save?" Trunks said confused.

Goku laughed "well in theory yes, but Master Roshi and I both know of a place where you can train for a year in one whole day right Master Roshi?" Goku said as he tied his belt.

"What you mean the hyperbolic time chamber, on Kami's lookout? Goku the last time you went in there you told me that you could barely last a month." Master Roshi said in shock.

"Well yeah but I was only a little younger than Gohan, and I am a lot stronger now and have trained in gravity much stronger than what is in the room! Speaking of Gohan…Chichi do you think it would be ok if I brought Gohan in with me to train?" Goku said to them.

"That's a joke right?" Chichi said getting angry.

"Huh…what…what do you mean? He's already faced Cell once…and the androids!" Goku said nervously.

"Well what do you think I'll say?" Chichi said as she approached him.

"Uh…well you see…" Goku started.

Chichi walked up to is face then smiled "Yeah sure, go on take him with you…but I want you to promise me that Gohan will get good and strong while you are gone ok? He is going to have a family of his own someday with Videl that he will need to protect!"

"Uh…a family…with Videl?" Goku said confused.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey do you think we can go with you too?" Trunks started.

"Yeah dad can we? We promise we won't get in the way!" Reilena chirped.

"Well…only if it is ok with your mother…" Goku said looking at Chichi nervously.

"Oh now you want to take our only daughter and Bulma's son with you for a whole day?!?" Chichi said getting angry.

"Well, yeah why not?" Goku said confused.

Chichi gave him a stern look then turned around "yeah what the heck why not, it will give me some time to get things organized around here without having to worry about those two."

Reilena and Trunks stood their stunned.

"Uh Rei, did your mom just agree to let us go with your dad to the lookout?" Trunks said confused.

"Yeah I think so." she said to him.

"Well great, so I guess I will be seeing you Chichi…Master Roshi." Goku said.

"Take care you big lug." Chichi said to him with a slight smile.

"You too Chi I'll miss you." Goku said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'll miss you too…Trunks, Reilena you better behave yourselves while you're over there!" Chichi said to them.

"Yes mame…mom…" they said simultaneously.

"Alright well come on you too grab on to me so we can go get Gohan." Goku said as he started to concentrate.

Trunks and Reilena rushed to his side and each grabbed a leg. Before any of them knew it Goku, Trunks and Reilena were gone.

"I really hope that Goku is right…because as things stand now the earth is finished!" Master Roshi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet Yamcha?" Tien said getting impatient.

"Soon we only have another 100 miles and we are there." Yamcha said looking at his dash board.

"We need to get there soon before he gets away again…we have to stop him quickly before more people are killed." Tien said with a sigh.

"Don't forget we have to find him first." Piccolo reminded him.

"Man we sure need Goku…" Krillin said with his back turned to them.

All of a sudden Goku, Trunks and Reilena appeared.

"Yeah man…that would be really nice if he just all of a sudden appeared here with us…" Krillin continued.

"Uh…what…my dad…." Gohan said staring at Goku.

"What Goku…how…" Yamcha said with his head turned.

"Yeah if only he just showed up…" Krillin trailed on.

"It's my dad no way!" Gohan said excited.

"What, Goku…" Krillin said as he turned around.

"Hey what's up?" Goku said to them.

"Yeah I definitely must be loosing it…I am starting to see things…" Krillin trailed off then quickly turned around again.

"Goku…" he said in shock.

"Hey Krillin, buddy what's up?" Goku said with a warm smile.

Trunks and Reilena looked on and giggled.

"GOKU YOU CAME BACK!!" Krillin yelled as he charged at him to give him a huge hug…causing them to fly through the back of the air ship.

"Hey Yamcha, swing around and grab those two?" Tien said rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe it Goku you are all better!" Krillin said still amazed.

"Yeah that medicine Trunks from the future gave me really did the trick!" Goku said with a laugh.

"Yeah Daddy is back to his normal self and everything!" Reilena said happily.

"So, I'm starving when do we eat? I should have asked Chichi to fix me up something before we left." Goku said with a slight laugh.

"Goku…you nut…you're back to normal alright!" Krillin said still on the verge of tears.

"Well a guy's got to eat right? Can't train on an empty stomach!" Goku said patting his belly.

"What, train?" Tien said in shock.

"Yeah Daddy and Gohan are going to train in the hyperbolic time chamber!" Reilena said to them.

"What, hyperbolic time chamber…I am?" Gohan said confused.

"Yes, there is no way that any of us right now can defeat the androids…let alone Cell…so we need to train as much as possible over the next 24 hours." Goku said to them.

"Uh Goku if you came here to bring Gohan back with you to train then why is Trunks and Reilena here?" Krillin said confused.

"Oh these two? Well I figured they were probably getting restless on the island so I am letting them come and stay on the lookout for awhile, while we train." Goku said.

Goku all of a sudden noticed Piccolo in the corner and walked over to him.

"Hrmm…Kamiccolo!" Goku said shocking Piccolo out of his trance.

"What did I say something wrong?" Goku said confused.

"Listen, I have been through some changes but my name is still and always will be Piccolo got it?" Piccolo said annoyed.

"Sure thing no problem Piccolo!" he said laughing.

"Uh Goku sir shouldn't we be getting my dad and uh…me soon?" Trunks said tugging on his pant leg.

"Oh yeah your right Trunks, well come on Gohan we better get a move on!" Goku said motioning for his son to come near them.

"Right…bye everyone! Be careful if you find Cell!" Gohan said as be grabbed his fathers shoulder and vanished.

"Alright things are looking up when those guys are done training I know that we will be able to defeat Cell for sure!" Tien said with a smile.

"You bet…we will win and the earth will be safe once again…finally." Krillin said excited.

_I hope that Goku and Gohan can do it…_Piccolo thought as they continued their way towards South City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was standing on a ledge just staring out into space as Future Trunks looked on when all of a sudden the foursome appeared out of nowhere. Trunks's eyes lit up as he saw his father standing on the ledge.

"Hey don't go over quite yet Trunks, ok?" Goku said holding the boy back.

Trunks looked up at him and slowly nodded in agreement as he sunk back next to Reilena.

_Father I refuse to leave this spot until you let me train with you…or at least let me help you figure out a way to ascend. I am your son; your blood runs through my veins…if you can go to the next level than so can I!_ Future Trunks thought when all of a sudden he heard Goku's whisper.

Future Trunks quickly looked over to see them "Gohan…Goku?!?"

"Hi there how's the training going Trunks?" Goku said greeting him.

Future Trunks looked down to see himself and Reilena standing there and gave them a quick smile "not very well I am afraid. I really think that my father doesn't want me to train with him. He thinks I will slow him down and every time I try to get close he tells me to get lost. I mean look at him Goku, he isn't doing anything. He has been standing like that for the past two days!"

"Well, usually what I do to get my dad to train with me is I tell him that Goku taught me something cool that day…then he usually gets all mad and has me go train in the gravity room with him! Maybe that will work…" Trunks suggested to his future self.

Goku laughed at his comment "no Trunks, I think all your dad is waiting for is some sort of sign to guide him…maybe I should go talk to him…" Goku said as he approached Vegeta.

"So dad really only trains with you when you tell him Goku taught you something?" Future Trunks said to the present one.

"Well yeah…I mean that and when mom makes him mad…then he usually yells at me to get into the gravity room to train." Trunks said thinking.

Future Trunks sighed "yeah…that sounds about right."

After about a five minuet pep talk Goku returned to the group with Vegeta.

"Hey dad what yah been up to?" Trunks said smiling at his father.

Vegeta looked down at his son and smirked "Son...well Kakarotto let's get this over with I want to train as soon as possible."

"Alight that's the spirit come one everyone grab on!" Goku said as he instantly transmitted them to the look out.

"Ahh Goku there you are I was expecting you." Mr. Popo said as he greeted them.

"Hey Mr. Popo so we can use the hyperbolic time chamber right?" Goku asked him.

"Of course, right his way." Mr. Popo said as he led them to the room.

"Wow this place sure is big." Reilena commented as they walked across the lookout.

"Yeah I know it's like its own city up here…" Trunks commented.

Gohan looked over at the two "oh yeah that's right you have never been up here before…yeah it is pretty cool Mr. Popo has a butterfly garden up here as well."

"Wow cool a butterfly garden I want to see!" Reilena said eagerly.

"Well only if Mr. Popo lets you…" Goku said to his daughter with a smile.

"Can I pleeeease see your butterfly garden Mr. Popo." Reilena said putting on her puppy dog face.

Future Trunks laughed to himself _you know now that I think about it Reilena really isn't THAT different in this time._

Mr. Popo smiled at her "Of course, as soon as I get the others situated in the chamber I will take you there."

"Alright thank you Mr. Popo!" Reilena said happily as they arrived at the chamber.

"So everything you will need is in here, food, a bed, a bath…" Mr. Popo began as they walked through.

"This isn't a vacation, I only need the essentials." Vegeta said snorting.

Trunks looked up at his father with a smile "hey dad think that I can come in here and train with you?"

Vegeta looked down at his son and smirked "I don't think so…you won't be able to handle this kind of training…this is a man's training."

"I bet I could handle it dad!" Trunks said in defense.

"Yeah, Trunks can handle anything!" Reilena said joining him.

"Yeah dad I am a lot tougher than I look you know!" Trunks said trying to convince him.

"Yeah, Trunk's is a Super Saiyjin after all…" Reilena said trailing off realizing what she had just blurted out.

Everyone turned too the two demi-saiyjin's in shock.

"Reilena what did you go and say that for that was supposed to be a secret!" Trunks said angry.

Reilena quickly covered up her mouth trying to redeem herself after revealing Trunks's secret to everyone "oops Trunk's I'm sorry I didn't mean too…"

"Well it's too late now!" Trunks said yelling at her as everyone watched them.

"Trunks…you….you can transform…" Gohan said in shock.

"Wow…I missed a lot while I was sick huh…" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

_How can that be…I didn't transform into a Super Saiyjin until I was a teen…there is no way…_ Future Trunks thought to himself.

Vegeta just stood there looking at his son who was continuing to yell at Reilena.

"Son…" Vegeta began but Trunks kept yelling at Reilena.

Vegeta getting frustrated now stormed up to the two "BOY CAN YOU OR CAN YOU NOT TRANSFORM INTOA SUPER SAIYJIN?!?"

Trunks and Reilena jumped at Vegeta's sudden outburst but remained silent.

Vegeta smirked at their reaction to his question "well then, it's just as I had thought, Kakarotto's brat lied you can't transform."

Trunks was a bit taken a back by his statement and started to get angry "no she didn't lie I can too transform into a Super Saiyjin!"

Vegeta turned around to face him "Oh really…well then why don't you show us son."

"Fine…" Trunks said as he began to power up.

The next thing any of them knew a gold aurora surrounded Trunks as his hair turned gold and his eyes a green-blue, shocking everyone on the lookout…

**A/N: Well that's Chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed it…I hope to get chapter 15 done with in the next week so yeah…well as always R/R please!**


	15. Truth, Lies and Confrontation

Yay more reviews! Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last few chapters! Your reviews mean a lot to me and it motivates me to continue my story. Anyways here is chapter 15…kind of late I know but I had a lot of crap go on the past week between my work life, school life and home life. I love how everything comes crashing down on you the last oh 4 weeks of the semester. It just makes life grand! Anyways as always I hope you enjoy and Read and Review please!!

**A/N:** Well I actually had this chapter done a week ago but the stupid document uploader thing wouldn't let me update! Grr i hate computers...so yeah sorry this is really really later than when I normally update! I should have chapter 16 done soon ive been working on it these past few days.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 15: Truth, Lies and Confrontation...**

Everyone stood there…in shock as Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyjin.

"See I told you he could do it!" Reilena said proudly.

"Wow, you learn something new everyday…" Goku said with a slight laugh.

_What…since when has the legendary status of Super Saiyjin been reduced to a child's play thing?_ Vegeta thought to himself in shock.

"Wow…no way Trunk's…a Super Saiyjin…" Gohan said as he looked at Future Trunks.

"What…don't look at me I didn't know I couldn't transform until I was 14." He said still looking at his present self.

"Boy how long have you been able to transform?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well uh…you see…" Trunks began.

"Just spit it out how long have you been able to transform into a Super Saiyjin?!?" Vegeta said getting annoyed.

"Two years…" Trunks said hesitantly.

_What, since he was six years old? How could I have missed this…how can HE be a Super Saiyjin at his age…well…he is MY son…_ Vegeta thought with a smirk.

_Wow…six...amazing…_Future Trunks thought to himself still in shock.

"Rei, you knew about this the whole time?" Gohan asked her.

"Well yeah…kind of…yeah…you see, Trunks wanted me to keep it a secret because he didn't want his dad to get upset because he was trying so hard to become a Super Saiyjin…" Reilena said looking down.

"Rei!! Geese do you ever know when to shut up?!?" Trunks said getting angry at her for revealing more.

"Trunks is that true?" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Trunks slowly nodded his head in response.

"Well boy you should have told me, maybe I would have been able to obtain it faster." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"So dad…uh does that mean I can go in the chamber with you?" Trunks asked him.

Vegeta turned to his young son "no, you will only be a distraction for me. I can't train to ascend to the next level with you running around."

"Awe come on Vegeta I highly doubt that he will be any…" Goku began but Vegeta cut him off.

"Shut up Kakarotto and mind your own business! He is not yours to be concerned with…and I said no and that is that!" Vegeta said as he walked towards the door to the chamber.

"Yes, besides the room can only hold 2 people at a time." Mr. Popo chimed in.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot…sorry Trunks I tried." Goku said looking at the boy.

Trunks detransformed out of Super Saiyjin and sighed in defeat.

"Well Vegeta, Trunks you better get going…we don't have much time to train and the sooner you two go in the sooner dad and I can train and the sooner we can try and defeat Cell and the androids." Gohan said to them.

"Right Gohan the more time we waste the more destruction and innocent people they will kill in the meantime." Future Trunks said as he joined his father.

"Well good luck guys train hard!" Goku said waving at them.

Vegeta just snorted and walked into the chamber.

"Bye, thanks Goku I will!" Future Trunks said as he joined his father.

"Now then, Trunks I am certainly impressed with the fact that you can turn Super Saiyjin…at your age! It took Gohan and me years before we could master it." Goku said turning to the young demi-saiyjins.

"Thank you sir…" Trunks said looking down with a sigh.

Goku looked at the boy and gave a slight smile "awe Trunks I am sure he isn't mad at you or anything…Vegeta just has a lot on his mind right now…I am sure he is proud of the fact that you can transform! Just give him a little while longer."

"Yeah and if you think that your dad is treating the future you different than you well don't worry because he isn't…trust me I know from observation…" Gohan said trying to make him feel better.

"Ok…" Trunks said trailing off.

"Hold on now that I think of it…Rei, you spar with Trunks all the time…don't tell me that you are able to keep up with him…" Gohan said looking at his little sister.

"What kid of question is that of course I can Gohan otherwise I wouldn't be sparing with him!" Reilena said to her brother rolling her eyes at his comment.

"What no way you can keep up with him…even as a Super Saiyjin?" Gohan said in disbelief.

Reilena nodded her head and gave him a smirk "of course…why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well it's just you know you are only eight and…" Gohan began but Reilena cut him off.

"Just because I am eight doesn't mean anything and don't try to cover it up I know you were going to say because I am just a girl! Well guess what Gohan I am not just a girl!" Reilena said getting angry.

"Rei I didn't say…" Gohan began but was interrupted by his father.

_Man she can be just like mom sometimes geese._ Gohan thought to himself.

"Hey Trunks, do me a favor ok…I know that when you powered up last time you were holding back some…how about you do it again but this time I don't want you to hold back ok? Reilena I want you to do the same thing." Goku said to them.

"Ok dad but why?" Reilena asked him confused.

"Well I just want to see how far you two have advanced!" Goku said with a smile.

Reilena and Trunks looked at each other and nodded and began to power up. With in a minuet the two were at their full power shocking not only Goku and Gohan but Mr. Popo as well.

"Wow, I can't believe those two…I haven't felt power like that coming from children since Gohan defeated Garlic Junior eleven years ago." Mr. Popo said in shock.

"Wow look at those two…if I'm not careful they might actually surpass me in strength someday." Gohan said in amazement.

Goku gave the two a smile "Ok I think that's good you two!"

Reilena and Trunks powered down and walked towards the group.

"Was that ok Goku sir?" Trunks asked him.

"Yes that was excellent. I can't believe I didn't notice you two were this strong before." Goku said to them.

"Well honestly dad, you spent most of your training time with Gohan training for the androids…" Reilena said looking down.

"Awe geese I guess you are right I am sorry you guys that I didn't take notice before otherwise I would have took some time out to train you more in-depth." Goku said apologizing for his negligence.

"Its ok sir, Rei and I learned a lot from watching you guys and Piccolo train all the time." Trunks said to him.

"Yeah daddy, I taught Trunks how to control his Super Saiyjin technique by watching you and Gohan transform!" Reilena said proudly.

"What, really no way how can you do that you can't even transform so how could you have taught Trunk's how to control his transformation?" Gohan said surprised.

"Well first off Gohan I'm a kid not an idiot and second I observed the way you and dad acted every time you transformed and followed your energy levels, that's how I was able to help Trunks." She said mater-of-factly.

"Wow, you kids really are advanced…hey I know how about I train you two for the day while Vegeta and the Trunks from the future are in the hyperbolic time chamber training?" Goku suggested.

"Really dad…but you already train us sometimes." Reilena said to him.

"Yeah but now I know what you guys can really do so I think I will step it up to the next level how does that sound?" Goku said with a smile.

"Really awesome!" Trunks and Reilena said excitedly.

"Alright well come on guys let's go over here so we don't blow anything up and make Mr. Popo upset." Goku said as the three ran over to a spot on the lookout that was more open.

"I think I better go watch this…" Gohan said following them, still processing everything he has just seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I can't believe it…we are surrounded by nothing…nothing at all…this is insane!" Future Trunks said as he and Vegeta inspected the chamber.

Vegeta looked at him and smirked "what's the matter boy…is this too much for you to handle?"

Future Trunks turned to his father with an angry look on his face "No…it's just a little overwhelming…this is nothing compared to what I have to deal with back home…"

"Oh with those pesky little androids please…I don't know why you are worried about those hunks of junk…." Vegeta said as he stretched.

"Don't say that you don't know how they work you only faced one of them and what you experienced is NOTHING compared to what they are capable of. Father don't you see they have taken away everything, destroyed everything…killed almost everyone there is barely a human race left on Earth!" Future Trunks said now getting angry.

"Ooo looks like I hit a nerve…what does it matter why do I care if the human race gets obliterated? All I care about it getting strong enough so I can defeat them and Cell and then kill Kakarotto, that's it and you nor any one else will get in my way you got that kid?!?" Vegeta said now yelling at him.

_How can he be so cold? He cares I know he cares…how can he say those things…that's it..._ Future Trunks thought to himself.

"You have no idea…you have no idea what I have to deal with in the future...you DIED because of your selfish pride in my time. Mother begged you not go but you went anyways…and Gohan told me that you knew that the androids were toying with you that they were too strong to handle on your own but you couldn't get over your damn pride to admit it and let yourself be killed! You know they almost killed mother a few years ago…she was working in her lab when the androids attacked Capsule Corp…luckily I got home just in time to pull her from the rubble and get her medical attention…" Future Trunks said now furious.

Vegeta just stood there with a cold stare and said nothing to him.

"You have no idea how good you have it here…mother would be so hurt if I told her the way you were acting right now…" Future Trunks said looking down.

"What the hell do I care about the woman anyways…she is of no concern to me…and neither is the boy…they just get in the way…silly emotions are just a distraction from my training now get the hell out of my way!" Vegeta said furious as he stormed pasted Future Trunks and out into where the training void was.

"You know what fine you train for your stupid selfish reasons and I will train for what I know is right…but father just think about one thing…when this is all over who will be waiting for you? Because no matter how selfish you can be mother and I have always been behind you one hundred percent. Don't prove us wrong…" Future Trunks said as he watched his father storm off.

Vegeta stopped himself and grunted…knowing very well that his future son was right.

"Stupid woman…stupid son….stupid planet…" Vegeta grumbled as he powered up to Super Saiyjin and began his training.

_Father, I will not let you see that I am afraid of what is to come in the next year, I WILL prove myself to you…weather you like it or not…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If we can't sense Cell than where is he? He is hiding right?" Yamcha asked as they flew towards South City.

"Yep that's what he does…and the world is a big place to hide in…" Krillin said folding his arms.

"So what, we will just get out there and find him…no matter what it takes we absolutely can not let him absorb android 17 and 18!" Piccolo said frustrated.

"Piccolo is right if we don't then Cell will completely take over the planet!" Tien chimed in.

"Listen, at this point all we can do is try and keep Cell from absorbing the androids and wait for Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta to complete their training and transform into ascended Saiyjins. Only then are we able to truly defeat these things." Piccolo said to them.

"Right…maybe we should head on back to the Kame house take a nap and watch the news to try and see where Cell is going to attack again because by now I am sure he is long gone." Krillin said to them.

"Yeah bro you're right by now he could have devoured another city." Yamcha said in agreement.

"Fine, we go back to the island to rest and wait…but as soon as Cell attacks once again we move got it!" Piccolo said to them.

"Right!" they all said as Yamcha made a u turn and started to head back to Master Roshi's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl landed on the lawn of the Capsule Corporation and approached the main entrance.

"Excuse me miss can I help you?" the lady at the front desk said.

"Uh yeah I was wondering if I could see Ms. Bulma Briefs." Videl said to the woman.

"Ms. Briefs is busy working on a project with her father right now I don't think she can see any visitors." The woman said as she went back to her work.

"Listen lady I am a friend of hers can't you just page her and tell her that Videl Sat…err that Videl is here to speak to her!" she said now getting in the woman's face.

_Good call Videl don't let her on to the fact that you are Mr. Satan's daughter…spare yourself the agony._

"Yes miss just one moment…" the woman said to her nervously as she got on the phone.

"Uh hi yes Ms. Briefs you have a visitor downstairs she said that she is a friend of yours uh I believe her name is Videl…send her up…alright I will." The woman said as she hung up the phone.

"That's what I thought…" Videl said with a smirk.

"Yes…anyways Ms. Briefs and her father are in lab 3 which is down this hallway and on your right…" the woman said giving Videl a cold stare.

"Yeah, yeah thanks I am sure I can find it." Videl said as she walked past the desk and down the hallway.

_Geese this place sure is big…_she thought as she walked down the hallway.

"Ha there we go I finished it! One android remote sealed and ready for action!" Bulma said jumping out of her seat as the lab door opened.

"Uh hey Bulma sorry this is kind of short notice…" Videl said as she entered the through.

"Hey Videl no problem I just finished making this android remote!" Bulma said as she pointed to the small box on the counter.

"Android…remote…" Videl said confused.

"Ah Bulma dear who is your friend? I've never seen her before…" Dr. Briefs said drinking his coffee.

"This is Videl dad, Gohan's friend from school she's the one who got me back home after the androids attacked remember?" Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"Ah yes so this is the girl? So you're friends with Gohan eh he's such a nice boy and smart too he would make a good employee here someday…" Dr. Briefs said rambling on.

"Uh yeah…so what's an android remote?" Videl said still confused as to what was going on.

"Ah, it's my latest creation. See this little baby will stop the androids right in their tracks by pressing this little red button thing and thus saving the world! Ha, those guys always think that fighting is the answer to solving everything well let me tell you brains can go just as far too!" Bulma said proudly.

"Wow so this thing can really stop the androids?" Videl said curious.

"Yup, well at least in theory, but I don't see why this thing can't work out in the field!" Bulma said.

"Right, so you can just press it from anywhere and bam no more androids?" Videl asked.

"Well not exactly you see the person who is in possession of the control will have to be with in a few feet of the androids for it work." Dr. Briefs said as he played with his kitty.

"WHAT wouldn't you think that by then they would know what is going on?" Videl said in shock.

"Well I guess we can only hope they don't pick up on it! Now I need to be off to Master Roshi's to drop this baby off to the guys because I am not going anywhere near those things! You know Videl if you want you can come with." Bulma said as she grabbed her coat.

"Really yeah definitely I was just on my way there now…well after I stopped here that is." Videl said to her.

"Ok well let's get going we have no time to waste so we are going to have to call the guys from the phone in the airship. Who knows when those things are going to find Goku! Bye dad see you in a bit!" Bulma said as she grabbed Videl's hand and led her out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys wake up we have company!" Piccolo yelled at the other Z fighters who were sleeping in the living room of the Kami house.

"What, Piccolo are you nuts we are trying to sleep here tell them to come back later." Krillin said pulling his covers over his eyes.

"Not those kids of visitors the androids are here now get up!" Piccolo yelled as he grabbed Krillin and yanked him out of bed.

"What androids no way!" Yamcha said as he and Tien got up and walked out side with Piccolo and Krillin.

"Hi there, can Goku come out and play?" 17 said with a smirk.

"Great, this is just what I wanted for breakfast." Piccolo said looking at them in horror.

"Goku is not here; my senses tell me that he is very far away." 16 said looking around.

"Not here, what do you mean not here?" 18 said in frustration.

"Goku isn't here but maybe I can take his place." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"What no way Piccolo you can't take him on your own!" Krillin said looking at him.

"Krillin stay out of this and let me take care of everything." Piccolo said stepping forward.

"No that won't be necessary we just want Goku. But I will tell you what green man I will cut you a deal; I won't kill you and your friends if you tell us where Goku is." 17 said to him.

"Yeah right like I am going to tell you that, Goku is gone now so you will have to take up your little issues with me. There, that little island you and me." Piccolo said to him.

"Fine, if you insist." 17 said to him.

Piccolo quickly turned to face the others "now I want you guys to stay out of this you hear me this is my fight." He said as he and the androids flew off.

Piccolo and the androids landed on the island not too far from the Kame house.

"This is your last chance buddy, tell us where Goku is or face the consequences." 17 said getting into a fighting stance.

Piccolo removed his weighted training clothing and got ready "like I said before this is between you and I now let's do this."

Piccolo powered up shocking 16 and 18 as he did so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright good, good Reilena you got it just make sure you keep you're arm strait as you follow through with the punches." Goku said to his daughter as he watched her and Trunks spar on the lookout.

All of a sudden Gohan leapt up from where he was meditating as he felt Piccolos surge in power.

"Oh no Piccolo, he can't be fighting now can he?" Gohan said as he concentrated.

"I think so son, but I don't know why he isn't strong enough to take on Cell or the androids alone, at least not yet." Goku said to him as he concentrated as well.

"I have to go help him!" Gohan said as he began to run off the lookout.

"No Gohan wait!" Goku yelled as he got in front of his son stopping him.

"You can't go down there with him you will only get in the way son. I know it's harsh of me to say that but it's true and I know you know that. You need to stay here and wait for Vegeta and Trunks to get out of the chamber so we can go in and train. Only then will we be able to beat them!" Goku said to his son.

"Yeah but dad Piccolo might not make it till then!" Gohan said in protest.

"Son, you and I both know that Piccolo is a smart fighter and can take care of himself. Don't worry I am sure he will be fine now come on." Goku said as he walked back with his son to where the others were.

Everyone waited and sensed as the battle between 17 and Piccolo waged on.

"Oh no dad I can't be sensing what I am sensing right now…" Gohan said in panic.

"No son its true…Cell is on his way towards Piccolo and 17 as we speak." Goku said in a serious tone.

"Oh no daddy that's not good! We need to go help Piccolo!" Reilena said upset.

"Yeah we need to help him and everyone else!" Trunks said in agreement.

"Absolutely not, at least not yet let's see what happens when Cell gets there he might have a hard time absorbing the other androids with Piccolo around. And besides the others aren't too far." Goku said trying to calm them down.

"But dad Trunks from the future said that everyone dies at the hands of them in his time!" Reilena said to him.

"Yeah but don't forget hunnie everyone's been training for the last ten years they know what they are doing and as much as we may want to help Piccolo the only thing we can do at this point is to train…it will be a waste of time and energy facing them now." Goku said to her with a faint smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a shame that you had to get in our way like that; you have nothing to do with our mission. It's Goku we are after not you." 17 said with a smirk wiping the blood from his face.

"Yeah well I make it my business to have to do with your mission Goku is…Goku is my friend and I will be damned if you destroy him!" Piccolo said to him.

"Friend huh, well looks like the next time you will see you're friend it will be in the next world." 17 said getting back into fighting stance.

Piccolo was about to say something back when all of a sudden he felt a huge power level coming towards them.

_Oh great here comes Cell this is exactly what I need right now. _Piccolo thought to himself.

"Grrr listen you three need to get out of here right now there is a creature by the name of Cell who is on his way here as we speak and he is coming for you three!" Piccolo said to them.

"Listen bud we will leave here when we are good and ready and when YOU tell us where Goku is." 18 yelled at him.

"Yeah no one tells us what to do." 17 said getting angry.

"Are you guys that think headed listen to me this thing is more powerful than the two of you combined he is on his way here so he can absorb you and become the perfect biological weapon! Now do you get it you three need to hide so that he doesn't find you!" Piccolo said pleading with them.

"I highly doubt he is stronger than us, we are the perfect beings. Now I want to stick around and see this guy just to prove you wrong." 17 said with a smirk.

Piccolo all of a sudden powered up his special beam cannon attack.

"I will not let Cell absorb you!" Piccolo yelled as he let the attack go at the androids.

16, 17 and 18 were quickly able to avoid the attack as it went shooting out into the ocean.

"You didn't actually think that you were going to be able to hit us did you?" 18 said with a smirk.

All of a sudden a frustrated Piccolo's attention was diverted towards the sea as a being could be seen in view.

"Oh great he's here!" Piccolo yelled as Cell landed on the island.

"Delightful what a momentous occasion a day for the history books for sure. The completion of my being will be the dawn of a new age! Thank you Piccolo for bringing them here for me this makes the task so much easier." Cell said looking at 17 and 18.

"Oh great now what if he merges with those two then it's all over!" Piccolo said frustrated.

"Ahh yes I have waited so long for this…" Cell said as he powered up.

Piccolo and the androids looked at Cell in shock as he walked forward showing off his new power.

"Impressive isn't it, I bet you hardly even recognize me. Yes my power is quite remarkable." Cell said with a smirk.

"That's not your power you stole it from all of those innocent people!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"Stole? Hardly I gave them a purpose in life; they are now a part of the perfect fighting machine." Cell said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man this is nuts do you feel that?" Krillin said to Master Roshi and Tien.

"Yeah Cell powered up I better Piccolo is shacking in his boots right about now." Master Roshi said t to them.

"Man I can't just stand here while Piccolo is out there about to get his but kicked I need to go and help him!" Tien said to them.

"No, as much as I know you two boys want to go and help at this point the best thing we can do is wait for Bulma and Videl to get here with the remote." Master Roshi said to them.

"Hey I have an idea instead of waiting around for Bulma and Videl to get here why don't you just go to them?" Chichi said sticking her head out of the Kame House window.

Krillin turned to Chichi excited "Oh my god Chichi you are a genius why didn't I think of that we can fly faster than Bulma's airship!"

"Finally someone around here listens to me, besides there are other ways for you guys to solve your problems without using your fists you know." Chichi said crossing her arms.

"Geese that's a good one Chichi you should write that one down. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go meet Bulma!" Krillin said sarcastically as he blasted off.

All of a sudden Tien looked out toward where the battle was taking place and started to power up.

"Oh no Tien don't you dare even think about it!" Master Roshi yelled at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't just wait around here I need to go and help!" Tien yelled as he blasted off towards the island where Piccolo was.

"No Tien! That stubborn kid…he is going to get himself killed!" Master Roshi said as he looked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch it look out!" Piccolo yelled at 17 as Cell began to attack him with his tail.

17 struggled to avoid Cell's tail as much as he could. Just as Cell had him where he wanted him Piccolo kicked Cell out of the way knocking him to the ground.

"Thank you Piccolo, that was close. So what's the deal again he wants to absorb me so he can become the perfect being?" 17 said to him.

"You and 18, he wants both of you…he needs both of you to become complete." Piccolo said to him.

"What a creep and he's not even that good looking." 18 said as she looked on.

"You should be rejoicing my brother and sister the three of us are like pieces to a puzzle. We are destined to be together in one being, it is the reason he created the two of you…to complete me and create the ultimate fighting machine. Now come hither my brother and unite with me so we can fulfill Dr. Gero's dream." Cell said licking his lips.

"Yeah thanks but no thanks besides it looks like it is a bit crowded in there. I don't need you and I HATE Dr. Gero!" 17 said smirking.

"You hate the good doctor? He was the one who gave you life the least you could do is fulfill his life long dream." Cell said smirking.

"In your dreams buddy now bring it." 17 said as he got back into fighting stance.

"I would not fight him it is extremely risky 17 it would be best for the both of you to run! This is a creature with great power, escape is recommended." 16 yelled at him.

"Well you and 18 can take off if you want don't you worry, I will take care of him." 17 yelled back at him.

17 began to attack Cell but was easily over powered by him. Just as Cell had him where he wanted him Piccolo attacked and tried to interfere but Cell knocked him right back down with ease.

"That was a bad move on your part Piccolo, you shouldn't have interfered." Cell said as he kicked Piccolo.

"Come on, it looks like 17 and Piccolo aren't even trying." 18 said looking on.

'They are 18, but Cell has a much larger power level then the two of them combined. Listen 18 I think you should leave here now." 16 said to her.

"Well what would you do stay or go?" she asked him.

Piccolo began to attack Cell again as Tien showed. Cell was still easily able to avoid all of Piccolo's attacks.

"Great what now? He is virtually unstoppable!" Tien said floating above.

All of a sudden Cell attacked Piccolo and grabbed him by the neck.

"Goodbye…Piccolo…." Cell said with a smirk as he threw him into the ocean.

Everyone looked on in horror as Piccolo was thrown like a rag doll into the sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no daddy I can't feel Piccolo's energy anymore!" Reilena said in panic as she bawled her fists.

"He can't be gone no way Piccolo is even stronger than my dad now that he fused with Kami!" Trunks said looking up at Goku.

Goku turned to see Gohan who was now visibly upset trying to hold back tears.

"That's it I can't take this anymore I am going down there!" Gohan yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyjin and started to run off. Goku quickly grabbed his teenage son and held him back.

"No Gohan you can't go not yet!" Goku yelled at him.

"No let go of me right now dad, it's not fair I am not going to let Piccolo die! He needs me!" Gohan yelled as he struggled.

"Gohan get a grip and listen to me I know it's not fair but we only have one chance to beat that monster and we have to play to win! I know you know that Gohan, if we don't wait than Piccolo's sacrifice will be in vein." Goku said as Gohan calmed down a bit and collapsed to the ground.

"But it hurts dad this is the second time I have just sat around and let him die! I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again!" Gohan said bawling his fists.

"I know son I know…and what I just said goes for you kids too, no running off to fight Cell you got it?" Goku said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir…" Reilena and Trunks both said at the same time as they looked down at the ground, still up set by Piccolo's situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Videl, why aren't you are the Kame house anyways? Weren't you staying there until Goku got better?" Bulma asked her as they flew.

"Well sort of…I left two days ago and went back home to…think some things out." Videl said to her looking away.

Bulma gave her a soft smile "I know a lot to take in huh? Yeah hanging around these guys can get pretty overwhelming sometimes but you'll get used to it."

"It's just…it's just almost like Gohan is living in this strange fantasy world …its crazy…well more unexpected I guess. Who would have ever thought that the goofy, nerdy new kid would turn out to be so…complicated?" Videl said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah let me tell you when we all found out that Goku was an alien from another planet it took me at least a month to soak it all in so I know what you mean. And I am sure that Gohan doesn't expect you to understand right away. But I will tell you one thing, Gohan is a special kid alright, he's just like his father strong, brave, kind hearted, and naïve so don't expect him to ask you out on a date right away." Bulma said with a smirk.

"A date, with Gohan no way not in a million years." Videl said blushing.

"You know that's the same thing I said when Yamcha told me to go and marry Vegeta if I was so concerned…ugh Yamcha is such a jerk sometimes." Bulma said shaking her head.

"But I thought that you and Vegeta weren't married?" Videl said confused.

Bulma smirked "we aren't I am still working on that I almost have him right where I want him…those Saiyjin males I swear…"

"I see this…" Videl said as she stared out the window.

"Listen, I can definitely tell that you and Gohan have some sort of a connection even though you have only known each other a few months…I think that you two just need to figure out what that connection is…and make sure that if it is romantic he doesn't knock you up in a fit of passion…trust me I am speaking from experience." Bulma said to her laughing slightly.

"What…no way Gohan and I…like THAT…aren't you jumping the gun a bit I mean I haven't even gotten a chance to sit down and talk to him about all the stuff that's been going on the past few days or the stuff he conveniently left out about his past…let alone anything remotely close to THAT!" Videl said in shock.

Bulma laughed as she heard her cell phone go off and quickly picked it up.

"Bulma Briefs…oh hey Roshi….Krillin is going to meet us half way…what Piccolo and Tien are battling it out against that creature thing…WITH THE ANDROIDS?!? Right I will keep a look out for him thanks!" she said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Videl asked her.

"Master Roshi, apparently Krillin is on his way to meet us half way so that he can get the remote ASAP because that creature thing…or Cell whatever he said is on the verge of absorbing the androids and becoming an unstoppable killing machine!" Bulma said as she scanned the area for Krillin.

"What, absorbing the androids what do you mean?" Videl said confused.

"I don't know but when we meet Krillin I am going to make sure that he tells us EVERYTHING that is going on…ugh I hate it when they leave me out of the loop…but I will show them I always show them that even though I am not a fighter I am not completely useless to their cause!" Bulma cheered as they flew along.

Videl sat back and looked up "you know if this is all a dream… I think want to wake up now."

**AN: Well that was chapter 15...hopefully if I get all my homework done this weekend I will have 16 out next week….yeah I have been hella busy lately. But anyways as always R/R!!**


	16. Changes

Well here you have it Chapter 16 all done and ready for your reading enjoyment! Thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter I really really really appreciate it!! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!! Anyways so on with the chapter! As always please, please, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 16: Changes**

"Wow look at dad go he's been training like that non stop for the past three days. He sure is focused for a man who _says_ that he doesn't care about this planet or its people." Future Trunks said as he watched his father from afar.

_You can't fool me father I know you care…mother knows it too…I just wish you would see what your damn pride is doing. It is pushing away the people who care about you the most…you are making a big mistake by doing this…but all I can do is prove myself to you and show you that I AM worthy of being your son…and I hope that the younger me is doing the same as we speak…because I know that your selfishness is just tearing him apart._ Future Trunk's thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta.

"What the hell are you staring at boy stop this at once. A true warrior wouldn't be wasting their time staring off into space!" Vegeta yelled as he huffed by him towards the kitchen.

Future Trunks gave a slight smile as he watched his father walk away "yup that's my dad alright…"

Future Trunks began his training once more but his thoughts trailed off once more _I do this for you mother and for you…Reilena…I promise when I come back I will make everything right the way things are supposed to be…you WILL live in peace once more…even if I have to die doing so…_

"I wonder what they are doing right now?" he said as he continued with his push ups.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Future Time**

"Now where did Bulma put that screw driver…I hate it when she just leaves things thrown about…especially when we only have one 4mm screw driver!" Reilena said as she looked around the lab.

Reilena continued her search when all of a sudden she opened a desk drawer noticed a small capsule all the way in the back of the drawer.

"Hrmm I wonder what's in this thing? It looks like this baby hasn't been opened in a long time." She said as she blew some dust off of the capsule to reveal its number.

"Huh 47…I have never heard of there being a capsule number 47 I wonder what's in it…" she said as she inspected it further. Reilena had practically memorized all the capsule numbers and their contents since she arrived at Capsule Corp seven years ago…

"Hey, what cha looking for?" Bulma said as she approached Reilena.

Reilena looked up at her "oh, just the 4mm screw driver…hey Bulma do you know what's in this thing? It's labeled 47 I didn't even know that Capsule Corp made a capsule 47…"

"Hrmm let me take a look at it." Bulma said as she grabbed the capsule from her.

"Well, I don't know, or at least I don't remember…it looks like it hasn't been opened in years!" Bulma said as she tried to remember what could possibly be in it.

"I wonder what's in it." Reilena said to her.

Bulma smirked and put her hand on her hip "well I guess we are just going to have to open it and see come on!"

Bulma grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs towards the first floor.

"Bulma where are we going why don't we just open it here?" Reilena said as she followed her.

"Outside, because who knows what's in this thing. For all we know there could be a capsule house!" Bulma said as they made their way outside.

"Good point." Reilena said as they stopped in a clearing near the building.

"Alright let's see what's in this baby!" Bulma said as she clicked the release button and threw the capsule.

After the smoke cleared a large space capsule appeared before them, looking clearly worn out from its previous use.

"Whoa what is that thing?" Reilena said looking at it.

"Oh my gosh, it's Vegeta's space capsule…the one he used when he went to go find Goku all those years ago!" Bulma said in shock.

"Uh what now?" Reilena said confused.

"It's a spaceship that my father designed years and years ago! It was originally supposed to be used to transport your mother, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong to Namek to bring your brother back home and well as it turned out your dad had us all wished back to the planet earth so they didn't have to go. Well anyways after Vegeta found out your father was in space and didn't want the dragon to bring him back to earth he stole the space capsule and went to go and find him so he could learn how to turn Super Saiyjin. Man I completely forgot we had this…probably because it's pretty much unusable." Bulma explained as she inspected the ship.

"What, my mother almost went into space? She never told me that." Reilena said intrigued.

"Yeah…man those were the days going on adventures in space not knowing what we were going to come across!" Bulma said as she opened the hatch.

"Oh yeah this was Vegeta's alright I will never forget that stench." Bulma said remembering the day he came back and how awful he smelled from going almost a year without a bath.

"Well honestly Bulma this thing isn't in THAT bad of shape. I bet that if we took some time out and fixed the paneling, revamped the computer command center, and douse this baby with air fresheners this thing could see action again!" Reilena said excitingly.

"Hey yeah your right it could…you know when Trunks comes back from the future and kills those androids…I bet we could go back to Namek and try to get them to let us use their dragon balls to help fix up the earth, maybe even get us a new guardian! I bet Mr. Popo would love that!" Bulma proclaimed.

"Mr. Popo…who's that?" Reilena said confused.

Bulma stared at her blankly "you mean you've never met Mr. Popo…Gohan never talked about him?"

Reilena shook her head in response "no he didn't."

"Huh that's strange I'm surprised he never said anything…well Mr. Popo is like the guardians helper I guess…he's been living up on the look out alone since Kami died…man I haven't seen him since Gohan, Krillin and I went to Namek before you and Trunks were even born I wonder how he's doing?" Bulma pondered.

"So do you think we should fix this thing up?" Reilena asked her.

Bulma gave her a smile "absolutely, if we can get this thing up and running we might actually be able to fix some of the damage the androids have caused here on earth!"

"Really wow Bulma this is incredible I can't believe it this is great!" Reilena cheered.

"Well come on let's get this baby back into its capsule and into the lab so we can begin to work on it!" Bulma said as she led Reilena outside.

_Trunks I can't wait till you come back you are going to freak when you find out what your mom and I are planning!_

**End of Future Timeline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a weak Namek he was…even with his new found power from fusing with the guardian of earth Kami…now on to you android 17." Cell said as he turned his focus onto 17.

"Fine you want me then you can try and have me!" 17 yelled as he began to attack Cell head on.

All of a sudden Cell vanished in thin air leaving a dumfounded 17.

"Here I am!" Cell yelled as he lunged at 17 from above with his tail.

"You freak there is no way that I am going to let you absorb me!" 17 yelled as he tried to dodge Cell's attacks.

"I don't know why you have to be so difficult…it is destiny that we become one!" Cell said to him.

"Cell I will not let you destroy this world, this is a good world." 16 said to him as he punched Cell off of 17.

"What the hell how did you get him off of me?" 17 said as he got up.

"Easy, I used one of my hard punches techniques Dr. Gero programmed into me." 16 said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know why you are getting involved, according to the computer I was not supposed to absorb you…but I guess it wouldn't hurt the cause." Cell said with a smirk as he began to attack 16.

All of a sudden out of no where 16 blasted off Cell's tail, preventing him from absorbing the androids.

"Alright that android did it! Now Cell can't absorb 17 and 18!" Tien cheered but this wouldn't last for long as he watched Cell just regenerate a new one.

"Why do you all look so surprised did you forget that my design incorporated cell's from all the beings on earth, including Piccolo's…yes his cells were a great asset allowing me to regenerate when needed during battle." Cell said to them all.

"Man, where the hell is Krillin he should have gotten the remote from Bulma by now." Tien said as he looked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that Cell has absorbed the androids yet dad?" Reilena asked her father as she watched him sensing the battle going on below.

"No, not yet I haven't sensed an increase in his power yet…but he is fighting with someone…I'm not quite sure who though it's not 17 or 18 because if it was one of them Cell wouldn't be using any of his energy attacks…" Goku said concentrating.

_Hurry up Vegeta what the hell is taking you and Trunks so long…it's been almost a day there is no way that it took you guys that long to ascend…_ Gohan thought to himself, still upset from what had just transpired with Piccolo.

"Gah that's it I can't just sit here and wait anymore I am going down there and you can't stop me!" Gohan yelled as he powered up to take off.

Just as he made it off the ground Goku quickly got in front of him and knocked him down.

"Gohan!" Reilena yelled as she and Trunks ran to her brother's side.

"Ouch, man dad what did you do that for was that really necessary?" Gohan said rubbing his head.

"Gohan if I had let you go you would have gotten yourself killed!" Goku said with a serious tone.

"Dad I can't just sit here while Cell kills all those people!" Gohan said getting up.

"Gohan just wait and listen to dad I am sure that he knows what he's doing." Reilena said trying to calm him down.

"Piccolo wouldn't have just stood here and waited dad he would have been down there fighting for what's right!" Gohan barked at his father.

Goku turned to face his son with a scowl on his face "Piccolo understands why we aren't there right now, he understands that the only way for us to beat Cell is if you, me Trunks and Vegeta train in the time chamber for one year. We have to wait this one out son I'm sorry but it's the only way. If we don't then everyone we know everyone we care about will be gone with the earth Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, your mother, even Videl. I know you know this I don't know why this has to be any different from any other time we've fought!"

Gohan looked at his father for a moment and walked away to the other side of the look out.

"Gohan wait…" Reilena said but was cut off by her father.

"Let him go, Gohan needs to be alone right now. I think before we start our training he needs to come to terms with what is unfolding right now. This is a battle unlike any other we have fought.

Not only will it take physical strength but Gohan is going to have to be mentally prepared for it as well…just give him some time and he will be fine." Goku said to his daughter with a light smile.

"Wow Cell really must be strong huh." Trunks said to them.

"Yeah Trunks, he is strong, Cell is very strong." Goku said in a serious tone as he went back to sensing the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 continued the fight as he unleashed a huge energy attack on Cell, which seemed to have obliterated Cell.

"Whoa 16 defeated Cell…" Tien said in shock as he looked on.

"Wow 16 you did it you beat Cell!" 18 said as she looked on.

"What are you still doing here I told you to get away, you too 17 go with her and get as far away as you can from this place…the battle is not over yet." 16 urged them.

"Right…" 17 began when all of a sudden Cell appeared behind him and started to suck him in with his tail.

"17 no!" 18 yelled from the sidelines as she watched her brother be absorbed by Cell.

"Oh no he has him this isn't good this isn't good at all!" Tien yelled in shock.

Cell continued his metamorphosis until finally in a flash of blinding light he appeared in his new form…with a larger power level to boot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku jumped up from where he was sitting as he sensed the battle waging on earth below.

"Dad what's wrong what happened is everything ok?" Reilena said to him.

"I just felt a huge power surge come from Cell, he must have absorbed one of the androids….this isn't good." Goku said still in shock.

All of a sudden Gohan came running from the other end of the lookout "dad did you feel…"

"Yes son I did, I am pretty sure that Cell just absorbed one of the androids…" Goku said to him.

"Oh no this can't be happening now what are we going to do?" Gohan said worried.

Goku looked at his son with a serious face "we are going to just have to train even harder now in the time chamber…keeping what just happened in mind and hope that Cell doesn't absorb the other android in the process."

"Goku sir maybe we should go and help them until my dad and uh myself come out of the time chamber." Trunks said looking up at Goku.

"No Trunks I already told you we can't. It will be too risky; the only way to beat Cell now is to train in the hyperbolic time chamber and ascend." Goku said to the boy.

"Dad are you sure…" Reilena began but stopped herself as she saw her father turn to her giving a serious look that she had only heard about in the stories Gohan would tell her about their past battles.

"Ok…I guess you are…" Reilena said as she went back to sensing the battle below.

"Now let's just hope that Vegeta and Trunks from the future are almost done because we only have so much time left…the earth only has so much time left…" Goku said to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16, 18 and Tien all just stood their looking at the newly morphed Cell when all of a sudden 16 grabbed 18 by the arm and started to run.

_Wow look at him he is willing to risk his own life to prevent the completion of Cell…what a guy who would have thought…_ Tien thought to himself as he looked on.

All of a sudden Cell got in front of 16 and 18 stopping them in their path, blasting a hole in 16s head in the process.

"Ahh yes I love my new look…how about you 18?" Cell said with a smirk.

"You're a bastard that's what you are! How could you just absorb 17 like that he was my brother?!?" 18 yelled at him.

Cell gave an evil laugh "as am I child as am I…when will you learn that you were destined to become apart of me…I do not understand why you feel the need to resist so much."

18 just looked at him blankly and slowly started to back away.

"Come on 18 don't be such a chicken, look see I am fine…we were always meant to become apart of Cell…it's actually quite fun." Cell said with 17's voice.

18 looked at him in shock "stop this you aren't 17! 17 would never give up living out here in this world, he loved it, it was one big fascinating game to him!"

"There is nothing greater in this life then becoming apart of me!" Cell yelled at her.

"Stop it, I won't let you!" she said as she clutched her shirt where the bomb Dr. Gero implanted in her was.

"Yeah, yeah you can try that little maneuver all you want but think about it, it will take at least a good minuet for you to gather energy for the blast." Cell said when all of a sudden his attention was distracted by Tien who was gathering energy for an attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cell said to Tien.

"I am trying to stop you!" Tien yelled back.

All of a sudden Tien began his assault on Cell with hundreds of energy attacks.

"Come on 18 we need to get out of here…you need to get out of here!" 16 said seeing that Tien was creating a diversion for them.

"What 16 I…" 18 began but was cut off.

"Come on we don't have much time…you are going to have to help me fly." 16 said to her as he began to slowly lift himself and her in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tien's energy is fading fast I don't think he is going to last much longer! He's strong but Cell is stronger!" Gohan said frustrated.

"He's not going to die is he?" Reilena said worried.

Goku just looked at her and said nothing.

"Dad…" she said.

"If Tien keeps this up this next blast could be his last." Mr. Popo chimed in.

"Damn it all we need is more time!" Goku yelled in frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tien blasted a few more energy blasts then fell to the ground in defeat as Cell raised up from the giant crater Tien had created.

"It was a valiant effort Tien, you made me work up a tiny sweat, but an attack like that will do nothing more than get me even more excited for what is to come…when I absorb 18 and become the perfect warrior." Cell said with a laugh.

Cell approached Tien with a smirk "yes, but you are a nuisance, I suppose I will just have to destroy you."

Cell held out his arm towards Tien and prepared his attack when all of a sudden Goku appeared in front of him.

"Huh what it's Goku?" Cell said confused.

"Why don't you leave my friend alone Cell…I think it's in your best interest right now." Goku said with a serious tone.

"So you are the almighty Goku…the one who destroyed the Red Ribbon Army single handedly as a child." Cell said with a smirk.

"And I presume you are Cell…and yes I did they deserved to be destroyed." Goku said as he picked up Tien.

"Well then Goku I am so glad to have finally met you after all this time." Cell said to him.

"Yeah I'm sure…" Goku said back to him still staring him down.

Cell just stood there laughing at him.

"Listen all I need it one more day and then I will face you, head to head you and me…and I WILL teach you a lesson Cell….so help me even if it's the last thing I do." Goku said with an angry tone.

"I'm rather disappointed. The legendary Goku is going to make me wait a day to fight him? How ridicules…I'd much rather face you now." Cell said to him.

All of a sudden Goku's attention was diverted to the ocean "Piccolo….hold on Piccolo I'm coming!"

"What no way how can he be…" Cell said in shock.

"Hang in there Tien it won't be long now." Goku said as he transported himself to where Piccolo was hanging on to a rock.

"Damn it I was too careless with the Namek." Cell said in frustration as he watched Goku pick Piccolo up.

"Hang in there guys we will be back at the lookout before you know it." Goku said to them.

"Oh I don't think so Goku, we are going to fight right now!" Cell yelled as he began to attack but missed them as Goku used his instant transmission.

"What the…COWARDS you can't just run away from the almighty Cell!" Cell yelled in frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Piccolo!" Gohan said as he ran up to his former master who was lying on the ground.

"Are they going to be ok dad?" Reilena said as she looked at Tien and Piccolo.

"Yeah they will be they just need a sensu bean…think you can go get me some from Korin's Trunks can go with you too it's just below here." Goku said to her with a smile.

"Yeah definitely come on Trunks lets go we got to hurry Piccolo and Tien need our help!" Reilena said proudly as Trunks followed her down the lookout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yajirobe was sitting down in his chair eating a sub when he noticed Reilena and Trunks land near him.

"Oh man what do you two brats want now? If I get indigestion because of you…" Yajirobe began.

"Hey can it ok we aren't here to see you fat man we came to see Korin so we can get some sensu beans for Tien and Piccolo." Trunks said frustratingly towards him.

"Yeah the world doesn't revolve around you yah know!" Reilena said sticking out her tongue.

"Don't you brats have any manners?" Yajirobe said getting frustrated.

"Came for some sensu beans I see…." Korin said emerging from the shadows.

"Yes sir, for Tien and Piccolo they need them they are hurt really bad!" Reilena said to the cat.

"I'm already one step ahead of you two. I sensed what was going on and was just about to send Yajirobe here out to the battle field with some beans when I sensed Goku bring them back to the lookout here you go." He said throwing the bag to them.

"Hey there is no way I am ever going down there with that thing….and those androids running around no way no how." Yajirobe said as he ate.

"Thank a lot Korin!" Reilena and Trunks said as they headed back up to the lookout.

"Man those kids are so annoying I can't stand them…good riddance." Yajirobe said.

"Well at least they are trying to make a difference in the situation rather than sit on their fat butts and eat a sandwich!" Korin said as he retreated to his room.

"Humph, why bother I don't stand a chance against those things." He said as he continued to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krillin scanned the sky in search of Bulma's air car "man she's got to be around her somewhere…"

All of a sudden a yellow air ship could be seen.

"Alright that's got to be Bulma!" Krillin said excitingly as he speed up to the air ship.

"Hey I think I see Krillin I better slow down." Bulma said as she slowed the air ship down.

"Hey Bulma do you have the remote?" Krillin said eagerly as the window opened to the air ship.

"Yup it's right here…but first you need to tell Videl and me what's been going on down there!" Bulma demanded.

"Well Bulma there really is no time I need that remote before Cell absorbs another android!" Krillin pleaded with her.

"Nope you have to tell us what's going on first." Videl said with a smirk.

Krillin sighed in defeat "fine, well Cell has already absorbed one android and is on his way to completion….Tien and Piccolo were trying to stop him but didn't fair to well against him. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks err Trunks from the future are training in the hyperbolic time chamber at Kami's lookout…I think Trunks and Reilena are there with them as well."

"Kami's lookout huh, well at least they are all in one place so I can give them the suits I made them…here Krillin take one." Bulma said as she tossed the suit to him.

"Awesome this one looks like the one I wore on Namek!" Krillin said excited.

"Yup, it's a replica of Vegeta's Saiyjin armor only I made it much durable since you guys seem to tear your clothes so easily." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Well hey thanks I guess I will be taking that remote right now." Krillin said reaching for it but Bulma grabbed it away.

"Not so fast bud; there is something you should know…you need to be within 10 meters of the androids to be in range…then all you have to do is press that big red button…I figured making it big and red would guarantee you guys wouldn't mess it up." Bulma said smirking.

"Gee thanks Bulma." Krillin said sarcastically.

All of a sudden the rest of what Bulma said registered in his head "what 10 meters?!?"

"Yup you heard her 10 meters...are you scared or something because I could gladly do it for you." Videl said with a slight chuckle.

"What, no I can do it…wow 10 meters that's really close…." Krillin said in shock.

"Well hey you are lucky you even have this at all I was up for forty eight hours making this thing you better appreciate this!" Bulma said getting angry.

"Calm down Bulma I do…listen you better go to the lookout before the others leave to fight Cell…I will go and deactivate the androids with this thing ok?" Krillin said as he got ready to leave.

"Right, good luck Krillin!" Videl said waving.

"Yeah bye Krillin don't freak out!" Bulma said smirking.

"Oh man I get no mercy from her." Krillin said as he flew off.

_Alright Krillin here we go it's time to be a hero…you can do this._ He thought to himself as he flew off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go one bag of sensu beans sir!" Trunks said as he and Reilena handed the bag over and saluted Goku.

"Wow attentive…" Gohan said scratching his head as Goku gave Piccolo and Tien a sensu bean.

**A few minuets later….**

"Wow I can't believe it only took one bean to make you guys all better…" Trunks said in amazement.

"Yeah, you bet and I thought that I was gone for good this time…again…" Tien said with a smirk.

"Next time Tien, I suggest that you try and not do everything yourself." Goku said with a smile.

"Yeah you guys really had us worried there for a second." Gohan said in relief that his friends were ok.

"That was really cool how you stopped Cell from absorbing the other androids Mr. Tien I don't think I could have done that!" Reilena said chiming in.

"Yes, it was an honorable move Tien but we can't forget it still wasn't enough to stop Cell. It's going to take a force much stronger than all of us combined to stop him now." Piccolo said in a serious tone.

"Goku, Gohan, everyone I think that Vegeta and the elder Trunks are done with their training in the time chamber come quick!" Mr. Popo said to them.

"Well geese it's about time!" Goku said as he and the others made their way over.

They all gathered around the door to the hyperbolic time chamber eagerly awaiting Vegeta and Future Trunks to emerge. Slowly the door opened to reveal a tattered, now long haired Future Trunks in its path with Vegeta in tow.

"Whoa….dad…" Trunks said in amazement as he watched his future self and his father walked out.

"Trunks…you are going to be so cool when you grow up…" Reilena said to him as she looked on.

Trunks just slowly nodded his head in response as Future Trunks and Vegeta stopped.

"Thanks for waiting guys, did we miss anything?" Future Trunks said with an almost whisper.

"Its good to have you guys back!" Goku said with a smile.

"Things have gotten worse since you guys went in there unfortunately." Gohan said putting his head down.

"Hey Trunks from the future you've changed…your hair is really long…" Reilena said pointing out the insanely long locks of his.

"Yeah…that does happen in a year's time…" Future Trunks said with a laugh.

"Well you guys look great, you are really in shape!" Goku said with a goofy smile.

"Yes, you were in the chamber for one whole day! I have never known anyone who ever lasted that long in there…" Mr. Popo pointed out.

"Yeah dad did you ascend to the next level?!?" Trunks asked his father excitedly.

"Well honestly, we probably could have left a lot sooner but father insisted we stay the whole time to make sure we did all that we could do with the allotted time. He insisted that we use up the whole year even though it only took him a few months to trans…" Future Trunks was cut off by Vegeta.

"Quiet boy, our training is not to be discussed…ever!" Vegeta barked at him.

"Sorry guys I guess you are just going to have to wait and see for yourself…" Future Trunks said to them.

"So it worked out I assume." Goku said with a smirk.

"Maybe, I will take care of everything now…there is no need to attempt the training Kakarotto because I am sure you will not survive it, besides I am sure that I won't be needing any of you to help destroy the androids." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Garr Vegeta you are a fool!" Tien began but Piccolo stopped him.

"Listen Vegeta I don't know how powerful you think you are but you are underestimating our enemies." Piccolo said staring at Vegeta.

"While you were in there training Cell absorbed android 17 and transformed so don't try and tell us you can handle it because it's foolish and arrogant you don't even know what you are up against!" Tien said angrily.

Vegeta just laughed at his statement "well I can clearly see that fighting off Cell while I was gone has taken a toll on you that's why I am offering to take care of him myself."

"But dad he really is strong, Piccolo AND Tien both couldn't beat him…even before he transformed!" Trunks said to him.

Vegeta continued to laugh "don't be blinded by what they say son, they are weaklings that is why they couldn't defeat Cell, they are inferior compared to the power that I now have."

Tien and Piccolo just continued to stare Vegeta down.

"Vegeta I really suggest that you listen to Piccolo and Tien and not go out there and fight Cell on your own. I think that you and Trunks should wait here until Gohan and I finish in there then we can all go and fight Cell together!" Goku said pleading to him.

"Ha, I don't think so Kakarotto by the time you and your son finish in there I will have already defeated Cell and the androids and all that training of yours would have been a waste since when you emerge I will be here waiting for you to destroy you." Vegeta laughed.

"Sure Vegeta, but as it stands now you would have to triple your strength to even stand a chance against…him…" Goku trailed off as Vegeta laughed at his comment.

"Yoo-hoo hello guy's it's me where are you?" a voice yelled from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Videl and Bulma getting out of the air plane.

"Hey look guy's it's my mom and Videl!" Trunks said as he ran up to them.

"Ah there's my little man, I hope you are behaving yourself up here and not bothering the others." Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom don't worry I have been….dad and uh the future me just got out of the time chamber!" he said excited.

"GOHAN, where are you? I need to talk to you; you have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Videl yelled looking around the lookout for him.

Gohan quickly hid behind his father "oh man what did I do now…"

Videl saw him trying to hide and quickly stormed up to him "Gohan you have a lot of explaining to do, think you can hide from me up here thousands of miles away from everything well I think not!"

"Videl now really isn't the time fore this! My dad and I have to go into the hyperbolic time chamber and train in there for a whole year…err well out here it will be a whole day!" Gohan said backing away from her.

Videl gritted her teeth and got up in his face "uh yeah sure Gohan you are just trying to avoid me!"

"No Videl honest I'm not! Tell her dad…" Gohan said nervously.

"He's right Videl Gohan and I have to go and train in the chamber for a day to try and ascend to the next level of Super Saiyjin so we can beat Cell. But I am sure when we are done he will be able to tell you whatever it is you want to know." Goku said with a smirk.

"Dad you're not helping…" Gohan said annoyed.

Videl looked at the two of them and sighed "fine, but I will wait here for you two to return…and when you do Gohan you better watch out."

"Uh, huh…" Gohan said nervously.

"So what brings you here Bulma?" Goku said cheerily.

"Oh, well I brought you some things and….TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled running up to her future son.

She quickly inspected him from head to toe eventually tugging a bit on his now long hair.

"What happened to you…your hair…?" Bulma said in amazement.

"I was in the hyperbolic time chamber...I was training in there for a year but out here only a day has passed. Father and I trained together the whole time." Future Trunks said to her.

"Huh, Vegeta you don't look any different why hasn't your hair grown?" Bulma said intrigued.

"For your information a pure Saiyjin's hair does not change since the day he is born." Vegeta said annoyed.

"Huh I guess that makes sense…" Goku said amazed.

"Yeah, explains why in all the years' ive known you, you never needed a hair cut." Bulma said with a smile.

"Hey yeah but I wish I could do something about these split ends." Goku said scratching his head.

"Try shampoo…" Bulma began as Vegeta cut her off.

"I don't have time to listen about Kakarotto's hair problems! But sure wouldn't mind knowing why you are here!" Vegeta demanded.

"Geese hold your horses Vegeta I'll show you. Since your fight with Cell is going to be tough I thought that you might like to have some new combat suits you know? And if you stop being such a JERK Vegeta maybe I will let you have one too." Bulma said releasing the capsule making a box appear.

"Cool, these are just like the ones I wore on Namek!" Gohan said excited as he put his on.

"Hey a perfect fit, and light too!" Goku aid as he put his armor on.

"So all of these are Saiyjin combat suits?" Future Trunks asked her.

"More or less, I tried to copy Vegeta's as much as possible." Bulma explained.

"Well you did a great job Bulma thank you!" Gohan said with a smile.

Videl walked up to him and started to feel the material on Gohan's suit.

"Uh Videl what…are you doing…." Gohan said nervously.

"Just looking at your suit…I've never seen anything like it…or felt material like this before…" Videl said touching his armor.

"Well that's because I had it made out of material that is pretty much indestructible, even if the apocalypse happens these babies should still be intact…but knowing you guys and knowing how you fight….I would say it should last just this fight…hey Tien, Piccolo why aren't you wearing yours?" Bulma said.

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyjin and I refuse to dress like one." Piccolo said with his arms crossed.

"I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta, not after all the terrible things he's done." Tien said staring at him.

"Hey mom can I have one?" Trunks said looking up at his mother.

"Yeah can I have one too Bulma?" Reilena said racing over to them.

Bulma looked down and smiled "well since I made these things stretchable…and Tien and Piccolo don't want theirs….I guess I can give you two these."

"Alright!" they both said excited.

"Well I don't see why you two don't want to wear yours they are light and they fit great too!" Goku said.

"I don't know why you are putting yours on Kakarotto there is no need for it since you won't even get to face Cell." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Well Vegeta I hope that you can pull it off…but I am not taking any chances with this one." Goku responded.

"So long…" Vegeta said turning around and flying off towards Cell.

"Bye dad go kick his butt!" Trunks yelled as he raced over to the edge to watch him fly off.

"Ugh what an ego, I don't know why I put up with it sometimes." Bulma said looking on.

"I'll follow him…who knows what will happen down there…" Future Trunks said.

"Hey wait a minuet Trunks take these…I was saving them for you and Vegeta." Goku said handing him two sensu beans.

"Thanks Goku." Future Trunks said taking the beans.

"Good luck, and if you guys get into any trouble make sure you get yourselves out of there ok?" he said to him.

"Right thank you for everything Goku and I hope yours and Gohan's training goes well." Future Trunks said as he blasted off.

"Bye Trunks take care of yourself…and watch over Vegeta too!" Bulma yelled as he flew off.

"Alright it's time for us to start our training Gohan let's do it!" Goku said as he and the others walked over to the chamber door.

"Right dad let's go!" Gohan said following them.

"Alright you can go on in now…good luck you two." Mr. Popo said to them.

"Thanks Mr. Popo and hopefully when we return we will be ascended Saiyjins as well." Goku said to him as he walked in.

"Gohan wait a minuet!" Videl yelled at him as he began to walk through the door.

Gohan turned around to face her "what, what is it Videl?"

"I just wanted to say…to say don't you forget about what I said before while you are in there ok! Because when you get back…" she began but Gohan cut her off.

"I know don't worry when I get done you and I can talk all you want, but right now I need to focus on training with my dad ok…I'll see you when I get back Videl." Gohan said with a smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Videl looked up at him "Alright, we better or else!"

Gohan laughed a little "don't worry! See you in a year!" he said as he walked through the door and closed it.

"Bye Gohan, bye dad train really hard so we can beat Cell!" Reilena yelled as he closed the door.

"I'll be waiting Gohan…I won't leave until you come out." Videl said as she stared at the time chamber door.

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter 16! As always read and review I love getting responses from you guys it's what makes me keep writing this story:-) So I should have another chapter out in a week or so depending on how my school work progresses I have a few papers due and such. So until next time….**


	17. The Road to Completion

**So thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter I love reading your comments so everyone keep reviewing! But anyways I am keeping this opening thingy short so here is Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 17: The Road to Completion**

"Do you think that Vegeta can handle Cell all by himself? I mean come on Goku can't even beat him!" Bulma said concerned.

"I have no idea how strong Vegeta and your son from the future have become but we have to put faith in them that they will stop them…at least until Goku and Gohan finish their training." Piccolo said to her with a serious tone.

"Yeah mom I am sure dad can beat him! I mean he definitely changed I could tell when he came out of the chamber with me dad can do it!" Trunks said to her.

Bulma looked down at her young son and gave him a small smile.

_Man this is nuts, Vegeta and his damn pride…if he just waited for Goku and Gohan I am sure they would be able to beat him but nooooo he has to go off and be a jerk that is so like him!_ She thought to herself.

"So how long are Gohan and his father going to be in the chamber again?" Videl said getting frustrated with their conversation.

"One whole day Videl but really for them it's going to be a year!" Reilena said running up to her.

"Actually we don't know how long they are going to be….the most they can stay in there at a time is 24 hours…but they will be in there as long as they seem fit…they won't come out until they have ascended." Piccolo said to her.

"Ascended….what you are talking about...your dad mentioned something about that." Videl said confused.

"Dad and Gohan are going to train to a level beyond Super Saiyjin just like Vegeta and Trunks from the Future it is going to be so awesome I wish I could transform into a Super Saiyjin…" Reilena said disappointed.

"What….a level beyond Super Saiyjin? There is a level of transformation beyond what they can do…this is too much….what have I gotten myself into?" Videl said shocked.

"Well we don't know for sure…we are assuming that Vegeta and Trunks made it to that level…Vegeta and his pride wouldn't allow for us to know…man he hasn't changed a bit since the day he arrived here…" Tien said frustrated.

"Tien Vegeta is one of the strongest players we got right now…we can't afford not to trust him, as much of an arrogant person he may be…we have to trust him." Piccolo said to Tien.

"Yeah Tien my Vegeta delivers you'll see!" Bulma said confidently.

Videl just stared at them blankly as they continued with their conversation.

"This is really too much…what kind of people are they…I guess I will just have to see it for myself when they come out." Videl said as she leaned against a pillar near the door.

"All we can do now is hope that between now and when Goku and Gohan finish their training that Cell doesn't absorb the other android…because if he does then…it's over." Piccolo said to them.

"Don't worry my dad will beat him so we won't have to worry about that." Trunks said confidently.

"But Trunks even my dad and Gohan couldn't beat Cell before he absorbed the androids." Reilena said to him.

"So that doesn't mean anything my dad is way stronger than your dad and brother right now!" Trunks said to her getting angry.

"Nuh uh." Reilena said sticking her tongue out.

"Uh huh!" Trunks yelled back at her as they continued to argue.

"Ok, ok, OK YOU TWO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Bulma yelled separating the two.

"You two apologize to each other, this is no time for silly arguing!" she continued.

Trunks and Reilena stared at each other and reluctantly conceded "Sorry." They both said simultaneously.

"That's more like it!" Bulma said with a smile.

"Grr I can't just stand around here and wait for Goku and Gohan to come out of the hyperbolic time chamber I need to do something now Vegeta and Trunks are going to need our help!" Tien said getting aggravated.

"Tien, come on now you know you're no match for Cell all you have to do is wait this one battle out, and if Vegeta and my son from the future can't beat him then I am sure that Goku and Gohan can! Goku has never let us down before right, so what makes this time so much different?" Bulma said with a smirk.

"Bulma this is way different then any battle we have ever fought it's not like we can just kick and punch our way through this one!" Tien yelled back at her.

"Oh really is that so? Well if I remember correctly you guys said the same thing when we were on Namek fighting Freeza, and when the Saiyjin's arrived, and when Piccolo here attacked at the 23rd world tournament, oh and did you forget King Piccolo? Goku defeated all of them!" Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"Yes that may be so but if Cell absorbs the other android we're toast. So all we can do is sit here and wait." Piccolo said to them looking at the time chamber door.

_What, they all fought King Piccolo? But he tried to take over the world…almost twenty years ago these guys were only teenagers…no way how could they have…Gohan's father was the one who defeated him? Well my history teacher did say that they all think that some kid defeated him but it was just a myth…or was it…this is getting way too weird even by my standards._ Videl thought to her self with a look of shock on her face.

Reilena looked over at Videl who was still in a state of disbelief.

"Videl what's wrong, you look like you were just hit by a train or something." She said to her slightly confused.

"Your dad…he…HE defeated King Piccolo? Bulma you never told me that…but how he couldn't have been any older than 15 if he did?" Videl said to them.

"Yup Goku defeated King Piccolo alright, Tien here saw the whole thing and I am sure you remember right Piccolo, but that's our little secret ok?" Bulma said to her winking.

Videl slowly nodded her head then realized something "wait a minuet…Piccolo…King Piccolo…wait are YOU King Piccolo?"

Piccolo gave her a glance with his eyes then went back to concentrating on tracking Vegeta and Future Trunks.

"Nah, Piccolo is just the reincarnation of him but don't worry Piccolo is good now, he even trained my brother when he was a kid in the woods for a whole year!" Reilena said proudly.

"Yeah he's on our side now, just like my dad is even though he tried to destroy the earth too when he first arrived here!" Trunks chimed in.

"Re…incarnation…what…." Videl said still shocked.

"Don't worry about it kid, Gohan will tell you when this whole 'crisis' passes I am sure of it!" Bulma said to her with a smile.

Videl slowly nodded her head as she positioned herself on the floor and began to go into deep thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright son, here we are the hyperbolic time chamber….isn't this exciting?!?" Goku said in excitement.

Gohan looked around at the housing area and shrugged his shoulders "well I guess so sure dad its cool."

"It's so hot and heavy in here…weird." Gohan said in observation.

"Yup, it's just you and me now Gohan for the next year so get used to this, we don't really have a choice. So do you think you are ready to train in here?" Goku said to him.

"Yeah dad I definitely am, the Earth is counting on us!" Gohan said to him.

"Good, now son I have a question for you…" Goku began.

"Uh sure dad shoot." Gohan said back to him.

Goku smirked "what's the deal with you and Videl again…is she your giiiiiirlfriend? Come on you can tell me I won't say anything to your mother."

"WHAT no dad she isn't my girlfriend! She is just my FRIEND from school who happened to take an uh…interest in my home life….I think she is just trying to dig up more blackmail to use against me really." Gohan said back to him.

"Right….so tell me do you like her….honestly Gohan…" Goku said to him with a stern look.

"What….dad what are you talking about….I….well….she is a nice girl even though she can be even pushier than mom…it's just you know…." Gohan said stuttering.

Goku smiled at his son "well I take that as a yes! Don't worry Gohan I am sure that she likes you back too, I can tell I have an ear for these things!"

"What really dad you think so?" Gohan said blushing.

"Yup definitely! Videl is one special girl I wouldn't let her get away." Goku said winking at his son as he led him through the chamber.

"So which bed do I get?" Gohan asked confused.

"Uh, well I guess you can have the one on the right and I'll take this one, since it's the same one that I used when I came in here as a kid." Goku said flopping down on it.

"Right, so what else is there in this place?" Gohan asked him.

"Ah, let e give you the grand tour! To your left you have the bathroom fully equip with a shower and toilet to your right you have the most important room of all….the kitchen! In here there is enough food to last us for a whole year!" Goku explained to his son as they kept walking.

"Right dad, with the way you eat it might last us a month." Gohan said laughing.

"Ha, ha yeah well I'll make sure that we don't starve!" Goku said laughing.

All of a sudden they came upon where the training grounds began.

"What, there…is nothing…how is this possible? How can this room be floating out here in the middle of nowhere?" Gohan said in shock.

"See what I mean; now you know why I couldn't last more than a month in here when I was a kid training with Kami and Mr. Popo. This place stretches for an eternity it can be quite overwhelming at times." Goku said to him with a soft smile.

"I see this…" Gohan said still in amazement.

"Listen, the temperature can change from hot to cold drastically and the air gets denser the deeper you go and the gravity is ten times the earths normal gravity so I think maybe until we both get used to this new environment we stick close together so we don't get lost." Goku suggested.

"Yeah, good idea dad." Gohan said in agreement as they walked toward the training grounds.

"Listen we didn't come here for a vacation, we came here to train! But I want you to know before we start that I am a much harder trainer than Piccolo…even though we trained together preparing for the androids, Piccolo was still your master but now it's just you and me son so no slacking!" Goku said to him.

"Right don't worry da…" Gohan began but was cut off as he stepped out onto the grounds and went crashing down to the ground.

"Oops sorry forgot to tell you that the first step out here is a dozy but don't worry you will get used to this kind of gravity pretty quickly…it's only here to help you….and don't try to transform, you should learn how to deal with this kind of gravity in your natural state." Goku said reassuringly.

"Right…thanks….for…the…warning…" Gohan said as he struggled to get up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell was just about ready to blast the island that androids 16 and 18 were hiding on when all of a sudden Vegeta appeared out of nowhere.

"Vegeta…" Cell said shocked.

"Yes…and you're Cell…hello." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"So tell me Vegeta….why are you here? Are you trying to protect the androids from their destiny?" Cell said with a laugh.

"That's not why I'm here…I've come to tell you, you're time is up." Vegeta said confidently.

"Really, are you sure about that Vegeta, I've been through some changes as of late…incase you couldn't tell." Cell said with a smirk.

"Oh really…well I have some news for you android…so have I…" Vegeta smirked.

All of a sudden Cell's attention was distracted from Vegeta and focused on Future Trunks who stopped himself behind his father.

"I hope this isn't a privet party…" Future Trunks said in an almost whisper.

"I see you have been through some changes as well Trunks…so I guess it's safe to say we are making this a family affair." Cell said to Future Trunks.

"He is only here to watch the fight…I don't need reinforcements I can take you on myself." Vegeta said to him.

"That's really not going to be much of a challenge…" Cell said skeptical of Vegeta's power.

"So…Cell…are you ready now….to witness a power not seen for thousands of years?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Before Cell could respond Vegeta began to power up…to the amazement of Cell. Before he knew it Vegeta had transformed into his ascended Super Saiyjin form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa…is that…." Tien began as he sensed the battle below on earth.

"It's my dad he is powering up, he did it he ascended, he ascended alright dad!" Trunks said excitingly as he sensed everything that was going on.

"Wow your dad got real strong Trunks he's stronger than my dad and Gohan…" Reilena said impressed.

"See I told you!" Trunks said sticking his tongue out at her.

"What no way really your father ascended beyond a Super Saiyjin…maybe Vegeta can beat Cell after all!" Bulma said happily.

Videl looked at them all confusingly having no idea what they were talking about.

"I really need to learn how to do that sensing thing I hate not knowing what's going on." She said as she diverted her attention to the time chamber door.

"Vegeta's power is still growing; this is amazing I have never felt power like this before!" Piccolo said in shock.

_Come on Gohan hurry up and come out of there…there is so much I need to know…so much that you are going to teach me _Videl thought to herself with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta looked at Cell and smirked as he completed his transformation. Cell just stood there in shock when all of a sudden Vegeta came at him full force and punched him in the gut.

"Father has him against the ropes…he's won the game…" Future Trunks said looking on.

_Alright father, please just put your pride aside for once and defeat this monster…the earth is counting on you._ He thought to himself.

"Alright where did you get this new strength…there is no way that you could have achieved this strength the old fashioned way." Cell said still in shock.

"I do push ups and sit ups, oh and I drink plenty of juice." Vegeta said sarcastically.

Cell began to get frustrated "listen Vegeta I came all the way from the future to absorb the androids that you destroyed in my time, now I have absorbed my android 17 and I will be damned if you kill me before I can get to 18! You must tell me right now how you got so strong, you have to be bluffing!"

"Oh I am not bluffing, here how about I prove it to you and turn my back, see now am I bluffing?" Vegeta said to him turning around.

_Father stop this and finish him off it's not worth it! _Future Trunks thought to himself looking on.

"You will pay for your insolence Vegeta!" Cell said as he powered up and got ready to fire off an attack.

"Hey that's my fathers Gallic Gun…no way he's not going to use father's own attack against him is he? Father I hope you know what you are doing." Future Trunks said looking on.

"Gallic Gun fire!" Cell yelled as he released his attack on Vegeta.

To Cell's surprise though he was still standing, unphased by the attack and began to attack Cell.

_Alright father let's see what you can do, you've played with him long enough, you are strong but it is dangerous to let this new found strength go to your head._ Future Trunks thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Vegeta's so powerful…he's even more powerful than Goku now…I don't see either of the androids down there…man that's not good that means that 18 has probably been absorbed already!" Krillin said observing from above.

"Well maybe it's all for the best anyway I don't know if I could have used this thing on her." He said looking at the remote and thinking of android 18.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think my dad is going to do it…I think he is going to defeat Cell!" Trunks said as he sensed the battle below.

"Yeah I think he is too wow I wonder if my dad and Gohan are going to get that strong when they come out?" Reilena said intrigued.

"Piccolo what's wrong, you seem to be worried about something…at this rate I think we are winning down there." Tien said to him.

"Yeah Piccolo lighten up my dad is kicking butt down there!" Trunks said to him cockily.

"I don't want to be blunt kid but your father could have beaten Cell along time ago…he's just toying with him now." Piccolo said to Trunks.

Trunks looked at him slightly taken a back when all of a sudden Bulma came storming up to them "Hey Vegeta will do it; he will defeat Cell…he just likes to do things his own way."

"No offence Bulma but Vegeta has never been a team player…his selfish goals might ruin the one chance we have at defeating Cell I don't trust him." Tien said to her with a cold stare.

"You think I don't know that by now? I've lived with the man for the past ten years! But I think Vegeta has more brains than that…he wouldn't jeopardize the fight I say let him have his fun!" Bulma said yelling at him.

_I wonder why Trunks's dad hasn't defeated Cell yet. I know he can be kind of a jerk sometimes with stuff like this but Cell might blow up the whole world before my dad and Gohan finish training!_ Reilena thought to herself.

"Hey Reilena come here for a minuet." Videl said to her.

Reilena turned around to see Videl standing away from the group and made her way over "yeah Videl what's up what did you need?"

"What are they talking about over there….you know with that Vegeta guy." Videl asked her.

"Oh Trunks's dad…well umm he can be kind of a jerk sometimes when he fights so I think he is playing around with Cell a little before he defeats him and Tien and Piccolo are worried that he is giving Cell a chance to escape and find the other android." Reilena explained.

"Wow, someone has a big ego…" Videl said in response.

"Yeah, that's what Bulma says all the time when I go over there to hangout with Trunks." Reilena said as she walked back to where the others were.

"Man I wish I could see what was going on down there with my dad…" Trunks said looking to the ground.

"So, why don't we go down there and see for ourselves?" Reilena said with a smirk.

"What…no way Rei we can't…I mean my moms standing right there we would get into so much trouble!" Trunks whispered to her.

"So, I think its worth it don't you? I mean besides we will be fine you are a Super Saiyjin after all and your dad knows so you don't have to worry about hiding it." she said trying to convince him.

Trunks looked at her with a serious look then sighed "fine, you win but how do we go about leaving the look out…if my mom doesn't see us I am sure that Piccolo will catch on at some point."

"Just leave everything to me…just follow my lead." Reilena said as she walked away with Trunks in tow.

"Hey guys I think I am going to go back to the Kame House now and see how my mom is doing…Trunks said that he was going to come with see yah!" she said as she took off flying down the lookout with Trunks behind her.

"What…no Trunks you come back here right now it's not safe!" Bulma yelled running after them.

"No wait you two stop!" Piccolo yelled but it was too late they were already gone.

"Ok, that was a lie if I ever saw one." Videl said as she looked down the lookout from the edge.

"They aren't going back to the Kame House they are going the opposite way." Piccolo said with his head down.

"WHAT?!?! You don't think they are going to where Vegeta and my other son are, do you?" Bulma said worried.

Piccolo just nodded his head slowly.

"No, Trunks and Reilena are going to get themselves killed why don't you go after them!" Bulma yelled.

"It won't do any use even if we do catch up to them they will just escape…they are much more powerful than they look." Piccolo said to her.

"Yeah Trunks is a Super Saiyjin there is no competing with that." Tien said to them.

"What…what did you just say Tien…did you just say that MY son is a Super Saiyjin?" Bulma said in shock.

Piccolo looked over at her with a serious look "yes Bulma Trunks can become a Super Saiyjin."

All of a sudden Bulma's face went from shock to anger "great, now Vegeta is going to want to turn him into a heartless warrior! This is the last thing I need right now! How the hell am I going to be able to punish a kid who has the power to blow up small planets?"

Videl came up to her and put her hand on her shoulder "don't worry Bulma I am sure they are going to be fine, they are smart kids I am sure that if it gets too dangerous they will leave."

Bulma turned to face her and gave her a sigh "yeah, well you don't know how they get when they are together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Rei that actually worked." Trunks said impressed as they flew.

"Yeah I know I can't believe none of them stopped us." She said in response.

"Oh well come on we aren't too far from where my dad is." He said as they speed up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta landed on a rock as Cell fell to the ground for the umpteenth time.

"So had enough yet…well let me introduce you to someone who is also like me, my son Trunks…he too is a true Super Saiyjin. He is not quite as strong as I am but I think it would be pretty hard to tell the difference between us he has incredible power." Vegeta said pointing to Future Trunks.

_Where are you going with this father? _Future Trunks thought to himself.

"No…impossible how can this be I killed you in the future!" Cell yelled in frustration.

"Face it Cell you took a gamble and you lost." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Reilena and Trunks landed and hid behind a rock near by.

"Hey look there's your dad!" Reilena whispered to her.

"Yeah and there's Cell I wonder what they are talking about?" Trunks pondered.

Cell growled in frustration but then started to laugh evilly.

"Vegeta allow me to make you a proposition…you truly are superior to me in every way…but if you let me absorb android 18 and become perfect…I am sure you would love the challenge of fighting me at my full power." Cell said to him.

Vegeta looked at Cell contemplating his offer when he all of a sudden sensed Reilena and Trunks near by _great the brats left the lookout and made their way here…well I guess I can show them what a true warrior is._

_No father please you can't…all this work would have been done for nothing! He is just toying with your pride! We have come too far…I have come too far for this to end like this! I can't let mom and Reilena down finish him off now! _Future Trunks thought angrily.

All of a sudden Future Trunks looked over to see himself and Reilena over behind a rock.

_Oh no why are they here?_ Future Trunks thought to himself as he floated down towards them.

"Why are you two here don't you know it's dangerous?" Future Trunks said to them.

"Well we got tired of waiting around and sensing what was going on at the lookout so we came here." Reilena said proudly.

"Well if I were you I would leave now…things aren't going to get pretty." Future Trunks said.

"Come on Vegeta…you are a fool who doesn't know what real power is…at least let me have the opportunity to show you." Cell said with a smirk.

"Me…a fool who doesn't know what real power is…well I beg to differ." Vegeta said to him.

"Well then Vegeta…why don't you take my offer and prove it." He said to him.

"You don't think my…I mean our dad is actually going to let Cell become complete do you?" Trunks said looking up at his future self.

Future Trunks looked down at him "I don't know…at this point your guess is as good as mine kid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, Cell is just dying to find 18…he is trying to trick Vegeta into letting him go find her! Somehow I have got to find her first…and use this on her…" Krillin said looking at the remote from above.

_Krillin, it's all for the best man it was meant to be this way…maybe after you deactivate her you can bring her to Capsule Corp and Bulma and her father can fix her…only after Cell is defeated of course._ Krillin thought to himself as he began to look for Android 18.

"Wait no; this only immobilizes her…to get her to be useless I would have to…blast her to pieces…" Krillin said nervously.

_Man does anything ever go my way?_ Krillin thought to himself.

"Alright there is no way that she is on this island…she might be though girls are funny that way they always do what you least expect." Krillin said as he floated around looking for her.

All of a sudden Krillin noticed androids 16 and 18 hiding on the island below.

"Ah, there she is…with that other android too…at least I'm not too late." Krillin said as he floated down towards them.

_Remember Krillin you have to be within ten meters of the android for it to work._ Krillin remembered Bulma saying to him.

"Ok Krillin you can do this…everyone is counting on you." Krillin said as he landed on the island.

_Ah ok, ok they are right there…oh man look at her she is so…so beautiful…Krillin this is insane how can you be attracted to an android? Come on Krillin get your act together!_ He thought to himself as he inched closer to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know fighting you in this state is a joke…do you honestly think that by me allowing you to absorb the other android you will become much more powerful?" Vegeta said with a laugh.

"Yes Vegeta, it is almost certain, it would be the ultimate challenge…do you think you can handle it?" Cell said to him.

"Well, there is no doubt in my mind that I can." Vegeta responded.

"So you are willing to allow me to absorb the other android?" he said to him.

"Well, let's just say that I am thinking about it." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Father this is ridicules I can't believe…wait yes, yes I do believe you are considering it but you can't actually go through with this!" Future Trunks said looking on.

_Man mom, Rei what would you do in my situation…I can't just interrupt and tell him not to do it…as much as I would like to…that won't accomplish anything._ He thought to himself.

"Come on Vegeta, wouldn't you like to test out your new power against such a superior being such as myself?" Cell said to him.

Vegeta just stood there thinking.

"Come on Vegeta all you have to do is say the word, I will go absorb her and we can resume where we left off as simple as that." Cell said trying to convince him.

"Trunks your dad can't let Cell become complete you heard what Piccolo and the others said!" Reilena said to Trunks.

Trunks slowly nodded his head as he looked on _dad please don't let Cell become complete…defeat him now so we can be together again!_

Future Trunks looked at the two _man I can't believe he is actually doing this in front of them…in front of me doesn't he see how much his son looks up to him…how much I look up to him…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen 18 I think that you better go hide now." 16 said to her.

"What do you mean I am hiding, with you." 18 responded.

"No away from here, if Vegeta let's Cell go he will surely find you here." 16 said to her.

"Do you really think Vegeta is willing to risk letting Cell go?" 18 said to him.

16 hesitated for a minuet then responded "yes, yes I do."

_Alright Krillin you are almost there…just a little bit closer and you should be able to use this thing._ He thought to himself.

_Ok…GO_. Krillin thought to himself as he inched just a little bit more closer to the androids than he was before.

_Ok, I am in range…this is it all I have to do is push this button…come on Krillin all you have to do is just push it…that's it and then blast her it can't be as hard as you are making it out to be. Ok, Ok Krillin lets think this over a bit…if I don't destroy her she can be absorbed by Cell…defenseless…that's not fair to her…I can't let that happen to her…I know I'll just charge her push the button then blast her really quick so it doesn't hurt that much…can androids even feel pain? Man I really can't stop thinking about that kiss…it was just a kiss it didn't mean anything…right? Krillin you are such a hopeless romantic…SHES AN ANDROID not a real person you would never be able to get with her…but she looks so scared…maybe she is real and the android thing is a crock! Man could I really be in love with an android…an android designed to kill my best friend?!?! Listen Krillin weather you are in love or not you HAVE to push the button everyone is counting on you! No, I can't…yes you can…no…Krillin everyone is expecting you to do this…but I CAN'T!! Come on don't let your feeling's cloud you're judgment! No…I can't do it…I…love…her…_ He thought to himself as he dropped the remote and crushed it.

All of a sudden 16 and 18 looked over at Krillin as he destroyed the remote.

"Hey…it's you….why are you here did you come to destroy me?" 18 said in shock.

"Nice day huh, I did come here to destroy you…but you…you don't deserve it…listen you really shouldn't be here right now…if Cell finds you then we are all doomed…please go now before it's too late…there is a way to sneak over to the other side of the island just lay low you know?" Krillin said to her.

"Why are you doing this? You are taking a great risk by letting me go!" she yelled at him.

"Don't think that I don't already know that? It's because…I…you see…" he stammered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well now Cell you certainly have aroused my curiosity…so be it go find and absorb the other android…hopefully the next time I see you, you won't be in such a pitiful state." Vegeta said to him with a smirk.

"Oh no dad no…you can't let him! We are all counting on you!" Trunks said in horror.

"Trunks did he just say what I think he said…" Reilena said in shock.

"Father no are you insane? You can't let him absorb android 18! Please father can't you see he is tricking you, he is going for your pride that's your weak point!" Future Trunks yelled slightly regretting then end of the last statement.

"Will you shut your mouth you are worse than your mother! I never asked you for your opinion and I DON'T have a weak point! Now if I were you I would take the two brats and leave this place at once you are just a distraction!" Vegeta yelled back at him.

"Now as for you get out of her now before I change my mind!" Vegeta yelled at Cell.

"Alright, as you wish." Cell said as he floated away to look for 18.

"This better be worth it Cell…otherwise I will make sure your death will be a painful one." Vegeta said as he looked on.

All of a sudden Future Trunks appeared in Cell's way transformed.

"No way Trunks are you really going to stop him?" Reilena said looking up.

"I…don't…know…" Trunks said looking on.

"Listen Cell if my father won't stop you then I will myself!" he yelled.

"Get out of my way kid you heard what your father said I don't have time to deal with you!" Cell said to him.

"You are going to need a lot more than patients to deal with me. You heard what my father said before I am just as strong as he is." Future Trunks said to him.

"Oh yeah well we will have to see about that." Cell said as he went to punch him.

Future Trunks quickly dodged the attack and hit him back as Cell tried to get away but he just followed him.

Reilena and Trunks looked on when all of a sudden Reilena noticed Krillin and the androids over in a clearing near them.

"Hey look there's Krillin and I guess those are the androids!" Reilena said.

"Think we should go over there?" Trunks asked her.

"Yeah come on!" she said as they ran towards Krillin and the androids.

"Sorry but you aren't going anywhere without getting through me first Cell." He said to him.

"Damn kid…he's just like his father…" Vegeta said in observation.

Cell started to attack again but Future Trunks was just as easily able to block the attack.

"Listen I am not an idiot, I know you are trying to trick my father because you know that his weak point is his pride. Well guess what as long as I am here you won't get away with it!" Future Trunks said.

"Curse you…hey Vegeta I thought that we had an agreement?" Cell said looking back.

"I'm sorry but I can't control him…he is his father's son after all." Vegeta said with a smirk.

All of a sudden Cell noticed android 18 near by "Yes…there she is perfect…"

"Oh no the android she's here!" Future Trunks said as he noticed as well.

"Hey Cell knows where you are get out of here now!" he yelled at android 18 from above.

"What…" she said in shock.

"Hey Krillin what are you doing here?!?" Reilena yelled as they approached him.

"Oh man what are you two doing here it is too dangerous get out of here!" Krillin yelled at them.

"We came here to watch my dad fight Cell." Trunks said to him.

"Yeah we got bored of sitting on the lookout waiting for my dad and Gohan…hey is that one of the androids?" Reilena asked him.

"Yeah, but that's not the point I don't know what I would do if you two go hurt!" Krillin yelled at them.

"Yes, even though I can sense great power in them it is still quite dangerous…Reilena…Trunks you should leave at once with Krillin and 18." 16 said to them.

"Yeah Krillin he's right Trunks is a Super Saiyjin we will be fine!" Reilena said trying to reassure him.

"Trunk's is what…oh man, it's him!" Krillin yelled as he saw Cell approach them.

"I won't let you do it!" Future Trunks yelled as he followed him down to where 18 was.

"I see…Trunks wants to test out his power as well." Vegeta smirked as he watched them fly away.

Future Trunks began to kick punch and blast Cell to the ground as they moved.

"Listen Krillin get them out of here Cell is probably moving on ground!" he yelled.

"Come on lets go before Cell gets here!" Krillin yelled at her.

"Right…16 come on 16 lets go!" she said as she shook him.

"Listen 18 go…I am too damaged to continue on…save yourself." 16 said to her.

18 nodded her head and took off with Krillin, Reilena and Trunks in tow. All of a sudden there was a blast and low and behold there was Cell slowly approaching them.

Future Trunks was on his way over to where the others were when all of a sudden Vegeta popped up out of nowhere and hit him to the ground.

"Ah Trunks what is you're dad doing? Why did he hit you?" Reilena said in shock.

_Dad what has gotten into you why are you letting Cell do this?_ Trunks thought to himself.

"Stupid boy you have no idea what it means to be a true warrior." Vegeta said as he focused his attention on Cell.

"Ah 18…how lovely it is to see you again…" Cell said when all of a sudden android 16 appeared in front of her and Krillin.

All of a sudden Trunks powered up to Super Saiyjin and Reilena powered up to get ready to fight as they got next to android 16.

"Man, she was right Trunks is a Super Saiyjin that's insane!" Krillin said in shock.

"We won't let you get away with this Cell you can't absorb her!" Trunks said to him.

"Yeah we won't let you destroy the whole world, you've already killed a lot of people!" Reilena yelled.

Cell just stood there and laughed "I appreciate the show kiddies but if you don't let me absorb that android I won't hesitate to kill you."

_What the hell is the boy doing did I not tell him to not interfere? _Vegeta thought getting angry at his present son.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other and began to attack Cell but were both knocked out of the way and unconscious.

"Well now that those two are out of the way…" Cell said focusing his attention on android 18.

Vegeta looked down at the unconscious Reilena and Trunks, seeing that they were going to be fine he ignored them and went back to focusing on Cell and the androids.

"Well android 16 I would say that you're batteries are running low…why don't you save yourself the agony and let me through." Cell said to him.

"They…were…just…children…" 16 said to him in anger.

"Yes, annoying ones at that." Cell said to him with a smirk.

"You…will…pay Cell." 16 said to him.

"Christ would you just hurry up and absorb that blasted android I don't have all day!" Vegeta yelled from above.

"Great thanks a lot Vegeta…so much for you being on our side." Krillin said.

All of a sudden Future Trunks appeared out of nowhere and began to go after Cell again.

"Imbecile does not know when to quit?" Vegeta said as he blasted him to the ground again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vegeta…" Piccolo said as he sensed the battle below.

"What, Piccolo what is going on down there are they ok? What about my sons?!?! Answer me Piccolo do you hear me?!?" Bulma said to him frustrated.

"VEGETA IS ALLOWING CELL TO ABSORB THE OTHER ANDROID! There are you happy now?!?" Piccolo yelled at her.

Bulma and the others were taken a back by what he had just said.

"What…no way he wouldn't do that…would he?" Bulma said in shock.

"This isn't good I knew we couldn't leave it all up to him." Tien said.

"Why…would he do that…?" Videl said thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for the help Vegeta…children can be such a bother wouldn't you say?" Cell said to him.

Krillin began to attack Cell head on but to no avail, Cell quickly through him to the ground. Soon Android 16 tried to attack him but he too was thrown out of the way by Cell. After a moment of hesitation 18 began her assault on him.

All of a sudden Future Trunks emerged from the rubble below.

"You are wrong father for doing this you can't let him reach his final form! There is a good chance that he will become stronger than both of us!" Future Trunks yelled.

"But that's the thrill of fighting; don't you want to see this power he keeps going on about?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"No, I have seen it all my life! I have lived through the horror that a force like that creates! Look at what it is doing to you! You don't even care that your son and Reilena were beat down by that monster!" Future Trunks yelled.

Vegeta snorted "they were fools for coming down here in the first place…it was their just reward."

Future Trunks gave him a cold stare "well you know what father I won't let him do this, even if it means taking you down too!" he said as he let go an attack.

"Really now, well I know for a fact that you do not have the guts to challenge your own father, emotions are what make you weak." Vegeta said to him.

All of a sudden Future Trunks let go a huge energy attack at Vegeta, who was in shock that he even had the balls to do it.

The battle between 18 and Cell waged on but no matter what 18 did she could not take him down.

As Cell began to approach her, ready to absorb her Future Trunks appeared knocking Cell down.

"Come on you have to get out of here there isn't much time!" Future Trunks said to her.

_Man I never actually thought that I would be standing here saying that to her._ He thought to himself.

Future Trunks continued to attack Cell head on as 18 looked on. Just as Trunks was to hit him again Vegeta came up and knocked him down.

"Your strong kid but too bad you are playing on the wrong side!" he yelled at him.

Taking the opportunity Cell quickly moved over to where 18 was.

18 looked up at him in horror "you monster!"

Cell just laughed as he got his tail ready to absorb her "Don't worry once you are apart of me 18 you won't have any fear."

18 tried desperately to attack him but it was no use as his tail attacked her and began to absorb her.

"You monster stop this!" the now conscious Krillin yelled as he went to attack him but no avail Cell was able to absorb her in quick.

Cell began to metamorphosis right in front of them all.

"No…no this can't be happening!" Future Trunks yelled from the side lines.

"Yes, the transformation has begun…now lets see if he was correct." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Reilena and Trunks both slowly started to lift their heads as they saw Cell transforming.

"Oh no I think he got her." Reilena said trying to get up.

"I know…this isn't good at all." Trunks said.

"No I can't let this happen!" Future Trunks yelled as he attacked him but it didn't help.

Before any of them knew it the transformation was complete…and there stood before them the newly complete and more powerful Cell.

**A/N: Well there is chapter 17! I hope you all enjoyed it :-) so as all ways read and review and hopefully 18 will be up next week!**


	18. The Perfect Android

Well here is Chapter 18! Thank you once again to all of you who reviewed my last chapter so keep em coming! Again I should have the next chapter done hopefully end of next week cause I have finals soon…for the last time yay!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 18: The Perfect Android**

"No, no, no this can't be happening! Everything that I have done, everything that my mother and Reilena put on the line gone because of my fathers selfish pride!" Future Trunks yelled.

Reilena and Trunks just looked on as Cell inspected his new body.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here Trunks." Reilena whispered to her friend.

"Now you decide this!" Trunks yelled in frustration.

"So this is the ultimate androids new body eh? This is a joke he is even smaller than before!" Vegeta said as he looked on.

In a spur of the moment decision Krillin attacked Cell head on but it had no affect what so ever on the Cell's new form.

Future Trunks looked on and decided to join in on the attack but even the two of them combined didn't phase Cell.

"So you two want to play? Very well, it's my turn…" Cell said to them as he quickly kicked Krillin aside with ease.

"So, who should I pick to _really_ try out my new body?" Cell said with a smirk.

"Oh no Krillin!" Reilena yelled as she and Trunks ran to Krillin's side.

"Hey are you ok he didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Trunks said as the turned him over.

Future Trunks looked on in horror and balled his fits "I can't let it end like this…we've come too far I can't let everyone down!"

"Do you think Krillin is going to be ok?" Reilena asked her friend.

Trunks looked at her in panic "I don't know he's not moving!"

"Hey Rei quick get Krillin to eat this he doesn't have much time!" Future Trunks yelled from above as he through something at her.

Reilena jumped up and caught what Future Trunks had thrown "hey a sensu bean thanks Trunks from the future!"

"Come on Krillin you got to eat this you got to try!" Trunks said as he glared back up at his father who was floating above.

_Why do they care so much he is a weakling, he isn't even worth giving that stupid bean he will just get crushed again anyways, more importantly why is MY son concerned with that weaklings well being? Maybe Kakarotto's brat is rubbing off on him…I will have to see to it that I fix that problem when I am through with the android. _Vegeta thought to himself as he looked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cell's transformation is complete…" Piccolo said as he sensed on.

"What no way how can that be we gave Krillin the controller to destroy her?!?" Videl said in shock.

"Yeah Piccolo so what are you saying, that Krillin didn't use it and let the android go?" Bulma asked just as shocked.

"Yes, that's right he crushed the controller and let her go." Piccolo said to her.

"WHAT?!?! Why would he do that is he insane?" Bulma yelled.

"Vegeta…you have doomed us all." Piccolo said frustrated.

"I can't believe Krillin did that! Ugh never leave a man to do ANYTHING!" Bulma yelled as she stormed away.

"What do you think is going to happen now; you know now that Cell is complete?" Videl asked them curiously.

Piccolo looked down at the ground "I don't know Videl at this point if Goku and Gohan don't finish their training soon, there won't be an earth left for them to defend."

Videl was taken a back by his statement and looked back towards where the hyperbolic time chamber was _come on Gohan please hurry up in there…the Earth needs you…WE need you…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright son I think that was enough training for today." Goku said as he wiped his brow.

"Yeah dad I am beat!" Gohan said panting as they walked back to where their beds were.

"So, how do you like the training so far son, challenging enough for you?" Goku said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it definitely is dad but I really don't think that I have ascended to the next level like Vegeta…and we only have a few months left!" Gohan said worried.

Goku gave his son a smile "Don't worry Gohan, you have made a huge progress in here…more than you did in the ten years that we trained for the androids!"

"Really, you think so?" Gohan asked him as he got ready for bed.

"Yup, you're fighting technique has changed dramatically Cell won't know what hit him!" Goku said trying to cheer him up.

Gohan gave a slight smile showing that he wasn't as worried anymore "Thanks dad…"

"No problem Gohan that's what I am here for!" Goku said with a grin.

"But I thought you were in here to train?" Gohan said confused.

"Well that too." Goku said as he and Gohan laughed.

"Hey listen I think we better hit the hay we have a full day of training tomorrow and I don't plan on slowing down the pace ok?" Goku said to him.

"Right, night dad!" Gohan said as he flopped down on his pillow.

"Night son sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Goku said with a smirk.

"Dad I'm almost seventeen years old, don't you think I'm kind of old for that?" Gohan said to him.

"Oh yeah, you're right…I guess." Goku said confused slightly as he walked over to his bed.

**A little while later**

Gohan was tossing and turning in his bed as he slept.

_Gohan was training in the chamber blasting energy waves everywhere._

"_I have to get stronger than a Super Saiyjin!" he yelled when all of a sudden he head a voice call over._

"_Son Gohan there you are I have been looking everywhere for you!" the voice said._

_Gohan turned around to see Videl standing there behind him._

"_Geese Videl you knew I would be in here for a whole day remember I told you when you got to the look out." He said nervously._

"_Oh yeah you're right, well I guess I can forgive you this time. Besides, you look really cute in spandex." Videl said with a smirk._

"_Awe geese Videl I…" he began but she interrupted him._

"_Shh, a little less talky, and a little more of this…" Videl said as she leaned in to kiss him when all of a sudden Cell appeared behind Videl grabbing her and putting her in a choke hold._

"_No Videl!" Gohan yelled as he went to attack Cell but all of a sudden Cell was gone. The next thing he knew Cell reappeared still choking Videl a few feet away from him._

"_Gohan…help me…please…" Videl said in pain._

"_You let her go right now Cell!" Gohan yelled in anger._

"_Oh, and what are you going to do about it kid you can't beat me!" Cell said with an evil laugh._

_The next thing Gohan knew he heard a crack, looking up to see Videl's body go lip and Cell throw her to the ground._

"_You have let down everyone else in your life and now her." Cell said with a smirk._

"_No Videl!" he yelled as Cell laughed at him._

"Videl!" Gohan yelled as he abruptly sat up in bed.

_Was that…all a dream? _Gohan thought to himself when all of a sudden his bed curtain opened to reveal Goku on the other side.

"Hey everything ok in here? I thought I heard you yelling." Goku said with concern for his son.

"Yeah dad I just had a bad dream…I'm ok." Gohan said as he laid back down.

"Ok, just checking up on you." Goku said as he shut the curtain and left.

_That really was all a dream…man…I can't let everyone down…I can't let HER down I have to get stronger I have to ascend!_ Gohan thought as he drifted back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't tell me that you are satisfied with swatting flies like him; guess a guy like you can use any victory he can get." Vegeta said to Cell with a smirk.

Future Trunks floated down as he saw Krillin slowly getting up.

"Welcome back Krillin I almost thought you weren't going to make it." Future Trunks said to him.

"Yeah Krillin you got beat up pretty bad." Reilena said in observation.

"Geese thanks kid think that I didn't already know that." Krillin said sarcastically.

Reilena rolled her eyes at him and focused her attention on Vegeta and Cell.

"I wonder what my dad is saying to him…" Trunks said as he looked on.

"Probably nothing that's going to help him…I hate to break it to you kid but Cell is a lot stronger than he looks…even though it only took one punch…in that one punch I could sense it…I could sense all the power that Cell was holding back…and things aren't looking too good on our end." Krillin said to them.

All of a sudden Vegeta powered up and got into fighting stance.

"Oh no dad is going to fight him!" Trunks yelled as he watched.

"Don't let Cell fool you he was hiding his true power, just like you." Krillin said looking at Future Trunks.

Reilena and Trunks both looked up at the two older warriors confused.

"You mean you know…but how?" Future Trunks said confused.

"I may not be as strong as you guys, but I know when someone is holding back their power. And you know it's kind of funny because I always sensed that your younger self was stronger than he was letting on too and well by the looks of it was right." Krillin said.

"What you knew I was a Super Saiyjin? Don't tell me that Reilena told you too!" Trunks said aggravated.

"I didn't tell Krillin Trunks I didn't tell anyone until yesterday honest!" Reilena said back to him.

"No she didn't tell me, I didn't know you could transform all I knew was that you were definitely holding back, you too Reilena I am surprised that Goku and Vegeta didn't pick up on it sooner…well I guess we were all so busy training we just weren't paying attention to you two." Krillin said while they watched Vegeta and Cell begin to fight.

"See Trunks I told you!" Reilena said with a smirk.

Vegeta began punching and kicking Cell but Cell was easily able to block all of his attacks. Even with his most powerful energy attack Cell was able to dodge it. The two landed on a cliff facing each other.

"You know if you really wanted true power you should have absorbed a Saiyjin." Vegeta said mocking Cell's achievement.

"Really now, are those a loosing man's words?" Cell said to him.

"Near the end of our training father reached a plateau…but I surpassed him…listen I can't let my father know…because…because he will hate me for it." Future Trunks said to them.

"What Trunks what are you talking about?" Krillin said confused.

All of a sudden Future Trunks looked to his younger self "you know, don't you that's why you kept your ability to transform into a Super Saiyjin a secret from him…you knew that it would discourage him and make him upset."

Trunks slowly nodded his head in agreement with his future self.

"I have worked so hard to gain his approval…finally…but I am still not there yet I know once he sees how strong I am he will accept me…but he can't know yet he isn't ready." Future Trunks explained.

"But Trunks…" Krillin began.

"He should have beaten Cell back there when he still had the chance!" he said in frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Vegeta's strength is amazing. He is dead even with Cell in his final stage!" Tien said.

"What, what did you say about Vegeta is he ok? What about my Trunks and Reilena?" Bulma said storming towards them.

Piccolo and Tien just looked on ignoring her.

"Hey come on don't leave me in the dark here tell me!!" Bulma demanded.

"They said that Vegeta is really strong, an equal to Cell." Videl chimed in.

"Oh really, well then Vegeta comes through in the clutch that's my man!" Bulma said confidently.

"I wouldn't get too confident just yet Bulma." Piccolo said to her.

"Oh and why not Vegeta is winning." Bulma said back to him.

"I never said Vegeta was winning anything can happen at this point." Piccolo said as he went back to sensing the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta and Cell began to battle again with Cell being able to dodge every attack that Vegeta threw at him. Finally Vegeta released a huge energy attack that surely should have destroyed him.

"You impress me Vegeta that was quite a little show." Cell said to him emerging from the smoke.

Vegeta looked on in shock "how dare you play for a fool!"

Vegeta began to attack again but Cell emerged once more.

"I am just warming up Vegeta you might as well quit now." Cell said to him confidently.

"Just warming up…I beg to differ I bet you are just too afraid to fight me!" Vegeta said getting aggravated.

Cell smacked Vegeta around a few times, to his shock.

"Did you see that Cell just threw my dad around like a rag doll?!?" Trunks said looking on.

"Yeah I did maybe your dad should consider giving up till my dad and brother finish training." Reilena suggested.

"That's not going to happen…that is not how he fights…he is in this until the end." Future Trunks said to them.

"What no way my dad can't do that he needs our help!" Trunks said getting angry.

"Trunks you have to unleash your power it's the only way to beat him!" Krillin yelled.

"I can't with my fathers pride as strong as it is he would never let anyone interfere especially not me!" Future Trunks yelled at him.

"That is so ridicules!" Krillin said back in frustration.

"Trunks from the future you have to go help Vegeta!" Reilena said looking up at Future Trunks.

_Man why did she have to go and do that…it's like she knows I can't resist those eyes._ He thought to himself.

Future Trunks shook his head "no, no I can't not yet he isn't ready!"

Vegeta unleashed his strongest attack again, a direct blow to Cell's head but he still stood unharmed by it. Vegeta and android 16, who was still standing on the sidelines looked on in shock.

"I can't believe that Vegeta's direct blow to Cell's head didn't affect him at all." 16 said in observance.

"What's the problem Vegeta…cat's got your tongue?" Cell said cockily.

"Impossible…I put all my energy into that attack and here you are still standing." Vegeta said in shock.

"So Vegeta, do you understand now what I mean by perfection? Or shall I educate you further…" Cell said to him.

Cell kicked Vegeta through several boulders. He was able to stop himself but couldn't sustain it and fell to the ground.

"Oh no dad!" Trunks yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyjin and got ready to go help him when all of a sudden his future self grabbed him and held him back.

"No you can't go it's too dangerous for you!" Future Trunks said as he held on to him.

"Hey let go of me! If you aren't going to go and help him out then I will!" Trunks said trying to break free.

"Listen to him Trunk's he's right you may be a Super Saiyjin but it's not enough to beat him!" Krillin said.

Reilena looked on in confusion as her friend struggled. Finally Trunks powered down and his future self let go of him.

"No, dad…he can't leave me and mom he's been gone too long already…he can't be beaten by Cell he is the Prince of all Saiyjin's!" Trunks said holding back tears.

Future Trunks looked at him knowing exactly what was going through the younger version of him self's head right now.

"Listen I don't think Cell is going to go after him anymore…but he may come after us so be on guard ok?" he said to him.

Trunks nodded his head as he calmed down.

"Ok, that goes for you two too." Future Trunks said to Reilena and Krillin.

They nodded their head acknowledging what he had just said to them as they looked over at Cell.

All of a sudden Future Trunks powered up and took off towards Cell

"Hey where's he going, what is he doing is he going to go and help Vegeta?" Reilena said as she watched Future Trunks fly off.

"I don't know but I think it would be best if we stayed here until we know what he has planned." Krillin said.

"You know Vegeta I think it's quite funny, you were looking for a good challenge and here you are practically giving up on the fight." Cell said with a smirk.

"Leave him alone he is none of your concern now." Future Trunks said to Cell as he landed.

Cell turned around to face him "oh, Trunks nice to see you again did you enjoy watching your father's beating?"

Future Trunks stared him down "what do you think Cell do you think I did? You have had enough fun playing around with my father now you will face me, you will pay for all the crimes you have committed!"

"Right, that's what they all say." Cell said with a smirk.

All of a sudden Cell blasted off a huge energy attack at Vegeta, knocking him out for the time being.

Future Trunks looked on and in rage began to transform into his ascended form. Before they knew it he had transformed into an ascended Saiyjin and was ready to unleash his true power on Cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks…he's way more powerful than Vegeta…he has surpassed him!" Piccolo said.

"What Trunks but how can that be he's only eight years old…oh you mean my other son…wow that's amazing…and Vegeta has been training for years…?" Bulma said in amazement.

"So it must be true…" Tien trailed off.

"Yes, I didn't want to believe it but there really is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyjin…" Piccolo said still in shock.

"Well good maybe he will be able to defeat Cell…then Gohan can really focus on telling me what I want to know." Videl said annoyed.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but they brushed it off.

"Trunks I hope you know what you are doing down there…" Piccolo said as he went back to sensing the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa…Trunks…you really are going to be so cool when you grow up…" Reilena said as she watched.

Trunks slowly nodded his head as he watched his future self transform.

"Wow all that energy…is coming from him maybe he really can defeat Cell!" Krillin said as he too looked on.

"Hrmm maybe I will finally have a challenge." Cell said as he looked on.

Future Trunks and Cell stared each other down for a few minuets and before anyone knew it they had vanished.

"Huh, where did they go?" Reilena said when all of a sudden they looked up and saw them above fighting.

Future Trunks sent Cell flying down towards the ground and went to chase him. Cell hit the ground just as Future Trunks landed.

"Hey I don't see Cell but Trunks is still standing amazing!" Krillin said as he looked on.

"Trunk's you beat him you beat him!" Reilena said cheering.

"Come on lets go over there just to make sure." Krillin said as the three blasted off.

"Trunks from the future you did it!" Reilena said as they landed.

Trunks ran over to his father and turned him over "dad, its ok I'm here we will get you fixed up I promise!"

"Alright Trunks you are the man wait until I tell the others!" Krillin said.

Future Trunks looked up at him and realized something "Krillin, Rei look out!"

Reilena and Krillin looked over to see an energy attack coming strait for them but lucky were able to dodge out of the way just in time.

"Ok…maybe he didn't beat him…" Krillin said as he got up off the ground.

Cell rose from the creator he had just created and landed near Future Trunks.

"Oh man I don't know what's worse seeing him or hearing him." Krillin said.

"Maybe he can't be beaten…" Reilena said as she looked on.

"I've said it before and I will say it again, you Saiyjin's don't know when to give up." Cell said to him.

Cell and Future Trunks started to fight again, even more intensely this time. After awhile they landed again.

"Well you know all of Vegeta's moves interesting…now let me show you how to do them properly!" Cell said as he went to attack him again.

Future Trunks was able to dodge most of his attacks but all of a sudden Cell was able to punch him in the gut and throw him down.

"Oh no Cell hit him!" Reilena said looking on.

Trunks looked on as he tried to awaken his father "come on dad you have to wake up please!"

"Trunks you can't let him win you are our only hope till Goku and Gohan come out of the chamber." Krillin yelled.

Future Trunks slowly got up to face Cell.

Cell smirked "Well I am certainly glad that I stopped playing around with your father…because I am having much more fun playing around with you."

Future Trunks gritted his teeth "you will get your just desert Cell you aren't going to get away with all that you have done, not if I can help it!"

"Blah, blah, blah that's what you all keep saying but I don't see it happening." He said to him.

"Oh it will, if I don't do it then somebody else will." Future Trunks said as he walked towards him.

"You know its funny I was just thinking…back in my timeline she was such an easy kill…this timeline maybe she might actually put up a fight…" Cell said glancing over at Reilena.

Future Trunks saw him glancing over at Reilena "no, you didn't…YOU DIDN'T…"

Cell smirked "you know she screamed for you but you didn't come…you were already dead…let her down…you know she was a feisty one I don't know how you could deal with such a creature…"

"Hey Krillin who do you think they are talking about?" Reilena asked him.

"Beats me maybe Trunks has a girlfriend or something back in his timeline that Cell killed." Krillin said to her.

"No stop this…you monster there was no way she could have defended herself!" Future Trunks yelled as he started to get angry.

"True, but what was I to do? I needed your time machine and well she was there I couldn't have any witnesses…" Cell said evilly.

"You….you are going to pay for what you've done to her!" Future Trunks yelled as he let out a huge amount power.

_Yes, yes that's it get angry let it all out Trunks I want to see your true power._ Cell thought to himself as he looked on.

"I was thinking maybe we should test out my theory…" Cell said as he got an energy attack ready.

As soon as Cell released the attack Future Trunks got in front of Reilena and Krillin and blocked the attack from hitting them. He then positioned himself in front of Cell and began to stare him down.

"If you ever…lay a hand on her…I will be sure to it that every bone in your freak android body is broken…" Future Trunks said with a scowl.

"I see what an honorable boyfriend too bad she isn't here to see this." Cell said with a smirk.

With full force Future Trunks started to attack Cell head on but Cell vanished.

"What, he's gone…how can…." He began when all of a sudden Cell attacked him from behind sending him flying.

"Don't you see boy I did all of this to prove a point…I am the perfect being no one can defeat me…not you…not your father not anyone!" Cell said laughing.

Future Trunks shot back up and began to attack Cell once more but with every attack it seemed as his Cell still wasn't getting any weaker. Finally Cell knocked him down with a blow seemingly putting him out of commission.

"If I were you boy I would stay down for your own sake." Cell said laughing.

"Cell…Trunks my son…" Vegeta groaned finally coming to.

Trunks looked down at his father with a smile "dad you are ok your awake!"

"Here Trunks…err little Trunks catch give this to him!" Krillin yelled throwing a sensu bean to him.

Trunks caught the bean "thanks a lot Krillin!"

"Hey where did you get that?" Reilena asked him.

"Trunks from the future slipped it to me before he went off…I knew he wanted one of us to give it to Vegeta when the time was right…I think now is a good time don't you?" Krillin said to her.

Reilena nodded her head in response.

"Here dad take this." Trunks said feeding the bean to him.

Vegeta swallowed the bean and shot up "Cell, damn you!"

He looked over to see his future son on the ground and Cell in the air laughing.

"Ah yes Vegeta I see you have finally gained consciousness, too bad you missed me beating your son into a bloody pulp." Cell said with a smirk.

"That's…it….: Future Trunks yelled as he shot up and started to attack Cell but Cell was able to move out of the way and hit him back to the ground.

"Honestly you think by now he would have gotten it…he's even more stubborn than you Vegeta is the little one over that like that too?" Cell yelled from above.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he watched his son from the future fight.

"Listen you said you were going to show me true Saiyjin power…but all you've done is bulk up your muscles…that's not going to get you anywhere if your opponent…like me has some speed." Cell said lecturing Future Trunks.

_Now I see…why Father…why he didn't pursue the transformation in battle…_ Future Trunks thought to himself.

Future Trunks lowered himself to the ground and detransformed.

"You're right Cell…you can finish me off now if you want to." Future Trunks said in defeat.

"How very gracious of you…but I don't know." Cell said to him.

Future Trunks looked up at him shocked.

"You know both you and your father disappointed me I was hoping for more of a challenge….however there is something I am more curious about…I see that you have become much stronger in a short period of time…but how…" Cell said to him.

Future Trunks was silent.

Cell looked towards Vegeta and the younger Trunks "Vegeta care to enlighten me on how you and your son became so strong?"

"You truly are an idiot Cell you claim to know everything about us…about all of Kakarotto's techniques…but you can't figure this one out." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Tell me something Vegeta…Trunks if you had more time would you be able to become even stronger?" Cell said to them.

Vegeta floated to where Future Trunks was.

"He's not going to tell them is he?" Reilena whispered to Krillin.

"I don't know with Vegeta who knows what will happen." Krillin said as he looked on.

"Well I am waiting you two…" Cell said to them.

"Maybe we can…and maybe we can't…that's for us to know and you to find out." Vegeta said to him.

"Well then I take that answer as a yes." Cell said with a smirk.

"Why, what difference does it make?" Future Trunks said to him.

"Oh I am just curious that's all…and one more question where has Goku been all this time? Where is he hiding?" Cell said to them.

"For your information meanie he is training with my brother to defeat you and they are going to kick your butt no contest….oopps…" Reilena said covering her mouth realizing her mistake.

"Great there she goes again, Reilena big mouth." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

Cell smirked "she certainly has a big mouth doesn't she…well no contest huh then maybe I should hold a tournament…yes that's what I will do…it will begin in ten days and I would consider yourself lucky that I am giving you a second chance."

"What are you talking about? A tournament…" Vegeta said to him.

"What are you planning Cell what does this mean?!?!" Future Trunks said angry.

"You two really don't know do you…well I guess I could enlighten you…a long time ago on this planet there used to be a competition called the World Martial Arts Tournament…I am going to revive it and prove that once and for all that I have no equal! Each member of your team may challenge me and I will fight them one on one and when I win I will face the next challenger on your team. Do you understand me…bring me as many fighters as you can…because the more there are…the more chances you have at surviving." Cell said with a smirk.

"That's fine by me Cell the next time we meet I will defeat you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right Vegeta I am sure…I have yet to decide on a location so keep your eye on the television…oh and make sure you bring plenty of those little beans of yours." Cell said.

"Wait what is the purpose of this tournament?!?" Future Trunks yelled as Cell turned his back.

"It's simple really…I want to get as much as I can out of this planet before I destroy it!" Cell said with a smirk.

"I don't believe you…" Future Trunks said to him.

"Listen I don't care if you believe me or not…just bring me Goku…" Cell said as he flew off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What Cell is holding a tournament?!?" Piccolo said in shock.

"What you mean like the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Tien said to him.

Piccolo nodded his head in response.

"Hey how can he do that they already held one this year and my dad won!" Videl said to them.

"At this point Cell can do whatever he wants the ball is in his court until Goku and Gohan come out of there…but I don't know whether this is a blessing or a curse…" Piccolo said to them.

"I don't know why you guys are so uptight about all this…I am sure that with the extra time before the tournament you guys can get the training that you need done!" Bulma said to them.

"I don't know if we can…" Piccolo said still in a state of shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Future Trunks fell to the ground "I tried to beat him…I couldn't do it…now all those people…"

"I don't know what you are whining about boy you should consider this a blessing that he is allowing you another chance to beat him." Vegeta said looking away.

"Dad, dad are you ok, what did he mean a tournament?" Trunks said running up to his father.

"Yeah did he mean like the ones my dad talked about competing in?" Reilena said as she and Krillin ran up to them.

"It sure sounded like it…oh man this isn't good this isn't good at all." Krillin said.

"Well I will gladly take on Cell for you all now that he has been complete…WITHOUT the help of you!" Vegeta said to Future Trunks.

"Hey dad I know you are strong and all…and you are the prince of all Saiyjin's and stuff but maybe we should wait for Reilena's dad and Gohan to come out of the time chamber and…" Trunks was cut off by Vegeta.

"Shut up boy how many times do I need to tell you I don't need Kakarotto and I certainly don't need his whining son either!" Vegeta snapped.

"Hey maybe Cell is using the tournament as an excuse to try and get my father to fight him!" Reilena said completely ignoring Vegeta's last comment.

"Well that's kind of stupid…" Trunks began.

"No it's a possibility…Cell specifically asked where Goku was…no doubt he is using the tournament as an excuse to get to Goku without any of us interfering." Future Trunks said observing.

"So…what do we do now, he said to wait and watch the TV…" Krillin said to them.

"All we can do is go back and watch the TV to get more info on what's going on." Future Trunks said to them.

"Right well come you guys let's go." Krillin said when he was just about to take off he noticed android 16 coming up towards them.

"Wait no…please repair me!" android 16 said as he stumbled towards them.

"What no way why should we?" Future Trunks yelled.

"Yeah Dr. Gero created you to kill everyone!" Trunks yelled at him.

"No, I was only created to destroy Goku…but that doesn't matter now…Cell is going to destroy this planet and I want to help you stop him…" 16 said to them.

"No way why should I believe you…" Future Trunks yelled.

Krillin walked over to the android and smiled "hand tight bro, I'll get you the help you need…"

"What Krillin are you insane!" Future Trunks yelled.

"No…I believe him…I think that he is good now he really wants to help I can tell…" Reilena said looking up at him.

"What Rei are you nuts did you hit your head or something he was made to only kill your dad!" Trunks yelled at his friend.

Future Trunks looked down at her shocked _oh man this is just like her, and I swear it's like she knows I can't resist those eyes!_

"Fine…we can take him to my mother I am sure that she or my grandfather will be able to fix him up." Future Trunks sighed.

"Thank you…Trunks…" android 16 said as they all blasted off towards Capsule Corp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Briefs was watering her flowers when all of a sudden Vegeta and Future Trunks landed on the lawn.

"Oh hi Vegeta how are you I haven't seen you in awhile…oh my look at how strong you have gotten…" Mrs. Briefs said walking up to him causing Future Trunks to blush from embarrassment.

All of a sudden Mrs. Briefs noticed Future Trunks "oh and you brought a friend my you are quite handsome!"

Future Trunks blushed "Thanks you really think so?"

_Is my grandmother hitting on me?_ Future Trunks thought to himself as the others landed near them.

"Hey grandma what's up?" Trunks said as he went to hug her.

"Oh Trunks hello hunnie I thought you were at Master Roshi's, guess not…oh and Reilena I haven't seen you in a while how have you been how's your father and brother?" she said to them.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs they are fine." Reilena said shyly.

"How would you kids like some cookies, I just picked some up from the store." She said to them.

Trunks and Reilena grinned as soon as she mentioned cookies "yeah definitely!" they said.

"Alright…come on then they are in the kitchen…oh hi Krillin I almost didn't see you there." She said to him.

"Hi mame…uh is Bulma here?" Krillin asked her.

"Bulma…well no actually…" she began but her husband cut her off.

"Actually Bulma just called said she was going to be here in a few minuets…" Dr. Briefs said to him.

"Wow she and Videl aren't back from Kami's yet…strange…" Krillin said as he looked up to see Master Roshi and the others coming in an air car above.

"Hey Master Roshi you…." Krillin began but was cut off by Chichi running towards him and knocking him over.

"Reilena…Reilena what are you doing here don't tell me you were at the fight with them!" Chichi said hugging Reilena tightly.

"Momma…you're crushing me…" Reilena said gasping for air.

"Oh…sorry…well what are you doing here you are supposed to be with your father!" Chichi said to her.

"Well we were it's just you see…" She began when her mother cut her off.

"Reilena what were you thinking going out there while that monster…you're my little girl you can't be going out there and….grrr you could have been killed! When your father and brother come back I swear they are going to get an ear full!" Chichi scolded.

"But mom dad and Gohan had nothing to do with Trunks and I going down to the battlefield honest!" Reilena pleaded.

"When we get home you are going to be in so much trouble young lady!" Chichi yelled at her.

Reilena sighed in defeat "yes mame…"

"So what's this all about Krillin what's going on?" Yamcha said as he approached them.

"Yeah what happened out there?" Master Roshi said to him.

"Well it's kind of a long story why don't we go inside and I'll tell you about it…" Krillin said to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now let's see…let's put that there and this…over here and…" Dr. Briefs mumbled as he worked on android 16.

"Hey what kind machine is that?" Reilena said looking over at the computer Dr. Briefs was using.

"What, oh this thing well it's a preliminary machine diagnostic computer, it is going to tell me what kind of circuitry I am dealing with here..." Dr. Briefs explained.

"Wow cool…I want to learn how to use one of those!" Reilena said in amazement.

Dr. Briefs laughed "yes well it takes many years for one to understand this kind of mathematics and science and…"

"You mean like knowing that that symbol there means the total electrical charge coming from that wire in volts?" Reilena said nonchalantly as she looked at the screen.

Dr. Briefs and everyone else looked up from what they were doing when they heard her say that.

"What…why is everyone looking at me?" Reilena said.

"Uh why yes how did you know that?" Dr. Briefs said amazed.

"When I get bored at home sometimes, I steal Gohan's math and physics books and read them." Reilena said hopping off her chair and walking over towards the rest of the group.

"Oh…well then that's very…uh good…" Dr. Briefs said still in shock as he went back to work on the android.

Future Trunks gave a slight smile _yep that's Reilena alright…even in this time she is practically a genius when it comes to that stuff._

"So anyways guys Cell really wants to have a tournament?" Yamcha said breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes that's what he said and it's going to be held ten days from now. He told us to watch the TV for now to find out the details." Future Trunks said.

"So can anybody enter the competition or is it just people Cell wants to fight?" Chaozu asked.

"Cell will pretty much take on anyone who challenges him, and it seems that he expects a battle with each of us one by one." Future Trunks continued.

"Of course, you know what he is trying to do don't you…I do his plan is to eliminate the competition once and for all…." Master Roshi said.

"Well to be honest with you guys I kind of like the idea of another martial arts tournament. I mean hey I think I will dominate don't you?" Yamcha said cockily.

"Uh you are kidding right Yamcha?" Trunks said as he stood next to his father.

"Yeah there is no way that you can beat him Yamcha…" Reilena chimed in.

"Geese such harsh words you two I was joking…besides you two don't know I was pretty touch competition back in the day at the old tournament right Krillin?" Yamcha said to them.

"Yeah, sure…if you call getting eliminated in the first round of the finals competition." Krillin said to him as everyone laughed.

"But really why would Cell host a tournament?" Chaozu asked.

"Yeah I mean if he wants to rule the world why is he bothering with this competition…why doesn't he just do what King Piccolo did all those years ago and just take over the King's Palace in the Eastern Capital?" Yamcha said to them.

"Cell doesn't want to rule the world he wants to destroy it…the androids have never been ones to want to take over the world…they want to destroy it they love seeing panic and fear amongst the citizens. Cell is using the tournament as a way to spread fear." Future Trunks said shocking some of them.

"Well, it's working…" Krillin said nervously.

"Don't worry Krillin once my dad and my brother finish training I am sure everything will be ok!" Reilena said to him trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah your right! Goku has never let us down before and this time is no different!" Krillin said.

"Oh please enough of this Kakarotto business…Cell will make short work of each and every one of you…including Kakarotto and that whiney brat of his." Vegeta said to them.

"Well I for one am very relieved." Chichi said calmly.

"Uh Miss Chichi what are you talking about?" Trunks asked confused.

"Well this is a tournament, and with a tournament there has to be rules…including no killing…" Chichi said to them.

"Yeah you're right Chichi!" Yamcha said.

"I have to admit she does have a point!" Krillin laughed.

"I don't know…Cell isn't the kind of person who would follow any kind of rules even his." Future Trunks said.

"Well if there is no killing allowed then I am in!" Master Roshi said walking through the door.

"Oh will you stop it stop trying to relive your glorious past it's getting pretty pathetic!" Oolong said angry.

"Cell want's to test the limits of his new body, he has never heard of the Super Saiyjins and I think we need to use that to our advantage so I, my father, Goku and Gohan are going to have to try really hard to surprise him…you too Trunks…I mean if our mother will let you." Future Trunks said looking at Vegeta.

"Yeah there is no way my mom is going to let me fight she doesn't even know I am a Super Saiyjin yet…" Trunks said looking down.

"No, no, no, no Gohan WILL NOT be fighting in the tournament he is not going to be a fighter like his father!" Chichi yelled.

"But Chichi we need him for this one fight and besides isn't it kind of late now…Gohan is practically grown up…" Krillin said to her.

"Oh no that is what you guys always say! Gohan is not going to be a fighter he is going to be a scholar like Goku and I have planned from the beginning! He is still my little boy! When he gets done training he is going back to school you got it?!? He is not joining your little gang and you are not getting my daughter either!" Chichi yelled at them.

"But mom they aren't a gang…they fight the bad guys!" Reilena whined.

"Gang…since when did saving the earth become a gang?" Krillin said in shock.

"Come on in guy's dinner's ready!" Mrs. Briefs called from the kitchen.

_Man I hope Goku and Gohan are making the most out of their training…because we are going to need it…_Future Trunks thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen.


	19. 9 Days

Wow I got this done quick…I didn't get the anticipated work load I thought I would be getting so I wrote this chapter lol. Well thank you again to those of you who reviewed the last chapter I think Chapter 18 was the most reviewed by far thank you! So here is Chapter 19 I hope you enjoy and as always R/R!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 19: 9 Days**

"Hey Krillin go back to the cartoons, Trunks and I like that show!" Reilena said as she got up from the pillow she was sitting on.

"Yeah besides it's not like anything else is on." Trunks said to him rolling his eyes.

"Hey if I am going to be stuck here for the next few days watching the TV for Cell's announcement I refuse to watch mindless cartoons for hours strait!" Krillin said to them.

"Well you won't be it's only on for an hour!" Reilena said sticking out her tongue.

"Hey how about we put something neutral on…like the news?" Yamcha said to them.

"Good idea no one can disagree with that." Future Trunks said as he grabbed the remote from Krillin and changed the channel.

"We disagree!" Trunks and Reilena said at the same time.

"Well too bad, three against two we win!" Krillin said triumphantly.

Trunks and Reilena sighed as they sat back in their seats to watch the news reports.

"Hey are you sure that Cell said to watch the TV to see where the games were taking place because I don't know how much longer I can just sit here without doing nothing." Yamcha said to them as he got up.

"Yeah bro that's what he said I heard it with my own two ears." Krillin said to him.

"Well listen you guys can give me a call when he shows up on the TV…I have some training to do…I can't just sit here and act like everything is fine." Yamcha said to them.

"Hey hold on I'll go with you too!" Krillin said running towards him.

"Yamcha are you sure you want to fight him?" Puar said floating up to him.

"Yeah, I have to I have to do my part I refuse to sit this one out, if Cell is going to kill me I'd rather do it fighting." Yamcha said to Puar.

"Fine go out and play if you want but leave Cell to me because I don't want anyone to get in my way…do you understand?!?" Vegeta said to them as they walked past him.

"You know that's a lot of talk from someone who got their butt kicked by Cell don't you think?" Yamcha said cockily.

"What no he tricked me…he can not defeat me I am stronger than him! I alone have the power to defeat Cell." Vegeta insisted.

"Oh and what about Goku…and Gohan?" Yamcha said to him.

"Yeah my dad and brother might be able to defeat him!" Reilena chimed in.

"Rei don't make my dad angry…besides we don't know how strong your dad and brother got from their training yet…" Trunks whispered to her.

"So, I am sure they got strong, even stronger than you from the future and your dad!" Reilena said getting angry.

"Yeah sure if you say so…" Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Hey take that back or I'm going to sock you so hard…" Reilena said getting up now.

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try!" Trunks said as they both got ready to attack each other.

"Hey, hey, hey you two stop this right now this is absurd!" Chichi yelled as she got between them and grabbed them both by the ear.

"Ouch mom that hurts let go, come on let go!" Reilena said to her.

"Yeah Miss Chichi please ouch!" Trunks said squirming.

"You two apologize right now or Reilena you are grounded for two months on top of the punishment you are going to get for everything else you did and Trunks I will not hesitate to call your mother up right now and tell her how you are acting!" Chichi scolded.

"Oh no way mom you wouldn't do that!" Reilena said upset.

"Yeah you can't call my mom you can't tell her I will get in so much trouble!" Trunks pleaded.

"Ok fine then…apologize….NOW!" Chichi yelled.

Trunks and Reilena both sighed in defeat "Sorry…" they said at the same time.

"That's more like it!" Chichi said happily.

The others just looked on in awe at what had just occurred.

"Grrr you know this little gang is the cause for the way they are acting so I don't know why you are so surprised!" Chichi yelled as she stormed off to the kitchen to do dishes.

_Man Rei wasn't kidding…note to self never piss Chichi off…EVER_ Future Trunks thought to himself.

"Anyways Kakarotto…he doesn't have a chance." Vegeta said with a slight laugh.

"Father if we are going to win we can't think like that we are going to have to work together on this one...Goku and Gohan are both an important part of our team!" Future Trunks said to him.

All of a sudden Bulma came storming into the room "Trunks….Trunks where are you come out right now!"

Trunks and Future Trunks both looked at each other and sighed.

"Trunks, Trunks oh there you two are!" Bulma said running up to the two.

"Uh hi mom…" Trunks said to her.

"Mother…" Future Trunks said hesitantly.

"Oh what a coincidence that young man over there has the same name as my grandson…" Mrs. Briefs said.

"That's because he is your grandson…from the future…" Oolong said as he stuffed his face with cake.

"Oh…OH…oh my how weird…" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Let me get a look at you….are you ok did Cell hurt you Piccolo and Tien told me everything…" Bulma said inspecting her future son.

"Yes mother I am fine really…" Future Trunks said backing away slightly.

"Well good I was worried…and as for you mister who do you think you are leaving the lookout like that! How many times have I told you not to interfere with your father's training and while he was fighting the bad guys you could have gotten hurt or KILLED?!?" Bulma said angry.

"Sorry mom I just…" Trunks began when all of a sudden Bulma grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Sorry smorry all I care about now is that you are safe…don't ever scare me like that again do you hear me?!?" Bulma said almost in tears.

"Yes mom…" Trunks said embarrassed.

Vegeta looked on in semi shock and disgust…in disgust over her hysterical emotions towards their son and in shock that she actually had been telling the boy to leave him alone when he trained and was in battle.

All of a sudden everyone looked over to see Master Roshi sitting in front of the TV watching his 'exercise programs'.

"Hey Roshi what do you think you're doing we had that on the news!" Chichi yelled at him.

"Well you all lost out while you were talking so I am going to watch my programs!" Master Roshi said as he watched the girls on the screen.

"Man do you have no shame old man really…" Oolong said as he scooted his way over next to him in front of the screen.

"Gross I always forget how dirty of an old man Master Roshi is…" Trunks said.

"Yeah I know…" Reilena said as they looked on in disgust.

"Hey you come back in ten years and tell me that ok?" Master Roshi yelled at Trunks.

All of a sudden Cell appeared on the screen scaring both Master Roshi and Oolong.

"Hey look everyone Cell's on TV!" Reilena said pointing to the screen.

Everyone quickly gathered round the TV as they flipped through the channels to find that he was on everyone.

_Hello People of Earth I am Cell…I have a message for all of you…now pay attention to what I have to say your boring lives are about to get a little more interesting thanks to me…I have enjoyed terrorizing earth but now I have something far more entertaining planed for this planet. For those of you who don't remember me take a closer look at my face…the big monster of Nicky Town…I am the evolved form of that creature and I owe it all to this pathetic planet for providing me with the bio extract that I needed. Now the reason I'm here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament…I'm calling it the Cell Games…it's a catchy little title don't you think? The Cell games will be held nine days from today area S point five twenty eight miles north east of East City, there you will find an arena that I designed myself. I modeled it after the one used in the original World Martial Arts Tournament and I believe it is the ideal location for me to crush my competitors. So bring me your best fighters and I will fight them one by one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for planet Earth if I am not defeated then it belongs to me. My competitors will have the advantage since I will not be able to rest between matches and my new opponents can enter the competition immediately. The rules will be the same as the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament if you give up or your body touches the outside of the ring you loose, and though I will try to avoid this if you die you will of course be disqualified. I hope I haven't frightened any of you from entering so now that you know where the competition will be held all you have to do is find the courage to show up. Now watch this here is a little taste of what you will be up against…_ Cell said when all of a sudden he let go a blast that wiped out half of the city the television station was in.

_Come and get me if you dare…and now…let the games begin…_Cell said as he flew out of the whole in the TV station.

"So he really is serious…" Master Roshi said in shock.

"Well…at least he's giving us nine days to train…" Reilena said mesmerized by what had just occurred.

"If that is even enough…" Trunks said.

"He's going to destroy the planet if we don't stop him!" Krillin said frustrated.

"That's right the stakes are a lot higher than we had originally thought we are in big trouble guys!" Yamcha said.

"Well…it's been nice knowing you…maybe we should all get together in the other world when this is all over." Oolong said nervously.

"Man…what are we going to do not even Trunks or Vegeta could beat him…we need Goku…" Yamcha said.

Bulma looked on slightly confused as to what had just happened when she noticed Vegeta taking his shirt off "what are you doing Vegeta…"

"Hear me out I don't really care what happens to this planet…but I promise I will destroy Cell…" Vegeta said walking out of the room.

"Huh…what…" Bulma said confused.

"Wait a minuet father I will go with you!" Future Trunks yelled as he ran after him.

"Yeah me too dad!" Trunks said as he started to walk towards him.

All of a sudden Bulma got in front of him "oh no mister you are staying right here not after that little stunt you pulled yesterday!" Bulma said angry.

"But mom I…" Trunks said trying to reason with her.

"No buts you are lucky I didn't ground you!" Bulma said to him.

Trunks sighed in defeat "oh man this is so not cool…"

"Hey son from the future before you go let me cut your hair…it might get in the way." Bulma said to him.

"Oh man why does he get to go…" Trunks said disappointed.

"Because he is older that's why and he doesn't go running off without his mother's permission to go fight scary green android monsters!" Bulma said to her younger son.

Future Trunks looked at her in shock and blush _mother if you only knew the truth…_

"So wait a minuet where are you guys going?" Krillin asked them.

"Where do you think we are going baldy?" Vegeta said as he left the room.

"Back the hyperbolic time chamber I presume…" Krillin said aggravated.

"Cool…so guess I will just go back and wait with them for dad and Gohan to…" Reilena began but Chichi cut her off.

"Oh no young lady you are coming with me back to the Kami house! You have already proven to me that you can't be trusted unsupervised!" Chichi scolded.

"Awe but mom I promise I won't…" Reilena pleaded.

"No buts you are coming with me and the others to the Kami house and that's that!" Chichi yelled as she went to gather her things.

"Man…you would think that she would at lease let me stay here…the Kami house is so boring…there's nothing to do there and mom won't let me train…" Reilena said looking at Trunks.

"I heard that young lady and there is plenty for you to do there…like your homework!" Chichi yelled.

"But mom that planet is under attack I need to train incase everyone needs me to fight!" Reilena said to her.

"No, no, no, no. NO! Ugh this is all your father's fault for introducing you to this gang of...of...of HOOLIGANS!" Chichi said grabbing her by the arm and leading her out of the building.

"Bye Rei…I'll call you while you're at the Kami house!" Trunks yelled as he watched her leave.

"Man this is so lame…" Reilena said as she boarded the airship and they left Capsule Corp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey turn on the TV lets see if Cell has said anything else!" Yamcha said as they all walked into the Kame house.

Master Roshi grabbed the remote and turned it on to the news station where they were showing all the mass panic and fear from the people of Earth.

"Man…look at all those people….are they all running from Cell?" Reilena asked looking at the TV.

"I think so kiddo…" Krillin said as he watched.

"But I don't get it…don't they know that it doesn't matter if they run…Cell will still kill them all if he blows the planet up or something you know? I mean…I overheard Trunks's grandpa say that all the androids Dr. Gero made had bombs inside them with the strength to blow up the whole planet!" Reilena said to them.

"Yes, but sometimes people do things that make them feel safer even though it may not really change anything. These people running from their homes and out into the country side is there way of trying to subdue their fear…" Master Roshi said to her.

"Well…I think that you need to go and practice your grammar and you won't have to worry about a thing." Chichi said as everyone fell over anime style.

"Yes mom…" Reilena said as she went and grabbed her grammar book from her bad and started to do her exercises.

"Man this is all my fault…I just had to destroy the remote! I am such a jerk!" Krillin said to them upset.

"What…what did you say…?" Yamcha said in shock.

"Krillin I don't think it's your fault…I think that Cell would have eventually found her you know? And if you did destroy her…Trunks's dad didn't seem to keen on destroying him…so I am sure that Cell would have done something to win…" Reilena said while she did her homework.

Krillin turned to her "What….what are you talking about?"

"No Krillin she is right even if you did destroy her I am sure that Cell had more tricks up his sleeve and Vegeta would have given him the chance…" Master Roshi said.

"But I still think I should do something!" Krillin said as he headed to the door.

"No Krillin…as your Master I forbid you to go…if you want to fight him then enter his tournament. The only thing I can see us doing right now is to wait for Goku and Gohan to finish their training and see how strong they have become…" Master Roshi said to him.

"Yeah…I guess you are right…" Krillin said as he walked back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how much longer are Goku and Gohan going to be in there?" Future Trunks asked as he sat on the lookout.

"Three hours…" Videl said nonchalantly.

Everyone looked over at her surprised.

"What…didn't think that I was keeping track please…I want them to come out more than anyone." Videl said with a smirk.

"Yes she is right they have three more hours left to finish off their year." Mr. Popo confirmed.

"I am sure they will stay longer than that…Kakarotto and his whiney brat will do anything to surpass me!" Vegeta snorted.

"Vegeta they are training in there so they can defeat Cell not you…they've already done that once already." Piccolo said to him.

"Shut your mouth Namek I won't hesitate to blast you all the way to the other world!" Vegeta yelled.

"Father please…" Future Trunks said trying to calm him down.

"Why don't you rest Vegeta…while I go in…?" Piccolo said to him with a smirk.

"Well that is a waste of time. I mean you don't really think you are going to become as strong as a Saiyjin do you?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Piccolo said nothing as he avoided eye contact with Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked "fine take your day but I will have the rest of the time to train in there until the day of the Cell Games."

"I wouldn't count on that…didn't you know that you could only spend two days inside?" Piccolo smirked.

"What…you lie…that's ridicules how gullible do you think I am?" Vegeta said aggravated.

"No it's true…after forty eight hours the entrance will disappear and you will become trapped in there forever…" Mr. Popo confirmed.

"But father there is plenty of time we still have twenty three hours left." Future Trunks said trying to be smart.

All of a sudden everyone but Videl's head turned to the entrance to the time chamber.

"Huh…what…is Cell here or something?" Videl said looking around.

"No…they must be done…I can feel Goku's energy…" Tien said.

"What why now it's hasn't even been a year…" Vegeta said.

"Uh what are you guys talking about I don't see them anywhere…or feel them for that matter." Videl said getting frustrated.

All of a sudden a tattered and torn Super Saiyjin Goku and Gohan came around the corner to greet them.

"Ah Vegeta and Trunks I knew I sensed them Gohan…ah Videl glad to see you stayed up here….and I can still sense Cell too but now he is even stronger." Goku said looking around.

Videl just stared at them blankly almost not being able to recognize Gohan with his now longer hair and bulkier muscles.

"Go…Gohan…is that you…" Videl stuttered as she looked at him.

Gohan looked at her and gave her a goofy grin "yeah of course it's me Videl…who else would I be?"

Videl walked over to him and started to inspect every inch of him "your hair…it's long and blonde…I think…you should cut it…"

Gohan laughed "yeah that's the plan as soon as I get home."

"There is something else different about you but I can't figure out what it is…." Videl said still looking at him.

Gohan just put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"So you guys care to fill us in on what's been going on while we've been gone?" Goku said to them.

"Yeah…sure…" Tien said still amazed.

"Oh and before you get started…I really need to get something to eat I'm starving!" Goku said to them as everyone fell over anime style.

"Well at least he hasn't changed at all." Tien laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm this is really hitting the spot!" Goku said as he ate.

"Yeah definitely dad!" Gohan said as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to this…" Videl said as she looked on in disgust.

"You don't really…" Piccolo commented.

"Uh wasn't there enough food in there for you guys?" Tien asked.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Oh jerz desh nlty if doof dif jubs Gohan…" Goku began with his mouth full.

"Uh Goku how about you try saying that without your mouth full." Piccolo said.

Goku quickly swallowed his food and began again "what I was saying was that Gohan and I can't cook very well so it's been a really long time since we have had a home cooked meal."

"I see this…" Tien said looking on.

"I mean really there was this one time that I asked Gohan to fire me up a roast beef and he completely disintegrated it! Goku said laughing.

"How can they be Super Saiyjin's like this and be acting so…so natural…" Vegeta said looking at them in aggravation.

"Alright thanks a lot Mr. Popo that was great!" Gohan said as he sat back full.

"Yeah you said it son that was a good meal." Goku said to him.

"Wow…I still don't get this whole Saiyjin eating thing…" Videl said blankly.

"So Trunks why don't you tell us what's been happening?" Goku said to him.

"Oh right…" Future Trunks said as he began to tell them everything that has happened in their absence.

"Hrmm so that's it a tournament huh? I got to say it sounds interesting…" Goku said with a smirk.

"What…what did you just say?" Piccolo said in shock.

"Interesting…what do you mean interesting the whole world is going to end and all you can say is interesting?!?" Videl said in disbelief.

"Yeah it sounds like an interesting challenge…hey Mr. Popo do you still have the clothes I left here?" Goku said.

"Sure I do let me go get them." Mr. Popo said.

Goku changed into his normal clothing as Gohan had Piccolo materialize a new one for him…one like his without the training weights.

"Hey Goku I am sure that my mother would make you some new Saiyjin armor if you ask her." Future Trunks said to him.

"Nah I want to fight as an earthling thanks though." Goku said with a smile.

"Ok…Kakarotto do you think you can beat Cell now?" Vegeta said walking up to him.

"Can't really tell yah I haven't seen him since he absorbed 18 and transformed…I'll have to go check him out…" Goku said as he instant transmission himself to where Cell was.

"What where did he go he just disappeared?!?" Videl said looking around.

"Don't worry dad just used his instant transmission to take him to where Cell is." Gohan said nonchalantly.

"What…what do you mean how did he…" Videl said when he cut her off.

"I promise I will tell you later…ok?" Gohan said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Videl looked up at him and slowly nodded her head as Goku appeared again.

"So do you think you can beat him?" Future Trunks asked him.

"To be honest Trunks he is a lot stronger than I thought he'd be I can't really be sure until I see him fight…but if I had to fight him right now…I am pretty sure that he would kick my butt." Goku said.

"I get it Goku…I understand…" Future Trunks said to him.

"He can still use the hyperbolic time chamber once more…there is still plenty of time left and we decided to go in first…then Vegeta who wants to go alone…" Piccolo said to him.

"That is because I don't want any of you to interfere with my training!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Well I've decided not to go in because I don't think I would be a worthy opponent." Tien said to them.

"Trunks will be next followed by Goku and Gohan you two will be last…" Piccolo said.

"Thanks but Gohan and I don't need a turn…there is only nine days left so I think we will train outside until then…" Goku said.

"You're not serious!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah…I mean don't you guys need to maximize the amount of time you have to train…I mean Cell is really strong and you just said if you fought him now you would loose!" Videl said in shock.

"I know what I said and I really don't think that Gohan and I need another turn." Goku said smiling at her.

"Uh dad are you sure about that?" Gohan said hesitantly.

"Yup I'm positive!" he said to his son.

"Goku are you sure you want to do this?" Piccolo asked him.

"Yeah don't worry guys I mean it won't do me or Gohan any good…it takes too much out to me and Gohan…I don't know why you are freaking out about this?" Goku said to them.

Vegeta smirked "I get it little Kakarotto finally admits he is too weak to handle this kind of training."

"Yeah right, if you think torturing your body in there is the same as training then go for it. I mean I know how important it is for you to keep up with my strength level so I guess you might want to take that extra year." Goku said with a laugh.

"Oh really, it sounds to me that you think you have become much stronger than I am right now." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Sure I am definitely far above you…" Goku said to him.

"Uh do your dad and Vegeta have some kind of friendly competition going on?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"Well yeah kind of but I wouldn't exactly call it friendly." Gohan said with a slight laugh.

"What did you say Kakarotto I don't believe you!" Vegeta said getting angry.

"Believe what you want Vegeta…but I know the truth." Goku said with smirk.

Vegeta just stared at him with a cold face.

Gohan decided to break the silence between them "hey Videl maybe my dad can give you a lift back to your house I mean unless you wanted to stay up here longer?"

"What are you talking about I can fly remember you taught me and besides you have to answer what I want to know!!" Videl said with an attitude.

"Uh yes you're right…but maybe before the tournament on another day we can get together over coffee or something….and besides it's got to be over an hour to Satan City! With my dads instant transmission you will be home in seconds!" Gohan said nervously.

"Absolutely not Son Gohan who do you think I am an idiot you are trying to avoid the whole situation well guess what I don't think so I am not leaving until you tell me!" Videl said getting up in his face.

"But Videl…" Gohan started.

"Maybe today isn't a good day Videl…I mean Gohan and I haven't been home in a long time and I kind of promised Chichi that I would bring Gohan home right after we finished…" Goku said walking up to her with a smile.

"But…ok fine…but don't be surprised if I show up at your house over the next few days!" Videl said to him.

"Ok and I promise to tell you anything you need to know!" Gohan said backing away from her.

"You better…" Videl said crossing her arms.

"So I guess we will be seeing you guys at the tournament…Videl hold on to my shoulder." Goku said.

Videl walked over and put her hand on his shoulder as did Gohan.

"Bye everyone good luck training!" Gohan said as they disappeared.

"I wonder what Goku is planning?" Tien said.

"I don't know but I hope that whatever it is it helps us beat Cell." Future Trunks said to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh dad what are we doing at Master Korin's?" Gohan said looking around the tower.

"Oh sorry just had to make a quick pit stop I wanted to talk to Korin…if that's ok with you two." Goku said to them.

Videl and Gohan slowly nodded their heads as Korin and Yajirobe came out.

"Oh its you guys…" Yajirobe said as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Yajirobe what's up? You remember Yajirobe right?" Gohan said looking at her.

"Yeah I do…how can I forget such a coward." Videl said with a smirk.

"Hey take that back I am not a coward!" Yajirobe said yelling at her.

"Well I agree with the girl you are a coward." Korin said walking up to her.

"Videl this is Master Korin he grows the sensu beans we use sometimes up here. He's also a trained martial artist my dad trained with him years ago. Korin this is my…friend Videl." Gohan said.

"Ah very nice to meet you Videl." Korin said shaking her hand.

"Yeah…same here…" Videl said confused.

"So Goku you wanted to speak to me? I am sure it's about your troubles on Earth with Cell?" Korin said focusing his attention on him.

"Yeah I was just down there and Cell seems to be pretty much indestructible…" Goku said with a laugh.

"Really then why do you look so calm Goku what's going on? Did you discover some new secret in the hyperbolic time chamber?" Korin asked him.

"Actually yeah I did!" Goku said laughing.

_Huh what is dad talking about when did he do that I was with him the whole time?_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Well Korin the reason why I am really here is I wanted to see if you knew how strong Cell really is." Goku said to him.

"Hrmm…well up till now he hasn't shown his full potential but yes I could tell you more or less." Korin said to him.

"What how is he going to do that?" Videl said to Gohan.

"Beats me…" Gohan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then can you tell me where I stand…here I will channel my power for you." Goku said to him.

"Sure go right ahead." Korin said with a smile.

Goku began powering up almost causing Yajirobe and Videl to fly away from the energy he was emitting. Videl quickly latched onto Gohan's arm for support.

"Ok Goku you better stop now or you are going to wreck the tower!" Korin yelled.

Goku powered down leaving a stunned Yajirobe hanging onto one of the pillars of the tower.

"Uh Videl…you can let go of my arm now…if you want…" Gohan said nervously.

Videl looked up and quickly let go of his arm and blushed "Sssorry…"

"Well that was about half of my power…" Goku said to him.

"Half…that was only half…" Videl said shocked.

"So what yah think?" Goku asked him.

"That was only HALF of your power….what's wrong with people like you can you not be happy until you wreck the whole planet?" Korin said in shock.

"So how do I stack up against Cell?" Goku asked.

"Well that's kind of hard for me to answer…but to be blunt I would say Cell would have to be stronger." Korin said.

"What Cell is stronger well what are we waiting around for shouldn't we be planning our escape?" Yajirobe said in panic.

_What Cell is stronger than him…no way he has so much power that's nuts…_ Videl thought to herself.

"Yup that's just what I had thought I just wanted to make sure…thanks Korin!" Goku said to the surprise of everyone.

"Uh don't…mention it…" Korin said still in shock.

"So are you two ready to go?" Goku asked them.

"Yeah dad…I think so…" Gohan said hesitantly.

"Ok so I was thinking of dropping off Videl first then going to Master Roshi's to get your mom and sister ok?" Goku said to Gohan.

"Yeah sure that's cool…" Gohan said back to him.

"Videl lives in Satan city right…I will just try to find a large ki in that area and maybe you can fly the rest home?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah…that's fine sir…" she said.

Goku grabbed onto both of them and began searching for a ki.

"Uh sorry to bother you Korin…" Gohan said as they vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku, Gohan and Videl appeared in a field near some dinosaurs grazing.

"Ok this is as far as I can get you…is this ok?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah…this is fine…thank you…." Videl said to him still confused as to how this whole instant transmission thing worked.

"Alright let's go son I am sure your mother is waiting for us." Goku said with a smile.

"Right bye Videl I'll see you around!" Gohan said as they disappeared.

"What hey wait a minuet I wasn't done…talking to you…" Videl trailed off.

"Stupid Gohan…you haven't seen the last of me…when you least expect I am going to get what I want…" Videl said as she flew off towards the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright let's get your mom and sister and go on home…we can relax more there. I figured that we have three days of rest…then three days for some training then another three days of rest before the games." Goku said to him calmly as he walked towards the Kami House.

"Hey dad can I ask you something…I mean I've just been wanting to know do you think we have a chance to beat Cell?" Gohan asked him worried.

Goku laughed "hey let's not worry about that right now…we have nine days lets just kick back for awhile we deserve it!" Goku said pushing him towards the house.

"Hey look guys its Videl's dad on TV…" Reilena said pointing to the screen.

"Oh yeah that's right…her father is that clown Mr. Satan…" Yamcha said unenthusiastically.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Goku said as he and Gohan walked through the door.

Everyone turned to see them walking in.

"Goku…it's you…" Master Roshi said.

"Yeah who else would I be?" Goku laughed.

"Then you must be Gohan…wow you really buffed up…" Oolong said in amazement.

"Dad…dy…Daddy!" Reilena yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey whoa there Rei I've only been gone a day." Goku said with a smile.

"I know but I missed you…" Reilena said as she pulled away from him.

Goku smiled and gave her a hug "aww well I missed you too Rei."

Reilena turned to look at Gohan "wow Gohan your hair sure grew really long."

"Yeah…I know…" Gohan said running his fingers through it.

"So what cha guys watching on the TV?" Goku asked as he set Reilena down.

"Oh just that goofball Mr. Satan…" Krillin said unimpressed.

"Yeah he just announced that he will be fighting in the tournament…hey did anyone tell you about the Cell games yet?" Yamcha asked him.

"Wow Videl's dad is going to be fighting in the tournament…" Gohan said.

"Yeah Trunks from the future told me all about it and I just got back from checking out Cell's new body." Goku said to them.

"So…you can take him no problem right Goku?" Krillin said getting up.

"I don't know really…from what I saw he looks pretty tough…to tell you the truth if I were to fight him right now he'd probably kick my butt." Goku laughed.

Everyone but Gohan fell over anime style from his last comment.

"But daddy what do you mean you can't beat him…you are the strongest in the universe remember…" Reilena said looking up at him confused.

"Well Rei I'm glad that you think so but right now I think that title belongs to Cell…for now…" Goku said to her.

"Ok Goku quit fooling around you are kidding right?" Yamcha said with a laugh.

"No actually I am dead serious…" Goku said.

"So how come you are in such a good mood?" Master Roshi asked him.

"You are hiding something aren't you Goku I know you…" Oolong said to him.

Goku laughed "that's for me to know."

"But anyways where's Chichi Gohan and I came here to take her and Rei home with us." Goku said looking around.

"Mom's upstairs cleaning…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Ah I see Chichi hey Chichi I'm back!" Goku yelled.

"Goku…is that you? I was so worried about you I was just about to…" Chichi said as she ran down the stairs and all of a sudden noticed Gohan there next to him.

"Gohan…your hair…" Chichi said in shock.

"Ok Chichi calm down…don't get upset…" Master Roshi said to her.

"Yeah mom it's just hair…" Reilena said bracing herself for the worse.

"Hi hun it's time to take you home." Goku said with a smile.

"Yeah…mom…let's go…" Gohan said hoping to avoid a scene.

"But…your hair…it's…long…and untamed…and…" Chichi said as she let out a scream.

"Oh man too late there she goes…" Krillin said hiding behind the couch with Oolong.

"Gohan why is your hair blonde like this who gave you permission to dye it you may be a teenager but you are still my son!" Chichi said grabbing on to his hair.

"Chichi it's not dyed…Gohan and I are just Super Saiyjin's we are just trying something out that's all honest." Goku said to her.

"But why can't you go back to your black hair…and it's so long…how are you going to get Videl to marry you looking like this!" Chichi said almost in tears.

"What?!? Mom calm down really I can go back to my natural hair color honest…dad and I are just going to try and stay Super Saiyjin's till the Cell Games so we can have more power in battle that's all and I was going to cut my hair as soon as we got him!" Gohan said trying to calm her down.

"You…you had better mister!" Chichi yelled at him.

"Alright let's go Chichi…Rei are you ready?" Goku said to them.

"Yeah let me just go get my stuff!" Reilena said as she ran to gather her school supplies.

"Alright so I guess I will see you guys later!" Goku said with a smile as he and his family vanished.

"Man I wonder what Goku has up his sleeve that is making him this calm…" Krillin pondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl landed near her house to notice that the street was blocked off and police were everywhere.

"Huh…what's going on I hope dad is alright…" Videl said to herself as she approached the barricade.

"Hey what's going on why is my street closed off?" Videl said to one of the officers.

"Oh Miss Videl I am glad to see that you are safe with Cell running around. The streets closed off because of the crowd around your mansion." The officer said to her.

"What…a crowd why?" Videl asked.

"Because your father just announced that he would be competing in the Cell Games didn't you know?" the officer said to her.

"WHAT MY DAD IS FIGHTING IN THE CELL GAMES IS HE INSAINE?!?!" Videl yelled shocked.

"Well yes I don't know why you are so surprised I mean he is the world champion in martial arts." The officer said to her.

"Listen bud let me through I need to talk to my dad." Videl said as she pushed her way through.

"Hey Videl wait a minuet…" the officer yelled at her but it was too late she was too far away to hear.

_Is my dad nuts…Gohan's father isn't even strong enough to defeat Cell…what makes my dad think…no he doesn't think he can this is all a publicity stunt…one that is going to get him killed!_ Videl thought as she approached the mansion.

"Alright let me through…move out of the way I live here!" Videl said as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Finally she reached the gates and pushed pass security to get into the mansion.

"Ah Miss Videl glad to see you again." The butler said to her.

"Hey where's my dad I need to speak to him right now!" Videl said to him.

"Ah yes Mr. Satan is in his study may I take your things?" the butler said to her.

"No thank you!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to his study.

"Ah Mr. Satan you are a genius when it comes to marketing yourself." Mr. Satan said as he sipped his brandy.

"Dad?" Videl said as she burst through the door.

"Ah Videl how have you been sweetie?" Mr. Satan said walking up to her to give her a hug.

Videl stepped away from him "why does it matter you haven't really cared ever since your career has took off…and it's gotten worse since becoming world champion! There is a people eating monster out there dad and you never once called me to make sure that I was ok!"

"Well sweetie I just lost track of time and you know there are a lot of things going on now that I am world champion and all. And besides you never once called me to make sure that that Cell monster didn't gobble me up!" Mr. Satan said to her.

"That's not the point dad….err never mind all this I didn't rush here to argue with you about your lack of parenting skills! Dad you are insane for wanting to fight Cell!" She said to him.

"Oh please he doesn't scare me I know what he's doing he's using tricks to scare people into thinking he is really strong that's it I can take him no sweat." Mr. Satan said to her.

"No dad you can't there are people out there that are stronger than you who can't even take him! You will get yourself killed!" Videl yelled back at him.

"No I won't sweetie I am world champion and there is NO ONE stronger than me I am the strongest in the world I can handle a stupid little monster and you are not going to change my decision." Mr. Satan said turning his back.

Videl just stood there on the verge of tears "dad I can't let you I can't loose you too I already lost mom and I can't let you kill yourself by challenging Cell!"

"Your mother's situation and this are nothing alike I am not going to get killed by Cell and I am going to fight him and that's that!" Mr. Satan yelled back at her.

There was a few seconds of silence between them then Videl began to speak "fin…you know what I can't be here right now…I can't watch you do this…"

Videl left the room and stormed down the hallway to her room.

"Videl wait where are you going?!?" Mr. Satan yelled as he followed her to her room.

Videl began to through some of her clothes into an overnight bag that she had.

"Videl what are you doing I order you to stop packing right now!" he said to her.

"I can't stay here with you acting like this I am going to stay with someone else for awhile." Videl said whipping away her tears.

"Videl why are you doing this why are you getting so upset over this do you not have faith in me?" Mr. Satan asked her.

Videl looked up from her bag "because no matter how much of a jerk you can be I love you dad and I can't watch you go get yourself killed…and you know what I did have faith in you…but not anymore not after the way you have been acting since mom died."

Videl zipped up her bag and walked towards the window.

"Videl at least tell me where you will be staying." Mr. Satan pleaded with her.

"I don't know probably Erasa's." she said as she flew out of the window.

Mr. Satan looked on in shock as he watched his daughter fly out the window.

"What…how…can she fly when did she learn that trick?" he said in shock as he looked out her window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah geese mom that was a great meal…" Gohan said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah definitely Chichi I love your cooking." Goku said as he leaned back.

"Well I am glad that you think so." Chichi said with a warm smile.

"Well I am going to go and watch some TV…" Reilena said as she got up from her chair but was blocked by Chichi.

"Oh no you going upstairs and studying young lady!" Chichi said to her.

"Awe but mom that's not fair why do I have to study Gohan doesn't!" Reilena whined.

"Well it's not Gohan's fault that his classes got canceled because of Cell now go" Chichi yelled.

"Ok…" Reilena said as she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Gohan and Reilena said at the same time as they bolted for the door.

"Ha beat you to it squirt!" Gohan said as he went to open the door.

"No fair you're a Super Saiyjin!" Reilena whined as she went back to the table.

"You snooze you loose!" Gohan said with a laugh as he opened the door.

Gohan's face quickly went to shock as he saw who was at the door.

"Videl…"


	20. Happy Birthday Gohan

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you to those of you who have been reviewing my story (yay over 30 reviews!) I love hearing your feedback it means so much to me!! So kind of took my time with this chapter (not by choice I had a lot of crap going on this week…but let's just say that I am FINALLY a college graduate :-)) but thank you for being patient! So anyways on with the chapter and as all ways R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Gohan**

"Videl…what are you doing here…I didn't think that you would be here so soon…" Gohan said to her.

"Gohan…" Videl said trying to hold back her tears even though it was evident that she had been crying before.

"Videl is everything…" Gohan began but was cut off by Videl wrapping herself around him and sobbing.

"Gohan…Gohan you have to stop him you can't let him do this!" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Huh what…what are you talking about Videl stop who, don't let who do what?" Gohan said as he pried her away and looked down at her.

Videl wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked up at him.

"Doing what Videl what's wrong?" Gohan said now leaning down so he was eye level with her.

"Who is at the door Gohan…hey it's Videl!" Reilena said walking over to the door.

"Ok how about we do this, come inside calm down then tell me what's going on…is that ok?" he said looking into her eyes.

Videl nodded her head as she walked into the house.

_I wonder what's up Videl is never like this…at least I have never seen her like this…_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Ah Videl come sit down I will make you some tea dear." Chichi said cheerily as she put a pot of water on the stove.

"Thank you Chichi…" Videl said as she sat down at the table.

"Here's a tissue…now what's up what happened what made you so upset?" Gohan said handing her the tissue.

"Yeah did Cell attack your city or something?" Goku asked her.

Videl shook her head "no…he didn't…you see it's just…it's my dad he is going to challenge Cell please Gohan, Goku you can't let him fight!"

"Oh yeah that's right I saw that on the TV right before dad and Gohan came to pick me and mom up." Reilena said dropping in on their conversation.

"Rei don't you have homework to do?" Chichi said turning to her daughter and giving her a stern look.

"But mom… she began.

"Go…NOW!" Chichi yelled at her.

"Yes mom…" Reilena said as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Don't worry Videl I am sure that your dad will be fine I am pretty sure that Cell only wants to fight us so he probably won't even give Mr. Satan the time of day." Goku said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah besides I am sure that my Goku and my Gohan will defeat Cell before your dad even gets a look at him!" Chichi said waving her frying pan around.

"Thanks but you guys don't know my father he is doing this as a publicity stunt to get people to back him as the world champion…he is so thick headed he can't see that he is going to get himself killed!" Videl said getting upset again.

Gohan turned to her and gave her a smile "don't worry Videl my dad and I will at least try and stop him from fighting Cell…I just can't make any guarantee's…"

"I didn't think that you could…as much of a jerk my father is I still love him…he is all I have left you know?" Videl said looking down.

"Well Gohan and I will do what we can ok?" Goku said with a smile.

Videl nodded her head as she sipped some of the tea that Chichi had just poured her.

"So is that why you came over…" Gohan said trying to avoid the other reason she might have showed up at his house.

"Yes…I mean no…you see uh….I kind of got into an argument with him and told him that I couldn't stay home with him while he was planning on challenging Cell…so I told him I was going to stay at Erasa's for awhile…" she began.

"So you are staying at Erasa's now?" Gohan asked her.

"No not exactly…I went to her house but no one was home…I guess her family fled the city after the whole Cell thing was announced on TV…" Videl said to him.

"Oh well Videl if you are looking for somewhere to stay you are welcomed to stay here for awhile…" Chichi said to her as she dried some dishes.

"No…I couldn't…I could never impose on your family like this…" Videl said embarrassed.

"Oh but I insist Videl…I wouldn't feel right knowing that my sons future wife is living on the streets." Chichi said to her.

Gohan shot up from his seat "mom Videl and I aren't getting married!"

Goku laughed at his son "geese Gohan I haven't seen you jump that high since you were four and a wildebeest was chasing after you in the woods."

"I…don't know how I can ever make this up to you…thank you." Videl said to them.

"Don't worry about it Videl it's the least we can do for you…you can sleep in Reilena's room I am sure she won't mind…right Rei?" Goku said looking towards the stairs.

"Oh man how did you know I was there dad?" Reilena said disappointed as she came down the stairs.

"How do you think I knew you were there?" Goku said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"You sensed me…" she said with a sigh.

Gohan laughed "well Rei you are always saying how you've always wanted a sister…"

"Yeah this is going to be so cool Videl it'll be like you're my big sister!" Reilena said as she grabbed her hand and began leading her upstairs.

"I guess I will be right back…" Videl said with a slight laugh.

"Man I can't wait till I tell Trunks he is going to be so jealous!" Reilena said as they made their way up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that you want to sleep on the floor Videl?" Reilena asked her as she got into bed.

"Yeah don't worry about it squirt I'll be fine I always keep a spare inflatable bed in my capsule pack…I sleep over Erasa's…a lot…" Videl said as she finished putting the rest of her clothes into one of Reilena's dressers.

"Hey what should I do with this stuff?" Videl said holding up some training gi's and little boy clothes.

"Oh you can just put them aside that's just Trunks's spare clothes for when he spends the night." Reilena said as she flopped down.

"Oh…ok that works." Videl said as she pushed them to the side of the dresser.

"Hey where's the bathroom again so I can brush my teeth before we call it a night?" she asked her.

"Mmm…it's right around the corner going towards the stairs…" Reilena said as she was falling asleep.

Videl looked at her a bit confused "wow…she falls asleep quick for a little kid…well she has had a pretty eventful few days…"

Videl walked down the hallway towards the family bathroom when she noticed Gohan's door open and decided to look in.

"Hey…" Videl said clearing her throat.

Gohan turned around startled from his bedroom window that he was looking out.

"Hey Videl what are you still doing up I thought that you said you were really tired? I would have thought you were already in bed." he said to her scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…well I was just going to brush my teeth…" she said holding up her toothbrush.

"Oh…yeah…" Gohan said slightly laughing noticing the toothbrush in her hand.

Videl gave a small smile then looked down at the ground "listen Gohan…I wanted to say thank you…for everything…."

"Hey don't worry about it really it's no biggie my parent's don't mind visitors Trunks stays over all the time." Gohan said to her.

"No I mean for EVERY thing." She said to him. 

Gohan looked at her confused "I don't think that I quite understand Videl, what are you talking about?"

Videl walked further into his room "I mean everything, the flying lessons, the chance to experience all of this…giving me the chance to know the truth…somewhat…thank you…."

Gohan blushed "it's really no problem Videl…"

Videl walked up to him and stood on her tippie toes and kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him "I hope you don't think that this means I am forgetting about what I told you earlier today on the lookout."

Gohan looked at her nervously "uh no, no not at all Videl…"

Videl smiled "good…goodnight Gohan."

"Night…Videl…" Gohan said as he watched her close the door and leave.

As soon as the door closed Gohan collapsed on his bed and put his head in his hands "I really don't understand girls!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh why didn't any of you wake me up its past 11:30…?" Videl said rubbing her eyes as she entered the kitchen.

"Well I tried to but you were snoring so loud that you didn't hear me when I called you for breakfast." Reilena said as she helped blow up some balloons.

"Hey I don't snore!" Videl said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Videl but I think that my sister wins this one…you do snore quite loudly…" Gohan said with a laugh.

"Yeah you're lucky that I had ear plugs left over from when Trunks last slept over!" Reilena said slightly annoyed.

"Alright that's quite enough young lady you keep blowing up the balloons for later…and not too hard you've already popped at least fifteen!" Chichi said as she folded napkins.

All of a sudden a loud popping noise was heard and everyone turned to Goku who had balloon remnants all over his face.

Goku began to laugh "oops…sorry geese Chi that must have been the twenty fifth one so far…"

Chichi sighed "Goku how do you expect our children to learn proper behavior when you can't even control yourself?!?"

"Sorry Chichi it's just you know I don't know my own strength sometimes…" Goku said apologetically.

"Ugh why don't you and Gohan go and catch some fish for lunch…" Chichi said annoyed.

"Really geese thanks Chichi…come on Gohan let's go!" Goku said as he flew up from his seat.

"Ok dad…hey you are welcomed to come Videl if you want." Gohan said as he got up.

"Uh no really that's ok I think I will just stay here." Videl said slightly confused as to what was going on since she kind of walked in on them in the middle of setting up for some kind of party.

"I'll go dad!" Reilena said ass he jumped out of her seat.

"Oh no you are going to stay here and help me blow up balloons….I need help and you have popped far less than your father…" Chichi said to her with a stern face.

"Awe…" Reilena said disappointed as she sat back down.

"See you guys later then!" Gohan said as he and Goku left the room.

"So what's up with all the streamers and balloons and stuff?" Videl asked as she sat down at the table and grabbed a balloon.

"It's for the party we are having tonight for Gohan." Chichi said to her as she placed a pan in the oven.

"Party…for what?" Videl said confused.

"Gohan's birthday duh!" Reilena said to her.

"Reilena where's your manors?" Chichi said to her appalled.

"Sorry…I mean it is for Gohan's birthday party…" she said to Videl.

"That's better…you didn't know that it was Gohan's birthday he didn't tell you?" Chichi said to her.

"No he didn't…he never mentioned anything about it being his birthday…" Videl said surprised.

"Ah…that is so like my Gohan…so modest not telling anyone about his birthday…well you are invited incase you were wondering. My father is coming later as well for the party." Chichi said drying a pan.

"Oh…yes thank you I would love to come...do you need any help setting up?" Videl said nervously.

"You can help me hang this banner." Chichi said to her with a smile.

"Sure…" Videl said getting up.

_Man I need to get Gohan a present…but where can I get one so last minuet?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah this is nice dad we haven't done this in a long time…we lucked out huh." Gohan said as he flopped down in the grass.

"Yeah we did luck out huh maybe I need to break things more often." Goku said.

The two laughed as they looked up at the sky.

"You know what; you're a good guy, a really good guy." Gohan said looking at him with a smile.

"Well geese I'm glad that somebody thinks so." Goku said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, like when you stood up for Vegeta for us remember?" Gohan said.

"Hrmm, sorry I'm afraid I've forgotten…" Goku said as he sat up.

"Daddy stood up for Vegeta?" Reilena said as she plopped herself down next to her brother and father.

"Hey squirt what are you doing here I thought mom wanted you to help her?" Gohan said looking at her.

"Yeah she did but I kept popping balloons and I kind of broke a glass so she told me to come out here with you because I was causing more trouble than my help was worth so Videl's helping her." Reilena said looking down.

Goku laughed "well hey look on the bright side you can hangout with us now!"

"Yeah, so what were you talking about Gohan, about what dad did to Vegeta or whatever?" she said confused.

"Dad I am surprised you don't remember that day when we were fighting Vegeta and Nappa…" Gohan said looking at him surprised.

"Well I remember the day but I don't know what event you are talking about exactly." Goku said putting his hand behind his head giving a small laugh.

"Hey, you know I think I remember." Krillin said as he landed near them.

"Hey Krillin!" Reilena said with a smile.

"Here Goku let me jog you're memory." Krillin said as he extended his arm out.

Reilena looked on as she listened carefully to the story Krillin was telling.

"I was standing just like this and I said, hey Goku you and I grew up together so, so let's just make sure that we…grow old together…" Krillin said smiling.

"Oh yeah, right I remember now." Goku said with a smile.

"What are you guys talking about I never heard this story!" Reilena said getting annoyed.

They all laughed at her comment.

"It's nothing important squirt…it's a bit before your time don't worry about it." Gohan said patting her head.

Reilena crossed her arms and gave a sigh "I hate being little."

"Man you know that face you are making kiddo is freaking me out over here…it looks just like that face your mom makes when she gets angry." Krillin said laughing.

"Hey I don't look like mom when I do that!" Reilena said getting angry.

They all looked at her and began to laugh again.

"Don't worry Rei you are nothing like mom…at all…really…" Gohan said in a half lie.

"You know, Goku I kind of have a confession to make…" Krillin said looking down.

"Like what?" Goku said with a confused look on his face.

"Like he destroyed the remote that was supposed to deactivate android 18 on purpose!" Reilena said and immediately covered her mouth seeing her mistake.

"Geese thanks a lot Reilena…man Trunks was right when he said you have a big mouth!" Krillin said annoyed.

"Oops, sorry." She said with her hand still over her mouth.

"Well anyways she is right…I allowed Cell to morph into his ultimate form by destroying the controller and now the earth is doomed because of what I did." Krillin said looking down.

"Hey don't sweat it Krillin, I know that you wouldn't have broken that controller unless you had a really good reason." Goku said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"There was a reason…but I feel like I let you and everyone down…" Krillin said.

"Don't be silly we are best friend remember." Goku said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah me too, I don't know what we would do without you Krillin." Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah you may be kind of dorky but that's ok you are still a pretty cool guy…" Reilena said with a smile.

"Thanks guys but you three are way stronger than me…I wouldn't be surprised if one day you all just moved on." Krillin said.

"That has nothing to do with it are you forgetting all the time that we spent back at Master Roshi's now look who's loosing their memory." Goku said to him.

"Hold on…maybe if I just concentrate…" Krillin said mocking his instant transmission technique.

They all laughed at Krillin's joke.

"Ah well I think we have been out here long enough to give your mom some space what do you guys say we grab a fish and start to head back…Krillin you are welcome to join us we are having Gohan's birthday party tonight." Goku said looking at him.

"Oh yeah that's right it is your birthday bro, I completely forgot with all of the other stuff going on, happy birthday!" Krillin said.

"It's no problem I almost forgot myself." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Alright well so it looks like we will be having seven for dinner tonight so we definitely need to be getting back home…Rei how about you go and grab a fish for your mom ok?" Goku said to her.

"Right!" Reilena quickly took off her shoes and jumped into the water.

"Wait a minuet…seven who else is coming?" Krillin asked them.

"My grandpa and Videl…actually she is at the house helping my mom with getting ready." Gohan said nonchalantly.

"Videl is…I would have figured she would have been home spending time with her family…or on the run with everyone else." Krillin said thinking.

"No she' actually staying with us for awhile…she got into a pretty big fight with her dad so mom offered to let her stay with us for the time being." Gohan said to him.

"Oh…yeah that Mr. Satan is quite the character I don't know how she lives with him." Krillin said as he looked over to see Reilena flying out of the river with a huge fish.

"Is this big enough dad?" she said as she landed.

Goku laughed "definitely I think there is enough there to feed a village!"

Reilena smiled and quickly put her shoes on and began to drag the fish up the hill towards their house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Chichi I still can't believe how you make all of this food." Videl said as she watched her mix a large bowl of three dozen eggs.

"Yes well at first it was over whelming but after awhile I got used to it...especially after Gohan was born…I don't mind it really deep down I know that they appreciate it…and it uses as a good weapon against Goku when I want something." Chichi said to her with a wink.

Videl laughed as she handed her a spoon "I haven't done anything like this in a long time."

"Oh your mother doesn't cook or bake?" Chichi said as she turned to her.

"No…well she did when I was young…she's uh dead now…" Videl said looking down at the counter.

"Oh well I am sorry dear that must have been really hard…" Chichi said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah well she was sick for a long time so I guess it was to be expected…" Videl said trying not to get teary eyed.

"Well I lost my mother when I was young too…never had a chance to know her but from what my father has told me she was a wonderful woman." Chichi said looking off to the window.

"Yes my mother was as well, she was always supportive of anything my father and I did…she sacrificed everything for us…even her career…she was a journalist for the Z TV west, their headquarters…they offered her an onscreen job but declined it because it was going to involve more traveling than her current position entailed…my father's fighting career had finally somewhat started to take off and he need her there for publicity…" Videl said trailing off.

"Oh…I'm sorry dear…" Chichi said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok…my father is such a jerk I swear…" Videl said trying to calm herself down.

"Hey hun we're back!" Goku said as he opened the door nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Goku how many times have I told you to be more careful when opening the door we have already had to replace it six times and I will be damned if we do it for a seventh!" Chichi yelled at him.

"Geese sorry Chichi…man I need to be more careful with my strength." Goku said slightly laughing.

"Hey Chichi hey Videl, Goku and Gohan invited me over…uh if that's ok with you of course…" Krillin said nervously.

Chichi turned around to face him "great now this means I have to make more food! Well I guess it's ok at least you usually pull your own weight around here…unlike that Piccolo character I make food for him and he doesn't eat it!"

"Uh mom that's because Piccolo is a Namek they only drink water!" Reilena said as she plopped the fish on the counter.

"Honestly what kind of person doesn't eat when they are someone's guest really!" Chichi rambled on.

"A Namek…" Gohan said nervously to his mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday Gohan!" everyone said as Chichi lit the candles on his cake.

"Now you are going to have to blow these out quick you're lucky I was able to put all 17 on here….my little baby is growing up…." Chichi said as she began to sob into Goku's shirt.

"Geese Chi why are you crying?" Goku said confused.

"Right…no problem mom…" Gohan said with a small laugh.

"Man it seems just like yesterday you were a little kid bro…now you are almost practically an adult pretty soon you will be married with kids of your own!" Krillin said to him with a smile.

"Married!!" Chichi sobbed again.

"Gohan I think you better blow the candles out before your mom turns your kitchen into a lake with all her crying…" Videl whispered to him.

"Yeah you're right." Gohan laughed.

"Don't forget to make a wish Gohan…and it better be good!" Reilena said to him leaning over the table.

"Yeah and you still have presents to open!" Ox King said to him.

"Ok. Ok geese here I go." He said with a laugh as he began to think of a wish.

_I wish for the Earth to be at peace…_Gohan thought to himself as he blew out the candles…and the cake all over everyone.

"What…just…happened…" Videl said as she looked over at Gohan.

"I think I have cake in my ears…" Krillin said as he wiped some cake off his face.

"Sorry guys…I didn't mean to honest." Gohan said trying to apologize.

"Chichi are you ok?" Ox King asked her.

"I have icing in my nose dad what do you think." Chichi said annoyed.

"Mmm Chi this is delicious…" Goku said as he started to eat the cake off his face.

"Oh boy Gohan you're going to get it!" Reilena said whispering to him.

"I know, I know how long am I ground for this time mom?" Gohan said with a sigh.

Chichi got up and walked over to him "you know a normal teenager would have gotten grounded for at least six months for doing what you just did…but what can I say I can't blame you, you are Goku's son after all it's in your blood."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"Well what is everyone looking at me for this is a party isn't it why aren't you celebrating?!?" she said annoyed.

Everyone laughed as they began to clean up the mess Gohan had made.

_Man Gohan you really are lucky to have a family like this…_Videl thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man there sure are a lot of stars out tonight…I haven't seen this many since I was a kid…" Gohan said to himself as he lay back in the grass by the river near his house.

"Yeah too bad the moon isn't out…" a voice said behind him.

Gohan looked up to see Videl standing there watching him.

"Hey Videl what are you doing up so late it's after 12am…" Gohan said to her nervously sitting up.

Videl gave him a smile and sat down next to him "I could be asking you the same thing….I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get some water when I noticed you weren't in your room…and I remembered your mom telling me today that this was your favorite spot to fish with your dad…so I took a gamble and came out to see if you were here."

"Oh yeah…well you were right." Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"So birthday boy what are you doing out here so late?" Videl said with a smirk.

"Oh same as you I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think for a bit…when my dad was away when I was little I used to come out here every night to see if I could guess which planet he was on…" Gohan said.

"What do you mean planet…" Videl said confused.

Gohan looked over to her remembering what he had promised her before and gave her a smile "well I guess since we are on the subject I could tell you everything…"

Videl gave him a surprised look "what…you are going to do this willingly?"

Gohan laughed "well I guess I kind of have to I promised you didn't I?"

"Yeah you did…ah I guess I am not going to argue…so what do you mean by another planet?" Videl said moving closer to him so she could hear better.

Gohan blushed as he saw how close she was to him "well I guess I have to start from the very beginning…"

Videl smirked "well go ahead I have all night…"

"It all began when I was four and my dad got invited to a reunion at the Kame house…" Gohan began.

For the next four hours Gohan told Videl everything from his being kidnapped by his 'uncle' Raditz, to befriending Piccolo to everything that had happened up until the announcements of the Cell Games.

"So that's the whole story…so far…who knows what will happen at the Cell games…" Gohan said looking down at the ground.

Videl was silent for a moment then began to speak "I know you told me some of this before…but you know you never really explained much of it…and Bulma kind of explained to me everything that was going on with you guys but its different coming from you…I believe it more coming from you I don't know why…thank you…"

"No problem…I guess you deserve to know the truth…I mean you have had to put up with me and the others for the past few day's that must have been insane…" Gohan said with a small laugh.

"No not really…actually I enjoyed being around you guys…you really are amazing who would have ever thought that there would be such strong fighters out there in the universe…and besides I felt like I belonged with you guys and I haven't felt like that since my mother…" Videl trailed off.

There was silence between the two for a minuet or two.

"I guess I should tell you…you did tell me everything about you…" Videl said to him.

"Videl you don't have to…" Gohan said to her.

"No I can't you deserve to know…for some strange reason I can't lie to you Son Gohan…" Videl said with a small laugh.

"Oh…really?" Gohan said to her confused.

"My mother…she….she died when I was little…she was sick…" Videl began as she told almost her whole life story up to when she met Gohan.

"So yeah…that's it…" Videl said looking down.

"Videl I don't know what to say…I'm sorry about your mom and your dad seems like a jerk…" he said to her.

"It's ok really I've gotten used to it all…and my dad can be a good guy it's just he lets all this fame and success go to his head…he forgets about how things used to be…" Videl said to him.

"Well maybe one day Saiyaman will put him in his place." Gohan said with a smirk.

Videl laughed at his comment "oh hey that reminds me I have a question for you."

"Ok sure shoot." Gohan said to her with a smile.

"Why didn't you fight the androids as Saiyaman? Are you trying to give both of your super hero alias equal time in the spot light?" Videl asked him.

Gohan laughed "well no…to be honest with you it's hard to _really_ fight in that outfit…so I decided to fight as the Gold Fighter for a change…much easier to maneuver around."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense…ah I almost forgot hold on a second…" Videl said reaching into her pocket.

Gohan looked at her confused as he looked on.

"Here…I was going to wait to give this to you after all this android mambo jumbo was finished but since it's your birthday I figured I should give this to you now." Videl said handing him a box.

"Thank you Videl you really didn't have to…" Gohan began but she cut him off.

"No really it's no problem…like I said I was going to give it to you anyways now open it!" She said urging him.

"Right ok, ok." Gohan said as he opened the box to reveal a watch like device.

"Geese a watch cool Videl thanks…" Gohan said as he put it on.

"Well it's not just any watch it's a watch like mine so that police can page you when a crime is being committed…I convinced the guys to get one made for you since you have been such a help to the city…and you won't have to ease drop on me anymore in class." Videl said to him.

"Wow this is awesome thanks a lot Videl I bet I can get Bulma to combine this watch and my Saiyaman one to put this all in one watch!" Gohan said excited.

"Hey it's your watch do what you want with it." Videl said with a laugh.

Gohan gave her a smile then put his arms around her and gave her a hug…to her surprise. All of a sudden Gohan pulled away and blushed.

"Sssorry Videl I didn't mean to do that...I mean…it's just you know and I…" Gohan began.

The next thing Gohan knew Videl's lips were on his and they were locked in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Gohan and Videl finally kiss! I wonder what's going to happen next…well I know what is but you are going to just have to wait and see next chapter! Don't forget to R/R!!**


	21. The Waiting Game

Alright here is chapter 21 this one took me a little longer to write mostly because a) my sister hasn't been letting me into the room to use my computer b) I have been wicked busy with a lot of stuff going on in my post-graduate life…you would think that things would get easier oh well. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and thank you to all of you who reviewed my last one yay another 4 review chapter! So on with chapter 21 and as always R/R I really do appreciate the comments!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 21: The Waiting Game**

Videl slowly pulled away from Gohan and looked up to see his stunned face.

"Gohan I…" Videl began.

"Videl…" Gohan said as he interrupted her.

There were a few minuets of silence between the two until Gohan spoke up.

"Videl that was…" he began but Videl cut him off.

"Listen Gohan I like you ok?" Videl said to him.

"Really?" Gohan said trying not to be over excited.

"Yes…" Videl said hesitantly.

Gohan was practically beaming inside _she likes me…Videl Satan really likes ME!_

"Geese thanks Videl…ahh I mean I like you too…you know not just as a friend…err well you see…" Gohan stammered.

Videl laughed a little at his shyness "I get the picture…you like me too right?"

Gohan nodded his head in response.

"Well good I'm glad we got that cleared up…" Videl said with a smirk.

"Uh, yes…" Gohan said slightly confused.

"Listen Gohan I know that I have been kind of…difficult the past few days but it's not that I hate you or anything…I just HATE being out of the loop, especially when everyone else knows what's going on." She said as she lay back in the grass.

"Understandable…" Gohan said as he looked off into the distance.

There were a few minuets of silence between the two until Gohan spoke up again.

"Videl can I ask you something?" he said to her.

"Sure…go ahead." She said now looking at him.

"None of this bothers you at all?" he asked her.

"None of what, the whole being half alien with super strength and saving the world thing?" Videl said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" Gohan said blushing.

Videl gave him a small smile "No not the least bit…I told you before for some weird reason I feel like I belong with you guys…besides, I am actually kind of jealous…"

"Really you're jealous?" Gohan said.

"No…but it doesn't bother me…" she said as she moved closer to him.

"Oh…that's good…I think…" Gohan said nervously.

"It is…" Videl said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So…uh what now?" Gohan said twiddling his thumbs.

"What do you mean now that we've kissed and professed our true feelings to one another?" Videl said looking at him.

"Uh yes…I mean no…err I mean…man I'm really not good at any of this stuff." Gohan said blushing.

"Well I don't know what do you think we should do Gohan?" Videl said with a playful tone.

"Well uh I guess…you see maybe now we can….it's just you know see each other as more than just…" he began.

"Son Gohan are you saying you want to start being more than just friends?" she said with a smirk.

Gohan nodded his head slowly in response.

Videl smiled then leaned in for a kiss "well I'll think about it…"

Gohan pulled away and gave her a look of concern.

Videl laughed "Gohan I was kidding…geese you need to lighten up."

Gohan grabbed Videl by the waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Or I guess this works too…" Videl said as she kissed him back.

"Hey uh Videl I was thinking…maybe we can hold off on telling my family for the time being…you know um until after the Cell Games…" Gohan said to her hesitantly.

Videl was silent for a minuet or two and then decided to speak up "ok I _guess _I can do that…but I mean it's going to be hard."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well come on I mean they have been calling me your girlfriend since the day I met them." Videl said with a smirk as she got up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Gohan said as he followed her lead.

Videl wrapped her arms around him and went to whisper in his ear "but I am sure that we can find time to be alone until then."

Gohan looked at her and smiled "I like the way you think Videl Satan."

Videl gave him a quick kiss on the lips and began to head back to the house.

"Well it's pretty late…or I guess early by now we should head back and get some kind of sleep." She said to him.

Gohan began to follow her "yeah you're right we better get back before my mom gets up…she's an early riser."

_Now, I REALLY hope that I am strong enough to beat Cell…_ he thought to himself as he walked back to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is taking that Namek so long? Doesn't he know that he is wasting important people's time?!?" Vegeta yelled as he paced out side the door of the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Well, he is almost done just try to stay calm until then." Mr. Popo said trying to calm Vegeta down.

"CALM?!? Oh I will show you calm! If he stays in there any longer I will knock it down and calmly drag him out of there myself!" Vegeta said as he kicked the door.

Future Trunks looked on as Vegeta started to get ready to break the door down "Father please Piccolo deserve to be in there as much as we do."

"Oh really is that what you think? Well here's a news flash he is just a Namek he will never become as powerful as you and I can become by training in there! Damn Namek is he this difficult in your time?!?" Vegeta yelled back at him.

Future Trunks looked back at him with a nervous look "well uh the Piccolo in my time is dead so I can't really say…"

"Look he's done…" Mr. Popo said pointing to the door.

"Well it's about time…what was he doing having a party in there?" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Future Trunks smirked "now father you and I both know he can't be doing that only two people can be in the room at once!"

Vegeta growled in annoyance as he watched Piccolo emerge from the chamber.

"Of course…he has to have a dramatic entrance…" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

Piccolo began to approach them as Vegeta started to make his way in.

"Alright out of my way…oh that's funny you haven't changed at all what were you doing in there taking a nap?" Vegeta smirked as he closed the door.

"Sorry about that Piccolo you know how he can be…" Future Trunks said as he watched Piccolo walk by.

"Oh I know…let's just see if he has what it takes to surpass Goku…that's the only reason he is going in there…" Piccolo said as he went to join Mr. Popo.

_Alright father let's see what you can do…and please hurry…I have to get stronger…if worse comes to worse and we can't beat Cell then I can at least try to go back to my time and defeat the androids…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Future Timeline**

"So how much longer do you think we have until we have this thing up and running again?" Reilena asked Bulma who was working on the engines of the space capsule.

Bulma lifted her self out of the engine compartment and wiped her brow "well at the rate that you and me have been working…I would say another week tops…unless you want me to add any extras…like a cappuccino machine or a vanity mirror or…" Reilena cut her off.

"No, no Bulma I really don't think we need any of that…all we need is the necessities that will get us to Namek and back…or wherever we go." She said to her.

Bulma laughed "yeah I guess so…I just better make sure this fridge is big enough to hold enough food for all of us…you know how Trunks eats."

Reilena laughed but her laughter quickly turned to a serious tone "Bulma do you really think that the Namek's are going to let us use their dragon balls?"

Bulma winked at her "of course, as soon as we tell them what happened here on earth I am sure they will want to help us! Besides they owe us I let them live here for almost a whole year!"

"Yeah I guess you are right…too bad we can't wish everyone back…you know?" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Yeah too bad I didn't find this thing sooner…maybe things would be different now…" Bulma said thinking.

"But things will be ok once Trunks gets back I am sure of it!" Reilena said as she walked over towards her.

_Things just have to be ok this has gone on for too long…_ she thought to herself.

**End of Future Timeline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sat busily at her computer analyzing the data from the scan of Android 16 that she and Dr. Briefs had just completed.

"Hrmm…this is very interesting…it might make things a bit more complicated but we should still be able to finish the repairs on time…" she said to herself.

Bulma glanced over at the TV to see King Furry's message to the people of earth about Cell being broadcasted but quickly turned it off.

"Seriously they should know by now that Goku is their only hope at beating that thing." She said as she continued working.

"Yes that Goku sure is something…so is your Vegeta…where is he by the way?" Dr. Briefs said as he wheeled over a cart of tools.

"Dad's training in the hyperbolic time chamber again grandpa." Trunks said walking in with a soda in his hand.

"Ah yes there is my grandson…and how are you today?" Dr. Briefs said to him.

"I'm fine grandpa I came in to see if mom was busy….but I guess she is…." Trunks said disappointed.

"Well I'm sorry Trunks it's just that I am in the middle of trying to fix android 16 right now why don't you go and spend sometime with your grandma?" Bulma said to him as she continued working.

"I did…all morning…" Trunks said annoyed.

"Man the circuitry on this thing…sorry Trunks your grandfather and I are a bit tied up now…I'd say go bother your father but god knows where Vegeta is right now…" Bulma continued.

"He's on the lookout mom with my future self training remembering?" Trunks said getting annoyed as he drank his soda.

"Oh yeah that's right…ugh that is just like him avoiding any family time for a whole year I swear." Bulma said back to him.

"Well mom I could…" he began but was cut off by Bulma.

"Don't even think about going up there young man you are staying here where I can keep an eye on you…man it must have taken Gero years and years to finish this android."

Trunks let out a sigh and walked out of the room "man everyone is busy preparing for the Cell Games except for me…"

Trunks walked down the hallway towards his father's gravity room but stopped in front of the door.

Trunks smirked "well maybe I can prepare for the games too. Mom is way too busy to even notice me training in here…and she doesn't know that dad showed me how to use it…"

Trunks smirked again as he opened the door "mom has never really said that I can't use the gravity room anyways she only told me I couldn't bother my dad whole training…it's not my fault that dad is _always_ in here."

"Heck if Rei can train in the woods without her mom knowing I can train in here with out my mom knowing…" he said as he closed the gravity room door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha see there's one I told you guy's that this lake was perfect for fishing!" Goku said pointing to the fish that just jumped out of the water.

"Yeah dad I see…are you sure this is ok…I mean shouldn't we be training for the Cell Games?" Gohan said nervously.

"Yeah this is kind of weird…acting so relaxed and all…" Krillin said agreeing with Gohan.

"I don't know why your so worried Krillin my dad and Gohan are going to pound Cell into the ground right daddy?" Reilena said to him as she looked over into the lake trying to find fish.

"Don't worry guys I think we can handle Cell...and remember Gohan you and I have reached a level that at this point there is no point in surpassing." Goku laughed.

"But Cell…" Gohan began but Goku cut him off.

"Don't worry Gohan everything will come into it's own at the Cell Games you just have to have faith." Goku said to him with a smile.

"Well if you say so I guess that's enough for me…" Krillin said hesitantly.

"Wow this really is a nice spot Chichi living in the city all my life I never imagined the country to be this beautiful." Videl said helping Chichi set everyone's place on the picnic blanket.

"Yeah well with me growing up on Mount Fry Pan and all…and Goku growing up here on Mount Paouz we couldn't imagine raising a family anywhere else!" Chichi said to her.

"Yeah I can see why…" Videl said looking at her surroundings.

"Hey guy's lunch is ready!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh boy lunch come on guys!" Goku said as he raced off towards where Chichi and Videl were.

"Yes!" Gohan and Reilena said as they followed Goku.

"Man I still don't get him sometimes…" Krillin said as he followed them.

"Wow look at all this food man Chichi you really out did yourself!" Goku said licking his lips as he sat down.

"Well I had a little help from Videl." Chichi hummed as she set the rest of the food down.

"Oh hey Goku I have been meaning to ask…since when did you have a driver's license?" Krillin said confused.

"Oh you know Goku and Piccolo went to get a license seven years ago…" Chichi said to him.

Krillin almost fell back from surprised "…and they gave him one…."

"Well not exactly…after a little mishap during the test Goku and Piccolo failed…but then I pleaded with the instructor to give Goku another chance and after five more tries he finally got it right." Chichi said proudly.

"Well are you glad he got it?" Krillin asked her.

"Yeah I love it when Goku drives me places…although sometimes I fear for my life…" Chichi said to him.

Everyone laughed at her comment.

"Oh come on guys I'm not that bad of a driver…" Goku said to them.

"I don't know dad you've had a few close calls…" Gohan said to him laughing.

"Yeah daddy remember that one time when mom asked you to take her into town so she could but some milk and you almost hit the dinosaur…" Reilena began but was cut off.

"Ok, ok I think that's enough why don't we eat!" Goku said nervously as everyone continued to laugh.

"Hey Gohan why don't you have your license?" Videl said with a smirk.

"Huh what me? Well I guess I just haven't had the time really…" Gohan said thinking.

"That's a good idea Videl Gohan should get his license I mean what kind of husband is Gohan going to make if he can't drive you around!" Chichi said to her.

Gohan almost chocked on his food "mom come on geese I'm only seventeen!"

"Well your father and I got married when we were eighteen!" Chichi yelled back at him.

"Oh man here we go again…" Reilena said with a sigh as she watched her mother and brother go back and forth with each other.

After an hour or two everyone was done eating and relaxing by the lake.

"Hey you know Goku we can stop by Master Roshi's house on the way back if you want to." Chichi said to him.

"Yeah that would be great." Goku said as he looked up at the sky and noticed a bunch of jetfighters fly by.

"I wonder where they are going." Reilena said as she watched them fly by.

"I bet the King sent them out to try and defeat Cell…they look like royal army jet's to me." Videl said watching.

"Man whatever's going on they sure are in a hurry…" Gohan said as they flew by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow what a pile up…" Krillin said as he looked out the window of the car as they flew by a traffic jam on the highway.

"Yeah it isn't even this busy during rush hour." Videl said to him.

"I guess they are running away from the City…" Chichi commented.

"Yeah but honestly I can't blame them…I mean you tend to think you are a lot safer in the country side right?" Krillin said.

"I wish that were true…" Goku said back to him.

"Isn't it waste though Cell is going to find them either way…" Reilena said to them.

"Yeah but these people aren't as informed as we are about Cell all they know is that he's been going from city to city destroying and absorbing people…" Gohan said to her.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right Gohan…" Reilena said as she looked out the window.

"Man this place is so quiet like a ghost town…" Goku said looking at the disserted city.

"Well when you only think you have a few days left to live who wants to go to work or school? But it definitely makes it impossible to shop." Chichi said to him.

"Yeah too bad I don't think we are going to be able to get that gift for Master Roshi…" Goku said disappointed.

All of a sudden the music on the radio was interrupted by a news reporter updating everyone on the latest status of Cell.

"Ah there is someone who's working!" Goku said excited.

_Early this morning the Royal Military was sent in to try and destroy the evil tyrant known as Cell…unfortunately shortly after they arrived Cell somehow was able to destroy every plane, tank and military weapon along with every solider sent with in a twenty mile radius of him…stay tuned for more details…_

"That…monster!" Goku said getting angry.

"All those people…" Videl said in shock.

"Man I bet there were thousands of them sent there…" Krillin said in shock.

All of a sudden Goku got out of the car.

"Daddy where are you going?" Reilena asked as she watched him get out.

"Yeah dad you aren't going to go fight Cell are you?" Gohan said to him.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go I have to and ask Piccolo about something…" Goku said in a serious tone.

Goku put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

"Man…I hate it when he does that!" Chichi said aggravated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Future Trunks, Piccolo and Mr. Popo were all sitting around the look out when all of a sudden Goku appeared.

Future Trunks looked up "Hey Goku…"

"Hey Trunks…hey Mr. Popo…oh wow Piccolo you've been doing some training in the time chamber huh?" Goku said.

"That's right…." Piccolo said hesitantly.

"Yeah I can really tell you've become much stronger." Goku said cheerily.

"Come on Goku why don't you just go on and say it I'm not strong enough to beat Cell." Piccolo said back to him.

"Nope you don't stand a chance." Goku laughed.

"Thanks, you've always been the honest one…so why did you come up here?" Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Well I was wondering you can split yourself in two again you know so that there is a Piccolo and a Kami again?" Goku said to him.

"What?" Piccolo said confused.

"Well you see with Kami gone there are no more dragon balls but I really need a wish from the dragon…we need to wish for all the people Cell killed to be brought back to life…and I mean every single one of them…it's the only way we can make up for allowing Cell to get this far you know?" Goku explained.

"Sorry Goku but I can't once two Namek's fuse they can't be split apart again…" Piccolo said to him.

"Oh man too bad I was really hoping we can get the dragon balls back…" Goku said.

"Oh hey wait a minuet I remember Gohan telling me that all the Namek's went to go live on a new planet somewhere maybe I can get a hold of them?" Goku said.

"Why?" Piccolo said skeptical.

"Maybe I can get one of them to come to Earth to be the new Kami…then one of them can make a new set of dragon balls I am sure that if we explain out situation they will be happy to help!" Goku said hopeful.

"I would just love a new guardian to keep me company!" Mr. Popo said excited.

"Do you really have the time to be doing this Goku you don't even know what planet they are living on now?" Piccolo asked him.

"Well I don't know about that I am sure that King Kai will be able to help us locate them!" Goku said cheerily.

Future Trunks looked on in shock _can Goku really just go to Namek and bring back a new guardian like that?_

"Be right back guys!" Goku said as he disappeared using his instant transmission.

After about an hour or so later Goku returned with Dende by his side.

"Hey guys look who I brought home for dinner." Goku said with a smile.

"What Dende?!?" Piccolo said in shock as the others looked on.

"Oh is he going to be our new guardian?" Mr. Popo said excited.

"Yup he is…" Goku said with a laugh.

"Are you sure it's not too much for him I mean he is very young…" Piccolo said.

"Hey don't worry he will be a fine guardian…now sit tight Dende I'm going to go pay a visit to Krillin and Gohan ok?" Goku said as he put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Master Roshi we're here!" Reilena said as she bounced through the door.

"Ah yes Reilena how are you dear?" he said looking up from his 'magazine'.

"I'm afraid Goku won't be joining us today Master Roshi he ran off and left us in the car! Thank goodness Videl knows how to drive!" Chichi said annoyed.

"Hey Master Roshi, we brought Videl along with us is that alright?" Gohan said as he and Videl walked in the door.

"Yes, of course Videl is always welcome here heh, heh." Master Roshi said as he starred at Videl's breasts.

"Ahem my eyes are up here old man." Videl said getting angry.

"Yes but I like what I'm looking at right now!" Master Roshi said going in closer when all of a sudden Gohan grabbed her arm and pulled her over towards the TV.

"Why don't we go watch some TV?" he said nervously.

The two sat down where Reilena, Yamcha and Krillin were already sitting to see Mr. Satan on TV flexing his muscles.

"Oh great, the first time in days that I have watched TV and HE has to be on there." She said shaking her head.

_Yeah and watch this punch this is the one that will take down Cell with one hit! Cell's tricks won't get to me! He can make all the bombs he wants but from a martial art's stand point he is just an amateur!_ Mr. Satan said on the TV.

"Ugh my father the salesmen…he has no idea what he's getting himself into…this is all just one big PR stunt to him…it's disgusting…" Videl said with a sigh.

"Videl like I told you before everything will be fine I promise your dad won't be involved." Gohan said trying to make her feel better.

"That's easier said than done believe me…" Videl said back to him.

All of a sudden Goku appeared in front of them.

Chichi came storming up to him "now where on earth have you been Goku….DO YOU THINK I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?!?"

"I'm sorry Chichi but if I can just talk to Krillin and Gohan for a minuet there is someone at the lookout who would like to see them." Goku said trying to calm her down.

"Who is it dad?" Gohan said now excited.

"Uh is this person friendly?" Krillin said nervously.

"Oh come on you know I wouldn't bring you there if there was someone who wanted to kill you…" Goku said laughing.

Videl looked at Gohan with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Hey dad you think we can bring Videl with us?" Gohan asked him.

"Sure why not!" Goku exclaimed.

Videl gave Gohan a quick thank you smile and got up to go near them.

"Hey daddy you think I can go too?" Reilena asked.

"Well sure but only if your mother says its ok…" Goku said nervously looking at Chichi.

"At this point as long as you bring her back I don't care." Chichi said angrily.

"Alright then come on grab on we better hurry…well not that he can really go anywhere anyways." Goku said as everyone grabbed on.

"Well be back before you know it guys!" Goku said as he and the others disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and the other's reappeared on the lookout.

"Krillin, Gohan your really here!" Dende exclaimed.

"No way Dende it's you!" Krillin yelled with excitement.

"Wow gosh it's been so long you've changed so much!" Gohan said as he ran towards his friend.

"Well you've changed a lot too…you dyed your hair!" Dende said with a laugh.

"Well not exactly…I've become a Super Saiyjin since the last time we met." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahem…" Videl said tapping her foot.

"Oh yeah geese I almost forgot…Dende this is my girl…err my friend Videl…Videl this is Dende, he's my friend from Namek remember?" Gohan said to them.

"Geese it's nice to meet you Videl." Dende said shaking her hand.

"Likewise Gohan has told me a lot about you…" Videl said to him.

"Hey what about me!!" Reilena said running up to them.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about you squirt…this is my little sister Reilena, Rei this is Dende." Gohan said picking her up.

"Nice to meet you too…I didn't know you had a sister Gohan." Dende said surprised.

"Yeah well she was born after we got back from Namek." Gohan said with a slight laugh.

"So is it true you are taking over Kami's position here on the lookout?" Krillin asked him.

"I think so…" Dende said nervously.

"Wow guardian of the earth that's awesome and now we can see each other everyday like before when you lived at Capsule Corp!" Gohan said excited.

"Yeah that would be great!" Dende said back to him.

"Now Dende do you think you can handle the dragon balls?" Piccolo said sternly.

"Oh lighten up Piccolo, besides the old guy told me that Dende is one of the most talented Namek's on their planet." Goku said to him.

"Old guy?" Videl said confused.

"Oh he is talking about our elder Mori…" Dende said to her.

"Yeah that's him he said that Dende has everything it takes to make a great guardian for earth!" Goku said with a smile.

"I should be able to make new dragon balls with in one hundred days." Dende said with a smile.

"One hundred days…we really can't wait that long…" Goku said to him.

"Wait a minuet if you guys still have the old dragon balls and model I should be able to make them right now!" Dende said remembering.

"Alright that works I'll take it!" Goku said back to him.

"The old dragon balls are turned to stone and scattered across the earth." Piccolo said.

"And I saved the old dragon that Kami used to make his I can go get it if you like?" Mr. Popo said.

"Awesome let's cook this dragon up!" Krillin said excited.

"So he really can bring the dragon balls back…" Future Trunks said from the steps where he was watching everything.

"So what about wished can you make them grant three just like on Namek?" Krillin asked him.

"Yeah I'll just channel more power into how many wishes he can grant at once." He said to him.

"What about its power this isn't Namek and with three wishes the dragon might be weakened…" Piccolo said to him.

"Yeah we need to bring back all those people that died from Cell…" Videl said thinking.

"So can you make the dragon be able to bring back all those people with one wish?" Goku asked him.

"Oh well I can it's just then I can only make it grant two wishes…." Dende said to them.

"Wow you can really do all that…that's amazing…" Gohan said to him.

"Yes I've been training for this for the past ten years." Dende said to him.

"Wow that's a long time to be in school to just learn how to make dragon balls." Reilena said to him.

"Well that's good enough make the dragon just like that." Piccolo said.

"Here's the model of Kami's dragon…" Mr. Popo said handing the ceramic statue to him.

Dende began to chant something in Namek it and a few minuets later blasts of energy came out of where the model of the dragon was.

"Wow…amazing…" Videl said looking on.

"There I now all you have to do is find all seven dragon balls and summon the dragon." Dende said to them.

"Already?" Goku said in amazement.

"Wow that was fast!" Gohan said to him.

"Now I'll go get Bulma's dragon ball radar and get them right now…err after I return these guys back to the Kame House…sorry I promised Chichi." Goku said.

"Oh…ok…" Dende said disappointed.

"Hey Dende I will be back tomorrow I promise…and besides you are going to like it here…Mr. Popo is the best…and Piccolo fused with the old guardian so I am sure that he knows some things that can help you…and Trunks here is a good friend!" Gohan said trying to reassure him.

Dende gave him a smile "Ok…I believe you…"

"Hey wait a minuet Goku…it's because you have found some weak point in Cell that has you so calm and confident right?" Future Trunks asked.

"Well I am afraid that Cell really doesn't have a weak point…sorry Trunks…" Goku said.

"See you Dende!" Gohan said as they disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena sat on her bed reading a book when she heard her mother calling her from the kitchen.

"Man I can't believe that dad found all the dragon balls in two days…" Reilena said to herself.

"Reilena….Reilena where are you come downstairs right now!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh man what did I do this time...maybe she found out I've been training instead of studying…?" She said closing her book and walking towards her door.

As she made her way down the hall Reilena noticed Gohan's door open and quickly looked in to see Gohan and Videl sitting on his bed kissing.

"Ahem, you know Gohan if you want to suck face with Videl I think that maybe you should keep your door closed…otherwise people like me…or mom might see." she said standing in the door way.

Gohan and Videl quickly jumped away from each other as they noticed her standing there watching them.

"Geese Rei don't you know how to knock anymore and where did you learn language like that?" Gohan said aggravated.

"Yeah, standing there like that is very rude you know!" Videl said angry.

Reilena rolled her eyes at them "well I'm sorry the door was open and Trunks told me all about sucking face, that is what it's called right what you and Videl were doing."

Gohan got all flustered "Yes, I mean no, I mean…err still it's rude to do what you just did better make sure mom doesn't hear you say that!"

"Don't worry she won't…." Reilena said as she heard Chichi call her again.

"Reilena you have till the count of three to get down here! One…two…" Chichi yelled.

"Well that's my cue…oh and by the way don't worry I won't tell mom." she said with a wink as she walked away towards the stairs.

Gohan and Videl let out a huge sigh as she left.

"You know, its times like these I am glad to be an only child…you think we can trust her?" Videl said to him.

"With her track record…no…but who knows sometimes she can surprise you." Gohan said as he stared at the door.

Reilena walked downstairs just as Chichi finished counting to three.

"There you are young lady what took you so long?" Chichi said to her crossing her arms.

"Sorry mom I had to take uh a detour…" Reilena said remembering what she had just told Gohan and Videl.

"I'm sure I know you Rei…I am sure that detour involved ignoring what I had said to you." Chichi said as she stirred the soup she had on the stove.

"So what did I do now mom?" Reilena sighed.

"Nothing, I just need you to go get your father for dinner I think he is out in the woods somewhere." Chichi said as she put some bread in the oven.

"Awe but mom why can't Gohan go and do it?" Reilena whined.

"Because, he is helping Videl with her math upstairs in his room." Chichi hummed.

Reilena sighed _yeah he's helping Videl with her math alright; if you consider sucking face a math problem._

"Fine I'll go…" Reilena said as she headed to the door.

"Hey no attitude missy we have guests! Honestly, I don't know where she learned that attitude from…maybe she's been spending too much time around Bulma at Capsule Corp lately…" Chichi said as Reilena walked out the door.

Reilena ran towards where her father and Gohan always trained "hrmm I wonder what dad is doing all the way out here by himself."

As she approached a clearing in the woods she noticed her father with Piccolo talking.

"I wonder what dad and Piccolo are talking about…well there is only one way to find out!" she said to herself as she carefully snuck up behind a tree near them and suppressed her power level.

"Ever think of how funny things turn out?" Goku asked him.

"Everyday since we became allies…" Piccolo said to him with a smirk.

"Piccolo I have a question for you." Goku said.

"Is that why you asked me to come here?" Piccolo said to him.

"I over heard Krillin talking about how android 16 had a bomb inside him that Dr. Gero implanted." Goku began.

"Yes I remember while on the lookout finding out that android 18 had one as well…" Piccolo said back to him.

"So that chances of Cell having one also are likely…right?" Goku said now looking at him.

"Well, yes…but who knows each android model that Gero made has adjustments that make them unique so you can't really say that he has one…where are you going with this Goku?" Piccolo said thinking.

_Why would dad want to make sure that Cell had a bomb in him?_ Reilena thought to herself as she looked on.

"Piccolo I need you to promise me something…that you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Goku said seriously.

Piccolo looked at him confused "sure…what's going on…is it your strategy to defeat Cell?"

Goku laughed "well I wouldn't call it a strategy."

"Well then…spit it out!" Piccolo said getting frustrated.

"Well you see I think that we are going to give Cell a rough time at the Cell Games…and if he gets frustrated enough and he has the bomb that Dr Gero put in the other androids…there is a good chance that he may use it to try and blow up the earth…" Goku began.

"Where are you going with this Goku, I don't understand." Piccolo said to him.

"So if he tries to do that I am going to instant transmission he and myself to another location off of earth so that he doesn't get his way…there is a good chance that I might not be able to make it back in time…" Goku said to him.

_WHAT, what is dad talking about he's nuts…_ Reilena thought to herself as she listened in.

Piccolo stood there in shock "I would call you crazy but I have seen you do crazier things in your lifetime Goku…"

"I knew that out of everyone you would understand…but you can't tell the other's I don't want them to be concerned about this I want them to concentrate on fighting." Goku said to him.

"You have my word I won't tell the others …" Piccolo said to him.

_No way this is not happening…dad can't…why would he…no this isn't going to happen he and Gohan are going to beat Cell and everything is going to be ok and he is going to come home in one piece! _She thought to herself.

"Well I am going to go home Chichi must be done with dinner by now!" Goku said running his stomach.

_Oh no I almost forgot why I am here in the first place!_ Reilena thought to herself as she stepped out from behind the tree and made her way over to them.

"Oh hey Rei did your mother send me to tell me that dinner is almost ready…at least I hope so because I am starving!" Goku said as his stomach grumbled.

"Yeah she did she's making meatloaf." Reilena said trying to calm her nerves.

"Yum meatloaf, well I'll see you at the Cell Games Piccolo! Come on Rei we better get home quick or there might not be any food left for us!" Goku said as he powered up and flew off.

"Bye Piccolo…hey dad wait for me!" Reilena yelled as she took off after him.

_Maybe I should tell Gohan…no, dad can't find out that I was spying on him and Piccolo…and he told Piccolo that he didn't want anyone to know so he might get upset…no Rei your crazy he and Gohan will defeat Cell and none of what dad just said will happen._ She thought to herself as she flew back to her house with her father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku began to tuck Reilena in "alright there, now you get some rest ok did I do it right you haven't wanted to be tucked in since you were four…"

"Yeah…its great thanks dad." Reilena said as she gripped her teddy bear.

Goku looked at her for a moment "is everything alright Rei you've been really quiet all night…"

"Yeah daddy I'm fine…" Reilena said to him.

"Well I don't know…you don't seem fine…but if you are worried about Cell don't be…tomorrow is just another day ok?" Goku said kissing her forehead.

"Ok...just another day…" she said as he got up.

"Alright night Rei don't let the bed bugs bite!" Goku said as he went to turn the lights off.

"Uh hey daddy…" Reilena yelled before he left.

"Yeah what's up?" Goku said as he turned to face her.

Reilena hesitated and then gave a small smile "I love you…"

Goku smiled back as he closed the door "I love you too Rei…and I'm proud of you…"

As the door closed Reilena sighed in bed as she tried to fall asleep "I hope you beat Cell tomorrow daddy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later on that night**

Gohan folded his arms behind his head and let out a sigh "man I need to stop worrying about tomorrow and get some sleep."

All of a sudden he heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in…" Gohan said as the door opened to reveal Videl on the other side.

"So you're awake too…" Videl said as she closed the door behind her.

Gohan sat up "yeah…I can't stop thinking about tomorrow you know? I feel like I should have prepared more…"

Videl sat on his bed and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "well your dad did say that you two reached a level that there was no point in passing…"

"Yeah but still…I don't know if it was enough…" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Gohan can I ask you something?" Videl said to him.

"Yeah go ahead you know you can ask me anything." Gohan said now looking at her.

"Do you think you are going to win tomorrow?" she asked him.

Gohan was silent for a few moments and then began to speak "honestly…my head is telling me it's impossible…but deep down I know that there is no way that something can be unbeatable you know…I just don't know if we all have what it takes…"

"I see…do you want to know what I think?" she said back to him.

Gohan nodded his head in response.

"I think that if anyone is going to beat Cell it's going to be either you or your dad…" she said to him.

"Really?" Gohan said in surprise.

"Yeah I do…really…" Videl said now laying on his bed.

Gohan laid back and pulled her to his chest "well I am glad that someone believes in us."

Videl gave him a kiss on the lips "Gohan you need to have more faith in yourself…you are one of the most skilled fighters I have ever met and I am sure that you will surprise yourself tomorrow and beat him."

"I don't know Videl…" he began but she cut him off.

"Ah, I don't want to hear it…do something else other then talk about tomorrow ok?" she said covering his mouth.

"Sure but like what?" Gohan said giving her a confused look.

Videl smirked then pulled him into a passionate kiss "how about we just lay here in your bed and enjoy each other's company."

"Well I guess we can do that." Gohan said with a smile and kissed her back.

"Good glad you agree." Videl said as she snuggled herself up against his chest again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Gohan…we better go…" Goku said to his son as they stood by the door to their house.

"Right…" Gohan said as he turned around to open the door.

"Be careful out there you two…remember Gohan you are still my little boy don't do anything reckless!" Chichi yelled as the two walked out.

"Bye daddy, bye Gohan beat that Cell monster into the ground!" Reilena yelled as she waved.

"Gohan you better come back in one piece!" Videl yelled at him.

Gohan laughed "I'll try…see you guys!"

"Goku come back safe to me!" Chichi yelled.

"Don't worry Chichi ok?" Goku said back as he and Gohan got ready to take to the air.

"Ready son?" Goku said to him.

"Yeah…let's do this dad…" Gohan said to him.

"Alright let's go!" Goku yelled as he and Gohan took off.

"Goodbye you two and Goku bring our son back to me safe!" Chichi yelled as she and the others watched them fly off.

"So now what?" Videl said looking at the other two.

"Rei get your books and anything else you need, you too Videl." Chichi said as they walked into the house.

"But why mom I thought we were going to watch the Cell Games?" Reilena said confused.

"We are at Master Roshi's he invited us over now move it your grandfather will be here any minuet!" Chichi yelled.

"Right I'm going!" Reilena said as she rushed upstairs.

Videl gave a sigh as she looked to the sky.

_You better come back to me Son Gohan…_

**A/N: Alright that's chapter 21…next chapter will be the Cell Games…well the beginning of…I think that might take two chapters or so…I don't know we shall see. I hope everyone liked this chapter! As always R/R pleeeease!!**


	22. The Wait Is Over

So I got Chapter 22 up pretty quick…I have had a lot of free time lately…thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter I love getting feed back from you guys!! So anyways one with Chapter 22!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 22: The Wait Is Over**

"So you ready?" Goku asked Gohan as they flew.

"Yeah about as ready as I'll ever be I guess…" Gohan said with a sigh.

"That's the spirit! Oh hey I almost forgot I told some of the others that I would meet them at the lookout before we went to the tournament." Goku said to him.

"Sure dad…" Gohan said as they continued.

After a bit of flying they landed on the lookout to see Dende, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Krillin waiting for him.

"Hey guys…Krillin what are you doing here I thought you were going to meet us there?" Goku said confused.

"Yeah well I was…then Bulma showed up at the Kame house so I decide to skedaddle early…no offense Trunks." Krillin said shaking his head.

"None taken I know how my mother can be." Future Trunks said to him.

Goku laughed then realized that Vegeta was missing "Hey guys where's Vegeta I thought that he would still be here."

"Father decided to go on ahead…" Future Trunks said to him.

"Ah I see he must be pumped up from all his training…so what level is he at?" Goku said with a smile.

No one said anything as they looked to the ground.

"Hey guy's what's with the silent treatment what did I do now?" Goku said with a slight laugh.

"Goku…we seem to have a slight problem…it's the dragon it can bring back all the people who Cell killed with one wish…but unlike the dragon on Namek it can't restore the life of someone who has died before." Piccolo said.

"I'm sorry sir…I tried really…" Dende said somberly.

Goku laughed "hey don't worry nothing's going to happen he's not going to beat us guys!"

"Uh hello earth to Goku we are fighting Cell here not a common house fly!" Krillin said annoyed.

"Don't worry; this time is no different than any other battle we have fought! Now come on guys or we are going to be late…and I'm sure that Cell wouldn't be too happy about that." Goku said as he flew off the lookout.

"Good luck guys I'll be rooting for you! Oh hey and Gohan I like the new hair cut!" Dende said waving.

Gohan turned around and blushed as he ran his fingers through his now shorter hair "Thanks Dende my mom cut it before I left this morning she said that if I was going to be on TV that I had to look respectable and not like a wild man, but I'll see you later chao!"

Dende waved as the other's flew off the lookout with him and gave a sigh "I sure hope so…the earth is counting on you guys…not to mention so am I…I could be out of a job if Cell wins…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks eagerly flipped through the TV stations trying to find the one that was broadcasting the Cell Games. "Not that one…not this one either…"

"Trunks what are you doing the Cell Games are going to be on ZTV, all of the major earth threatening events are on that station!" Bulma said frustrated as she sipped her tea.

"Well I didn't know…" Trunks said as he finally landed on the station to reveal the news reporter talking about the impending games.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right…this is the first major planetary threat that you have ever had to deal with huh?" Bulma said to her son as she began to watch the TV.

"I wonder if dad is there yet…" Trunks said watching.

"So Bulma did you finish the repairs to that android yet?" Master Roshi said as he ate some rice cakes.

"Yeah pretty much my dad is putting on the finishing touches for me so that I could get here with Trunks in time for the games…he should be ready by now and down there with the others." Bulma said pointing to the TV.

"We would have gotten here a lot faster if she let me fly us." Trunks grumbled.

"Man it feels like today took forever to come…" Oolong said joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah I know what you mean…I'm worried about Yamcha though. I know he said he wasn't going to fight but still going down there and all it's still dangerous!" Puar said with a sigh.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Puar. If there is one thing that Yamcha is good at, it's running away." Bulma said laughing.

"Hello everybody we're here!" Ox King said as he walked through the door.

Chichi burst through the group and ran over to the TV set "did I miss anything is my Gohan there yet is he ok?!?"

"Jeeze calm down Chichi none of them have arrived yet, just Mr. Satan." Bulma said pointing to the TV screen that had Mr. Satan on it flexing his muscles to the camera.

Videl sighed as she sat down "great of course my father is there first…he is such an idiot…"

"Nah Videl I actually think he's kind of funny sometimes with all those weird faces he makes…ooo rice cakes!" Reilena said as she grabbed some of the rice cakes and sat down next to Trunks.

"Hey, hey young lady don't you dare eat too many you are going to ruin your appetite for lunch!" Chichi yelled at her.

"But mom what if Cell blows up the earth and I don't get a lunch!" Reilena said to her.

"She does have a point there…" Oolong said agreeing.

"I said no and that means no!" Chichi said turning her attention back to the TV.

Reilena sighed and began eating her rice cakes as the news reporter moved closer towards Mr. Satan.

"_Now I am standing here with the World Martial Arts current champion Mr. Satan, do you have any thing to say to the world champ?" the reporter said._

_Mr. Satan smirked "I'd like to give Cell my condolences…"_

"Jeeze where did he think of that one…" Oolong said unenthused.

Videl sighed "this is so embarrassing I don't know how I am going to be able to go back to school after this…"

"That was…really corny…" Trunks said as he continued to watch.

Reilena nodded her head as Mr. Satan continued.

"_You know it's too bad that my unworthy opponent didn't know that I existed before he started this tournament of his." Mr. Satan continued._

"_Anything else?" the reporter asked nervously._

"_I am willing to give him one more chance to back out he might think he's a champ but to me he is just a chump!" Mr. Satan laughed._

"And just when you thought it couldn't get any worse…" Trunks said with a sigh.

"Maybe I should look into being home schooled until college…" Videl said as she watched her father on TV.

"_Hey Cell why won't you say anything back are you afraid? Well how about you kiss my butt!" Mr. Satan yelled as he flipped Cell off and spanked his butt in front of Cell._

"…or maybe I should just become a hermit…" Videl said as she watched her father make a fool of himself.

"Hey you can live with me Videl they don't call me the Turtle Hermit for nothing!" Mater Roshi said as he moved closer to Videl.

"If I were you old man I would keep your distance…because if Cell doesn't kill you first I will." Videl said threateningly.

"I can't believe you are related to this guy Videl you two are nothing alike." Bulma said to her.

Videl sighed "I tell myself that everyday."

All of a sudden the camera man focused in on something coming towards them from the sky.

"Huh I wonder who that is coming in…" Ox King said watching.

Reilena squinted her eyes as she tried to look closer at the TV "hey I think it's your dad Trunks!"

Trunks looked closer towards the TV as well "hey yeah I think you're right Rei it is my dad!"

Bulma sighed "why am I not surprised…of course he didn't wait for the other's Vegeta's always got to make a grand entrance."

"So I guess this means that your dad is going to fight Cell first huh Trunks?" Reilena said to him.

"I wouldn't say that just yet…it's not ten yet and the others haven't arrived yet." Master Roshi said in a serious tone.

All of a sudden everyone noticed the reporter walking up to Vegeta.

"Is this guy going to really try and interview Vegeta? I must say he's got a lot of guts." Chichi said amazed.

Bulma laughed "oh please Chichi this guy has no idea who Vegeta is to him Vegeta is just another fighter 'weaker' than Mr. Satan…anyways let's see what the mighty prince of all Saiyjin's has to say."

"_Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here? And if you have just come to watch Mr. Satan beat Cell then please back away from the ring before you get hurt." The reporter said to Vegeta._

_Vegeta looked at the reporter with a scowl "quiet I have had enough of your insolence and get out of my face!!"_

"You think he could have been any more polite?" Chichi said disgusted.

"At least he didn't blow him up…" Oolong said back.

_The reporter ran back to Mr. Satan "any thoughts on this new…crazy guy champ?"_

_Mr. Satan paused then began to respond "he's probably just one of my crazy fans I'll give him an autograph later."_

Bulma laughed "oh man I kind of feel bad for Vegeta having to put up with Mr. Satan all by himself…although I am quiet impressed with how well he is behaving himself…"

"That's behaving himself?" Videl said in shock.

All of a sudden the camera man once again did a harsh turn to focus in on something across the ring.

"Hey look its android 16 you guys and he's all fixed!" Reilena said pointing at the TV.

"All thanks to me you mean…" Bulma said with a smirk.

"Uh mom grandpa helped you too…" Trunks began but Bulma cut him off.

"HEY IT WAS MY IDEA TO FIX HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE FOR THE CELL GAMES!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks backed off "yeah uh your right mom…sorry…"

The camera moved back to the sky once more.

"Hey there's dad and Gohan…and everyone else!" Reilena said excited.

"Yeah just in time too…talk about cutting it close…" Videl said looking at her watch.

"Ah oh no Gohan…my poor sweet little Gohan!" Chichi said now latched on to the TV.

"Mom we can't see!" Reilena whined.

"Yeah come on Chichi you can't do anything for him now he's already there and besides he's not a little kid anymore." Bulma said to her.

"I don't care he is still my little Gohan!" Chichi yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and the others landed by the ring as Mr. Satan, the TV crew and Cell looked on.

_Why did they have to come they are only going to get in my way I thought that I told the boy to tell them that._ Vegeta thought to himself.

All of a sudden Android 16 began to walk up to them.

"Android 16…hey you're back and good as new!" Krillin said happily as the android walked towards them.

"Yes…and thank you…because of your help I am fully functional again…" Android 16 said to him.

"Hey you're welcome any time!" Krillin said back.

Goku walked up to the android and stuck out his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah what's your dad doing going up to that android Rei he is programmed to kill him!" Trunks said in shock.

"I don't know beats me…" Reilena said to him.

"If that's the case then I hope your dad knows what he's doing…" Videl said looking on.

"Who care's about Goku we should all be worried about my poor Gohan!" Chichi said still upset.

"Mom Gohan is going to be fine calm down…" Reilena frustratingly said to her.

_It's dad we should be worried about…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi my names Goku…" he said as he held his hand out.

_Oh man I hope android 16 is on our side…_ Gohan thought to himself.

Android 16 glanced to the side and gave a frown as Goku kept his hand out.

"I know who you are…I was programmed to kill you…though I have chosen not to…" he said to him.

"Hey Krillin…get a load of Mr. Personality…" Goku said whispering to him.

"Well I don't know what to make of all these new comers…" the reporter said.

"Hey reporter guy don't forget about me I am the world champion!" Mr. Satan said frustrated.

"Well then…how about we get things started…I'll go first if you guys want…" Goku said.

"Uh Goku you don't have to be the first one to fight you know…" Future Trunks began.

"Well…what do you say Vegeta?" Goku said with a smirk.

"Be my guest Kakarotto…we all know it's going to be me who finishes off Cell." Vegeta said emotionless.

"Hey….hey you don't know that I am the champ around here?!?" Mr. Satan said storming up to them with the new crew in tow.

"Excuse me sir but I was wondering if you and your friends were going to be participating?" the news reporter asked.

Goku smiled "of course…I am going to be going first."

"That's it I have had enough of you clowns and your stupid jokes now clear out of here before I get angry!" Mr. Satan yelled.

"Hey don't blow a vein you grease ball…" Krillin said with a sigh.

Mr. Satan laughed "oh I get it you fools spent too much time playing banjo's in the woods so that you don't realize that I, Hercule Satan, am the martial arts champion of the world!"

Everyone looked at Mr. Satan confused and in shock at his remarks.

"Uh…I didn't act like that when I was champion did I?" Tien said to Yamcha.

"No not at all bro you had class…" Yamcha said back.

"And it looks like the other fighters have been left speechless by the great Mr. Satan!" the reporter said.

"Now I see why Videl went to come stay with us for the ten days before the tournament…" Gohan said to his father.

"Goku…maybe we should let the Neanderthal goofball go first…" Krillin said to him.

All of a sudden Gohan jumped in between them "no, Krillin we can't!"

"Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot all about that thanks Gohan…" Goku said remembering what they told Videl.

The news reporter blinked as he looked at Gohan "excuse me…sir but you look familiar…you aren't the gold fighter are you?"

Gohan looked at the reporter and blushed "what…no, what are you talking about...no I'm not the gold fighter you must be mistaken!"

_Man I knew I should have worn my Saiyaman costume…_ he thought to himself.

"It's time…who will be the first to challenge…" Cell said to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena giggled "looks like Gohan's cover almost got blown…"

"Yeah I bet he's wishing he worse his Saiyaman costume today…" Bulma said watching.

"Hey look I think Cell's starting the tournament!" Puar said.

_Please let one of them go first…please let one of them go first…_ Videl thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're looking at him let's get it on!" Mr. Satan said as he took off his cape.

"Goku what are you doing there is no use in stopping him he just won't listen!" Krillin said as he saw Goku go forward.

"No Krillin you don't get it we promised Videl that we would try and stop her father from fighting in the tournament…" Gohan said to him.

"Gohan's right we promised Videl…the least we can do is try…listen Mr. Satan if you try to fight Cell you are pretty much guaranteed to be killed!" Goku yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's…he's going to fight first…of course he is…he is such a jerk doesn't he realize that he still has a family?!?" Videl yelled holding back her tears.

"Videl don't worry it looks like my dad and Gohan are going to try and stop him!" Reilena said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah and besides if Cell kills your dad we can always bring him back with the dragon balls!" Trunks said.

"What do you mean with the dragon balls I don't even know if those things even work!" Videl yelled now upset.

"Videl don't worry I know they work trust me…I've seen them do some pretty amazing things…" Bulma said to her.

"Listen I know my dad is an arrogant, selfish, pig headed jerk but he's still my dad and I love him!" she said now crying.

"Grr is anyone the least bit worried about the well being of my son?!?" Chichi said angrily.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh Chichi…we all know that Gohan can take care of himself." Master Roshi said to her.

"Yeah and you saw him he got a lot stronger training in that room with Goku!" Oolong said.

"Chichi hun don't worry I am sure that Goku won't let anything happen to him…" Ox King said.

"Yeah right dad I doubt that you know how reckless Goku can be!" Chichi yelled as everyone went back to watching the TV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen sir I think it would be best if you let us take care of Cell…I don't think that your daughter would be too happy if you were killed out here…" Gohan said to him.

Mr. Satan's ears perked up as he heard him speak "what…what about my Videl…how do you know her?!?"

"Uh…well I don't it's just…well you are the champ right…I heard it on TV…" Gohan said nervously…

"Well that better be all, you better not be within ten feet of her or I will make sure that you will never walk the same way again…and Videl I am sure is at home watching and rooting for her father!" Mr. Satan yelled.

"Hey guys if that doofus wants to fight Cell then let him…if he packs it in we can always…unfortunately…bring him back with the dragon balls…" Krillin said to them.

"Well…I guess at this point we don't have any other choice…ok Gohan?" Goku said looking at him.

"But dad we…" Gohan began.

"I know but there really isn't anything more we can do this is his choice…I am sure that Videl will understand ok?" Goku said to him.

Gohan sighed "ok…"

"Alright you can go ahead Mr. Satan Cell's all yours!" Goku yelled from the sidelines.

"Finally…" Mr. Satan said as he turned around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THEY'RE LETING HIM FIGHT?!?" Videl yelled almost jumping out of her seat.

"Videl don't worry I have a feeling that your dad won't be killed…Cell doesn't want him he wants my dad see just look at him he keeps looking at my dad!" Reilena said.

"Hey what do you know Cell killed all of those people in those towns and he was after those stupid androids!?!" Videl yelled back.

"The girl has a point Rei…" Oolong said agreeing with Videl.

Master Roshi stared at the TV "I think the kid's right…Cell most likely won't give Mr. Satan the time of day…"

"_Alright you are going to love this…" Mr. Satan said as he took off his cape._

"_Hold on everybody it's time to get happy!" a female voice said above._

"What the…" Master Roshi said as he looked on.

"Oh no why are they here…" Videl said shaking her head.

Everyone watched as a large pink air ship landed in the ring and two men and a woman came running out.

"Uh Videl who are those guys…" Reilena asked her as she watched.

Videl sighed "they are my father's apprentices…they help run some of my father's gyms and dojos…ugh and they are nothing more than fools if you ask me."

"_Oh and it looks like Mr. Satan's apprentices are going to be taking over the task of fighting Cell!" the announcer said as the two men approached Cell._

"Great more goofballs…" Bulma said with a sigh.

"You know I think it might do the world some good if Cell destroyed them…" Videl said rolling her eyes.

All of a sudden the blonde fighter started to twirl around then jumped up into the air.

"Is this guy a fighter or a dancer?" Trunks said looking on.

"Well I say let them fight…the more fighters there are the lesser the chances that my Gohan will face that monster!" Chichi yelled.

"Hey where did he go?" Reilena said.

The next thing any of them new the blonde fighter came crashing down outside of the ring almost knocking himself out.

"Wow…what an attack…" Reilena said sarcastically.

"Kirone never was the most graceful of all my father's pupils…" Videl said as she watched the TV.

"One down two more to go…then we can finally get on to the real fighting…" Oolong said unamused.

The next fighter came up to Cell and started to try and intimidate him with his 'strength' by bending some metal bars.

"Oh yeah look at Cell he's shaking in his boots…man these guys are lame." Trunks said with a sigh.

"You know I can't believe I am saying this but I wish Vegeta would loose his cool and blast them all." Bulma said to them.

"Yeah where's his ruthlessness when you need it?" Oolong said back.

The next thing they knew the large fighter came charging full force at Cell…but instead of knocking him down Cell stopped him with his energy and began to choke him and before long the fighter was unconscious on the ground.

"And Perowski was never anything special either they are showmen not fighters…this is all one big show to them…" Videl said crossing her arms.

"_Mr. Satan care to explain what just happened here?" the announcer asked him._

"_It was all just a trick Cell must have the ring rigged…I mean he did make this ring himself didn't he?" Mr. Satan said nonchalantly._

"Hey that wasn't a trick Cell just used his energy…man Videl your dad really can be dumb huh?" Reilena said to her.

"Reilena mind your manors that is not a nice thing to say!" Chichi yelled at her.

"But mom…" she began.

"No Chichi she's right my dad is an idiot…too bad the rest of the world can't see it…" Videl said back.

"_That's it folks Mr. Satan has had enough and is about to step into the ring to finish off Cell himself!" the announcer said._

_Mr. Satan got into the ring and pulled out his fighting belt._

"_And he's holding up his championship belt folks!" the announcer said._

"Huh since when did they start giving out belts to the world champion?" Bulma said as she sipped her tea.

"They never did…my father wanted to make sure that everyone knew that he was champion so he had it made…" Videl said with a sigh.

All of a sudden Mr. Satan took out a capsule and released it to reveal a travel bag.

"Oh boy I wonder what kind of tricks he's going to pull out of there…" Oolong said sarcastically.

"At least my dad's company is getting some good exposure…." Bulma said to them.

"Yeah but what good is that going to do if there is no more earth?" Puar said to her.

Mr. Satan pulled out some ceramic tiles from the case.

"Why is he wasting so much time why doesn't he just go in and start attacking Cell and get it over with?!?" Trunks said getting aggravated.

"Because if you haven't noticed one of the ways my father has gotten to where he is today is through intimidation." Videl said annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This guy…is an idiot I am surprised Cell hasn't killed him yet." Yamcha said.

"I think that would be doing us all a favor…" Tien responded.

"Man Goku I don't know how much more of this I can take…watching him is too painful!" Krillin said to him.

Mr. Satan quickly broke all of the tiles and started to pose for the camera again as Cell just looked on unphased.

The Z fighters watched him with looks of embarrassment on their faces.

"This guy…is just a fool…" Piccolo said.

"I wonder if this guy exists in my world…" Future Trunks said.

"See these broken tiles on the ground here Cell…well that is what I am going to do…to your face!" Mr. Satan yelled.

Cell just stood there ignoring Mr. Satan.

"So you're going to act like that huh? Well take this!" he yelled as he kicked Cell repeatedly in the face.

"Oh what a surprise not a dent…" Krillin said yawning.

Mr. Satan continued punching and kicking when all of a sudden Cell grabbed him and threw him towards a rock and out of the ring.

"I have had enough of this foolishness!" Cell yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah dad no!" Videl yelled jumping from her seat.

"I don't think Cell killed him Videl…" Reilena said to her.

"How do you know?!?" she yelled back.

"Because your dad is still conscious...unfortunately." Trunks said pointing to the TV where they were showing a close up of Mr. Satan on the ground moaning.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled at him.

"What mom he was annoying…you have to at least admit that!" he said back to her.

Videl looked up and gave a sigh of relief "dad you are such a jerk…I can't believe you are doing this…"

Reilena turned her attention back to the TV which was now showing Cell staring down Goku.

_Alright dad you're next…show this Cell monster guy what you can do!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krillin gave a small laugh "you know Gohan to be honest…I was hoping that Cell was going to win that little scrap…"

"I don't think you were the only one…" Gohan said looking at the looks of relief on the other fighters faces.

"Oh look he survived…I guess Cell didn't want to waste any energy on that weakling." Piccolo said observing.

Gohan sighed _thank goodness Cell didn't kill him…Videl would have been devastated…even though he is an idiot…_

"So let's get the tournament under way…who's going first will it be you Goku to start things off?" Cell said looking at the Z fighters.

Goku stepped up to the ring with a smirk on his face "let's do this."

"As I am sure you know by now…I have been waiting for this…killing the helpless really grows old and I am counting on you for amusement while I test out my new body." Cell said with a smirk.

Goku got into a fighting stance "so I hear Dr. Gero designed you to use all of our attacks against us…"

"Yes…ingenious isn't it." Cell said as he got ready.

Vegeta looked over to see Mr. Satan get up and try to explain what had happened when he was flung out of the ring by telling everyone he lost control of his own strength.

"That ridicules man hasn't realized his weakness…his stupidity is beyond belief…" Vegeta said stunned.

_So this is it…we are finally going to see why Goku has been so confident during these past few days…I hope whatever it is you are planning it works._ Future Trunks thought.

"Goku is just awesome…" Yamcha said looking on.

"His form…it's flawless…" Tien said.

"Just look at him…he is standing there in front of Cell like it is just another day at the beach." Krillin said observing.

"Yeah it looks like he is almost enjoying the moment." Piccolo said back to him.

"With all of this new control he has as a Super Saiyjin he is by far the best chance this planet has." Future Trunks noted.

All of a sudden Goku when strait in for an attack but Cell easily was able to block him. The two continued going at it for a few minuets with each blocking ones attack when finally each got a hit in at the same time and fell back into a fighting stance.

"There strength appears to be equal…" Android 16 said as he watched.

"And so far it looks like neither of them is short of breath…" Yamcha said observing.

"Man I don't know if this is good or bad…" Gohan said looking on.

Goku went in and started to attack again this time hitting and almost knocking Cell out of the ring.

"So…any thoughts on the fight…Mr. Satan…" the announcer said shocked as he turned the mike over to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is so lame I want to watch my dad fight but they keep focusing in on that idiot Mr. Satan…hrmm I wonder…_ Reilena thought to herself.

Reilena got up from her seat "hey mom uh I'm going to go upstairs and study for awhile Trunk's is going to come too…"

"I am?" Trunks said confused.

"YES…you are…" Reilena said grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up towards her.

"Sure sweetheart go ahead I'll be right here…" Chichi said not really paying attention as she was watching the Cell Games.

Reilena and Trunks started to walk upstairs as Videl watched them.

"Hrmm something about all of this doesn't feel right maybe I should go after them." She said.

Reilena closed the door to Krillin's bedroom and turned to face Trunks "alright Trunk's here's the plan…we fly out the window go watch my dad fight Cell then as soon as he has him where he wants him we fly right back here and no one will ever notice we are gone."

Trunks looked at her like she was crazy "Rei are you insane did you hit your head today there is no way that you and I can do this without getting caught…besides I refuse to go you already got me into enough trouble as it is!"

"Trunks come on I know you want to go and watch in person maybe even help a little! If we stay here that stupid news crew won't film the whole fight! This way we get to see the whole thing and we won't have to listen to their stupid commentary! Come on Trunk's where is your sense of adventure?!?" Reilena said trying to convince him.

"It left when I got in major trouble for leaving the lookout to go watch my dad fight Cell with you a few days ago." Trunks said folding his arms.

"Come on Trunks please do this for me…I'll make it up to you somehow I promise!" Reilena pleaded with him.

Trunk's attention went back to her again "like what…"

"Like…I will get my mom to make you those truffles that you like so much the next time you come over…a lot of them…" Reilena said to him.

"Really….man truffles I love your mom's truffles…" Trunks said considering.

"Yup a whole batch just for you…so you in?" Reilena said walking towards the window.

Trunks stood by the door silent then started to walk towards her "yeah I'm in…"

"Alright come on the battle site isn't too far from…:"Reilena began when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Oh no you don't you two you aren't going anywhere!" Videl yelled as she burst through the door.

"Oh man I knew this was a bad idea…" Trunks said looking at her.

"You tow aren't going anywhere not on my watch! Chichi, Bulma get up here there's something you need to see!" Videl yelled.

"No way Videl you wouldn't you can't!" Reilena pleaded with her.

"Oh I can…you two are nuts you can't go out there!" Videl yelled back at her.

"Videl what is it what's wrong?" Bulma's voice said as she approached the room.

"Rei what are we going to do we are so screwed right now!" Trunks said looking at her.

"Come on!" Reilena yelled as she grabbed Trunks by the hand flew out the window with him.

"Hey no you don't you two little…" Videl began but it was too late they were already flying towards the Cell Games.

"Videl what's going on…hey where is Reilena and Trunks?!?" Chichi said as she and Bulma walked into the room.

Videl ran towards the window "don't worry I promise I will bring them back safe and sound!"

"What….what are you talking about where did they go?" Bulma said now getting angry.

"The Cell Games but if I go now I can probably catch them before they make it there…I will be back…with them ok?" Videl said as she too flew out the window after Reilena and Trunks.

Chichi and Bulma watched as she flew out after their children.

"Oh now I have three hooligans in the family! I didn't raise my child to go running off with some gang!" Chichi began to sob.

"Oh when he gets back Trunks is going to be grounded for eternity!" Bulma yelled as she and Chichi went back down to where the others were.

**A/N: Well that was Chapter 22 I hope you guys liked it! So will Trunks and Rei make it to the Cell Games or will Videl catch up to them before they get their? Stay Tuned because all this and more will be answered…in Chapter 23! R/R as always btw :-)**


	23. Trouble begins with a capital T

So thank you thank you thank you to those of you who have been reviewing my story! I still can not believe all the positive feedback I am getting from you all! When I first started this fic I thought to myself no one is going to read it…and boy was I wrong almost NINE THOUSAND hits and over 40 reviews so far! Thank so much you guys you are the best! But anyways one with Chapter 23! Oh and again as I do in all my chapters…R/R!!!! P.S. I know the chapter title is corny but I couldn't think of anything else!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 23: Trouble begins with a capital T**

"Oh man Rei we are in so much trouble…what if Videl is following us…her life force isn't THAT strong…it will be virtually impossible to track it!" Trunks said as they flew.

"Oh lighten up Trunks I mean to be honest do you really think that we are going to get into that much trouble? Besides Videl doesn't know how to fly as fast as we do she won't get to us until way after we get to the Cell Games…and by then I am sure my dad will have taken care of Cell!" Reilena said back to him.

"Ok you know what you may have maxed out your mother's punishing powers but I haven't!" Trunks yelled at her.

Reilena stopped in mid air as Trunks continued on…a few seconds later Trunks realized she stopped and turned around.

"Hey why did you stop?" Trunks said annoyed.

"Well you obviously don't want to go on anymore…I guess we can just turn around and go back to the Kame house and face our punishment." Reilena said crossing her arms.

"But I never…it's just…you see….arg fine you win we can keep going…it's too late now to turn back…" Trunks said in defeat.

Reilena smirked "good glad you finally came to your senses Trunks now come on it's got to be only another ten minuets from here!"

"Right…might as well at this rate I won't be seeing day light until I'm thirty…" Trunks sighed as he followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man it's a good thing Gohan taught me how to track energy signals…" Videl said to herself as she flew after Trunks and Reilena.

Videl sighed "but they are still way too fast…at this rate I won't catch up to them until they are already there."

"Man Bulma and Chichi better appreciate this…and I better be able to convince them to go back…Videl who are you kidding there is no way that those two are going to go with you even if you did bribe them…" She said as she flew.

"…but at least I will be able to see all the action up close…  
Videl said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh when Trunks gets back he is in so much trouble…thinking that he can just run off like that…to the Cell Games of all places…grrr Trunks is going to be ground until he is thirty and no training with his father…yeah this is all Vegeta's fault he's the one that trained him!" Bulma yelled in aggravation.

"Nothing better happen to Videl while she goes after them…she needs to come home safe so she can marry Gohan! If something happens to her Reilena is going to be chained in her room and I will get her tutored for college!" Chichi sobbed.

"Hey you think you two can keep it quiet we are trying to watch Goku fight here!" Oolong yelled at them.

Bulma and Chichi gave Oolong the death stare and that quickly shut him up.

"Alright, alright don't have a cow I get the picture already jeeze…man you guys are more viscous then your male counter parts…" Oolong said with a sigh as he continued to watch the games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and Cell continued to fight throwing punch after punch and kick after kick…even though Goku got a clear shot in and pushed him out of the ring Cell was still able to stop himself from landing on the ground with ease.

"You didn't think that it was going to be that easy to defeat me did you…I expected more from such a skilled and well renowned fighter." Cell said to him with a smirk.

Goku smirked "don't worry I didn't I'm not going to fall for your cheap pranks."

"Well since you aren't fighting me seriously I figured that I would play a little joke did you find it funny…because I did." Cell said folding his arms.

"You know Cell…I'm not the only one holding back my power…" Goku said looking right at him.

"What is going on with those two…why are they just toying with each other?" Future Trunks said as he looked on.

"They are waiting to see who is going to make the real first move." Piccolo said to him.

"But why waste so much time joking around shouldn't Goku be going strait for the kill?" Future Trunks said puzzled.

"Maybe Kakarotto is trying to relish in the moment since he is clearly no match for Cell…if I were him I would just give up and let me take care of this android." Vegeta said to the.

"Now is not the time for your selfish remarks Vegeta…" Piccolo snapped back at him.

"Why don't you say that to my face Namek?!?" Vegeta yelled as he turned to face him.

"Hey come on guys now isn't the time to be doing this…and Vegeta I am sure that my dad has some kind of plan this has to be apart of it….I hope." Gohan said to them.

Vegeta snorted and turned around to continue watching Goku and Cell.

"Don't worry Goku little by little I will reveal to you and the world my true power…why rush things…I would have figured you and your friends would want to enjoy your last few hours alive on earth." Cell said to him.

"We don't need any of your pity Cell because we will have our entire lives to enjoy the earth…so bring it on…" Goku said getting into a fighting stance.

All of a sudden Cell came at Goku full force and they took off fighting at lightening speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What hey where did they go?" Bulma said in shock as she watched the camera man struggle to find Cell and Goku.

"Ah oh no did that thing kill my husband?!?!" Chichi yelled.

"No he's not dead…they are just moving too fast for an untrained eye to see." Master Roshi said.

"Well who has the upper hand old man?" Oolong said impatient.

Master Roshi was silent for a few moments "they are equal…"

"Oh that's just great they are equal…so you mean to tell me that we have a fifty, fifty chance of living or dying?" Oolong said rolling his eyes.

Master Roshi was silent again as he sensed the battle that was raging on.

"Well…." Bulma said impatiently.

"I can't really say…neither of them are showing their true power." He said to them.

Everyone in the room fell over anime style from his comment as Chichi began to sob.

"Chichi hunny calm down everything will be ok…" Ox King said trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand dad…all I want is for everything to go back to the way they were! I have waited ten years…PATIENTLY for all of this to blow over and what do I get in return…my son and daughter are delinquents, Goku is still running off without telling me everything and now not even a guarantee that there will be an earth to raise my family on! I refuse to raise my family in the other world!" Chichi yelled.

"But Chichi that's why Goku and Gohan are out there right now…to try and make sure that there is an earth for you to do all of that." Bulma said to her.

"But why does it have to be them why can't it be someone else's family?!?" Chichi said as she continued to sob.

"Umm hello your family isn't the only one out there right now so is mine…how quickly you all forget that Vegeta and my son from the Future are out their risking their lives." Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please don't tell me that you think that Vegeta is out there for noble reasons…we all know that he has a history…a long one at that!" Chichi said getting angry at her.

"Hey what are you trying to say that Vegeta only helps us out when there is something he will be getting in return? Oh how little you know him he can surprise you!" Bulma yelled back.

"Please…he's blown up thousands of planets and the only reason he is here in the first place is because he wants to kill my husband!" Chichi said now getting up in Bulma's face.

"Grr how dare you!" Bulma yelled back at her.

"Hey you two quiet Cell and Goku are finally slowing down so we can see them!" Oolong yelled getting both women's attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku slammed Cell to the ground and quickly followed him. Just as Goku landed Cell jumped up and they began to battle it out once more.

"How are they doing that?" the announcer said as he watched in amazement.

"It's just a cheap optical illusion…" Mr. Satan said nervously.

"What?" the announcer said confused.

"I've seen it done before you see they are using mirrors to vanish themselves from the viewing public. They are just a bunch of phonies…not real fighters at all." Mr. Satan said to him.

"Mr. Satan you are so smart I bet that you could do the same thing right here and right now if you wanted…" the female assistant to Mr. Satan's apprentices said.

"Oh…but you know I can't seem to figure out where they have hidden the mirrors…" the announcer said as Mr. Satan slipped away.

Gohan, who had been listening to their conversation the whole time, looked over at Mr. Satan who was now getting underneath a cloth that looked like a rock "you have got to be kidding me…Videl wasn't kidding when she said that she was nothing like her father…well except for the stubbornness factor."

"Hey what the where did you go Mr. Satan you can't just leave us like this!" the announcer yelled as he walked around a 'boulder'.

All of a sudden Mr. Satan appeared from the cloth laughing at the announcer.

"Man that guy has no class…at least your girlfriend does…man I feel embarrassed for her..." Krillin said looking over at them.

"KRILLIN JEEZE!!" Gohan said getting frazzled by his comment.

Krillin looked up at him confused then began to smirk "ah ha so she IS your girlfriend!!"

All of a sudden Gohan leaped behind him and closed his mouth "Krillin you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut her dad is right over there!"

"Hey shouldn't you two be watching the fight?" Piccolo said annoyed.

Krillin and Gohan both jumped back and began to focus their attention back onto Cell and Goku.

Krillin smirked "you are so busted bro…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright we should be getting there soon….my dad's energy is getting stronger and stronger the closer we get!" Reilena said as she and Trunks flew.

"Man I wonder whose winning?" Trunks said to her.

"Duh my dad…what kind of question is that?" Reilena said to him.

"Sorry I was just…" Trunks began.

"Come on we have to hurry up or we are going to miss the whole thing!" she yelled at him as he increased her speed.

"Right!" Trunks yelled as he followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and Cell continued their battle all over the place when they locked horns together in mid air…both of them smirking when all of a sudden Goku kicked him down to the ring. Goku followed him when all of a sudden Cell jumped up and began to punch him towards the edges of the ring.

"Oh man it looks like Cell is in complete control of this one…" Future Trunks said looking on worried.

"But there is one thing I don't get…it's been awhile why isn't my dad taking this seriously still…he has had enough time to play with him…" Gohan said confused.

"What…what are you talking about Gohan?" Yamcha said in shock.

"You heard me my dad isn't taking this seriously…look at him you can tell you guys…" Gohan said to them.

"He's right…Goku had that same look on his face when we fought in the 23rd tournament…" Tien said looking on.

All of a sudden Goku jumped out of the way and fired a Ka-mae-ha-mae-ha wave at Cell in which Cell easily blocked but out of nowhere Goku came from behind and knocked him down.

Cell quickly got up and started to go on an all out assault against him smacking Goku around the ring for a bit and then let off and landed in the ring.

"Alright I suppose that was a good enough warm up wouldn't you say?" Cell said to him.

"Yeah…" Goku smirked.

"Well than shall we?" Cell said to him.

Goku quickly powered up and smirked "is this what you have been waiting for?"

Cell gave a small laugh and powered up as well.

"Man…what power I have never felt anything like it!" Yamcha yelled.

The ground began to shake.

"This is nuts…it's like both of them have enough power to cause the planet to collapse or something!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan looked on calmly "that's it dad I know you can do this I know you can beat him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Trunks what's going on….we are so close…" Reilena said stopping in her tracts as the earth shook.

"I don't know I think the planet is shaking!" Trunks yelled back as he stopped.

"Come on we can fly through this we are so close to the battle!" Reilena said as she began to fly again with Trunks in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl, who was about five minuets behind Reilena and Trunks, continued on after them.

"Man those two sure fly fast…" she said to herself when all of a sudden the earth began to shake.

"Ah what the hell is going on? It's like…some massive earth quake…." She said stopping herself.

"Stay focused Videl…stay…focused…." She said as the earth shook.

Pretty soon it stopped and Videl let out a sigh of relief "alright man I have some catching up to do…it can't be too far now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goku slowly walked up to Cell "so…what now?"

Cell smirked "well it's your move..."

"Of course it is…" Goku said as he began to attack.

"Man look at Cell and the challenger go they are…they are glowing…is this a trick…or do they posses some kind of unnatural super power?" the announcer said into his mike as he looked on.

"Please this is all just a trick they are armatures they aren't scaring anyone…" Mr. Satan said confidently.

"Are you sure about that champ? I mean the glow looks to be flush with their bodies…" the announcer said to him.

"OF COURSE I'M RIGHT I'M THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION AND THE GREATEST FIGHTER ON THIS PLANET SO WHEN I SAY IT'S A TRICK I KNOW IT'S A TRICK!" Mr. Satan yelled at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man what idiots the glow is the power their bodies are emitting…even I know that and I'm nowhere near a fighter." Bulma said as she looked on.

"Man I can't believe that Goku and Cell's power caused the whole earth to shake…I remember when Goku couldn't even carry one hundred pounds on his back." Oolong said.

"What does it matter? As long as my Goku keeps fighting then my Gohan is safe." Chichi said to them.

Master Roshi was silent _Goku may be strong…but I still don't think it's enough to take down Cell…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look there they are!" Reilena yelled pointing to the ring they were approaching.

"Yeah let's go!" Trunks yelled as he started to speed up when Reilena got in his way stopping him.

"Hey what's going on come on lets go meet them that is what you wanted right?" Trunks said to her.

"Trunks we can't go down to where they are…we need to hide remember so that they don't know we came!" Reilena said frustrated.

"Oh yeah…but where are we going to hide?" Trunks said looking around.

Reilena scanned the area and found a tall boulder that she and Trunks could easily hide behind.

"Look over there we can hide behind that boulder thing. This way we are hidden but still close enough to hear and see everything!" she said.

"Ok sure…I guess that's a good place…" Trunks said as he followed her down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell and Goku continued to fight…both seemingly equal in strength and ability.

Goku landed when he noticed Cell laughing his head off.

"Hey what's so funny Cell?" Goku said in annoyance.

"Well…I have a surprise for you…." Cell said as he put his arms up.

"MULTI FORM HA!" he yelled as he split into four separate identical Cells.

"What no way he…that's….man how does he know how to do that?" Tien said in shock.

"Cell was created by merging all of our Cells together remember…Dr Gero studied our attacks and implanted them in him." Piccolo said to him.

"Oh yeah you're right…" Tien said as he turned to look on.

"So Goku how do you like these odds?" the Cells said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey doesn't Tien know how to do that attack…how did Cell figure out how to do it?" Trunks said in amazement as he and Reilena looked on.

"I don't know…oh wait that's right Cell was made to know everyone's fighting techniques…man I hope my dad can get out of this one…" Reilena said as she watched.

"Well you said your dad can do anything…so he should be able to take them down no problem." Trunks said to her.

_I hope so…without Cell blowing himself up…_Reilena thought as she watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden each Cell cornered Goku around the ring.

Goku smirked "no way this trick won't work on me…sorry Cell."

"Oh we will see about that!" the Cells yelled as they went to attack him.

Goku began to fight back against the four Cells.

"Hey shouldn't Cell be weaker because he split into four?" Tien said to the others.

"Yeah he should be but he sure doesn't look it man." Yamcha said back to him.

"Don't worry Goku has more strength than all of them…he should have no problem." Android 16 said as he analyzed the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey did you hear what that android said Rei your dad is way stronger than all four of the Cells!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Shh quiet Trunks do you want the others to hear….especially Piccolo he can hear EVERYTHING!" Reilena whispered to him.

Trunks quickly covered his mouth "oops oh yeah you're right…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man look at Goku go he is really holding his own out there…" Bulma said watching.

"Grrr Bulma aren't you the least bit worried about our children?!?" Chichi yelled at her.

Bulma turned to look at her "Chichi as angry as I am at Trunks there is nothing I can do about it…neither can you all I can do is hope for the best and that Videl brings him back…besides my Trunks is pretty tough for his age he's a Super Saiyjin you know…and Reilena can hold her own too I am sure they will be fine…"

"How can you sit there and say that…my son, daughter and husband are out there on the battlefield where they can be killed at any moment!!!" Chichi exclaimed.

"I am sure that Goku will take care of everything anyways…he always does…" Bulma said to her matter-of-factly.

Master Roshi continued to stare at the TV.

_I don't know if I can entirely agree with you Bulma…Goku is strong but Cell is still holding back…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after a while Cell stopped attacking Goku and he and the other forms landed on the ring.

"Well done I see that your fighting skills keep improving." Cell said with a smirk.

"Well thanks…I try…" Goku said to him.

"Don't think that the match is over yet….you have no idea what I have in store for you next." Cell said as he and the other forms put their finger to their head.

"Don't worry I think I have a pretty good idea…" Goku said getting ready.

"Hey Piccolo isn't that…" Gohan began.

"Yeah that's my technique…" Piccolo said looking on.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Cell yelled as he released the attack.

Goku quickly jumped up to avoid the blasts but the Cells soon followed him in suit. The next thing any of them knew Goku turned around and fought them all off and revealed the real Cell by kicking him in the stomach.

"Pull yourself together Cell…" Goku said with a slight laugh.

All the Cells landed on each other and the multi form Cells vanished leaving one.

Goku landed in the ring and smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright daddy beat Cell, daddy beat Cell!" Reilena cheered.

"Yeah and it didn't even take him that long either man Rei your dad is strong…maybe even stronger than my dad…but not by much!" Trunks said to her.

"Duh of course he is stronger than your dad Trunks I thought we went over this." Reilena said with a smirk.

"Nuh uh my dad can still give your dad a run for him money!" Trunks said to her.

"No he can't!" she yelled.

"Yes he can!" he yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"How about you two call it even and get back to the Kame House?" someone said from behind.

Trunks and Reilena turned around to see Videl standing behind them with her arms crossed.

"Uh oh…" Trunks and Reilena said at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah Goku did it he beat Cell!" Oolong yelled as they all watched TV.

"See I told you he would do it…Goku always comes through in the clutch!" Bulma said proudly.

"Well good…at least my Gohan didn't have to fight and my Reilena is probably safe!" Chichi said to them.

"It's not over…" Master Roshi said.

"What are you talking about old man?" Oolong said confused.

"Yeah aren't you watching see Cell is knocked out in the ring Goku wins!" Bulma said.

"No…Cell is still alive…Goku won't win until that thing is dead…." Master Roshi said to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright he did it Goku beat Cell!" Krillin proclaimed.

"Yeah and that means he wont the tournament!" Future Trunks said.

"Yeah dad I knew you could do it!" Gohan said to him.

Vegeta started to laugh "I doubt it can't you morons see that that's what Cell wants you to think…Kakarotto knows it too…this battle is far from over."

"Distruct-o Disk!" Cell yelled as he blasted the disk towards Goku who dodged it.

"Hey is that mine…no way he did not just use my attack on my best friend!" Krillin yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know both of your moms are really mad at your right now for up and leaving like this." Videl said to them shaking her head.

"Well it doesn't take much to set my mom over the edge…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Yeah well this is a pretty big deal now come on let's go back to the Kame House…" Videl said as she tried to grab both of their arms when all of a sudden Videl looked up to see the energy disk coming towards them.

"What the…" Videl began.

"Hit the deck!" Trunks yelled as the disk flew towards where they were.

"Huh…" Videl said as Reilena and Trunks threw her to the ground as the disk grazed the top of the giant boulder they were hiding behind.

"That was a close one…" Reilena said as the three of them got up.

"Yeah…it was…" Videl said in shock.

"Man I can't believe that Cell knows all those techniques…" Trunks said as he continued watching completely ignoring Videl.

"Yeah he sure has a lot of tricks up his…hey wait a second you are trying to change the subject I don't think so come on lets get back to the others I promised your moms that I would bring you back safe!" Videl said to them aggravated.

"Oh you can…after the fight is over." Reilena said with a smirk as she turned away from her.

"Uh no how about now…" Videl said raising her voice.

"Come on Videl don't you at least want to see my brother fight…" Reilena said to her.

"Yes I do…from the comforts of the Kame House now let's go!" Videl demanded.

"Man she is stubborn…" Trunks whispered to Reilena.

"Yeah I know…she's just like my mother." Reilena said back to him.

"Hey I heard that!" Videl growled.

Reilena sighed "you know…I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this…but really Videl you leave me no other choice…"

Videl raised her eyebrow "what are you talking about kid you have nothing on me…"

"Oh un the contrary…remember that time a few days ago where I saw you and my brother…" Reilena began but Videl cut in.

"Ok, ok I remember now where are you going with this!" Videl yelled.

"All I am saying is that if you don't want my mom finding out about you and Gohan maybe you should stay here with Trunks and I and watch the Cell Games…" Reilena said with a smirk.

_Man I need to start giving this kid more credit…_ Videl thought to herself.

"Fine…deal but you two can not go putting yourself into dangerous situations I have to bring you back in one piece!" Videl said to her.

"Fine…deal…" Reilena said shaking her hand.

"Man Rei you're good…" Trunks said to her.

"Oh I know…" Reilena said with a smile as she went back to watching the games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen Cell there is no way you can beat me with your stolen fighting techniques…now give up…" Goku said with a serious tone.

Cell laughed "oh not yet…it's over when I say it's over…"

All of a sudden Cell powered up and began to concentrate his energy.

"Ka-Mae…" Cell began.

"What no way he is not going to release a Kamaehamaeha wave…is he?" Krillin said in shock.

"Looks like it…" Piccolo said to him.

"Ha-Mae…" Cell continued as the energy blast got bigger.

"What the hell he will kill us all with that!" Vegeta yelled.

"HA!" Cell yelled as he released the blast.

Goku quickly diverted the blast up to space so it wouldn't hit anything.

"How…how did you do that…how did you dodge it you were too close to be able to." Cell said in shock.

"Easy…Instant Transmission." Goku said with a smirk.

"I see a new technique…" Cell said looking at him.

"You know if I hadn't used it that blast of yours would have blown up this whole planet." Goku said angry.

"Yeah maybe so but I know how much you love this planet so I knew you would try to save it." Cell said with a yawn.

"So you were counting on me huh?" Goku said smirking.

"Listen I don't care about this planet or the people who live on it…I thought you would have picked that up by now." He said as he began to attack again.

Goku began to fight him once more but this time Cell was far too fast for him to keep track of. All of a sudden Cell appeared behind him.

"Is this to fast for you Goku…should I turn it down a notch?" Cell said smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man how is your dad going to compete with THAT?!?" Trunks said to her.

"He will…my dad can beat him…I know he can…he may be a little faster but I'm sure he has more tricks up his sleeve!" Reilena barked at him.

"Well whatever plan he may have I hope he does something soon because I think Cell is going to attack again…" Videl said looking on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Cell is so fast…too fast…this isn't good guys…" Krillin said as he watched Cell and Goku fight.

"Yeah if Goku has a plan I think now would be the time to use it…" Future Trunks said looking on.

_Rei I wish you were here to see this…your father is an impressive fighter…much more so than what Gohan has told me about him I know you would agree …_he thought to himself.

"I think Goku has officially lost his advantage in this fight…." Piccolo said as he watched.

Cell and Goku continued to fight…the others were still barely able to keep up with them.

"Man look at them go…I can barely see them…these guys aren't armatures are they champ?" the announcer said sticking the microphone in Mr. Satan's face.

"Uh…no…they are just putting on a show to make everyone think they are impressive like I said before its all tricks!" Mr. Satan reiterated.

"I don't know champ it looks to me like…" the announcer began...

"ITS ALL TRICKS YOU HEAR ME I KNOW BEACAUSE I AM THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION I AM THE BEST FIGHTER ON THIS PLANET AND IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Mr. Satan yelled.

"O…k…" the announcer said backing off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Videl your dad is ripping that announcer guy a new one over there I wonder why…" Trunks said looking over at Mr. Satan's crew.

"He is probably trying to salvage his pride…" Videl said with a sigh.

"Hey Videl why is your dad such an idiot was he always like this?" Reilena asked her.

"Yes and no…my dad really is a nice guy…under neither his whole fighting persona…it's just over the past few years…his in the ring persona has crossed over into his everyday life…its rather annoying if you ask me that's why I am hardly ever home anymore I can't take it anymore!" Videl said aggravated.

"Oh maybe after today your dad will be different…" Reilena said to her.

"That's what I am hoping for…" Videl said back to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and Cell finally each got a shot in at each other and landed back in the ring.

"Not a bad fight Goku…maybe I was wrong about you maybe you are worthy of fighting me…" Cell said to him.

"Oh boy…I am just jumping for joy…" Goku said sarcastically.

"Now let us continue Goku…" Cell said with a smirk.

Goku and Cell began to battle once more.

"Man look at Goku go he is amazing…" Yamcha said watching.

"Yeah I can't believe he can keep up with Cell like that…" Tien said.

"I just wonder how much longer Goku will be able to keep up the pace…" Piccolo said as he watched.

Cell all of a sudden punched Goku sending him flying to the point where we almost fell out of the ring but managed to stop himself in time.

They took to the sky once again. Goku went in to punch Cell but he dodged it and appeared behind him to the shock of Goku.

"Oh man dad come on hang in there you were doing so well!" Gohan yelled.

"You almost fell out of the ring…and then I would have won this little match…" Cell said with a smirk.

"Huh…" Goku said in surprise.

"Is this too hard for you should I make it easier…maybe Ill make things a little more interesting…this is my tournament after all." Cell said with a slight laugh.

"Wait Cell what are you doing?" Goku said confused.

"I am tired of being confined to the ring…oh and by the way you might want to tell your friends to clear the area…" Cell said laughing.

"Hey guys Cell's going to blow up the ring get away from it now!" Goku yelled as Cell fired up an energy blast.

The Z fighters quickly flew several feet away from the ring as Cell let the blast go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…Cells blowing up the ring?" Videl said confused.

"Videl come on we are going to go and hide behind that rock formation!" Trunks yelled as he began to run away from where they were.

"Huh…what…" Videl began but was interrupted as Reilena grabbed her hand and began to drag her over to the rock formation.

"What the hell is going on why are we going over here the fight is over there!" Videl yelled aggravated.

"Because Cell is going to blow up the ring now come on Videl!" Reilena said as she picked up the speed.

"What…but why don't they need a ring to fight in?" Videl said confused.

Trunks sighed "Videl you don't HAVE to fight in a ring they are probably going to just fight here in the open now hurry before the blast hits!"

"Yeah besides Cell can do whatever he wants it's his tournament remember?" Reilena said as they finally reached the large rock formation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell let go of the blast and with in seconds the entire ring was destroyed.

"Whoa Cell really did blow the ring up…he's crazy!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan looked over at Android 16 who had saved Mr. Satan and his crew from the blast and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no my dad…is he alright where is he don't tell me he was killed by that blast!" Videl panicked.

Reilena rolled her eyes "you know if you just looked over there you would see that android 16 saved them from it…"

Videl looked over to where Reilena was pointing to see her father in a state of shock…alive but in a state of shock.

"Thank heavens…" Videl said with a sigh as she slumped down against the rock formation.

"Maybe android 16 really isn't that bad after all…" Trunks said looking on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think? Now the whole desert is our ring…so let's just say that the last one standing wins!" Cell proclaimed.

"I see…so it's a fight to the death…" Goku smirked.

"If you want to put it that way…then yes...I mean would you really have it any other way?" Cell said back to him.

"No…I guess not…" Goku said as he stretched.

"Right…now let's continue!" Cell said to him as he got ready to fight.

Goku looked up at him in shock as he saw a wave blasts coming strait for him. Goku dodged the attacks the best he could and went in to attack but Cell blocked him locking Goku in a battle of strength.

"Man they are still equal…not only in speed but power as well…" Future Trunks said in amazement.

Cell and Goku both at the same time broke their hold on one another and began to duke it out once more. All of a sudden Goku got a shot in and sent Cell flying across the battlefield.

Goku flew up as high as he could and began to form a Kamaehamaeha wave.

"What dad…you're crazy you can't send that thing flying it will destroy us all!" Gohan yelled.

"Everybody take cover he's going to release it!" Piccolo yelled as they all dropped to the ground.

All of a sudden Goku disappeared and reappeared next to Cell and released the wave, hitting him dead on.

When the smoke cleared all that was left was the head and armless body of Cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look he did it for real this time Cell is so gone!" Reilena said in excitement.

"Wow…he did…that's…insane…" Videl said in shock.

"Yeah we won, we won!" Trunks cheered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah Goku he did it I knew he would he always does!" Bulma yelled.

"Alright Goku you're the man!" Oolong cheered.

"Good, now my Gohan won't have to fight!" Chichi beamed.

Master Roshi sat there silent as he looked at the TV _I'm not so sure about that…_

"Alright old man why are you so quiet?" Oolong said to him.

"I just don't think we should be getting so excited so soon…" Master Roshi said to him.

"What do you mean master Goku blasted Cell in pieces…" Ox King noted.

"Yes…he did…but just wait…." he said back to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I think that maneuver just won Goku the tournament I cant believe it!" Tien said.

"Yeah man Goku sure is something!" Yamcha said.

Vegeta stood there aggravated _where did Kakarotto get all this power…how does he do it?_

"Man that instant transmission thing Goku learned in space really came in handy…hey you guys look Goku won the tournament!" Yamcha yelled at the others who were standing in silence.

"Hey guy's what's wrong you should be happy we don't have to worry about Cell anymore!" Yamcha said to them.

Krillin looked at the remnants of Cell and realized something "Goku get away from him…NOW Cells going to regenerate!"

All of a sudden Cells lower half got up and started to regenerate his upper half. Before they knew it Cell was back to his old self again.

"Ah Nameks…such an interesting race they are….thank you Piccolo." Cell said as he stretched.

"You're not welcome…" Piccolo said in response.

"Man I should have known you would be able to regenerate." Goku said to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I thought that Piccolo could only regenerate if he still had his head…Cell's head was destroyed." Trunks said to them.

"What….regeneration…is that possible?' Videl said in shock.

"Duh Cell just did it…Piccolo can do it too…" Reilena said.

"Man…weird…useful…but weird…" Videl said confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha I may not have beaten you with that blast Cell but your power level has decreased significantly I can tell." Goku said to him.

"Perhaps but it seems like you are the one having trouble catching your breath…listen I know that you put most of your energy into that blast and look I am still here…" Cell said to him.

"No that's not true!" Goku yelled as he powered up.

Cell powered up and began to attack Goku again. The two continued to fight and were seemingly evenly matched.

"I don't know much longer Goku can keep this up…at this rate Cell is going to eventually get the upper hand." Piccolo said as he watched.

_Come on dad you can do it just hang in there…_Gohan thought to himself.

Goku and Cell hit each other in the mouth and pulled away out of breath.

"Is this getting to be too much for you Goku?" Cell smirked.

"No!" Goku yelled as he went in to attack again but Cell kneed him in stomach and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You're a fool Goku you can't beat me…" Cell said as he punched him to the ground.

As Cell went down to check on his 'kill' Goku reemerged blasting the hell out of Cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah go daddy!" Reilena cheered.

"Man just when you think he's packed it in…BAM he comes up with this…nuts…I wish I could fight like that…" Trunks said amazed.

"Your dad sure has a lot of tricks up his sleeve…" Videl said as she watched.

"Well yeah he has only been trained by the greatest masters on the planet!" Reilena said to her.

"I can tell…" Videl said to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden Cell emitted a shield like energy around him that diminished the rest of Goku's blasts.

"Face it this is the end Goku!" Cell yelled as they lowered to the ground.

Goku just stood there barely out of breath.

"How about you take a breather…and use one of those sensu beans I keep hearing about." Cell smirked.

"Alright this is our chance lets give him a sensu bean so he can finish off Cell…" Future Trunks said.

"No we will wait…:" Piccolo said.

"But why he needs one!" Future Trunks yelled.

"Quiet boy where is your honor?!? Like all pure blooded Saiyjin's Kakarotto would rather die than use a sensu bean to help." Vegeta yelled.

"I don't understand…" Future Trunks said.

"Kakarotto trained in the hyperbolic time chamber just as we did now let's see what he can do." Vegeta said to him.

"No we can't…he doesn't have the strength he'll die!" Future Trunks yelled back at him.

"Yes but it has been proven here today that no one among this group is stronger than Kakarotto is…not even me…so he deserves the fight of a true warrior…" Vegeta trailed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…what did my dad say…no way…?" Trunks said in shock.

"Wow I don't think I have ever heard you dad say he was weaker than my dad…your dad never owns up to anything …Cell really must be strong…" Reilena said.

"But how my dad can take him again he trained for all that time in that chamber!" Trunk said frustrated.

"Yeah but there is one thing my dad taught me…no matter how much you prepare for something you cant always guarantee it's going to work out…" Reilena said back.

"I guess so…" Trunks said looking down.

_Man I still can't believe that Goku and Cell are fighting at the level they are fighting at…I never thought that such a level was possible…_Videl thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father we can not just stand here and watch Goku get killed I didn't come back in time to watch him die!" Future Trunks yelled in frustration.

"Are you or are you not the one who always talks about how great of a hero Kakarotto is?" Vegeta said.

Future Trunks was silent confirming that his statement was true.

"If you have so much faith in him…you will wait and see what he wants to do." Vegeta said.

"You know Goku I feel your power slipping away I don't think you are going to last much longer…it's not worth finishing you off now…the earth should see a real champion" Cell laughed.

Goku stood their panting as Cell blabbered on.

Goku powered down "well you are right about one thing…the earth deserves to see a real champion."

"Oh?" Cell said intrigued.

"Yes, it's over Cell…you win our battle...I give up…" Goku said to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What no way how…but he….dad was so close!" Reilena said in shock.

"What's going to happen now how can he just give up like that?!?" Trunks said.

"How can someone just give up a fight? Is that even allowed?" Videl said confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way that's not like Goku to give up a battle especially when everything is on the line!" Bulma yelled.

"No its not…Goku must have a plan…: Master Roshi said.

"Well it better not involve Gohan….or Reilena for that matter!" Chichi yelled.

"Maybe he is going to let Vegeta fight him?" Oolong said.

"Maybe…Goku never gives up…I don't think that in all the years I have known him that he has ever given up on anything…." Bulma said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen I know how strong you are there is no point in continuing this fight…I know I can't beat you." Goku continued.

"Huh?!?" Cell said in shock.

"You…coward…" Vegeta said in amazement.

"No Goku you can't…." Krillin said in shock.

"Goku is turning his back on us?!?" Yamcha said.

"No it can't end like this…it can't…" Gohan said.

"You know when I came here today I wasn't sure I was going to have what it takes to beat you…and now I know I don't…fighting you has showed me that there is still a lot I have to work towards." Goku continued.

"Please you must be joking you can't just say I give up and expect to walk away!" Cell said angry.

"Sure I can you beat me fair and square…" Goku said back to him.

"Just for that I am going to reduce this planet to rubble!" Cell yelled.

"No so fast…I may be giving up but there are still plenty of fighters here you can fight instead…and I have one particular fighter in mind." Goku said to him.

"Please you can not mean one of them…do you…who is it then Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta tell me!" Cell demanded.

"Ah he must mean you Mr. Satan your time has finally come what are your thoughts on this new development?" the announcer asked him.

Mr. Satan was silent then keeled over moaning "oh my stomach I don't think I can fight…oh the pain!"

Goku just stood there with a smile on his face.

"So you aren't kidding…you really are going to go through with this…" Cell said in shock.

"I know it sounds crazy but you will find out sure enough. The person I am about to name is a lot stronger than I am…and I am sure you will have as much fun fighting him as you did me…although you won't feel that way after he has beaten you!" Goku said with a smirk.

"Will you stop wasting my time…who is it?!?" Cell demanded.

"Ok have it your way…" Goku said as he went to face the other Z fighters.

"Listen, it looks like I can't win this fight so what do you say you take things over for me…Gohan…"

**A/N: Yay Chapter 23 is done…next chapter is still the continuation of the Cell Games…but with Gohan? ;-) I was doing some math in my head and I think I have another 4 or 5 chapters left with this story….but anyways hope you liked this one and as always R/R! Until next time…**


	24. Gohan’s Turn

Well here is Chapter 24…kind of shorter than my other ones but I have been very busy this and last week with a lot of things and I have been sick all weekend to yeah. Thank you once again to alllll of you who reviewed my last chapter I love getting reviews from you guys this story has now surpassed the 10,000 hits mark and I'm pretty pumped! So I hope you like this chapter and as always R/R!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 24: Gohan's Turn**

"What…" Gohan said in shock as he heard his father call out his name.

"Kakarotto…" Vegeta said surprised.

"Goku…did you hit your head too hard on a rock or something…maybe I just didn't hear you right I thought I heard you say Gohan was going to fight instead." Krillin said to him.

"Nope you heard me right Krillin…I want Gohan to replace me in this battle." Goku said with a smile as he looked at his son.

"Hey what did that fighter say I couldn't understand him?" The announcer said.

"I think he said he needed someone to take an order…" the cameraman answered.

"An order…maybe they want to eat before announcing the next fighter?" the announcer said confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…man is your dad nuts he wants Gohan to go fight instead!" Trunks said in disbelief.

"Yeah that's what he said…I heard it with my own two ears…" Videl said in shock.

"What do you mean is he nuts?!? Gohan is really strong Trunks he can take Cell on!" Reilena said defending Gohan.

"Come on Rei lets be realistic here if your dad couldn't beat him and he's been training forever how can Gohan beat him…shouldn't he be asking my dad to go fight him you would think he is next in line." Trunks said to her.

"Yeah but I heard my dad say once that Gohan has a secret power deep with in him and when he unleashes it he is pretty much unstoppable…" Reilena said as she looked on.

"Gohan…a secret power…how does he unleash it I've never heard Gohan say anything to me about it…" Videl said confused.

"Well duh if he told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Hey don't be fresh you know what I mean!" Videl said putting her hands on her hips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!?!?! DID GOKU JUST SAY THAT HE WANTS GOHAN…OUR POOR SWEET LITTLE GOHAN TO FIGHT THAT THING?!?!" Chichi yelled freaking out.

"Chichi calm down…Goku wouldn't put Gohan in a situation like this unless he was sure that Gohan could beat him!" Bulma said to her.

"Yeah Chichi Goku knows what he's doing and besides Gohan is practically a grown up now…he isn't a little kid anymore and he's gotten much stronger!" Ox King said to his daughter.

"Just say no sweetheart your daddy is a nut case! Oh Goku is so irresponsible! If something happens to Gohan I will never forgive him….oh no what if Reilena is there…Videl isn't back yet….GOKU BETTER NOT HAVE HER FIGHT TOO!" Chichi said still freaking out towards the TV.

"Man its times like this that I am glad I never procreated." Oolong commented as they watched the TV.

_Goku I hope you know what you are doing…_ Master Roshi thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Am I dreaming or did my dad just ask me to beat Cell for him?_ Gohan thought to himself as he stared at his father.

"Well what do you say Gohan are you up for the challenge?" Goku said to him.

Gohan snapped out of his daze "I…don't know…I mean….are you sure?"

Goku flew over to where he was and smiled "I have full confidence in your abilities Gohan you have nothing to worry about…now go on show that android what a Saiyjin is made of!"

Gohan looked at his father and nodded "alright…I will do my best…"

"Gohan wait!" Piccolo yelled as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Gohan turned around to face him "what is it Piccolo?"

Piccolo hesitated before he spoke "Gohan…are you…are you sure you can do this?"

Gohan gave him a small smile "well I don't know…but if my dad says he thinks I can then I should at least give it a shot."

Piccolo nodded and stepped back away from him.

Gohan flew over to where Cell was and landed a few feet from him and began to stretch.

"Hey what's that teenager doing going over there…maybe he's the pizza boy?" the cameraman said.

The announcer squinted trying to get a better look "yes…YES ladies and gentlemen as you can see here the pizza boy will now risk his life and try to take Cell's order before the next match!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…pizza boy…Gohan looks nothing like a pizza boy…." Bulma said pondering.

"Oh Gohan…my poor, poor Gohan!" Chichi said as she whined.

"Man what will those idiots think of next?" Oolong sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Krillin do you still have one of those sensu beans?" Goku asked his bald friend.

"What…oh yeah sure I do…here you go." Krillin said as he gave the bean to Goku.

"Thank you….hey Cell catch!" Goku yelled as he threw the bean.

"What Goku are you nuts?!?" Krillin said in shock.

"There you go I think you are going to need it." Goku yelled at Cell as he ate the bean.

"Oh that is it Goku you have officially gone nuts! Between sending Gohan out there and now this…maybe we should commit you to an institution after all is said and done!" Krillin yelled at him.

Goku laughed "hey come on guys it wouldn't have been fair if Gohan fought Cell while he was in a weakened state."

"Goku the earth is at stake here…he should be weakening so we can win!" Yamcha yelled at him.

"Oh come on guys there is nothing to worry about it…really you just have to trust me." Goku said calmly.

Cell quickly powered up and laughed "Goku you really are a fool aren't you."

"No…guys that's Gohan out there we can't let him go through with this!" Krillin panicked.

"Krillin it's too late Gohan has already made his choice…all we can do now is watch…and besides it's not like he is a little kid anymore." Piccolo said to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei your dad has gone officially insane…why is he giving the bad guy a sensu?!?" Trunks yelled frustrated.

"I…don't know…I wish I knew…" Reilena said worried.

"What is this like some contest or something…Gohan would have had the advantage if he let Cell fight weakened! This is practically suicide!" Videl said annoyed.

"But it's my dad…he knows what he's doing…I think…" Reilena said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So boy…are you ready to meet your end?" Cell said to Gohan.

Gohan quickly powered up to the amazement of the others "yes…I am ready."

"Go...Gohan?" Krillin said confused.

"He is…he is much more powerful than I ever thought he could be." Piccolo said in shock.

"How could he…a whiney teenager possess so much power…" Vegeta said amazed.

Goku smirked "see I told you guys."

"Man Gohan I hope you can do this…because you won't be getting a second chance." Future Trunks said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man…on second thought maybe Gohan can do it…maybe he can beat Cell…" Trunks said shielding his eyes.

"See…I…told you…so….Trunks…" Reilena said as she struggled with the power that Gohan was emitting towards them.

Videl shielded her face and thought _how can this be…how can someone so kind hearted and naive possess so much power…he is a book nerd for god sakes! Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought Gohan was this strong…he could destroy the whole planet if he wanted to._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well maybe Goku wasn't bluffing when he said that you were stronger than he…although I wouldn't go so far as to say that you could beat me." Cell smirked.

Gohan continued to stare him down.

"But I must say boy you are brave…I mean look at you, you look like you should be at the movies necking with the captain of the cheerleading squad." Cell laughed.

Gohan clenched his fists and looked him in the eye…but still un willing to say anything back.

Al of a sudden Cell attacked Gohan…but Gohan easily blocked him kick. Cell tried again…and ten once more but Gohan still blocked them with ease. Gohan started punching back and slammed Cell into a rock. All of a sudden Cell can charging towards him and began to punch him repeatedly.

"Goku no we have to go help him…now…it's Gohan!" Krillin yelled.

Goku grabbed Krillin by the shirt and pulled him back "no…just wait…give him some to time to get in the swing of things."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…Go…han…." Chichi said as she fainted.

"Oh my Chichi!!" Ox King said as he picked her up.

"I'll go get some water and towels!" Bulma yelled as she dashed for the linen closet.

"Goku…I hope you are right I hope that your boy can do it." Master Roshi said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no Gohan!" Videl yelled as she watched Cell beat Gohan.

"Rei maybe we should go help him!" Trunks yelled at her.

Reilena shook her head "no…he's faking it…he is humoring Cell just like dad was…I can tell I once punched the crap out of him while we were training and I thought I had him…but he was faking it the whole time…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell slammed Gohan into the ground but Gohan easily got right back up and smirked at him.

"Ah I see…well then maybe you are ready for round two…" Cell said with a small laugh.

Gohan continued to stare Cell down silently.

"Of course…I am ready when you are you creep…" Gohan finally said back at him.

Cell began sending multiple energy attacks at him but to everyone's surprise Gohan easily avoided them.

"Man look at him go guys…I can't believe…Gohan…man…" Yamcha said in amazement.

"Yeah…wow Gohan really has become quiet the accomplished fighter…and to think I never noticed…" Tien said.

"But the question is guys is it really enough…is it enough to beat Cell?" Future Trunks said to them.

"Boy if you had any sense at all you would shut your mouth and watch the fight…look for weaknesses…it was Gohan's decision to fight…you should respect that." Vegeta said angrily.

Future Trunks looked at his father confused then complied and went back to watching the battle.

"Man look at that kid…he…he actually is keeping up with Cell…" the announcer said.

"Well of course he is he's using tricks to keep up the pace and gain the advantage!" Mr. Satan said still holding his 'sick' stomach.

Gohan and Cell continued to fight each throwing attacks that each would dodge easily. Eventually the two landed but with Gohan unguarded Cell attacked him repeatedly knocking him to the ground.

Cell stood over Gohan getting ready to release an energy attack "Ah yes it looks like our battle has come to an end…it was fun while it lasted."

Cell released a huge energy blast at Gohan who seemed to be unable to avoid it because of his close proximity to Cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no Gohan!" Reilena yelled as Cell fired the blast.

"No way this can't be happening he had to have avoided the blast he just had to!" Videl said on the verge of tears.

"I told you we should have stepped in before!" Trunks yelled at Reilena.

"But I thought he was joking around with him!" Reilena yelled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back with some cold compresses for Chichi…hey what's going on?" Bulma said as she looked at the TV, which was only showing dust.

"Cell just disintegrated Gohan." Oolong said to her.

"What…no way Gohan…he's Goku's son he can't be beat that easily…thank god Chichi isn't awake for this…" Bulma said as she put the cloth on Chichi's forehead.

"Cell is much too strong…if Gohan survived that attack he should give up and let someone else try…" Master Roshi said.

"Like who Vegeta? I hate to say it but I am pretty sure that Goku is stronger than he is…if Gohan or Goku doesn't beat him then we are pretty much screwed." Bulma said to them.

"Yeah but if Vegeta and Goku fight together then maybe we will stand a chance." Oolong said.

"HA you were joking right? Vegeta would rather die before he teamed up with Goku." Bulma said.

_You arrogant bastard…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no Gohan!" Piccolo yelled in shock.

"It's over…Cell won…" Future Trunks said sadly.

"He's gone…Gohan's gone…" Krillin said almost crying.

Goku stood there with a small grin on his face.

"You know that was almost too easy…then again it always is…" Cell said with a smirk.

"Oh no ladies and gentlemen it looks like our delivery boy has met his end!" the announcer said.

"Man…poor kid…" Mr. Satan said to them.

"Goku you are such an idiot…now look Gohan is dead HE'S DEAD!" Piccolo yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear what Piccolo said Rei?" Trunks whispered.

Reilena nodded and tried to hold back tears "yeah…I did…"

"No…no way he can't be dead Gohan can't be!" Videl said on the verge of freaking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piccolo you're wrong…don't you sense his energy?" Goku said calmly.

"Well Goku it seems that I have won now are we going to fight or what?" Cell yelled.

"Nope take a look behind you…" Goku yelled in response.

"What…" Cell said turning around to see the pile of rocks start to move.

All of a sudden Gohan blasted his way out of the rocks.

"Well maybe I misjudged you…you are much tougher than you look." Gohan said.

"You know…we don't have to do this…you can stop this and we will forget you ever killed all those people…but I know your kind…I've seen it all before…Freeza, Garlic Jr…all of them…you won't…you won't stop till someone stops you…and that someone will be me!" Gohan said in a serious tone.

Cell laughed "you really think you can beat me?"

"Yes…hopefully without my secret power." Gohan said to him.

"Your…secret power…what…" Cell said confused.

"You heard me…I over heard my father once say that I have this secret power that is deep within me but it only comes out when I am provoked…I didn't really know what he meant until a few days ago when we were in the hyperbolic time chamber…once I let go if I am provoked…there is no stopping me." Gohan explained.

"Provoked you say…really…" Cell said thinking.

"Yes…but who knows what kind of damage a power like that may cause now that I am much stronger…so I will not let it blind me I will keep my control…" Gohan said to him.

"Well thank you for telling me all this…now that I know about your secret power…I want to see it for myself!" Cell said as he punched Gohan.

Cell continued his assault on Gohan and finally Gohan got a shot in…causing Cell's mouth to begin to bleed.

"Mr. Satan…do you really think we should be entrusting our fate with a teenage fighter?" the announcer asked him.

Mr. Satan looked on then turned his attention to the announcer "well I really don't think this scrawny kid has what it takes to beat Cell…but its too late now to go in there and change his uh mind."

All of a sudden Cell started to charge up a pink blast.

"Oh man I remember that move…Gohan look out he's going to launch one of Freeza's finishing moves!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan looked over when Cell released the blast but he was just able to move away in time.

The next thing Gohan knew Cell cam up behind him grabbed him and began to try and crush him.

"Just face it Gohan…I am too strong for you…I am unstoppable!" Cell said laughing.

"Goku how you can you stand their while your son is being crushed to death?!?" Piccolo yelled.

"Just wait…just wait soon, I guarantee Gohan's inner strength will awaken…" Goku said calmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gohan…no….grrr…I have to go out there I have to do something I can't let him…I can't let him die out there!" Videl yelled.

"No Videl you can't, you're not strong enough Cell will kill you in a second if you go!" Trunks yelled at her.

"Yeah Videl there is no way you will last against him…Trunks and I can't last against him…I am sure…I am sure Gohan will figure something out…he's got to…" Reilena said as she watched her brother being squashed like a bug by Cell.

Videl held back her tears and let out a huge sigh and began to whisper "Gohan can't die he just can't…I…love him…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man come on Gohan you can break out of his hold! You can do anything kid!" Bulma said as she watched the TV.

"Thank god Chichi isn't awake for this…who knows what might happen if she saw this…remember what happened when she found out that there was trouble on Namek?" Oolong said.

"Yes, I don't think that Chichi could handle this…I can barely watch myself." Master Roshi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden Cell let Gohan go and folded his arms.

"No matter how much pain I inflict on you…you still resist…well maybe my methods aren't the best for this certain predicament…maybe you will respond better if I inflict some pain on your precious friends." Cell smirked as he began to fly towards the Z fighters.

Gohan's eyes opened in shock "what…no you…can't…"

Cell flew up to the Z fighters and approached Krill. He quickly swiped the bag of sensu beans from him and flew back.

"With these out of the way there should be no problems…" Cell said laughing.

"What…what are you doing?" Gohan said as he got up.

"I am doing whatever it will take to bring out your full power." Cell said as he destroyed the beans.

"Ok this is it guys Cell is going to make his move be on guard!" Piccolo yelled.

"Man I should have eaten a sensu when I had the chance." Goku said frustrated.

All of a sudden android 16 leaped over and latched himself onto Cell.

"What 16 what are you doing get off me!" Cell yelled.

"No…I am going to destroy you Cell…" android 16 said.

"What and how do you plan on doing that…crushing me won't work." Cell said back to him.

"No…but blowing you up will…I have a bomb hidden deep inside me that will detonate soon…destroying me as well as you." Android 16 explained.

"What…but we are like brothers…" Cell said to him.

"You are nothing but a monster to me…you have cause too much pain on the earth to be allowed to live." Android 16 said as he tried to detonate the bomb but it didn't work.

"16…Bulma and Dr. Briefs took the bomb out! You are going to have to fight him another way!" Krillin yelled.

"What…" android 16 began but it was too late Cell turned around and blasted him apart leaving only his head.

Cell walked over to it and laughed as he kicked android 16's head over near where Mr. Satan and his crew were.

"Well now that, that nuisance is gone…what do you say are you mad yet?" Cell asked him.

Gohan just looked at him…still upset over what had just happened to android 16.

"I take that as a no…well how about some friendly persuasion?" Cell said with a smirk.

"What…what are you talking about?" Gohan said confused.

"Oh you'll see soon enough. Now let's see…one…two, three…six seven…" Cell counted.

All of a sudden glanced over his shoulder to where Reilena, Trunks and Videl were watching the fight and smirked "well what do we have here some unexpected spectators…well I think I will go easy with them since one of them really doesn't stand a chance…nine should just about do it."

Gohan looked over towards where Cell was looking and noticed three energy signals that he didn't notice before _oh no don't tell me Trunks and Reilena are here…please don't let the third one be Videl…_

All of a sudden Cell 'birthed' nine Cell Jr's and began to rally them up.

"Cell….what are you doing…stop this!" Gohan yelled at him.

"Oh don't worry Gohan these aren't for you…all you are required to do is stand right where you are and watch…." Cell laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are those things…they look like mini Cell's." Videl said in awe.

"Videl get away from here right now…hurry!" Reilena yelled at her.

"No way I told you guys that I wasn't leaving without you." Videl said to her.

"Unless you want to die I suggest you leave Videl and let us handle this!" Trunks said back.

"What are you guys talking about?" she said confused.

"What we are trying to say is CELL KNOWS WE'RE HERE AND IS GOING TO SEND THOSE THINGS AFTER US SO GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!" Reilena yelled.

Videl looked over and noticed that there were nine of the creatures standing there and put two and two together.

"Ok…right…." Videl said as she quickly flew back away from Trunks and Reilena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Satan looked up to see a girl flying away from a large rock.

_Hey that girl over there looks like Videl…that can't be her…can it…nah Videl wouldn't come all the way out here..._Mr. Satan thought to himself.

Vegeta noticed the strange number of Cell Jr.'s and looked over to see Trunks and Reilena powering up "oh great the brats have escaped and come here."

Everyone looked over to what Vegeta was referring to and gasped in shock.

"Oh man what are those two doing here it is way too dangerous for two little kids to be out here!" Krillin yelled.

"Focus guys I am sure that Rei and Trunks can handle themselves you know how powerful they are…at their age!" Goku said trying to calm them down.

"They are just kids Goku…" Piccolo began.

"Piccolo you know as well as I do that the two of them will be fine; we need to focus on our own battles!" Goku said back to him.

"Alright my children you know what to do…" Cell said with a smirk.

All of a sudden all nine of the Cell Jr.'s began to fly towards the fighters.

"You guys be careful they may be small but they are incredibly powerful!" Goku yelled as he and the others powered up.

Reilena and Trunks flew out from behind the rock they were behind and flew towards the androids.

"Alright you Cell freaks bring it I'm ready!" Reilena yelled.

"Yeah you're not going to beat us!" Trunks said as they flew towards the mini androids.

Before any of them knew it the Cell Jr.'s arrived and without hesitation began their assault on them.

"Oh the agony folks…as you can see our band of fighters are now being pelted by these new little monsters!" the announcer said.

"Hey look over there are those new fighters or something?" the cameraman said pointing over to where Trunks and Reilena were.

The announcer squinted his eyes to get a closer look "yes…yes it does zoom in closer so we can get a better look on these new fighters.

"Hey it's two little kids fighting those things!" the cameraman said.

"What I don't believe you let me see that thing!" the announcer yelled as he grabbed the camera and zoomed up closer to them.

"My god…they are just children…as you can see here folks it looks like two innocent children have been thrown into the mix…perhaps they are fans of Mr. Satan and came to watch the fight? Time will only tell how these two young combatants will fair against these new monsters…maybe a certain hero can step in and save them from the carnage…" the announcer said looking at Mr. Satan.

Mr. Satan doubled over "just because I don't show it all the time doesn't mean my stomach ailment isn't still here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god that's Trunks and Reilena fighting out there!" Bulma yelled in shock as she got closer to the TV.

"Man look at those two squirts go…they are really holding their own out there." Oolong said.

"Come on Trunks mommy believes in you! You can beat the snot out of those monsters show them why they should never mess with a Briefs!" Bulma yelled at the TV.

"Oh Chichi…thank god you aren't awake for all of this…" Ox King said as he attended to his daughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nuts these things are going to kill them all!" Videl yelled as she looked on from afar.

"Why aren't you helping them Gohan come on you are way more powerful than you are letting on…I know you are…you have to be…" she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One by one the Z fighters fell to the mini Cells as Gohan and Cell looked on.

"Stop this Cell…right now I am warning you don't do this!" Gohan yelled at him.

"Oh quiet you I am enjoying the show…alright children play time is over now you can kill them if you wish." Cell said with a smirk.

"NOOOOO!!!" Gohan yelled clutching his fists.

"Yes that's it…let it all out…" Cell said watching.

All of a sudden Android 16's head appeared before him.

"I know how you feel Gohan…you are gentle…and you don't like to hurt…just like me…but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it…" android 16 said to him.

"Well what a nice little pep talk 16 but I plan on doing this my way." Cell said as he crushed 16's head destroying him for good.

"No…no…no…no…NO!" Gohan yelled as something snapped inside him and an enormous power began to be unleashed.

**A/N: So that was Chapter 24 I hope you guys liked it…I will hopefully be getting 25 up next week but between work and Wends I have a job interview in NJ and all this other crap going on it might be a week and ½…depending :-/ But anyways R/R and see you next time!!**


	25. Save The Best For Second Last

Well it took two weeks but here is chapter 25 piping hot just for you! I have had so much going on between interviews and work and my mothers 2nd midlife crisis in like five years (she is driving me nuts) that it took me awhile…plus I kept changing the way I was going to do some things so hopefully this chapter will be better than the last…I really didn't think that the last one was one of my better ones lol. So hopefully Chapter 26 will be up by the end of next week…we shall see I have another interview in NYC on Monday (wish me luck!!) So anyways onward with our story! (p.s. thank you to those of you who reviewed!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 25: Save The Best For Second Last**

Gohan stood in now what was a crater at his feet with an enormous golden aurora surrounding him and his much spikier gold hair.

"Whoa…Gohan…insane…he's so...awesome…." Reilena said as she slowly lifted her head from the ground to get a better look at what she was sensing. 

"Man…so…much….power…did he ascend to another level or something? Man…how can that be…he's such a nerd?" Trunks said slowly started to get up. 

"Holy mother of…it's unreal…" Vegeta moaned in awe. 

"Man…so that's it…" Future Trunks said looking on. 

"Gohan's releasing his energy…" Piccolo said in shock. 

"See…I told…you so…." Goku said lifting his head slightly off the ground. 

"What's going on….Gohan looks so different…" Videl said looking on in shock from afar. 

"So…that's it huh…well I am sorry to inform you but you are making the same mistake that Trunks did…power isn't everything." Cell laughed. 

Gohan stared at Cell in his new form and before Cell knew it he was gone. The next thing he knew Gohan appeared over by Trunks and Reilena and quickly with two energy attacks destroyed the Cell Jr.'s. 

"You two should leave here now…it is too dangerous for you to be here." Gohan said to them. 

"What no way Gohan we're staying here!" Trunks said in protest. 

"Yeah there is no way we are leaving now Gohan!" Reilena said with a pout as she and Trunks got up. 

"Things are going to get messy please leave now….and take Videl with you too." Gohan said glancing over his shoulder towards where Videl was. 

"But Go…" Reilena began but it was too late Gohan had vanished. 

"Man how did he know that Videl was here?" Trunks said confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey where did the picture go? There was a flash of yellow light then bam this!" Bulma said aggravated. 

"Looks like your TV's on the fritz again old man." Oolong said to Master Roshi. 

"No…I don't think so…I think Gohan's power knocked out the cameras…." Master Roshi said trying to concentrate and follow what was going on. 

"Well great just great how the hell are we supposed to follow the fight? I can't sense power levels like you can!" Bulma yelled. 

"Yeah I mean I hope Gohan is alright." Puar said worried. 

"What…did someone say Gohan?" Chichi said as she came to. 

"Oh Chichi dear how are you feeling?" Ox King said as he helped his daughter sit up. 

"I'm fine dad….where's Gohan….where are Trunks and Reilena did Videl bring them back yet…what happen to the TV I need to know if my baby is alright!!" Chichi yelled. 

"The picture just went out and no our children are not back yet." Bulma said to her. 

Chichi jumped up and got into her face "you're the mechanical genius get over there and fix the TV!" 

"For your information Chichi I CAN'T! The cameras at the Cell Games are the ones that went out it's not a TV problem!" Bulma yelled back. 

Chichi huffed and sat back down "but how am I supposed to make sure that my children are safe?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan appeared over by Vegeta and Future Trunks and quickly destroyed two more of the Cell Jr.'s before making his way over towards the others. 

"He did it…he increased his strength without sacrificing his speed…in fact he's increased it!" Future Trunks said amazed. 

Gohan smirked then disappeared. 

"I can't believe…he's managed to…how can this be?" Vegeta said flabbergasted. 

Gohan appeared near Goku and Piccolo and quickly defeated those two mini androids as well as the last two who decided to attack him from behind. 

"That…a boy…Gohan…." Goku said struggling to get up. 

Gohan reached into his shirt and pulled out a small bag that had some sensu beans in it and handed it to Piccolo. 

"Here make sure that everyone gets half of one...except for dad make sure he gets a whole one." He said as he vanished and reappeared in front of Cell. 

"What where did he get these Cell destroyed all the sensu beans." Piccolo said confused. 

"I…gave them to him…before we left the house…I didn't…know Korin would…be giving us more…" Goku said in pain. 

"Impressive…I see you have finally come out of hiding." Cell said with a smirk. 

"Yes…and now it's time for this to end. Your reign of terror has ended Cell you will pay for all that you have done!" Gohan said to him. 

"We shall see about that…" Cell said with a smirk as he began his assault. 

Gohan easily avoided every energy and physical attack that Cell presented him making Cell's attacks look like child's play. 

Videl ran up to Reilena and Trunks "what happened…what happened to Gohan he's changed!" 

"Gohan ascended to another level of Super Saiyjin…I think…" Reilena said as she watched Cell try to attack him. 

"Wow…that's nuts…he's so powerful more powerful than I ever imagined him becoming." Videl said as she watched. 

All of a sudden Piccolo landed near them and handed each a half of a sensu bean. 

"Here eat this it will give you your strength back…some what. Oh and by the way you might as well come and watch with us we all know you're here." Piccolo said as he went back to the others. 

"Should we go?" Trunks asked Reilena. 

Reilena looked over to see if her father was mad and saw that he actually had a grin on his face and nodded her head. 

"Wait you guys are going over…" Videl said to them but before she finished they had already took off towards where they others were. 

"Hey wait for me you two!" Videl yelled as she flew her way over towards them. 

Mr. Satan and the others waited patiently in the rock rubble off the side of where Gohan and Cell were fighting. 

Mr. Satan looked up to see a girl flying towards the Z fighters and tried to make out who it was "you know from afar that really looks like Videl…but Videl wouldn't be here at the tournament….it's probably some cheerleader…or those two kids babysitter." 

"Hey daddy you fought really great out there before!" Reilena said as she landed. 

"Yeah you sure did!" Trunks said in agreement. 

"What the heck are you two kids doing out here it's dangerous! Do your mothers even know that you are out here?" Krillin said to them. 

"Oh they know alright…that's why I am here I kind of promised them that I wouldn't come back till I had them." Videl said to them. 

"Man you guys should get out of her while you still can." Yamcha said to them. 

"Yeah who knows what Cell is going to do he is so unpredictable." Tien chimed in. 

"They can stay." Goku said to them. 

"WHAT?!?" everyone said surprised. 

"You heard me they can stay…I mean look at Gohan go at this rate Gohan will have Cell beat before he can really do anything else too dangerous….and we all saw how they were able to handle the battle against the mini androids…so I think they can stay." Goku smiled. 

"Really wow this is great thanks daddy!" Reilena said happily. 

Trunks looked over at his father who gave him a small nod signaling his approval of the matter "just don't get in my way." 

"Alright this is great!" Trunks said excited. 

"Well I am not going anywhere without these two so I guess I will stay as well." Videl said with a sigh. 

Gohan continued to block all of Cell's attacks but wouldn't hit him back…aggravating Cell. 

"Hit me…damn you I said hit me why are you doing this?!?" Cell yelled at him.  
Gohan continued to ignore him and blocked his attacks. 

"Why are you toying with me just attack me back already!" Cell yelled. 

"Is that what you want?" Gohan asked him. 

"Yes for the love of god just hit me!" Cell yelled again. 

"Alright…if you insist." Gohan said as he punched Cell hard in the stomach almost ripping through him. 

Cell was in pain and shock by the sure force of the one punch Gohan through at him. 

All of a sudden Cell began to gag as if the was going to through up. 

"What's going on it looks like Cell is about ready to spew all over the place." Yamcha said. 

"Yeah I know what you mean look at him he can barely breathe, that's one amazing punch." Krillin said. 

All of a sudden Cell regurgitated android 18 and began to yell. 

"Look at what you've done…you will pay for that!" Cell yelled at Gohan. 

What…is that...?" Videl said in disgust. 

"That's…android 18…Cell threw up Android 18!" Reilena yelled. 

"Yeah gross…" Trunks said as he watched. 

"But I thought…I thought once Cell absorbed her she was gone for good." Krillin said to them trying not to get over excited. 

"I guess not…apparently she has been inside of Cell this whole time…" Future Trunks said. 

"I wonder what this means…" Tien said watching. 

"It means the end of Cell guys look at him!" Piccolo yelled. 

"I hope you are right Piccolo…I hope you are right…." Goku said as he watched.  
Cell quickly re-morphed back into his semi-perfect form as Gohan stood there and smirked. 

"You know I was going to wait before I attacked you…you know to let you get it all out of your system before I beat you for good…but you clearly left me no other choice." Gohan said with a smirk. 

"What is Gohan toying with Cell? Why won't he just finish him off?" Future Trunks said. 

"I don't know…but he better finish him off soon…" Goku said looking on. 

"This isn't like Gohan to drag a fight out like this...he's never fought for the shear pleasure of fighting before." Piccolo said. 

"Yeah Gohan hates to fight!" Reilena said as she looked on. 

_Gohan what are you doing finish him off come on!_ Videl thought. 

Cell reached down to try and reabsorb android 18. 

"What no don't touch her!" Krillin yelled as he began to leap forward. 

"Krillin no don't go over there let Gohan handle this one." Piccolo said getting in front of him. 

Krillin looked up at Piccolo then to Goku. Goku quickly nodded his head in agreement with Piccolo and Krillin backed off "man he can't do this to her she doesn't deserve it…" 

"Ok this…is really starting to get gross…" Videl said in disgust. 

Just as Cell was about to reabsorb 18 Gohan quickly grabbed his tail and swung him away from her. 

Gohan turned to the others "hey Krillin, come get android 18 and get her out of the way." 

Krillin looked at him blankly "uh, me?" 

"Yes, Krillin you, you wanted to save her right…well here's your chance!" Gohan yelled. 

"Right…" Krillin said as he quickly flew down and grabbed android 18 and brought her back to the others. 

"Yeish get that thing away from me!" Videl said as Krillin laid 18 down near her. 

"I don't know why you are so creped out Videl she can't do anything to you she's unconscious." Trunks said to her. 

"For now anyway…" Videl mumbled. 

Cell jumped up and began to try and attack Gohan but to no avail, Gohan was easily able to dodge every attack finally deciding on attacking him once more. 

"I don't understand it…Gohan has had several opportunities to finish Cell off since he re-morphed back into his imperfect state why hasn't he?" Goku said worried. 

"Maybe Cell is a lot tougher than he looks daddy?" Reilena said to him. 

"No…no I don't think that's it I don't think that's it at all." Goku said to her. 

"Yes Gohan is toying with him still…" Piccolo said validating him statement.  
_Come on Gohan be the hero I know you are and finish him off. _Videl thought as she watched. 

"You are going to pay for this boy I swear it!" Cell yelled at him as he struggled to get up. 

"You may as well give up Cell you are not going to defeat me." Gohan said approaching him. 

"Come on Gohan get him now it's time do it now!" Goku yelled at his son but Gohan just ignored him. 

As Gohan got within a few feet of him all of a sudden Cell began to blow up like a balloon. 

"What the heck is he doing?" Reilena said covering her eyes. 

"I don't know maybe he's bloated?" Trunks responded. 

"Look at the size of him is he nuts?" Krillin said. 

"I don't like the look of this at all…" Future Trunks commented. 

"Run Gohan he is going to blow!" Goku yelled. 

"WHAT?!?" everyone said surprised. 

Cell began to laugh "the road ends here boy I would rather die before giving up!" 

"What…." Gohan said confused. 

"You can't win kid because I am going to blow myself up and I am taking you and this retched planet with me!" Cell said laughing. 

"What oh great this looks like the end guys!" Krillin yelled. 

"Man after all this the earth still gets screwed in the end!" Yamcha yelled. 

Reilena all of a sudden got a sick feeling in her stomach and quickly looked over at her father who now had a concerned look on his face. 

_No dad you can't do it...please..._she thought to herself. 

"No…you're lying!" Gohan yelled at him. 

"Oh really is that so? Well how about you try and attack me...that is if you want to chance the earth...either way it doesn't matter in one minuet I will detonate and the earth will be history!" Cell laughed. 

Gohan gritted his teeth and said nothing. 

"That's what I thought...maybe you should go and join your friends for your last minuet left here on the earth!" Cell yelled. 

"I...I had the chance to defeat him and I didn't...I let my pride take over me...and now the earth...this is all my fault!" Gohan yelled in frustration. 

"Forty five seconds boy." Cell continued. 

"No this can't be happening!" Future Trunks yelled. 

"Cell has beaten us again...maybe this was just meant to be..." Piccolo said. 

Reilena continued to watch her father the whole time _come on Rei say something...you know what he's thinking...but what if he gets upset?  
_

"Thirty seconds boy and this will all be over..." Cell continued the count down. 

"So this is how it will all end huh...it could be worse I guess..." Videl said shielding her eyes. 

"Man how could we let him beat us?" Yamcha said. 

"Rei this can't be the end can it?" Trunks said to his friend. 

Reilena said nothing as she wasn't really listening to him. 

"Uh earth to Rei did you hear me?" Trunks yelled at her. 

Reilena was pulled out of her trance and looked at him "uh...I don't know Trunks..." 

Suddenly Goku turned around to face the others. 

"What is it Goku do you have a plan or something...please tell me you have a plan!" Krillin yelled. 

Piccolo looked at his long time friend knowing exactly what was about to go down. 

"What is it Goku what do you want us to do?" Future Trunks asked him. 

Goku looked at them and gave them all a smile "listen there is not much time left but I can only think of one way to save the earth now...so don't worry." 

Reilena felt a sharp pain in her heart as she heard her father speak _no...daddy you can't leave us not now!  
_

"What Goku what are you talking about?" Tien said to him. 

Reilena opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but she couldn't get the words out all she could think of was what she heard her father say that day in the woods to Piccolo... 

_There is a good chance that he may use the bomb to try and blow up the earth…there is a good chance that I might not be able to make it back in time...  
_

"Dad...dy..." Reilena began. 

Goku turned to face his daughter and gave her a soft smile as he put his two fingers up to his head "take care of your mother ok? I'm proud of you I always have been…I love you." 

Reilena slowly nodded her head as she watched him "I…love you too daddy…" 

Goku turned again to face his friend "goodbye...my friends" 

And with that Goku was gone off to where Cell was now getting ready to blow himself up. 

"Rei where is your dad going?" Trunks asked her. 

"Dad…you can't…DADDY!!" Reilena screamed at him. 

Cell continued to laugh "ten more seconds Gohan and the earth will be gone, wiped from the universe!" 

All of a sudden Goku showed up next to Gohan and Cell. 

"What dad what are you doing here?" Gohan said in shock. 

Goku placed his hand on Cell and then two fingers to his head "you did well son, better than I had anticipated...but you need to understand that I have to do this it's the only way...so please take care of Reilena and your mother for me." 

Gohan still confused looked up at him "dad what are you talking about where are you going?" 

Goku gave his son one last smile before looking away "goodbye my son..." 

With that last statement Goku and Cell were gone from the earth. 

"Dad...no...DAD!" Gohan yelled as he fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ah Goku what the hell are you doing have you lost it?" King Kai yelled as Goku and Cell appeared on his planet. 

"Sorry King Kai but this is the closest place away from the earth that I could think of brining him!" Goku said to him. 

"Well you could have called first!" King Kai said upset. 

"If I had a phone I definitely would have honest!" Goku said as Cell detonated himself blowing up the small planet along with everyone on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"No Goku..." Piccolo said with a somber tone. 

"He's really gone..." Krillin said trying to hold back tears. 

"Goku...he isn't…is he?" Videl said upset. 

Reilena stood there silently looking at the ground. 

"Rei...are you ok..." Trunks said putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Reilena slowly nodded her head and began to wipe back her tears _why didn't you say something you idiot!  
_

"I'm fine..." Reilena said lying to him.

"You don't look…" Trunks began.

"I'm fine ok!" she snapped at him trying to hold back her tears. 

Gohan stood there still in disbelief as to what had just happened. 

"Dad...no...you can't be...this is...it's all my fault!" Gohan yelled. 

The others quickly flew over to where Gohan was sitting in silence. 

"Gohan..." Videl said kneeling down to his level. 

Gohan said nothing as he sat on the ground. 

"Gohan please talk to us..." Videl pleaded with him. 

"I let him...I let him die..." Gohan said in a somber tone. 

"No you didn't Gohan...I swear this wasn't your fault." Reilena said to her brother. 

_If this is anyone's fault it's mine.  
_

"Gohan this was Goku's choice...you had nothing to do with it I am sure Cell would have pulled this trick anyways." Piccolo said trying to cheer him up. 

"Yeah bro there was nothing you could have done." Yamcha said to him. 

"No I had all the opportunity in the world to finish Cell off but I didn't I decided to be a jerk and drag it out longer...make him suffer for all the pain he has caused...and this is what I get." Gohan said. 

"It was Kakarotto's choice brat not yours...he decided he was to die not you...you did nothing more than act like any Saiyjin would so stop your whining..." Vegeta said emotionless. 

Future Trunks looked up at his father surprised _were those supposed to be words of encouragement or was he yelling at Gohan?  
_

"I am not a Saiyjin I am an earthling!" Gohan yelled back at him as he clearly began to get upset over the situation. 

"Just let it all out Gohan...that's the best way to deal with this." Krillin said trying to console him. 

"He didn't have to sacrifice himself...it should have been me I should have been the one to die!" Gohan said to them. 

"Gohan...really it's not your fault..." Reilena said trying to convince him. 

Gohan looked up at his little sister who was clearly trying to hold back the sadness she felt over their father's death "Rei...I'm sorry..." 

"Stop this please Gohan you just have to...ok? You have nothing to be sorry about because this wasn't your fault!" Reilena yelled at him. 

_Because if I hadn't been so stupid dad would still be here...  
_

Videl looked at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Gohan whatever happened happened…your father was a good man and besides…Cell cheated…he probably would have pulled that stunt anyways…"

Gohan blushed and looked at her with a small smile "yeah I guess so…"

"Gohan none of this is your fault if anything it was Cell's ok?" Videl said as she went to hug him.

"Thanks Videl…" Gohan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Awe well would you look at those two love birds." Yamcha said whistling.

"Yeah you two can't deny this one!" Krillin yelled.

Videl and Gohan jumped away from each other blushing from embarrassment. 

Everyone laughed for a few moments when all of a sudden Gohan's face went back to serious again. 

"What is it Gohan?" Piccolo asked him. 

"Something is coming...something powerful." Gohan said to them. 

"What no it can't be...can it?" Krillin said. 

All of a sudden out of nowhere Cell appeared...as good as new laughing as he pointed his finger towards where Trunks and Reilena were and let a piercing blast out. 

Trunks and Reilena stood there in shock unable to move as the blast came toward them when all of a sudden Future Trunks ran in front of the blast allowing it to pierce him through the chest. 

Everyone looked in horror as they watched Future Trunks fall to the ground. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Future Timeline**

Reilena sat at the table with a cup of tea and staring at the morning paper, or as everyone referred to it now the daily summary of android activity.

"So I think we made some pretty good time on the space capsule don't you think?" Bulma said to her.

Reilena was silent as she continued to stare at the paper.

"Rei? Earth to Reilena Son hello in there!" Bulma said annoyed.

Reilena jumped up from the paper "huh…what…oh sorry Bulma I was just…"

"Must be a pretty interesting headline for you to be that zoned in." Bulma said as she walked over to see what she was reading.

Reilena put the paper down and looked up at her "I wasn't really reading the paper…I was just thinking…"

Bulma smirked "about Trunks? He should be home any day now you know."

"Yes…it's just…I have this terrible feeling in my heart…like something happened to him…" she said somberly.

Bulma gave a small laugh "you want my opinion kid, I think you are just head over heals in love with my son and you miss him. I am sure he is fine he's always been a smart kid so I am sure nothing happened to him in the past."

Reilena gave her a small smile "I hope you're right…"

**End of Future Timeline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks!" Yamcha yelled as he ran over to him. 

"Oh man I don't think he is going to make it! He is barely hanging on...there is no way we can get him any help in time!" Yamcha yelled as Future Trunks lay on the ground bloody.

Vegeta looked on in shock...Cell was going after HIS son...his only son...he KILLED his son from the future... 

"Ah yes well I was going for the little one but I guess the older one will just have to do." Cell laughed as he flexed his wrist.

Vegeta looked back at both of his son's and then Cell and clenched his fists and transformed. Vegeta, then without a word, charged Cell and let out the majority of his energy in one giant attack.

"No one insults the prince of all Saiyjin's and get's away with it!" Vegeta yelled as he attacked.

"Trunks what is your dad talking about?" Reilena said as she watched.

"I…don't know I didn't know that Cell insulted him…" Trunks said confused.

"Because he didn't….but I wouldn't question Vegeta's choice of words right now!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta, finally out of energy stopped and looked to see what damage he had done…which to his surprise was minimal. Vegeta collapsed to the ground out of energy when all of a sudden Cell let out an enormous attack towards him.

"No Dad!" Trunks yelled as he powered up and went towards him.

"No…Trunks don't!" Gohan yelled as he powered up and went after him.

As soon as Trunks reached his father Gohan stepped in front of the two and blocked the energy attack from hitting them…pretty much destroying his arm in the process.

Trunks looked up at him in shock at what had just occurred "Gohan your arm…"

"Trunks take your father and get out of here…" Gohan yelled at him.

"But Gohan…" Trunks began.

"Go, now…I am not going to repeat it…take the others with you things are going to get a bit rough out here." Gohan said looking at Cell.

"Right…" Trunks said as he grabbed Vegeta and flew back to the others.

"Awe spoiling my fun I see…" Cell said to him with a smirk.

Gohan slowly got up holding on to his bloody arm.

"How many times have I told you boy not to get in my way…besides do you really think that Vegeta and the brat were worth it?" Cell said laughing.

Gohan gritted his teeth "Vegeta and I may have our differences but that still doesn't mean that you can swat him like a house fly…and Trunks…well Trunks is like a little brother to me…"

"Ah you silly human's and your emotions…what ever happened to the real cold blooded warrior who had no silly emotional attachments? Oh that's right Vegeta was supposed to be that…but as we can clearly see even he has become weak!" Cell yelled.

Vegeta moaned in aggravation at the comment Cell had made.

"You time is numbered here Cell…" Gohan said warning him.

"Maybe I will get the girl while I'm at it…what was her name again…ah yes Videl…" Cell said pointing at her.

Mr. Satan's ear's perked up at the mention of his daughter's name "did he just say Videl…"

Mr. Satan looked over to where the other's were and saw her standing with them.

"What, why is she here…more importantly why is she standing over there with those trick fighters…I thought I taught her better than to go hanging around a bunch of phonies…" Mr. Satan said aggravated.

"You are not going anywhere near my girlfriend Cell…not as long as I am standing here!" Gohan yelled.

"Well at least he admitted it…" Krillin said whispering to Yamcha.

"WHAT DID HE SAY GIRLFRIEND….oh no Videl is not allowed to date some weird alien trick fighting boys….not on my watch!" Mr. Satan yelled.

"It doesn't matter anyway once I finish you off she and all your friends will be at my disposal." Cell said getting into a fighting stance.

"Well then I will just have to make sure that that doesn't happen…" Gohan said.

_I hope…_

"Ah just as stubborn as ever I see…" Cell said laughing.

"Well like they say…like father…like son…" Gohan said with a smirk.

"Far from it…Goku knew he couldn't win…but you on the other hand…" Cell said trailing off.

"Tell me something Cell…how were you able to survive to the blast?" he asked him.

Cell began to laugh "and you are supposed to be the smart one…very well I will tell you as your final wish before you die…you see thanks to Piccolo's genes as you know already I am able to regenerate after an attack that severely damages my appendages…well unlike your Namek friend I don't need to have just my head intact to regenerate…all I need is one cell…yes just one cell to regenerate my whole body…and that's all that was left after your father pulled that stunt. And thanks to Goku I was able to learn that handy little trick of his to get me back here to earth…maybe you know it…its call instant transmission."

"Man he robbed another one of our techniques!" Yamcha yelled.

"I will make sure that my father's sacrifice was not in vein Cell!" Gohan yelled.

"Yes…I am sure you will…Ka-Mae-Ha..." Cell began.

_Oh no he isn't going to try to…is he…there is no way I can possibly beat him if he gathers a fraction of his energy into a kamaehamaeha wave…_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Wow look at that thing…how am I supposed to be able to battle that?" Gohan said in shock as he saw the giant Kamaehamaeha wave being formed.

"What is he doing that thing is getting huge!" Krillin yelled.

"I don't know but at this rate we are all done for there is no way that Gohan can combat that!" Yamcha yelled.

"I hate to say it but I am going to have to agree with Yamcha on this one." Tien said to them.

Krillin looked down at 18 who was still lying on the ground unconscious.

_Too bad we will never get the chance to see if things could ever work out between us…I am sorry I let you down 18._ He thought to himself.

_I can't believe that I have allowed myself to be tossed aside like a piece of garbage…in front of the boy no less…I have become a mockery of my race…and my people…_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Reilena looked at her brother has he hesitated with his next move.

_If anything Rei you owe him at least your support!_ She thought to herself. ON GOHAN YOU CAN DO IT I KNOW YOU CAN DON'T LET HIM INTIMIDATE YOU!!" she yelled.

"Reilena why are you giving him false hope there is no way that Gohan can block that thing look at it!" Trunks yelled pointing to the giant energy ball forming in Cell's hands.

Gohan turned his head to see his little sister cheering him on from the side lines "is she nuts there is no way that I can beat that thing."

Videl looked at them then at Gohan "hey she has the right idea you know come on guys…we owe him at least our support… COME ON GOHAN I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Oh man Videl too…did she hit her head or something?" Gohan said to himself.

Piccolo smirked "focus Gohan remember your training Cell isn't completely indestructible!"

_I owe you kid…_

"Now Piccolo…what's going on?" Gohan said to himself as he watched Cell gather his energy.

_What do you mean what's going on they believe in you son._ A voice said in Gohan's head.

"Dad?" Gohan said confused.

_Yup it's me, I am contacting you from the other world…don't be so hard on yourself…you can do this Gohan just like before._ Goku said.

"But dad there is no way that I can beat Cell now he is way too strong…he's even stronger than before!" Gohan said to him.

_Come on Gohan do you really think I am going to believe that? You know that I know better than anyone else what you are capable of…you have surpassed everyone that is here including myself…now go show Cell what a true Saiyjin is made of!_ Goku said trying to calm his son.

"But dad it's my fault that…" Gohan began.

_Don't give me that it's all my fault dad stuff…because it's not true there was nothing you could do to avoid this situation…Cell cheated and that's that…now come on son you can do this…I know you can…_ Goku said to him.

Gohan let out a sigh "alright dad…I will…for you."

_That's my boy…I will be right here watching you…_Goku said before trailing off.

"What the hell are you mumbling boy…a few prayers before I kill you…well I hate to break it to you but no god in the universe can save you now." Cell laughed.

"Oh is that so…well I would wager a bet on that…oh and it was an angel Cell…I was talking to angel…Ka-Mae-Ha…" Gohan began.

"Alright Gohan's doing it come on Gohan you can do it!" Reilena cheered.

"Yes, I believe in you Gohan…we all do!" Videl yelled giving the evil eye to the others.

"Mae…" they both said at the same time.

"Oh man here we go guys…the fate of the universe is about to be decided by two giant Kamaehamaeha waves!" Krillin yelled.

"HA!" they both yelled as they let their blasts go.

"Oh man look at those things…insane!" Trunks yelled looking on.

"How can two people be releasing so much power?" Yamcha yelled.

"I think we should back up a little things are going to get intense!" Piccolo yelled as he and the others flew farther away from where Gohan and Cell were dueling it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grr this is ridicules I need to see my Gohan now!" Chichi yelled.

"Calm down Chichi we are still here so I am sure that everything is fine…Roshi what's the latest…can you tell if everyone is alright?" Bulma said to them.

Master Roshi was silent for a bit "I can sense everyone but Goku's and Trunks from the future's energy level…Cell's did disappear for a bit but it returned much stronger after a few minuets."

"What…what do you…what does that…they aren't…" Bulma said in shock.

Master Roshi nodded his head "yes…unless they were gravely injured…"

"Don't say that Goku is still alive…Goku has always been able to defeat the bad guys and this time is no different!" Chichi yelled.

"But Chichi…" Oolong said trying to calm her.

"No Goku fine…I am sure….he always is….he always comes back to me." She said.

"Trunks…" Bulma said somberly.

"I didn't say that they were dead…just that I couldn't feel their presence anymore…for all we know they could just be out of energy." Master Roshi said.

"Well I really wish that ZTV would send another camera crew out there I really want to know what's going on out there!" Bulma yelled.

"Did someone order a magic crystal ball?" someone said to them.

Everyone turned to see Baba sitting in the doorway with a smirk.

"Baba!" everyone yelled.

"Well I figured since the new casters screwed up everything, that I should come over so you could watch the fight." Baba said to them as she landed her ball on the table and sat down.

"Man what great timing old gal because the suspense is killing us!" Master Roshi said making his way over to her ball.

"Hey who are you calling old I am not much older than you Roshi…" Baba said annoyed.

Bulma smacked him on the head "hey don't make her angry she is our only way of watching the Cell Games right now!"

"Ok, ok jeeze just bring it up on your ball thing already!" he yelled.

Baba said a spell and all of a sudden Gohan and Cell appeared.

"My baby…his arm!" Chichi yelled.

"What's going on wow look at all that energy!" Bulma said surprised.

"It looks like it's the fate of the earth is riding on who's kamaehamaeha wave is better." Master Roshi said observing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every few seconds the kamahamaeha waves became bigger and bigger, drilling a large hole into the earth.

"You might as well give up kid…even if you do get the upper hand with this amount of energy the earth will be destroyed anyways!" Cell laughed as he put more of his energy into the attack.

"I…can't….let you win!" Gohan yelled.

"Man this is nuts look at that thing…or should I say things." Krillin said watching.

"Come on Gohan I know you can do it…if anyone can it's you!" Videl yelled.

"Come on Gohan I know you have more power in you than that!" Reilena cheered.

"What great words of encouragement Rei." Trunks said rolling his eyed.

Reilena punched his arm "shut up Trunks Gohan is the earths only hope right now!"

"Yeah but why did you have to hit me?" Trunks said rubbing his arm.

"Because you're a jerk!" she said to him.

All of a sudden the earth started to shake.

"Are…they….causing this…?" Videl said trying to keep her balance.

"Yup comes with the trade…risk of causing planetary movement." Krillin said trying to be funny.

"Krillin now really isn't the for jokes!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"Oh…err sorry Piccolo it's just you know how I get when I'm nervous." Krillin said to him.

Piccolo sighed "oh I know alright…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…is going on…an earth quake?" Bulma yelled as she got on the ground.

"Either that or this is the end!" Oolong yelled.

"This…is…ridicules…WHERE IS GOKU?!?!" Chichi yelled as she held her head on the ground.

"This is no ordinary earthquake…this is being caused by all the power Gohan and Cell are emitting!" Master Roshi said.

"This is nuts! If Cell doesn't kill us then we are done for anyway because their power will blow this planet up!" Oolong yelled.

"Well I certainly hope it doesn't come to that…" Baba said looking into her crystal ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden Cell's wave began to over take Gohan's.

"Oh no Gohan…" Reilena said worried.

"He's got to pull through this one…I know he can…he just needs that push…" Videl said as she watched.

"Man I can't do this…he's too strong!" Gohan said as he watched the wave over take his some.

_That's nonsense Gohan this is no different then any other time you helped save the earth! _Goku's voice said.

"Dad…" Gohan mumbled.

_I told you I would be watching…don't hold back…let it all out do it now!!_ Goku yelled from other world.

All of a sudden Gohan let out a huge burst of energy that slowly helped him take over Cell's wave a bit.

"Man it just keeps getting bigger…does he ever run out of energy?" Krillin said observing.

"That's it Gohan…keep it going…we might have a chance." Piccolo said.

"It looks like Gohan is talking to someone out there." Videl said in observation.

"Maybe he is talking to my dad?" Reilena suggested.

"Reilena are you nuts how can your father talk to Gohan from the other world?" Trunks asked confused.

Reilena shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but I remember Gohan telling me once that dad can talk to people from far away with the help of King Kai."

"You fool don't you realize that you are up against the perfect weapon?!?" Cell yelled as he released more energy allowing his wave to become bigger.

"No way…how can this….it can't…" Gohan stammered.

_Gohan…focus…listen…if anywhere for some reason you are holding back because of the planet forget about it and let it go! Anything that happens to the earth can be fixed with the dragon balls!_ Goku said trying to encourage his son.

"Yeah …but dad…I don't think I have anything left to…give…" Gohan said as he struggled.

"Ha, I can feel you slipping boy why don't you just give up?!?" Cell yelled at him.

"Oh no not again! Maybe I was wrong maybe he doesn't need a push he is already giving it everything he's got!" Videl yelled.

Reilena stood there watching the fight and thought to herself _I can't let Gohan just die out there…I can't he doesn't deserve it…if I had only told him earlier about what dad had said this could have all been avoided!_

Trunks looked over at his friend who was in deep thought "uh Rei what are you thinking about?"

Reilena was silent and then balled her fists.

Trunks back away slightly from her "you aren't thinking what…no way don't count me in I am NOT going out there!"

Reilena looked at him with a scowl "I wasn't going to ask you if you wanted to go…you can stay here if you want…but I've already lost my dad today…I will NOT loose my big brother too!"

"What no way Reilena you are not going out….there…." Videl said but it was too late Reilena was already making her way out to the battlefield.

"Grr…hey wait for me!" Trunks yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyjin and went after her.

Vegeta looked up as he saw his son flying after Reilena "what hell has Kakarotto's brat dragged the boy into now?"

"What no way Trunks too, come back here it's too dangerous you two!" Krillin yelled frantically.

"Great…Gohan and I haven't even been dating for a week and already his mother and Bulma are going to hate be because I let their kids get killed!" Videl yelled in frustration.

"Not hate…maybe killed…" Krillin said to her.

At that moment Krillin looked over at Piccolo to see him in deep thought "oh no Piccolo not you too you aren't going to…"

Piccolo smirked "they are right you know."

Piccolo quickly took off towards where cell and Gohan were not even waiting to hear Krillin's response.

"Oh man now Piccolo…" Krillin said as he looked over towards Tien and Yamcha who also where now in deep thought.

"Not you too…" Krillin said to them.

"I owe it to him Krillin…Goku died with out fear…without looking back…the least I can do is help out his son…" Tien said as he took off.

"Yeah that and honestly I don't want two little kids up showing me out there." Yamcha said cracking his knuckles.

Tien nodded his head in agreement and smirked.

"Hey could you watch Trunks for us bro thanks!" Yamcha yelled as he took off.

"Oh man this is so not cool…" Krillin said.

Krillin looked around to see that he and Videl were the only two 'alive' who were left and let out a sigh.

"I guess I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to Reilena and Trunks…could you watch 18 and Trunks for me Videl?" Krillin asked her as he set 18 down.

Videl slowly nodded as Krillin took off after the others.

"These guys are absolutely nuts…what have I gotten myself into?" she said watching.

Reilena stopped herself mid air a few feet from Gohan and Cell.

"Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-HA!" Reilena yelled as she began to send blasts into Cell's backside.

Gohan looked up noticing her attacking Cell "what is she doing she is going to get herself killed.

At that moment Gohan looked over to see all the Z fighters except for Vegeta making their way over towards him.

_Gohan don't worry about them they are only trying to help…focus son!_ Goku said to his son from other world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bulma…are those…our children attacking that…that THING?!?" Chichi said biting on her handkerchief.

Bulma sighed and nodded her head "yup that's them alright…why am I not surprised…"

Chichi ran up to the crystal ball "Reilena no, get away from that android thing let Gohan take care of it you're mama's baby!"

"Chichi there is nothing you can do now they are there we are here that's it…" Master Roshi said immediately realizing his mistake.

Chichi came charging up to him "nothing I can do huh…there is plenty that I can do buddy!"

"Chichi calm down…I feel the same way about Trunks right now but we really can't do anything…besides Vegeta, Goku and my son from the future I am sure will make sure that they don't get hurt…" Bulma said to her.

"Oh yeah Vegeta is the perfect candidate to make sure your kids don't get hurt…" Oolong said sarcastically.

"Oh if I know Vegeta he won't let anything happen to his son that is not sanctioned by him…" Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"I hope you're right Bulma….because things are getting pretty nasty out there." Master Roshi said watching the crystal ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One by one the Z fighters landed, except for Trunks who joined his friend in the air, and began to attack Cell from behind with their signature moves.

"Rei…you know if the TV camera man is still filming this our moms are going to see it." Trunks said as he continued to attack Cell with energy blasts.

"Trunks I don't care anymore about our moms getting mad at us! All I care about right now is helping Gohan win this fight and saving the world, just like my dad would!" Reilena yelled as she continued her assault on Cell.

Trunks was slightly taken a back by his friend's statement but nodded his head in agreement and continued to attack Cell _man I wonder what's eating at her…_

Cell slightly turned his head to see the Z fighters and Trunks and Reilena behind him attack him and smirked "well it looks like the reinforcements are here…too bad they won't help much."

With that said Cell quickly swatted them all down to the ground.

Reilena slowly got up after being knocked down "I…won't be bullied around by him…he…can't win…I can't let him win…dad would never let him win!"

_Dad's gone because I kept quiet I should have said something…I won't let something like that happen to Gohan!_ She thought to herself.

"Gohan saved me so I should at least try and help him out!" Trunks said as he got up and sent another blast Cell's way.

Piccolo held his arm as he got up "I owe you kid…besides…you were the first person to ever show me what it's like to have a friend…."

"Man I don't know why I keep getting myself into these kinds of messes…I guess after all these years Goku has finally rubbed off on me…and someday…I will get him for that…" Krillin smirked as he sent out another attack.

"Goku and I may have not started out on the right foot but he has become the person I aspire to become the most…this is for you Goku…." Tien said as she sent out another attack.

"I let myself become the pray of the androids at the beginning of all this…well I'll be damned if I let myself die just standing there while these guys do all the work! If I'm going to go…I am going to go trying to stop Cell not sitting around waiting for the end of the world to come!" Yamcha yelled as he attacked.

Vegeta continued to look on as he watched his son and the others continue to fight Cell.

"I…am not afraid of him….I just…don't want to save…grrrr…." Vegeta mumbled.

"Come on you guys…you're the earths only hope…" Videl said as she looked up to see her father looking right at her.

"Oh great…busted…" Videl said as she watched her father hide behind a boulder after he noticed her staring at him.

"Why won't you fools stay down?!?!" Cell yelled knocking them down again.

Reilena and Trunks both got up again as the others laid there on the ground and attacked at the same time.

"You know you brats are really getting on my nerves!" Cell yelled again as he sent an even more powerful blast towards the two that knocked them down once more…seemingly for good.

Vegeta watched as he saw his son being knocked down by Cell's energy "stupid…android…thinks he can pulverize my son with his power…"

Trunks looked over to see Reilena struggling to get up again "Rei…we can't do it anymore…he's won…"

"No…I…can't…let him…" she said as she collapsed to the ground again.

Cell's energy wave continued to dominate over Gohan's.

_Gohan remember what I just told you don't worry about them…they will be fine they can take care of themselves you know that so don't hold ANYTHING back I mean it!_ Goku said sensing his son's dilemma.

Gohan looked to see everyone lying on the ground and gritted his teeth "ok…here it goes…"

Gohan let out more energy making both of their blasts equal once more.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Vegeta showed up and sent out a powerful blast that bit and distracted Cell.

"Vegeta what are you doing?!?" Cell yelled at him.

_Gohan now's your chance do it!_ Goku yelled at him.

With one fell swoop Gohan let out the rest of his energy in one powerful blast that sent Cell flying into the stratosphere.

**Well FINALLY here is Chapter 25 I hope you guys liked it…the next chapter will most likely be the last one for this story…and then onward to the sequel I have planned that I personally think will be better than this story…but more on that when I post my next chapter in the next week or so…so as always my loyal readers R&R!!**


	26. Endings and Beginnings

**Thank you once again to all of you who reviewed the last chapter….and so sadly tear this is the last chapter of my story! I am keeping the crappy title…for sentimental reasons…hopefully my next fan fic will have a better title lol! So onwards with the chapter!**

**p.s. make sure you read the author's note at the bottom ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 26: Endings and Beginnings**

The Z fighters all looked to the sky as Gohan stopped firing his energy attack.

"Did we…did we win?" Trunks said looking up.

"I hope so…" Reilena said back to him.

Piccolo closed his eyes and began to try and sense Cell's presence.

"So…is he still around Piccolo?" Krillin asked him.

Piccolo shook his head "no…there isn't a trace of him left."

"Really you mean we are safe again?" Yamcha said hopefully.

Piccolo nodded his head in response.

"Man it's been awhile since I've heard someone say that." Tien said to them.

Gohan slowly fell to the ground exhausted as the other Z fighters ran up to congratulate him.

"Did he do it…it looks like he did…and the others are running up to him looking semi-happy…" Videl said watching.

A smile crept onto her face "he did…Gohan beat Cell!"

Videl looked down at android 18 and Future Trunks "you know I know they trusted me to watch those two but…how far can a dead guy and a slimy unconscious android get?"

"Don't go too far now I will be right back…" Videl said sarcastically as she flew over to where the others were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Gohan did it he beat Cell!" Master Roshi said surprised.

"Man who would have ever thought that kid would turn out to be so strong…he sure has grown up a lot…he isn't the same kid who I went to Namek with that's for sure." Bulma said with a smile.

"My little Gohan did it!" Chichi cheered.

"Man would you stop with the kid remarks…last time I checked Gohan was the size of a full grown adult and has a girlfriend." Oolong said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Gohan will always be my little boy no matter how old he gets! And besides girlfriends come and go but mothers are forever!" Chichi yelled back at him.

"Alright, alright calm down…jeese is she more testy than normal." Oolong said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did good kid…we are all proud of you…" Piccolo said with a smile looking down at Gohan.

"Yeah Gohan that was so awesome! I can't believe you actually defeated Cell! Man I totally have the coolest older brother ever!" Reilena said proudly.

"Yeah Gohan that was like the coolest finishing move I have ever seen! I wish I had an older brother like you!" Trunks said jealous.

Gohan slowly started to sit up "thanks…guys…"

"Look at him I guess saving the world takes its toll on you huh?" Yamcha said with a smirk.

"Not that you would know." Tien said busting his balls.

"Hey I helped out a little!" Yamcha said trying to defend himself as everyone laughed.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled as she landed and ran up to him.

Gohan looked over to see her running towards him and smiled "hey…Videl…you're…still here…"

Videl wrapped her arms around him and hugged him "you beat Cell I can't believe it…it's all over…all because of you…"

"Videl…your squishing…my ribs…" Gohan said short of breath.

Videl looked at him puzzled and then realized her mistake "oh…heh sorry…"

"Ah to be young again." Krillin said watching Videl and Gohan.

Gohan and Videl blushed at his comment.

"See and this time I didn't say anything to them!" Reilena proclaimed.

"Yeah isn't that a shocker." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

Everyone laughed at his statement knowing what a big mouth she has.

"Hey what do you say we get back to the lookout and get your injuries fixed up?" Piccolo said to him.

Gohan nodded his head as he let Piccolo help him up.

"Right I'll go and get Trunks." Yamcha said flying over to where he was.

"And I'll go get 18…" Krillin said nervously.

"What?!?" everyone said.

"Well…she is a victim of Cell and…we might as well bring her along…" Krillin said running to get her before anyone questioned his judgment.

"Hey Videl aren't you going to go and see your dad?" Reilena asked her.

Videl shook her head "no…I'm still mad at him for coming out here…and all those things he was saying besides…he knows I'm here he saw me…I want to go to the lookout with you guys and seeing him will only result in a really long drawn out argument…I'll save it for later thank you very much."

Trunks looked up to see his father still floating in the air, shocked by the events that had just transpired.

Trunks was about to go fly up towards him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I would leave him alone right now Trunks…your father has a lot of thinking to do." Piccolo said to him.

Trunks looked up at Piccolo slowly nodding his head in agreement and took off with the others towards the lookout.

"Hey Tien can you take Gohan for me, I will catch up with you guys soon I just need to take care of something." Piccolo yelled at him.

"Sure no problem…come on buddy." Tien said wrapping Gohan's arm around him as he took off with the others.

Piccolo looked up at Vegeta who was still floating in the air staring into space "you know it took a lot of courage to do what you did here today Vegeta…I am impressed…and so should you…we will all be at the lookout so if you want you are welcomed to come…I am sure it would mean a lot to Trunks…both of them."

Vegeta just looked at him with a cold stare as Piccolo smirked.

"Suit yourself, I offered." Piccolo said as he took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…just happened…" Mr. Satan said as he looked off into the now empty distance.

"Did that boy Videl knows really kill Cell?" Mr. Satan said still in shock.

All of a sudden the reporter came running up to him "Mr. Satan what on earth just happened here?"

Mr. Satan nervously laughed.

"All I remember is the earth shacking and that young man exchanging light tricks with Cell…I thought the earth was done for." The reporter said.

"That's funny…because it didn't faze me." Mr. Satan said with a slight laugh.

"You know I could have sworn I saw Videl with that group of fighters…" the reporter said.

"What Videl no way she is at home!" Mr. Satan said quickly trying to cover up the fact that she was there.

"So tell me where is Cell did you see what happened to him?" the reporter asked him.

Mr. Satan stared at him blankly "well you see…uh…I…defeated Cell single handily! You believe me…."

The reporter looked at him with a blank stare when the camera man spoke up.

"Hey look guys some of the equipment is still running!" the cameraman said checking out the totaled news van.

All of a sudden Mr. Satan's entourage began to praise him.

"So is it true you really beat Cell?" the reporter asked.

"Yes of course it is why would I lie to you?!?" he said nervously.

"But how…oh who cares Cell's been defeated!" the announcer said.

"Hey man did you want to broadcast that?" the camera man asked him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look the TV is back on!" Master Roshi said to them pointing to the news man.

Everyone stopped their celebrating and turned to watch the TV.

_Hello everyone after some brief interference we are back online and we have some incredible news Cell has been defeated! Yes and this is all thanks to Mr. Hercule Satan, he single handily defeated Cell!_

"WHAT?!?! No, no, no Gohan defeated Cell! This is not fair the world deserves to know what my baby did!" Chichi sobbed.

"Oh man what a jerk he totally is stealing the spotlight from Gohan!" Bulma said frustrated.

"Hey isn't he Videl's father? Maybe you can get her to make him apologize and admit he lied!" Oolong said trying to cheer her up.

"It's just not fair!" Chichi said still sobbing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look is that Yajirobe waving at us from Korin's tower?" Krillin said as they began their decent up to Kami's lookout.

"Oh great that looser." Trunks said with a sigh.

"Yeah way to win one for the team!" Yajirobe yelled at them as they stopped.

"Oh really because that's funny I don't remember seeing your team there." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Good one…" Reilena said hi-fiving her friend.

"Hey grrr shut up what do you two know anyways, I was on my way to meet you guys when err my car broke down." Yajirobe said.

"Funny…it always happens to you…" Krillin said as the others left for the lookout.

"Yeah maybe you should get off your fat lazy butt and learn to fly!" Trunks said sticking out his tongue taking off.

"Yeah then you won't have an excuse for being a coward!" Reilena yelled as she joined Trunks.

"Man I hate those kids!" Yajirobe mumbled.

"They're right though." Korin said with a smirk.

"Man I can't believe you're siding with a couple of punk kids." Yajirobe said with a grumble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man Gohan are you ok?" Dende said running up to him and the others.

Gohan gave a slight laugh "well…I've been better…"

"Here just lie down I will take care of all your injuries!" Dende said to him.

Tien helped Gohan to the ground as Dende began his work. Before they knew it Gohan was back to normal.

"Man I feel like a million zennie thanks Dende!" Gohan said to him.

"No problem Gohan it's the least I could do." Dende said back.

"What…how…how did you just…" Videl said amazed.

Gohan laughed and put his arm around her "he's a healing Namek Videl it's what he does."

"Oh jeese thanks that explains a lot." She said sarcastically.

"Well I guess the easiest way to explain my power is that I was trained back on Namek how to heal…when the eldest Namek created me he told the elders to assign me as a healing Namek…every Namek has this ability in some form or another it just depends on whether or not you excel at it." Dende explained.

Videl slowly nodded her head still confused "maybe I will just stop asking questions for right now…"

"I'm real proud of you Gohan…I never would have imagined you would ever become this powerful...you did good kid." Piccolo said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Piccolo…" Gohan said with a smile.

"Oh Gohan…Reilena I am sorry…about your father I mean…he was a good man." Dende said somberly.

Reilena bowed her head remembering the events that had just transpired.

"Hey don't be sad guys…my dads not…I could tell…I was talking to him the whole time during the fight with Cell…he was cheering me on as if he was right there with me." Gohan said with a smile.

"Uh Gohan…did you hit your head too hard or something?" Videl said looking at him like he was crazy.

"See I told you that my dad was talking to him!" Reilena said proudly.

"And to think that I just thought your brother was crazy…" Trunks said amazed.

"Hey Dende do you think you could heal 18 too?" Krillin asked as he placed her on the ground.

"Uh…you mean Android 18?" Dende said unsure looking at the others.

"Go a head Dende I am sure she won't be doing anymore damage to this planet." Piccolo said reassuringly.

"Well alright…if you say so…" Dende said as he began to heal her.

While Dende was healing her Yamcha started to slowly move away from the others.

"Alright awake at last!" Krillin said happily.

Android 18 jumped as she saw all the Z fighters gathered around her.

"Dende quick get away from her she will punch a hole right through you!" Yamcha yelled from where he was on the other side of the lookout.

"And here I thought Yajirobe was a coward…" Trunks said looking at Yamcha.

"What…nobody is going to kill anybody…" Krillin said confused.

"How did I get…here?" Android 18 said confused.

"Hey we can put the past behind us cant we? Now that Gohan's beat Cell we can all be friends!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What Gohan beat Cell?" Android 18 said amazed.

"Yeah you bet he did Gohan is incredibly strong so you can forget about punching holes in anyone!" Yamcha yelled from a far.

"Uh why don't you come a little closer…" Tien said amazed at how childish Yamcha was acting.

"You know you should thank Krillin 18, he was the one who stayed by your side the whole time after Cell spat you out." Piccolo said to her.

"Well you see…it was nothing really…I couldn't just leave you there…" Krillin said nervously.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other and giggled "KRILLIN LIKES ANDROID 18!"

"What why you two little…don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?!?" Krillin yelled at them.

"Now who's busted?" Gohan said with a slight laugh.

"Oh man you too can't you give a guy a break?!?" Krillin said annoyed.

"What how could you of all the girls in the world why this one?!?" Yamcha yelled.

"You know she's an android right…" Tien said amazed.

"Expect me to fall at your feet huh…big strong man comes to rescue me and now I am supposed to fall at his feet…well not so fast pal…I am not that easy…I was wrong about you Krillin…" Android 18 said as she flew off the lookout.

"Wait 18…grr thanks a lot guys!" Krillin said angry.

Yamcha came running up to them "that ungrateful bitch…grr I am going to show here!"

"I am not so sure you can do that…" Tien said with a smirk.

"Man Gohan I am starting to think you are the most normal one out of this group…only slightly though." She said with a smirk.

"Huh…what's that supposed to mean?" he said looking at her then realizing she was just kidding.

"Alright enough joking around guys we have a job to do remember?" Piccolo said to them.

"Oh that's right we need to bring back all the people Cell killed…man I can't believe I forgot." Dende said.

"Hey Gohan…do you think dad will come back?" Reilena asked him.

Gohan gave her a slight smile to ease her nerves "I don't know squirt…he's already been wished back once already with the earth dragon balls…"

"Oh….but these are new ones right? So maybe we can still wish him back!" she said to him.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Gohan said thinking.

_Yes maybe we can wish dad back and this will all be fixed!_ Reilena thought to herself.

"Uh Gohan why is the sky getting dark?" Videl said clinging to his arm.

Gohan laughed "don't worry Videl this is what always happens when we summon the dragon."

Videl gave him an unsure look "ok…if you say so…"

"Eternal dragon arise…by your name I summon you forth Shenron!" Dende said as the dragon arose from the dragon balls.

"Man…this is so cool…" Trunks said as he watched the dragon appear.

"Yeah…this is way better than all those stories that Gohan told me…" Reilena said watching.

"Alright it worked good job Dende!" Krillin cheered.

"Yeah Dende you can't even tell the difference!" Gohan said to him.

"Thanks guys…" Dende said rubbing the back of his head.

"Choose your words carefully…I will grant you two of your wishes…" Shenron said to them.

"Oh man it really did work…two wishes…" Gohan said in amazement.

"Shenron…please revive all those on earth who were killed by Cell!" Yamcha yelled.

"Is this going to work?" Videl asked them.

"Shenron hasn't failed us yet…" Tien said to her.

"Your wish will be granted…" Shenron said as his eyes glowed and suddenly Future Trunks awoke.

"What…how did I get here?" Future Trunks said as he looked up to see Shenron in the sky.

"Hrmm…just as I had thought…because this dragon is made from the old model Goku can't be revived again…" Piccolo said looking down.

_Daddy…_ Reilena thought to herself.

"It's a shame...if anyone Goku deserves to be brought back." Tien said.

"What is your second wish?" Shenron asked them.

"Hey Shenron can't you use our whole second wish to revive Goku we really want him back!" Yamcha yelled.

"It makes no difference…Goku was already brought back once he can not be brought back again…" Shenron said to them.

"Hey Porunga can revive people more than once I am sure that Mori will let us use the balls to bring Goku back!" Dende suggested.

"Hey yeah that's a great idea Dende…" Piccolo said to him.

_Hey don't I get a say in this?_ A voice said above.

"Daddy?" Reilena said confused.

"Goku?" Krillin said looking up.

_Hi everybody it's me I am talking to you from other world courteously of King Kai! But anyways I have been doing some thinking lately and I realized that one of the main reasons the earth is in danger all the time is because of me…you know think about it…Freeza, Cell, the androids…they were all after me!_ Goku said.

"It's an interesting point…" Tien said.

"But where is he going with this?" Yamcha said confused.

"Dad…no…" Reilena said.

_Well I think that it would be better for the earth if I didn't come back this time…King Kai agrees with me. Listen I was sent here to destroy this planet as a baby…and when you think about it as hard as I tried to do the opposite…it seems like that wish is coming true regardless…so I am going to stay here…I really don't mind King Kai says I can get special treatment because I saved the earth and all you know? I can keep my body and from what I'm told there are a lot of interesting people to meet…it will be fun! So I guess what I am trying to say is that you will have to find something else to wish for…this is my home now! Gohan you're all grown up now and have surpassed me in strength and ability you even have a girlfriend now! I have nothing left to teach you…Rei you have gotten much stronger too and with more training I know you will become one of the strongest fighters the earth has! _Goku explained.

"But dad that doesn't mean anything…what about…" Gohan began.

"Dad…" Reilena said holding back her tears.

_Now you all better take good notes on what happens in your lives from now on…because when they are through I am going to want to hear all about them! So until then…goodbye…_ Goku said to them as his voice faded.

"Goku…" Krillin said looking up at the sky.

"Wow…what a guy…" Videl said.

"Fa…ther…" Gohan said in shock.

"Rei…you ok?" Trunks asked her.

Reilena slowly nodded her head as she looked up to the sky _goodbye daddy…I am sorry for what happened…I promise I won't disappoint you…_

"You know even though Goku is gone I don't feel that upset about…I mean look at how cheery he was." Krillin pointed out.

"Yeah that's just like Goku…" Yamcha commented.

"Dad I will never forget how you stood up for Krillin and I on Namek all those years ago…anytime I am in a tough situation I just remember that moment and it makes me strong." Gohan said to the sky.

"If it wasn't for Goku I would have never gone back in time…and the earth would have never been freed from the terror the androids caused." Future Trunks said.

"Excuse me…you still have one more wish left for me to grant…" Shenron said.

"Oh man that's right we still have one more left…can anyone think of anything?" Gohan asked.

"Hrmm…I can't think of any…" Tien said.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other and shock their head "no we can't think of any either."

"Wow this is kind of on the spot…I would need at least a week to think of a good wish…" Videl said thinking.

"Well if we can't think of a good one how about a bad one…I mean wouldn't it be nice if we were all filthy rich?" Yamcha said with a laugh.

"I have one…I would like for you to turn android 17 and 18 into humans so they can live their lives in peace." Krillin said to Shenron.

"What Krillin are you nuts?" Future Trunks said shocked.

"Wow…what a wish…" Gohan said in shock.

"That wish can not be granted right now…it is beyond my power to do so…" Shenron said to him.

"Oh…ok…sorry guys I tried." Krillin said with a sigh.

"Do you really want to…do that…I mean wish them human and all…I mean 18 I understand but 17…" Yamcha said in shock.

"He has a valid point Yamcha…think about it even though they were built to cause death and destruction they deserve a chance to turn things around just like we have…think about what Goku would do in this situation." Piccolo said to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right…well I guess the floor is all yours bro got any other requests?" Yamcha asked him.

Krillin lifted his head with a smile "really gee thanks guys…yeah I do…hey Shenron you think you can take the bomb out of android 17 and 18…that shouldn't be too hard…right?"

"Krillin…I hope you are thinking this through…" Future Trunks said nervously.

"I…can….your wish has been granted." Shenron said.

"Alright this is great!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You know I think this whole Cell battle has made everyone go nuts…" Trunks whispered to Reilena.

"Yeah I agree…" Reilena said back to him.

"I…must go now…" Shenron said as he disappeared and the balls scattered across the earth.

"Wow…it's so…beautiful I've never seen anything like it…" Videl said amazed.

"Cool…" Reilena and Trunks said as they watched.

"So what's up Krillin why are you so concerned about helping those two?" Future Trunks asked him.

"Well…I guess…I just…I really like her you guys…I've never felt like this before you know?" Krillin said embarrassed.

"Aww how sweet…" Videl said to him with a smile.

"Gosh Krillin I didn't know you felt that way about her." Gohan said amazed.

"Well I mean it's not her fault that she's an android…Dr. Gero made her that way so you know she didn't do anything wrong…I think she deserves a chance." Krillin said to them.

"So let me get this strait Krillin you like her…but you wished the other android back too…if you want to stand a chance with her why did you wish the guy back…man you wished back your only competition." Trunks said shaking his head.

"Uh…well you see…" Krillin stuttered.

"Trunks that was rude! Krillin really likes her and it was really nice of him to wish the bomb out of her…you know even though she has the capability of destroying cities and stuff!" Reilena yelled at him.

"Yeah but come on isn't it a little strange?!?" Trunks yelled back.

"Well it's just I really want her to be truly happy…and If she is happy with him then that's what I want you know…besides the two of them make a better couple than she and I would…" Krillin said to them.

"Wow how romantic…" Videl said with a sigh then looking up at Gohan with a glare.

Gohan jumped back a bit "what…what are you looking at me for? I mean err if you were like her I would do the same thing for you honest!"

Everyone laughed as Gohan slowly started to back away from Videl who was still giving him the evil eye.

"Hey 17 is my brother you idiots!" someone yelled from a far.

Everyone looked over to see android 18 standing near the edge of the lookout.

"What…your brother?!?" everyone said in shock.

"Man did you hear that Krillin this is great he is her brother you still stand a chance!" Yamcha yelled in excitement for his friend.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet! Don't think that one little wish is going to make me fall at your feet I didn't ask for any help from you…but it was really nice of you…" 18 said to him.

"Really…you mean you're not mad at me…" Krillin said in shock.

"No…not really…" 18 said back with a small smile.

"Well…would you like to come and join us?" Krillin asked her hoping she would say yes.

"No thank you I have other business to take care of…." 18 said as she flew back off the roof.

"Oh man…just my luck." Krillin said somberly.

"Man I have never seen Krillin so hung up over a girl before…not even when he was dating Marron and they were pretty serious…" Gohan said in shock.

"What do you mean just your luck…bro this is your luck! Man you are so in there…man she really digs you!" Yamcha said to him.

Krillin grabbed him by the shirt "really are you sure?!?"

"Yeah man trust me I know these things!" Yamcha said to him.

Krillin looked over at the others for reassurance.

"Yeah she definitely likes you Krillin you could see it on her face…and trust me _I_ know these things…I am a girl after all." Videl said matter-of-factly.

"Really because I couldn't…oww Videl what did you do that for?" Gohan began when Videl stomped on his toe.

Videl grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to her and smirked "because I don't want you to give him any doubts…besides…you couldn't even tell that I liked you…why do you think I had to make the first move?"

Gohan laughed nervously knowing that what she had just said to him was the truth "yeah I guess you're right."

"So listen bro just stick to my advice and you will be fine…after all women are my specialty." Yamcha said to him.

"Oh boy…your doomed buddy…" Tien said shaking his head.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Tien?!?" Yamcha said aggravated.

Trunks coughed "ahem…my mom…"

Reilena giggled even she knew about Yamcha and Bulma's past history together.

"Hey now how am I supposed to compete with Vegeta…he's a Super Saiyjin for crying out loud!" Yamcha said back to him as the others began to laugh.

"Oh man…I miss Goku's laugh…no one could laugh like he could…" Krillin said.

"Yeah…daddy always knew how to make people laugh." Reilena said somberly.

"No…Goku wouldn't want us to be sad about his death….you know?" Tien said.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Future Trunks said to him.

"Well listen guys I should probably be getting back to Chaozu…I am sure he is dying to know what really happened out there…peace huh…may it last…" Tien said.

"Bye Tien take care tell Chaozu I said hi!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah definitely oh and Trunks…err future Trunks…if those androids are still giving you a hard time…know that we will always be here to help you out." Tien said him.

"Yeah definitely…you have no idea how much that means to me." Future Trunks said back.

Tien gave them all one last smile and took off.

"Well I guess this is it now…we should get going too." Yamcha said.

"Yeah I am sure the others are worried about us." Krillin said.

"Well maybe we can stay here…you know a little longer…." Reilena said to them.

"Yeah I am with Rei we should definitely stay here…maybe for oh a year or so?" Trunks said.

Gohan laughed "oh really…is that all it will take for mom and Bulma to forget that you left the Kame House without their permission?"

"You know you two are going to have to go back sometime…might as well go now and get it over with…this way you will be done with your punishment before you hit puberty." Videl laughed.

"Yeah I guess…" they both said at the same time.

"Hey Piccolo…now that you are fused with Kami are you going to stay up here on the lookout with Popo and Dende?" Gohan asked him.

Piccolo nodded his head "yes I think so."

"Great so if you want I will come and visit you! At least now you will be easier to find." Gohan laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way kid." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Hey Gohan you have to come and visit me too...it's going to take some getting used to not having a group of people around you know." Dende said to him.

"Definitely Dende you can count on it…we have to make up for lost time anyways it's been years since we've seen each other!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Yes it has…Videl…you are welcome too you know it's not just these guys who are allowed up here." Dende said with a smile.

"Really…wow thank you Dende…I don't know what to say…" Videl said in shock.

"Don't mention it any friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine….and you two kids behave yourselves I'll be watching you." Dende said to them.

"Don't worry we will." Trunks and Reilena said at the same time.

"So I guess this is it…here we go this is the beginning of the rest of our lives!" Gohan yelled as he picked up Videl and took off down the lookout with everyone else in tow.

"Gohan what are you…" Videl said holding on.

"It's faster this way…I didn't think you'd mind." Gohan said looking down at her with a smile.

"No…well I guess I could get used to this as long as you let me fly sometimes…" she said as she held on.

"Hey Trunks from the future are you going back to the Kame house with us that's where your mom is." Reilena asked him.

Future Trunks nodded "yeah…if that's ok with you guys."

"Sure…I mean she is your mom too you know." His past self said with a smile.

"So tell me you guys what did I miss while I was dead?" Future Trunks asked them.

Yamcha began to laugh "honestly bro you missed a whole lot…like your dad going ape on Cell after you were killed."

"What no way you're kidding!" Future Trunks said amazed.

"Yup he did I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it…after you were killed by that blast Cell told everyone that it was really meant for Trunks but that killing you was almost a fair trade. Well that really set Vegeta off and he just began to attack Cell head on…he did some pretty good damage too!" Gohan said to him.

"Yeah so I guess if you ever need proof that Vegeta cares somewhat for you guys there it is." Krillin said to them.

"Yeah and your dad was the reason Gohan was able to defeat Cell! He sent out this huge blast at him that distracted him long enough so Gohan could win!" Reilena said excited.

"What no way really? Man what a time to be dead…" Future Trunks said to them.

"Yeah I know I've never see Vegeta act like that before…I don't know how permanent this change is going to be though." Krillin said to him.

"It's alright…at least now I know thanks guys." Future Trunks said to them.

"Kame House ahoy guys!" Gohan said pointing to the island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chichi you have to calm down everything will be alright….just talk to Videl I am sure she will take care of everything." Ox King said to his daughter.

"Dad it's still not right how could that man take credit from my son like that! That is like taking candy from a baby!" Chichi said sobbing.

"Well I wouldn't take it to that extreme if it were me…" Oolong said.

"Hey guys what's up did you miss us?" Gohan said as he walked through the door.

"Go…han…GOHAN!" Chichi exclaimed as she ran up to her son.

"Hey…mom…what's up are you o…." Gohan began as Chichi hugged him.

"Oh Gohan your ok! I was so worried about you…." Chichi said as she latched on to him.

"Of course I'm ok mom jeese…" Gohan said trying to calm her down.

"Hey mom…" Reilena said softly as she looked on.

Chichi pulled away and looked down at her daughter "Reilena!"

"Hey mom, how are things back here?" she said trying to avoid the whole I ran away conversation.

"Oh hunnie you're ok! But look at your clothes you looked like you were in a street fight…" Chichi said noticing her torn training outfit.

"Well it wasn't a street fight I was helping Gohan!" Reilena exclaimed.

Chichi looked at her then pulled her in for another hug "well I don't care you are safe that's all that matters."

"So does that mean I'm not grounded?" Reilena asked her.

"No….far from it sweetheart…" Chichi said happily as she continued to hug her daughter.

"What are they back…I thought I heard Chichi yelled out Gohan and Reilena's names….TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled as she ran up to her sons.

"Hi mom…mother…" they both said at the same time.

Bulma kneeled down and started to hug her present son "oh Trunks you're safe I was so worried about you don't you ever go running off like that again!"

"Don't worry mom I won't now could you let go…this is embarrassing…" Trunks said to her.

Bulma let go of her young son and looked at him "don't think that this means you aren't in trouble for that little stun you and Rei pulled before ok mister?"

Trunks sighed "yes mame…"

Bulma got up and walked over towards her future son and began to inspect him "your ok too…I hope you were protecting your younger self out there."

"Yes mother I was don't worry…" Future Trunks said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh what happened to armor…there's a giant hole through it! Must of have had a rough fight." Bulma said to him.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…" Future Trunks said nervously.

"Well, well, well glad to see you two didn't get yourselves killed out there." Oolong said to Krillin and Yamcha.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!?" Yamcha said to him.

"For your information Yamcha and I helped out…a lot!" Krillin said back to him.

"Oh I am sure you did…" Oolong said.

"Hey guys…see I told you I would bring those two back in one piece." Videl said as she walked up to Bulma and Chichi.

"You!" Chichi yelled as she stormed up to her.

"Huh…what did I…" Videl began.

"Your idiot of a father took all of the credit away from my son that's what!" Chichi yelled at her.

"What mom what are you talking about what credit…for what?" Gohan said walking up to his mother.

"Yeah Chichi I have no idea what you are talking about." Videl said confused.

"Wow where were you guys it's all over the news…Mr. Satan took credit for beating Cell." Oolong said.

"WHAT?!?" the others said as they glanced over to see Mr. Satan waving to a crowd in a motorcade.

Videl walked up to the TV "no way…he…how could he…that's it he's gone too far!"

"Videl wait…" Gohan said to her as he watched her pull out her cell phone.

"No Gohan this is the last straw…you know I've put up with his world champion antics, and taste for fame…but this….even with me there…no I am not going to let him get away with taking credit for beating Cell…not when you worked so hard to beat him risking your life for everyone!" Videl proclaimed as she began to dial his number.

"No stop Videl please listen…its ok…" Gohan pleaded with her.

"What…" Videl said speechless.

"Really its ok I don't want the fame. I beat Cell because he needed to be stopped not to become famous…so your dad can have the credit…its fine with me." Gohan explained.

"Gohan….are you sure…." Videl said to him.

"Yeah buddy are you sure you are willing to throw away the life of luxury?" Yamcha said in shock.

Gohan nodded his head "yeah I really have no problem with it…besides I like having my privacy why do you think I created the Great Saiyaman anyways?"

Videl looked at him then gave him a smirk "well truthfully I thought it was just because you're a dork."

"Hey that's not nice!" Gohan said to her as everyone laughed.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot kids where's your father why isn't he with you?" Chichi said looking around for her husband.

"Yeah where's Vegeta…he didn't come back with you?" Bulma asked.

"No dad stayed behind…I don't know why but he did he didn't look like he was in a good mood." Trunks said to him mother.

Bulma smirked "figures…I'm not surprised…he's never in a good mood I am sure he is upset because Gohan up showed him and beat Cell. That man and his pride I swear…"

"So where's your father did he go on home without you?" Chichi said looking at her children.

Gohan and Reilena looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No mom…he didn't…you see…" Gohan began as he explained all the events that lead to and that happened after Goku's death.

"HE WHAT?!?!" Chichi yelled as Gohan finished.

"Dad decided to stay in other world mom…" Reilena said to her.

"Man…that is just like Goku…" Bulma said in shock.

"How…how could he….how could he leave me here?!?" Chichi said sobbing into her son's shirt.

"Mom it will be ok really….I promise I won't give you such a hard time with my homework and stuff anymore." Reilena said to her.

"Mom this is how dad wanted it…everything will be ok…" Gohan said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah he was really cheery about it….we aren't even really that sad about it." Krillin said to her.

"But…I never had a chance to tell him…to tell him about the baby!" Chichi said as she continued to sob.

"ABOUT THE WHAT?!?" everyone said in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day at Capsule Corp….**

"I'm really proud of you son…take care now ok?" Bulma said to her future son with a smile.

"Yeah definitely thank you mother." Future Trunks said giving her a hug.

Future Trunks started to make his way down the line.

"Hey take care of mom alright…and listen to her…she means well." Future Trunks said to his younger self.

"Right…no problem...oh and tell my mom in your time that I said hi ok?" Trunks said back.

"Yeah tell me I said hi too!" Reilena chimed in.

Future Trunks looked at the two with a warm smile "sure you got it kiddos."

"Hey take care of my sister alright…and if you ever need any help we are always here for you…anytime anywhere." Gohan said shaking his hand.

"You don't have to worry about a thing…and thanks it's nice to know that I have friends who can back me up." He said back.

"It was really nice to meet you Trunks…take care I hope that everything goes well back in your time." Videl said to him.

"It was nice to meet you too…it's nice to see that my master has a companion in this time…" Future Trunks said to her.

Future Trunks turned to see Vegeta standing by a tree looking at him as he walked to his time machine. Unexpectedly Vegeta acknowledged his presence with a small peace sign.

"Dad…" Future Trunks said with a small smile as he hopped into his time machine.

"Bye everyone thanks for everything!" Future Trunks waved as his machine took off.

"I love you Trunks good bye be safe!" Bulma yelled as her future son disappeared into the space time continuum.

Trunks sighed "oh man too bad he couldn't have stayed…it would have been like having a cool older brother."

Reilena leaned over and began to whisper to him "don't worry having an older brother really isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Hey Rei I heard that!" Gohan yelled at her as the others made there way back into Capsule Corp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Future Timeline**

Trunks landed his time capsule a few feet away from where the remnants of Capsule Corp were and hopped out.

"Ah home sweet home at last…oh man it looks like it was attacked again…I hope mom and Rei are alright." he said as he ran into the building.

Trunks landed on the steps of his mother's lab and saw her sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey…what ya reading?" Trunks said to her trying to disguise his voice.

Bulma looked up from her book to see her son standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Trunks your back!" Bulma said as she jumped from her seat.

"Hey mom I'm back…in one piece too!" Trunks said as he hopped down to the floor.

"Wow Trunks you look so…different…let me get a good look at you…" Bulma said as she began to examine her son.

"How much time has past since I left?" Trunks asked her.

"About a month…just like we had expected…" Bulma said as she continued to examine him.

"Hey where is Reilena I would have figured she would be down here with you working on some fancy gadget." He said to her.

"She went down to the store to go pick up a few things she should be back soon…man you look so much older…" Bulma said to him.

"Well because I am…two years to be exact…I got to train in a room where one year went by in only one day…I got to go in twice…once with dad!" Trunks said excited.

Bulma laughed "well that sounds like your father alright…cramming a whole year of quality time in one day…but I can't believe he let you train with him."

"Yeah me either…well it was more like he had to…we were short on time and he, Gohan, Goku and I had to train to ascend beyond a Super Saiyjin so he kind of had to train with me…but still he was pretty cool about it…well by the end of it all at least." Trunks said to her.

"Well why don't you come and sit down and tell me all about it…I have tea made." Bulma said to her son.

"Well I was kind of hopping to wait for Rei to get back but knowing how long her shopping escapades take I guess I can wait till later to tell her." Trunks said following his mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh there sure are a lot of people here today…way more than normal…I haven't seen a crowd like this since I was a child." Reilena said commenting on the crowd she was currently fighting her way through.

"Let's see…got this…and got that…." She mumbled to herself.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a huge energy blew up half of the market she was currently shopping in.

Reilena ran as fast as she could and took cover behind some near by creates "great…only one more stop on my list and the fucking androids have to show up…why am I not surprised."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's pretty much the whole thing in a nut shell mom…" Trunks said as he finished his story.

"Wow Goku ended up dying anyway…well at least it was on his own terms." Bulma said to him.

"Yeah I know what you mean…Reilena seemed to take it pretty hard even though she didn't say anything…I could tell…she is kind of a daddy's girl in that time." Trunks said to her.

"Well I am not surprised…I mean she was just eight years old…having to see her father sacrifice himself like that…" Bulma said with a sigh.

"Yeah and guess what she and I are best friends in that time line…we've been friends since we were toddlers isn't that wild?" Trunks said to him mother.

"Well then maybe it's destiny that you two are together." Bulma said giving him a wink.

"And you know what else mom dad defended me in a battle!" Trunks said excited.

"What…your father…no way…are you sure you aren't mistaking him for like Krillin or something?" Bulma said shocked.

"Yeah I wouldn't have believed it if Gohan hadn't told me…you see after Cell reformed and came back he sent a blast out towards Rei and my younger self…well knowing what happened last time with you and Yajirobe I knew father wasn't going to step in so I did…after I guess he went nuts at the fact that Cell had…uh hit me and was trying to kill the present me and began to attack Cell head on. It was the best shot anyone has had at Cell all day!" Trunks explained.

"Well…that's wonderful sweetheart…" Bulma said in shock.

"Yeah I know isn't it I would have never expected that from him…even as a kid!" Trunks proclaimed.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said as she daydreamed.

Trunks looked at his watch "man I wonder what's taking Rei so long to get back…"

At that moment the radio program that Trunks and Bulma were listening to was interrupted.

_We interrupt this program to bring you the latest news on android activity…the downtown market in West City is reportedly as we speak being attacked by the androids…dozens are feared to have been killed by the massive attacks…stay tuned for more details._

"What downtown….that's where Reilena is!" Bulma exclaimed.

Trunks jumped up from his seat and took off his jacket "mom stay here I will be back…with Rei…"

"What Trunks I know you love her and all but please be smart about this…you just came back you are tired…Reilena is a smart girl she knows how to react in situations like this!" Bulma began.

"Mom the probability of Rei surviving any of the attacks is slim to none...I am not going to sit here while she is out there begging for her life! This nightmare is going to end right now!" Trunks yelled as he ran up the stairs and out the door.

"You be careful kid! You're the only one who can save us now…" Bulma said as she watched her son blast off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know…this is fun…maybe we should spare some lives this time so that in a few months we can come back for an encore." Android 18 said to her twin brother.

"Yeah…its fun watching a crowd of unsuspecting people run for their lives thinking they actually have a chance." Android 17 laughed.

"And since I am being careful on which stores I blow up I can go shopping after….woo 12 points right there you are falling behind brother." Android 18 said.

Android 17 continued to blast into the crowed when in the corner of his eye he saw someone cowering behind a stack of crates and immediately recognizing their energy pattern.

"Hey sis…how many points for a scared half Saiyjin that should have died years ago?" Android 17 smirked.

Android 18 looked at her brother with a surprised look "are you serious…well maybe today won't be so boring after all."

The two swooped down towards the crates and kicked them out of the way.

"Shit…" Reilena said as the androids kicked the crates she was hiding behind away.

"Well what do we have here…the one who got away." Android 17 said with a small laugh.

Reilena just looked at the two with a cold stare.

"Ooo silence I'm scared." Android 17 said sarcastically.

"You didn't actually think that we wouldn't eventually get you too did you? I mean do you know how angry 17 is that we that we left one member of the Son family alive?" Android 18 said to her.

"Why do you hate my family so much?" Reilena said staring them down.

"Oh look at that she has a voice…I was starting to think you were a mute there for a second…it's simple really…your family has burned us one too many times." Android 17 said to her.

"You mean my brother…" she said back.

"Yeah sure whatever brother, family it's all the same…you are the only one left my dear…well…you were…"

"You killed my entire family to settle a score with him…." She said to them emotionless.

"Well he deserved it…that jerk…just like he deserved his death…just like you are going to deserve yours…" Android 18 laughed.

"Gohan didn't deserve the death that you gave him…my mother and grandfather did NOTHING to you to deserve to be slaughtered like pigs." Reilena said now getting angry with them.

"I don't know why you are getting so angry…you were the one who asked US a question…you have a lot of nerve to be speaking to us that way." Android 18 said to her.

"You know I am getting sick of this brat she is ruining the fun we were having destroying the city again…come on 18 let's just kill her and get it over with I am sure she has been anticipating this moment for some time now." Android 17 said.

"Fine by me…say good bye sweetheart…" Android 18 said as she got ready a blast.

Reilena closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest _where the hell are you Trunks…why aren't you back yet?_

"You know if I were you I would rethink what you're about to do." A voice said from behind them.

Reilena slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile at the sight she saw "Trunks…"

Android 17 and 18 quickly turned around to see Trunks standing there in his transformed state.

"Where the hell did you come from…you haven't been around for weeks we thought we had finally finished you off for good." Android 17 said with a small laugh.

Trunks landed on the ground "you should know by now…I don't kill off that easily."

Android 18 began to laugh "well that's only because we've allowed you to live this long."

Trunks moved in front of Reilena "why don't you two pick on somebody your own size."

Android 17 started to laugh again "oh really…well then where is he?"

Reilena looked up at him and quickly picked up on what he was talking about and began to run away from the area.

"Hey not so fast brat you aren't getting away that easily!" Android 18 yelled as she sent an energy blast strait for her.

Trunks quickly got in front of the blast and diverted it away from her.

"Hey kid do you have a death wish or something this is between us and her if you're smart you would stay out of the way." Android 18 said to him.

"You made this my business the minuet you set your sights on her." Trunks said to her.

"What is she your girlfriend or something….because that just makes me want to kill her even more than before." Android 17 said as he flew in towards Reilena.

Trunks quickly got in front of Android 17 and punched him hard in the stomach.

"You know you two are nothing more than childish bullies…" Trunks whispered to him as he let him fall to the ground.

"You…are going…to pay for that!" Android 17 yelled at him.

"Really…because if anyone is going to pay for anything it's going to be you two…for all the pain and suffering you have caused this planet." Trunks said with a cocky smirk.

Reilena looked up at Trunks in shock _just look at him…he looks so…so different…much more powerful than before…Bulma was right he did come back with a few tricks up his sleeve…he might actually…_

"Do you really think you can stop us…you know it's funny because Gohan thought the same thing…just before we killed him." Android 18 yelled as she flew up to be face to face with him.

"Yeah…well if you hadn't ganged up on my master in the rain he probably would have!" Trunks yelled back at her.

"You know I was going to let this slide and let you live because its fun chasing you around making you think that you can beat us…but not anymore!" Android 18 yelled as she swung a punch strait for him but Trunks dodged it.

Android 18 looked around in amazement at that fact that Trunks had moved out of her way. Just as she was about to look up Trunks knocked her down to the ground hard with a punch.

Trunks looked down at her struggling to get up and began to form an energy blast "this…is for all the people you have caused harm to since your release."

Trunks released the blast and instantly disintegrated Android 18.

Reilena looked on in amazement"he did it….he defeated 18…with only a punch and an energy blast…"

Android 17 looked over to see that there was nothing left of his sister "you…are going to pay for that!"

Android 17 quickly raced up and fired an energy blast at Trunks…who quickly dodged it and retaliated with a series of kicks and punches.

"Come on Trunks…you can do it…I know you can…I always knew you'd be the one who would wake us from this nightmare…" Reilena said to herself as she looked on.

Almost as if he had heard her Trunks let out one last giant energy blast at Android destroying him in one fell swoop.

"And that…was for my master Gohan…" Trunks said as he detransformed and landed on the ground.

"He…did…it…Trunks did it he defeated the androids!" Reilena cheered as she ran up to him.

Trunks turned around as Reilena ran up towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Trunks you did it…you really did it…and with…with just…and then…" she said practically on the verge of tears.

Trunks looked down at her and gave a small laugh "jeese I don't even get a hello or an I've missed you."

Reilena looked at him and smirked as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"I guess this works too…" he said as he pulled away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…my father ended up dying anyways…but he wanted to stay dead?" Reilena said looking up at Trunks as they lay in bed.

"Yeah…that's what he told us from other world…" Trunks said kissing her forehead.

"Man…was I upset…I mean since it seems like he and I are pretty close in that time." Reilena asked him.

"Well…yeah you were…I mean I picked up on it…both of us did…but I don't know if the others did or not…" Trunks said to her.

"I see…man so ultimately the force that terrorized that time was a creature named Cell…is he…" she began.

"Yes…in fact the Cell that your brother fought came from the future as well…a different one where I had apparently come back here with the android remote and was able to kill the androids. He killed me and took the time machine to the past so he could absorb 17 and 18." Trunks explained.

"So I guess it's really not over then." Reilena said to him.

"No…but the good news is that he can't absorb the androids so he will never be able to achieve his final form." Trunks said with a small smile.

"I guess so…" Reilena trailed off.

"Rei look at me…trust me I will have no problem defeating him when he decides to show up." Trunks said staring into her eyes.

"Man I hate it when you do that…" Reilena frowned.

Trunks laughed and gave her a small kiss on the lips "and that is exactly why I do it."

"Well if you say you can beat him then I believe you…Dr. Gero really was psycho huh…all this…because of my father... I mean there is obsession but this…there is no word for this…" Reilena said to him.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you…guess who's going to be a big sister in a few months." He said with a sly look on his face.

Reilena looked at him with a surprised look on her face "no way…are you serious…"

"Yup…your mother was really upset about your father deciding to stay dead and when everyone was trying to tell her that your father was truly happy she blurted out that she was pregnant." Trunks explained.

"Man insane…" Reilena said in awe.

"I guess Chichi had known for some time but kept it a secret from Goku because she wanted to wait and tell him after the whole android ordeal was over with…" Trunks said to her.

"I bet he knows…Gohan told me once that dad knew mom was pregnant with me way before she even told him…I bet he knew that mom was expecting another baby…" Reilena said with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't doubt it your father was a pretty amazing guy…I wish you were there with me to meet him." Trunks said kissing her lips.

"Yeah me too but it was probably best that I stayed…I think things would have been way more complicated if I was there…I am sure that your younger self was pretty freaked out having you there so two people from the future might have been too much." Reilena said with a small laugh.

"Well I don't know your younger self seemed pretty interested in you…she says hi by the way." Trunks said laughing.

"Yeah that totally seems like something I would do…say hi to my future self and bombard you with questions about what I'm like in the future…maybe some things really aren't that different." Reilena said.

"So you were pretty vague on the details with my brother's final battle…what for was it pretty nasty?" Reilena asked him.

"Well…uh…you see it wasn't really….well I wouldn't call it nasty it's more that I was just…well…" Trunks said nervously.

"What, spit it out Trunks were you knocked out or something?" Reilena asked him.

"Well…more like dead but sure we can say knocked out if you want." Trunks said giving her a cheesy smile.

Reilena pulled away from him and sat up "YOU WERE WHAT?!?"

"Well you see…" Trunks began as he told her everything that happened when Cell reformed and came back.

"So yeah….after all that my father went nuts and actually defended me can you believe it?!?" Trunks said proudly.

Reilena shook her head in response _man I was right…something did happen to him…_

"You upset…" Trunks said looking at her.

"No…just a little surprised that's all…so I guess other than my brother having a girlfriend, you and I being friends since we were toddlers and training together…Vegeta's heart turned out to be of gold." She said to him.

"Well I wouldn't say his he has a heart of gold but he has changed…he isn't as cold as he was in this time…and he actually seems to be willing to spend at least a fraction of some time with me." Trunks said to her.

"So all in all you would say that your experience with your father was good?" she asked.

Trunks nodded his head "yes better than I had anticipated…I feel like I was able to fill a void that had been in my life for some time…I am glad that he has accepted me as his son…it makes me believe that in this time that no matter how cold my father was to mother and I he truly did have some feelings for us."

"He sounds like a pretty amazing guy…" Reilena said to him.

"He is…well was…so anyways what have you and my mom been up to while I've been gone? I am sure that you guys have been busy." Trunks said as he rolled on top her and began to nuzzle her neck.

"You mean your mom didn't tell you?" Reilena said shocked.

Trunks looked down at her confused "tell me what?"

Reilena smirked "well…it's a surprise…"

"A surprise? You are going to keep me in suspense?" Trunks said to her.

"Yup you are just going to have to wait until we're done." Reilena said teasing.

"Oh really…." Trunks said as he started to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Don't you dare think that by doing that I am…going to cave in!" she said trying to keep herself composed.

Trunks stopped and looked at her with a smirk "well then I guess you will just have to wait for the surprise that I had for you then."

Reilena jumped up almost knocking Trunks off the bed "what surprise…Trunks!!!"

"You are just going to have to wait…just like you are making me wait with your secret." Trunks said teasing her.

Reilena sat on the bed and sighed "fine you win…but I hope you aren't kidding because I'm not."

Trunks smiled and reached over into the night stand and pulled something "oh don't worry I'm not now close your eyes."

Reilena closed her eyes as she felt Trunks place something into her hands.

"Ok you can open them now." Trunks said softly to her.

Reilena opened her eyes to see a small black velvet box in her hand.

"Trunks…" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Well are you going to open it or what." He said with a small laugh.

Reilena slowly nodded her head "nothing is going to come flying out at me right? I want to be prepared."

"No nothing with come flying out at you just open it!" Trunks said laughing.

Reilena opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring placed inside.

"Trunks…what…" she began as Trunks lifted her chin up so she was looking strait at him.

"Remember what I told you…a few years ago…about how when this was all over we would marry…start a new family in a time of peace…" Trunks said to her.

Reilena slowly nodded her head "yeah but I thought you said that Cell thing was still out there…besides I didn't think you were…"

"Well I was…and don't worry about Cell I'll take care of him…Rei I can't imagine myself with anyone else…you are my soul mate…I always believed that we were brought together for a reason and going back in time further proved it…I love you Reilena Son…would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said as he looked into her eyes and placed the ring on her finger.

Reilena was silent for a few moments then a smile crept over her face "do you really want to be stuck with me forever?"

"Rei I would never have it any other way…" Trunks said reassuring her.

"Well good…because neither would I!" she said as she threw her arms around him.

"So I take this as a yes?" Trunks said as he embraced her.

"You can take this as a thousand yeses!" she said as she pulled back placed her lips on his.

Reilena looked at the ring on her finger "Trunks it's so beautiful…I love it!"

Trunks laughed "well I would hope so…you picked it out."

Reilena pulled away and gave him a confused look "come again…"

"I said I would hope you like it you picked it out…" Trunks said as a small smile crept over his face.

"Trunks how could I have…" Reilena began but stopped herself as she realized what he meant.

"Trunks Briefs did you have my past self go with you to pick out my own engagement ring?" Reilena said with a smirk.

Trunks gave her a nervous laugh "yeah well maybe..."

Reilena looked at the ring and then looked at him with as a small smile crept over her face "smart man….but where did you get the money to buy this…and the time?"

"Well I stayed an extra day so I could rest and attend your father's funeral…your mother had you go with my mother and my younger self to get a new outfit for it and I tagged along so while we were there I stole you away for a few minuets. The money…well my mother caught me looking at rings in the department store and insisted that she pay for it…I didn't tell her it was for you though." Trunks explained.

"Wow…remind me to thank your mother later…you know even though she wasn't _really_ the one who bought it…" Reilena said still mesmerized by the ring.

"So what about my surprise? A deal is a deal malady." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Well I suppose you're right…come on it's in the lab." Reilena said as she hopped off the bed and made her way to the door.

"The lab…but I was in the lab I didn't see anything out of the ordinary that I would constitute as a surprise." Trunks said to her.

"You'll see come on…just don't tell your mom I told you she wanted to tell you with me, but after this little stunt you pulled I guess I have no choice but to let the cat out of the bag." Reilena said as they walked down the hall.

The two arrived at the lab and Reilena made her way over towards Bulma's desk and grabbed the capsule that laid there "come on I have to release this outside."

"Ok ready for this…its pretty neat." Reilena said as they made there way over towards a clearing near the house.

Reilena click down on the capsule and through it to release it in the clearing. Soon enough the smoke cleared and revealed a large space capsule.

"No way…" Trunks said amazed as he walked around the space capsule.

"Yup…so way…isn't it cool your mom and I have been working on it since you left." Reilena said proud of hers and Bulma's accomplishment.

"Definitely…this is beyond cool…you and mom built this from scratch?" Trunks said still amazed.

"Well not exactly…I kind of found the capsule shoved in a drawer and turns out it was your father's old space ship from some time when he went into outer space to find my father…we've been repairing and updating it…it should be ready with in the month." Reilena explained.

"Wow amazing…what were you guys going to do with it after?" Trunks asked.

"Well…we were thinking of maybe going to Namek and seeing if the Namekians were willing to let us use their dragon balls to restore some of the damage the androids caused…and possibly get the earth a guardian and a new set of dragon balls." Reilena said to him.

Trunks turned to her "seriously?"

"Well yeah I wouldn't have just said all that if I wasn't" she said matter-of-factly.

All of a sudden Trunks picked her up and twirled her around "Rei this is great! This is awesome! Man space travel…I can't believe it I never thought…"

"Well it's worth a shot at least…I hope the Namekians are willing to let us the balls." Reilena said to him.

"I'm sure once we tell them what happened they will at least lend us a new guardian!" Trunks said excited.

"Well that's that plan." Reilena said with a small laugh.

Trunks leaned down and gave her a loving kiss as he wrapped his arms around her "to new beginnings…"

"To new beginnings…" Reilena said as she kissed him lovingly back.

**End of Future Timeline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl sighed as she flipped through the channels on the Son's television set "I can't believe dad is on every station…do they really need thirty stations covering his spectacle that's supposed to prove he really beat Cell?"

"Hey what yah watching?" Gohan said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Just my father making a fool of himself…on thirty channels." Videl said rolling her eyes.

"Well we don't _have_ to watch TV you know." Gohan said sly as he pulled her onto his lap.

Videl smirked "oh really what can we do then?"

"This…" Gohan said as he leaned in and started to kiss her.

"Gohan…we haven't even…been dating a month…and I've already corrupted you …this much…" Videl said between kisses.

"Yes…you have…" Gohan smirked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Hey Gohan I'm going fishing I'll be home before mom gets ba…ok totally gross." Reilena said as she looked over to see Gohan and Videl making out on the living room couch.

"Uh sure…Rei…mom will be home in an n hour or so from her doctor's appointment with grandpa…" Gohan said embarrassed.

"Man maybe you two should have a sign or something so I know not to come down here when you two are sucking face in public…" Reilena said shaking her head.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment….oh and by the way Rei before you go…maybe this time you might want to actually bring home a fish so mom believes that that's what you are actually doing out there." Gohan smirked.

Reilena gave him a surprised look and slowly nodded her head "yeah…sure…well bye!"

Reilena flew through the woods at lightening speed and eventually came to the clearing that her father and Gohan always trained in. Reilena stopped and began to stretch.

"Don't worry dad…I won't let you down…I'll keep training everyday and get stronger…just like you said…I promise…" she said as she began her first set of several thousand push ups.

**The end…for now ;-)**

**A/N (please read especially if you want to know about the sequel):**

**Well that's it the end of the story! I've had a lot of fun writing it and reading your guy's feedback! This is my longest chapter to date ;-) But don't worry I am as we speak working on the sequel…and as you noticed I didn't put in the battle that Future Trunks has with Cell because I am teetering between whether or not I am going to write a fic on their trip to Namek etc…what do you think? So I hope you guys liked it…I know some of you wanted Goku to live but I really couldn't let him because it wasn't going to fit with what I have going for the sequel.**

**So if you guys want to know when Chapter 1 of my next fic (or fic's) comes out either add me to your author alerts or post in your review your email or something such as that so I can tell you when it's posted (and you don't miss out :-D!!)**

**As always thank you again to all my faithful reviewers….****reviewer not a writer****, Justin, ****Pyjamapants****Puja723****Kikyo's a Bitch and should ...****StormRaven333****, crystal, james, ****Raven E****cheatachu82****Cici Linne****Kitsune Kiyoko****Son Emily****, gohan's love, Darth Kiryan, ****mornoCAPS****the green saiyaman****, anon2, ****Krillin Fan****, freedom zero, ****carolineSonPotter****Son Oliver****X5-452-54**** and to everyone else who's been reading just didn't review, thanks for keeping with the story I love you all! 3**

**So for that last time…this story anyways…read and review!!!!!**


End file.
